El sol, La luna y El dragon
by khoana -chan
Summary: Han pasado algunos años , Ichigo esta en SS, en una loca borrachera de bar para celebrar ,a un maduro Toshiro , se le escapa que Rukia es muy linda y algo mas ... ¿ que pasara ? Inove celosa y pero decidida , unas locas AMS fusionadas con AHM , para juntar dinero y reconstruir algunos lugares dañados ... lean y disfruten de mi vision...
1. El inicio de la tormenta

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

 _ **Ve las cosas como son, no como las quieres ver …**_

Ahí estaban todos reunidos como de costumbre , conversando , riendo y ebrios si , ebrios bueno casi la mayoría , ya eran casi las 11 de la noche y , matsumoto no resistió así que arrastró a la mayoría al bar quería disfrutar de la noche y el nombramiento del nuevo capitán, así que se presenciaban varios rostros e igualmente iban llegando , ya estaba Kira , shugei , ikkaku ,yumishika sin pensarlo mucho arrastro a la mayoría de las AMS hasta hay también arrastro capitanes si capitanes señoras y señores . El capitán hitsugaya, kyoraku que no lo pensó nada , hyrako y rose . Solo hacían falta 6 personas…

Rukia – sama la están esperando – le avisaba el mayordomo maki -kun.

Si , díganle que se adelanten por favor yo iré enseguida bueno Ni-sama me retiro – hace una venia y se retira pero antes .

Rukia deberías descansar más seguido , me eh percatado que apenas duermes , tienes más del trabajo que te corresponde , por kurosaki.

Lose solo será hasta que lo aprenda bien Ni-sama , no te preocupes , bueno me retiro que descanses hermano .

Si, no llegues muy tarde .

 _Saliendo de la habitación del comedor donde conversaba con su hermano diviso una figura familiar , después de aquella guerra no pudo volver aunque , su rostro no reflejaba dolor alguno para los demás ella lo notaba sin siquiera hablar con él , así que esta " celebración ·" sería algo bueno para el ._

Ichigo porque aún no se van …- el mayordomo se hiso presente

Rukia –sama le di su mensaje , decidieron esperarle .

Oh .. está bien ya nos vamos muchas gracias..

Rukia porque tardabas tanto ..-pregunto ichigo – byakuya no te deja ir ?

No se trata de eso , vamos en el camino hablamos o cuando lleguemos no celebraras nada …

 _Así se caminaron hasta el lugar de celebración, solo conversaban tonterías, reían, Chad solo asentía, ishida conversaba con renji, ichigo y rukia solo contemplaban el paisaje y debes en cuando eran distraídos por inove que preguntaba de todo, así llegaron al bar._

 _Al entraran notaron como matsumoto quería embriagar a medio sereitei y esta al notar su presencia les comento a todos._

Kia – chan ven aquí conmigo – llamaba matsumoto - ichigo –kun ven aquí aquí …

 _Una gotita callo por la frente de los presentes , matsumoto la llamaba así , a rukia le gustaba ,eran muy buenas amigas así que se acercaron a la mesa y como buena anfitriona matsumoto sirvió sake en abundancia , ya eran mayores que les aria un poco .. Decía ella._

Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí brindaremos por nuestro nuevo capitán del es…cuadron 7 , nuestro querido ex. shinigami sustituto – brindaron animadamente así como las botellas de sake se vaciaban, llegaban.

MATSUMOTO ..SOLO QUERIAS BEBER SAKE O QUE –preguntaba hitsugaya con un leve rojizo en las mejillas por el saque, con una mano afirmando a su teniente que no paraba de servir a todos sake.

Capitan hay que celebrar a ichigo – kun además de que sus amigos están aquí para celebrar con el …

 _Unos ruborizados ishida , Chad y orihime asentían en cámara lenta y reían por lo bajo el sake era muy fuerte para ellos , de igual forma bebieron y renji ya no daba cuota le hablaba tonterías a rukia , mientras ella apenas iba en su 2 vaso, e ichigo los miraba todos ebrios y se preguntaba cuando toleraban el alcohol ? o mejor ¿ cuánto bebieron antes de que llegaran ? matsumoto los vio y no aguanto así que les hiso preguntas en modo de juego y … todos aceptaron …ya había pasado dos horas de que llegaron._

ii..no..ve ¿ hay.. hay..alguien que te gusste en este lugar?

eh… si – una sonrisa alcolizada salió de entre sus labios ..

capitán a que mujer de entre las presentes en…en..cuenta linda y tendría algo más? – todos estaban expectantes sabían que tenía un cariño diferente por momo pero no sabían cómo la quería-

MATSUMOTO….

Capitán dijo que jugaría sin trampas.- un puchero y vendido a esta rangiku es bruja.

 _Un muy sonrojado toshiro dio una respuesta que a la mayoría sorprendió, bueno a los que no estaban tan ebrios como para que sus odios los escucharan y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder de la impresión._

WOW CAPITAN ENSERIO!…..-guardo 5 segundos de silencio y a todo pulmón grito aquel nombre – KIA-CHAN .

 _Ichigo solo observo en silencio y tubo una extraña sensación en el pecho , mientras que renji se bebía el sake por botellas de la impresión y rukia estaba de piedra , así que sin más miro la hora ya eran las 3 de la madrugada su escape perfecto no se iba a ver frustrado . las preguntas continuaron para todos por igual .._

Ii..shii..ii..ishida ¿ quién te gusta ?-matsumoto fue más que directa .

Ran..rangiku-san eh yo prefiero otra pregunta – ella seria o lo que más podía .

Está bien bebe estas 3 botellas y no te pregunto

 _Un muy esmerado ishida bebió sin fondo y al verse ebrio total se dejó tumbar en la mesa , seguido por un renji que ni preguntas le hicieron pero ya había bebido demasiado como para responder aquellas ._

ii… iichigo-kun te toca y después a kia –chan

 _rukia estaba mirando fijamente en la hora y al escuchar que sería su turno , daría a cabo su plan sin salir perjudicada así que sin más , se puso de pie , solo bebió tres vasos estaba en perfectas condiciones sintió las miradas de los presentes , bueno de los que no estaban casi por caer a la mesa inove , Chad , ichigo , hitsugaya ._

Me retiro que disfruten la noche – con esas palabras los presentes la miraron, antes de que dijeran algo dio una buena respuesta ante las cara de los dudosos – Ni –sama me pidió que no llegara tarde.

Rukia te llevo a casa – le pregunto ichigo quien sin más ya se estaba poniendo de pie , inove lo miraba de reojo sin decir nada , sabía que lo había perdido aunque nunca fue suyo pero quería quedarse con el más tiempo siempre lo visitaba y esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para declararse .

No ichigo disfruta lo que queda de noche además debes cuidar de inove – al decir esas palabras ya estaba casi en la salida cuando escucho al capitán hitsugaya llamarla.

kuchiki espera yo me iré contigo – ichigo lo miro con el ceño fruncido .

Ca.. capitán hitsugaya está seguro que quiere retirarse? – rukia estaba de piedra nunca se lo imagino pero que más podía pasar solo lo dijo porque bebió sake nada más.

Si yo te llevare a tu casa – ichigo solo lo miraba que le sucedía porque estaba molesto, no estaba ebrio, pero quería llevarla a casa, rukia le dijo que cuidara de inove, porque ella se va con toshiro, será que a ella le gusto que dijera eso, no si a ella le gustara alguien se lo diría, pero porque le molestaba tanto.

Está bien – ambos se despidieron con una venia y los dejaron ahí , ichigo no aguantaba la molestia, inove no paraba de reír y beber cuanto viera , Chad se quedó dormido y los restantes estaban demasiado ebrios y dormidos para cuando toshiro y rukia se fueron .

 _Rukia se despedía del toshiro a la entrada de su casa, no se dio cuenta de que a metros de ahí, Ichigo la observaba, si el la siguió ya que no estaban muy lejos debía ver que ocurría con ellos, a inove le dijo que iría al baño y de shumpo en shumpo llego al lugar y oculto su reiatsu ya había aprendido como. Lo que vio no fue nada extraño solo se despedían y toshiro se dio la vuelta, rukia lo llamaba y le entregaba algo a ¿que era? estaba oscuro casi no se veía. Así que volvió al bar rápidamente noto que ya están casi muertos uno que otro, se movía o quejaba y inove casi cae del sueño, así que se ha hecho al hombro y se marcho ._

 _Luego de dejar a Kuchiki en su casa toshiro se iba al cuartel , estaba avergonzado por lo que dijo aunque , fue la verdad de verdad encontraba linda no solo eso era una mujer que tenía más de un misterio en aquellos ojos violetas que a demasiados encantaban y tendría una relación , pensó que ella lo relacionaría con el sake que bebió , matsumoto siempre pasaba cosas raras cuando ella estaba cerca de él , pero que más podía hacer , ya lo había dicho no esperaba que lo recordaran , le daba igual ._

 _*Por otro lado un ichigo molesto con el ceño fruncido cargando como saco de papas a una borracha inove que solo decía incoherencias ya eran las 5 de la madrugada no podía esperar más estaba cansado más que nada, estaba fastidiado por que rukia se fuera con hitsugaya, ver que ella le entregara algo, le carcomía el cerebro de pensar que sería, por lo menos ya era sábado día en que ambos tenían libre ._

 _Rukia por su parte estaba durmiendo , no recordaba nada o eso quería, lo avergonzada que estaba y lo que converso con hitsugaya en el camino fue el culminante de su sueño que no puedo conciliar eran las 5:30 de la mañana , se levantó de la cama y se puso un kimono , se recogió el cabello y salió al jardín camino hasta divisar el hermoso estanque y se acomodó cerca de ella a pensar lo ocurrido .._

 **Flash black**

 _Luego de salir del bar rukia tenía demasiado frio, sin más pensarlo comenzó a Frotarse los brazos , sentía que se entumía , pensó en bajar un poco su temperatura para estar al nivel y cuando estaba por hacerlo , sintió un abrigo colarse encima de ella , era el haori del capitán hitsugaya quien se lo había puesto en la espalda al verla con tanto frio , no lo pensó mucho le sonrió dándole las gracias_ .

Vi que temblabas espero que no te moleste – dijo sonrojado

Lo siento no pensé que estuviera tan frio acá afuera muchas gracias – le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Hitsugaya sin más se sonrojo al ver esa hermosa sonrisa combinada, por unos ojos violetas y una piel cálidamente pálida.

Eh si , yo quería disculparme por lo que dijo allá adentro , no quería avergonzarte ni nada de eso ..- se pasa la mano por la nuca y ella noto a su acompañante avergonzado mas no le dio vuelta al tema.

No te preocupes hitsugaya todo está bien , no hay porque preocuparse …

ERA Cierto lo que le había comentado hay dentro, al ver la reacción de ella tan cálida y fuera de problemas le causo mucho bienestar.

Bueno hitsugaya gracias por traerme a casa – otro mayordomo se hacía presente

Rukia –sama ya ha llegado pensé que vendría con sus invitados y el señor kurosaki-dono ..

Eh .. no me a traído el capitán hitsugaya y te eh dicho que no uses formalidades sabes que no me gustan..

Oh..! rukia –sama usted sabe que debo formalizar con usted capitán hitsugaya buenas noches , gracias por traerla a casa , desea pasar y tomar algo de beber

Eh ..! no no gracias yo ya me retiro muchas gracias bueno Kuchiki que descanses adiós….

 _Al ir retirándose de la casa Kuchiki escucho a rukia llamarle y se detuvo ella le entrego su haori muy bien doblado y le agradeció su acción y se regalaron una sonrisa, así se retiraron ambos a sus respectivos hogares ._

 **Fin del flash black**

 _Un muy irritado ichigo se hiso presente con el ceño más que fruncido sacaba chipas al caminar, se quedaba en la mansión rukia le había dicho que no había problemas y byakuya le dijo que se quedara lo que quisiera tenían demasiados cuartos al ser tan grande lo que más había era personal así que no le molestaba._

-kurosaki –dono al fin llega que le ocurre a su amiga se encuentra bien – una muy borracha inove

-eh si toma puedes dejarla en su habitación..- el mayordomo la llevo a su habitación sin pensarlo mucho el olor a sake que desprendía le indicaba que no se movería y no despertaría hasta más de medio día.

 **Como están espero que alla sido de su grado hace mucho que quería escribir algo asi un triangulo amoroso para rukia xD bueno , es el primero que escribo si mandan tomatazos porfa no tan podridos ..**

 **Y si les gusto háganmelo saber y denme algunas opiniones ..ANTES DE QUE ACABE EL MANGA**


	2. Una revista en apuros AMS Y AHS Asociado

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 26 bleach** **  
Hay una voz que me atraviesa el pecho hasta el fondo. Me recuerda a un grito de alegría.**

* * *

Después de la celebración los chicos fueron a karakura y en la SS, pasaron las semanas iban a reuniones, papeleo, mas reuniones , y más papeleo , habían decido la fecha del festival algunos recaudarían fondos como asociación , todo el mundo estaba invitado . y como asociación las AMS decidieron juntarse con los AHS , así además la revista regresaría a la vida completamente , como de costumbre no tenían ideas , hasta que rangiku propuso nombrar a los capitanes más populares por medio de votación, todos satisfechos lo aceptaron .

-Bueno nanao será la juez y nemu llevara la cuenta además solo tenemos tres capitanas, no se nos hará difícil –rangiku entusiasmada por saber quién sería la primera .- los hombres serán la misma cantidad que les parece .

-Creo que sería buena idea – decía hisagi – pero ya sabemos cuáles serán ,ahora nos falta el orden .

-Es cierto lo que dice hisagi-kun , no es difícil adivinar –comento momo todos asintieron

-Haremos la lista y la expondremos mañana y votaran al siguiente – nemu-pero debería haber algo mas o no ?

-Si creo que solo nombrarlo es demasiado aburrido no ganaremos mucho –deducía Kira –quizá una ¿?

-Mm veamos , no creo que acepten algo asi los capitanes –decía nanao dudosa – pero …

-Lo tengo – rangiku y sus maravillosas ideas- que tal si los nombramos , y luego el que obtenga una foto en algo dudoso como relación oculta o algo , ganara los juntaremos a ambos ganadores capitán y shinigami ¿?

-Si es una muy buena idea además tendríamos más material para la próxima revista – un feliz hisagi

-Conseguiré una droga para que, los obligué a aceptar –una decidida nemu .aunque no objetaron es más les pareció sensato.

 _Luego de esa reunión pusieron el cartel que decía llamativamente : elige a tu capitán favorito vota por el que más te guste y luego haremos un concurso el cual se realizara en la próxima revista, con una agradable sorpresa después del festival de la lista compuesta de mujeres están , Soi fong , Isane , y Rukia , las de hombres Byakuya, Toshiro, Ichigo. las votaciones se llevaron excelentes todos votaron querían saber cuál sería el regalo que prometían , contando los votos apuntaron los puestos ,el 3 era Soi fon , 2 Isane y 1 Rukia el de los chicos bueno era de esperar._

- **Vaya quien diría que kia-chan seria la primera** –sorprendida Rangiku miraba la lista .

-Es de esperarse acaso no lo vez, es amable , fuerte , de clan noble, humilde , sus ojos son hermosos - decía Kira

-Eso es cierto , la capitana Soi fon da mucho terror y la capitana Isane es muy tímida .-comento Hisagi

-Ambos tienen razón kia-chan es más que su apellido –Nanao pensativa .

-Cierto – sonreía Rangiku- pero los chicos como lo haremos los 3 están en primera.

-Bueno rangiku –san aremos lo siguiente los ponemos a los tres y las tres mejores fotos , haremos una pequeña reseña de sus cualidades y vidas ..- todos asintieron contentísimos de la idea-oye donde esta nemu.

-Ella está buscando la droga –dijo kiyone – está empeñada , solo espero que no sea veneno – una gotita recorrió su frente .- bueno comencemos con la próxima revista …

 _La revista salió un excitaso , muchos querían saber quién gano, rápidamente se acababan y llegaban más ,una muy complacida asociación se centró en su biografía y los describió como rangiku lo haría , en realidad ella lo hiso , dejo una en los escuadrones de los capitanes , byakuya no le importo decía que eran unas acosadoras y aprovechas , rukia no la encontró pues su teniente se la arrebato y se escapó , ichigo se durmió encima y la babeo de tan cansado , y toshiro pues rangiku le mostro así que la leyó, La biografía de byakuya la conocía de memoria eran muchas veces que era nombrado, ichigo conocía algo de él y la del pues era su vida así que no le dio mucha importancia ,lo que no sabía era que tenía un monto de locas tras de el con pancartas y tonterías raras y se detuvo en la de rukia ._

 _la reciente capitana del 13vo. Escuadrón es considerada la primera, con su personalidad cariñosa , simpática, humilde, esforzada , además de poseer la katana más hermosa y reconocida, ella tiene los ojos más hermosos color violeta, un cabello negro y largo y una piel pálida como la luna la capitana Kuchiki , tiene un millar de seguidores._

 _Aunque se sonrojo al pensarlo termino de leerla, y se fijó en el detalle del concurso de sacar una fotografía , si rangiku estaba implicada esa fotografía seria un problema para los capitanes nombrados ._

- **Matsumoto!** – chillo toshiro – **que significa esto que clase de foto es …y el premio que es eso**

-Capitán es una foto comprometedora eheh , pero no habrá problemas usted no esta interesado en nadie ,y el premio no es nada solo un regalo.

 _Con mucho esmero rangiku se escapó dejándolo solo . Byakuya era seguido por muchas chicas con cámaras , fruncido el ceño y su mirada fría , camino tranquilamente renji , le había comentado lo de la revista aunque, estaba orgulloso que rukia fuera la primera ._

 _Toshiro camina rodeado de sus sub alternos diciéndole tonterías pensando en cómo les iría a los demás y a rukia , ichigo le habían comentado y muchas pervertidas se le acercaban ofreciendo cosas los tres se juntaron en el camino ,solo se miraron , y suspiraron cansados lo que byakuya y ichigo no sabían era de las fotos ._

-Supongo que leyeron la revista – pregunto toshiro ambos asintieron- y de las fotos que piensan.

-Fotos .. que fotos ?- ichigo estaba pensativo y byakuya se limitó a oír

-Las fotos comprometedoras y habrá un premio al mejor , esa estúpida …-pensaba en rangiku.- nos sacaran alguna y ganaran algo no sé qué ..

-Ya veo- dijo byakuya con ceño fruncido – donde esta rukia , la han visto.

-No – ambos dijeron en unisonido y pensaron un momento …

 _Mientras ellos pensaban rukia caminaba por el gotei no sabía nada , muchos subordinados se le acercaban a conversar , al darse cuenta , era tarde toshiro le ayudaría con su bankai ,ya eran unas dos horas de eso , se disculparía luego, comenzó a llover , recordó que la familia y amigos de ichigo llegaría pronto era una sorpresa , se paró en el tejado sintiendo la lluvia que caía y miro al rukongai , debería visitarlos pronto metida en sus recuerdos ,iría a visitar al capitán ukitake y a kaien. Pronto sintió dos reiatsu seguido por muchos de bajo nivel._

-Vamos corre , corre- chillo ichigo a toshiro como alma que llevaba el diablo seguidos por turbas de fans locas pervertidas .

-Donde esta Kuchiki –se volteo y byakuya iba rodeado de pétalos de cerezo , así es saco a sembonzakura y se rodeó de él , no les daría el lujo de que lo vieran correr por esa tontería, resulto un éxito nadie se acercó mucho a él.

-Demonios donde mierda esta rukia , como es que no corre ¿?.- ichigo sintió su reiatsu – la encontré vamos toshiro.

-Si apresúrate … Kurosaki se nos acercan MUCHAS MAS …

 _Rukia vio las flores de cerezo así que decidió hacer acercarse pero una muchedumbre de hombres la seguía gritando ,que parara , una foto , eres hermosa capitana un autógrafo, no entendió ni madre , de repente se vio rodeada de hombres no entendía no podía salir de ahí , ichigo y toshiro corrían a la par cuando la vieron rodeada , la imagen de byakuya y zembonzakura les dio escalofrió , ambos corrieron velozmente cual maratón , los hombres que rodeaban a rukia fueron golpeados , y apartados , ichigo y toshiro tomaron a rukia de ambos brazos y corrieron ella solo los miro y suspiro de ver su suerte ._

-Que ocurre donde vamos? – pregunto

-Es que no lo vez debemos correr o ellos nos aplastaran , byakuya ya se salvo

-Es cierto Kuchiki no leíste la revista ..

-EE. no me la quito mi 2 teniente y huyó a leerla tranquilamente .

-Bueno te lo diré luego solo mira que no vengan tan cerca

-Que ? es que están locos hay como 100 personas tras de nosotros .. además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer , en vez de huir por una estupidez ..

-Kuchiki te quieres arriesgar esa revista te nombro la 1 , y señalo tus rasgos y personalidad .

-Que de que hablas ?

-Kuchiki fuiste la más hermosa en la revista y esos de atrás son pervertidos …

-Toshiro tiene razón rukia además…. – ella se safo del agarre de ambos y los dejo atrás rápidamente con shumpos les saco la lengua , ambos sorprendidos solo la miraron y rieron.

-Tonta te agarraremos y te llevaremos con nosotros y byakuya ..

-Kurosaki va al senkaimon apresuremos y agarrémosla antes de que la atrapen o a nosotros.

 _Rukia les gano la partida rápidamente y aunque ichigo la atrapo callo con ella a la entrada del senkaimon recibió el golpazo pero amortiguo a rukia y ella a toshiro , estaban exhaustos aunque ya nadie los perseguía fue cuando el senkaimon se abrió lentamente y rukia en vez de pararse tapo los oídos de ichigo con las manos de toshiro ya que este aún no se paraba y son sus manos le tapo los ojos , solo le dijo que esperara aunque pesaran los ,amigos de Ichigo Tatski , Mizuiro , Keigo,Inove, Chad ,ishida como su familia isshin , yuzu y karin entraron y los vieron se les acercaron y rieron por cómo estaban sudados , sucios por la lluvia y encima de Ichigo. Rukia saco la manos de Toshiro y las suyas Ichigo la miro a los ojos y ella apunto al lugar para que viera .._

-Ichigo mira hacia allá- apunto donde todos estaban y miro vio a su familia y amigos – era una sorpresa que tenía para ti pero , no salió de lo mejor .. – le sonrió

-Ven Kuchiki- toshiro ya se había parado encima de ellos y la ayudo a pararse – ven Kurosaki.

-Gracias – le dio la mano a toshiro para ponerse de pie y vio a su familia y amigos .

-Que haces tonto ve con ellos –el asentó y se acercó a ellos los saludo como de costumbre su padre gritaba, su hermana lloraba, Karin golpeo al viejo . keigo cayó por un leve golpe , rukia se quedó con toshiro mirando la escena.

- **Mi amada Kuchiki –san!** – chillo keigo quien pudo ser detenido por ichigo- **ven a mi amada Kuchiki-san DAME UN BESITO DE AMORR ¡! POR NUESTRO ENCUENTROOOO….**

-Ehh que – keigo ya caía encima de rukia pero toshiro la jalo del brazo y quedaron abrazado y callo keigo

- **Kuchiki –san primero es el naranjito y ahora el peli plateado y yoo?** \- chillo a viva voz – **mi amada Kuchiki-san**

-No deberías decir eso Kuchiki te oirá –toshiro sintió una molestia igual TAMBIEN ichigo, ya que no soltaba ala morena .

- **Shiro-chan!** –Isshin se abalanzo encima – **ya no podre jugar contigo estas muy grande ¿ oye porque no sueltas a mi amada 3 hija ?.**

-Oh lo siento Kuchiki estas bien – la soltó lentamente y sonrojado .

-Si gracias – isshin se le lanzo a rukia pero fue detenido por ichigo.

-Que haces viejo pervertido te eh dicho que no la toques – todos le miraban se veía celoso.

-Ichigo deberías llevarlos donde kukkaku nosotros los llevamos a otro lugar por ahora ¿ que dices hitugaya.?

-Está bien Kuchiki te ayudare , pero me deberás una – ambos sonrieron y se alejaban conversando.

-Rukia .. espera donde estarás –toshiro apunto y apareció la turba ella le sonrió a ichigo , mientras su compañero tomo su mano y se la llevo con un shumpo .

-Estúpido hijo donde lleva el shiro-chan a mi amada kia-chan y porque los siguen …

 _Ichigo les comento lo de la revista como los perseguían , y acosaron en el día , como Byakuya saco su zembonzakura y como se llevaron a Rukia , y como les vieron cuando llegaron , los presentes rieron , sin parar ..llegaron a la casa de los Shiba.._

-Oye como es que todos están aquí .?

- **Estúpido hijo mi amada 3 hija te dijo que era sorpresa , no sé qué ha hecho-** sus ojos esbozaron lagrimas falsas y saco un poster de masaki y lo puso en la pared lloriqueando- **amada esposa que habrá hecho nuestra tercera hija?no creo que allá vendido su inocencia , además shiro-chan tiene sentimientos por ella ahhhh mi amada hija ….!**

-Cállate ya viejo chillón- ichigo lo noqueo converso con ellos todo lo que quedo del día diciendo que se acercaba el festival en dos días y podrían asistir .

 _Todos estaban riendo , contando anécdotas y tonterías de keigo ,tatski del dojo, inove de comida, ishida de medicina , Chad asentía, yuzu y karin del instituto y su padre estaba con kukkaku y ganju cosas referentes al clan , ichigo se despidió de ellos y iría ala mansión dejando a inove con de celos , ya que sabe que está cerca de rukia ella lo quiso acompañar, el acepto que problema abría , eran amigas , se fueron juntos a la mansión conversando de cosas recientes en el sereitei hasta que inove dijo algo inesperado…_

-Kurosaki –kun ,eetoo toshiro-kun sale con Kuchiki-san ¿? , pues lo que vi fue muy lindo.

-Porque lo dices inove, fue por lo que dijo el viejo?..- no lo había pensado

-pues de las veces que eh venido, siempre ríen juntos y salen ….además el la abrazo fue cariñoso.

-Claro que no, le ayuda con su bankai..-eso molesto al peli naranjo. Con las dudas plantadas inove se vio victoriosa.

 _Llegaron a la mansión ichigo busco a rukia en su habitación , fue sin más y de un golpe abrió la puerta lo que vio fue a la morena al semidesnuda con el cabello recogido , la desnudes mostraba unas piernas trabajadas, una espalda interminable una tersa piel y gotitas cayendo al suelo ,la cubría era una especie de toalla recogida cuando ella lo vio …_

- **Ahhhh !mmm..-** no pudo gritar ya que ichigo le tapó la boca rápidamente , pero su toalla NO AGUATNTO .

-No , no grites yo no quería , no pensé que –claro que no noto que su toalla callo –si tu hermano aparece me mata.

- **Mmhjhjub** \- se le entendía ella le quito su mano –idiota casi me matas del susto, oí y donde está mi to….

-Tu que ….. – rápidamente sus ojos se posaron más allá de lo debido un golpe lo tumbo al suelo.

-Idiota – se envolvió en la toalla y se puso una yukata – que querías y espero que no ellas visto nada.

-Yo ..yo.. yo no vi nada- vio de todo o a medias – venía a agradecerte lo que hisiste-se sentó frente de él.

-Oye porque no me miras?-,suspiro- en realidad no me costó mucho dime te gusto la sorpresa?-la miro sonrojado.

-Claro que si me gusto, Como los has traído ?-pensó en su inocencia como le dijo su padre-me dirás.

-Claro hable con el capitán kyoraku y le hice una oferta la cual no se negaría –el la miro con duda- bien le dije que quería traer a tu familia a cambio la daba sake del mejor , claro que nanao-san no estaba ahí , mi trato no hubiera resultado .

-Enserio ¿? Cuantas botellas le diste ?- ella le sonrió divertida –vamos dime .

-De verdad eso quieres?-el asentó – uf bueno como quería que todos vinieran , no podía ser poco y malo el sake , así que llegue a la conclusión de que 100 botellas estaría bien , pero mi oferta fueron 10 , el me abrazo llorando luego le dije que si puedan venir más seguido le daba 50 y acepto con más que lágrimas .

\- Que 50 estás loca de donde las sacaras ,es mucho además estoy bien así con una vez al mes ..tonta-desvió la mirada

-Ichigo esas botellas están en la oficina del capitán kyoraku no me costó nada ni-sama me dio la llave donde lo ,guarda no le importa el sake –ella tomo la mejilla de ichigo para que la mirara- no me digas que no los extrañas ,eso debería hacerte feliz ,solo eso quería –el la miraba en silencio todo lo hiso por el desde el principio, ella suspiro y alejo su mano-no pensé que te molestaría lo siento .

-Rukia…- su corazón latía desenfrenado y la brazo fuertemente, coloco su cabeza bajo el cuello de rukia y aspiro su delicioso aroma a jazmín que era natural en ella – tonta no debías haberlo hecho aun así , estoy muy agradecido , gracias.

-Ichigo…-se sorprendió por el abrazo y su corazón latía rápido correspondió el abrazo, mientras que una celosa inove hacia acto de presencia en el jardín.-ichigo porque no vas con tu familia , está con ellos estos días –ambos rompieron el contacto lentamente- ve y disfruta .

- **Kurosaki –kun ! donde estas !** –ambos les callo gotita por la cabeza **– wowww cada vez es más grande.**

-Yo la traje conmigo – ella rio-no pensé que se perdería .

-Esta bien ve con ella , donde tu familia mañana nos veremos .

-Oh está bien nos vemos mañana , gracias .

 _Así busco a inove y la llevo con el donde los demás se reunieron, disfrutaron la noche los siguientes días serian una locura las AMS y AHS no se de tendrían aún faltaban las fotos y el premio, el festival seria hermoso todos deberían vestir kimonos y trajes para la ocasión_

* * *

 **tomatazos porfa no tan podridos ..**

 **Y si les gusto háganmelo saber y SPOLIER DEL MANGA SEÑOR QUE OCURRE , HIJOS EN RENRUKI ,ICHIHIME :O NOSE QUE PENSAR DE LA VIDA D: CONSUELO**


	3. Mal festival, mala revista y mal dia

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 7 de bleach**  
 **Nosotros no debemos derramar lágrimas, son la derrota del espíritu frente al cuerpo, puesto que no existe mayor prueba de que somos seres a quienes sobra espíritu.**

Al día siguiente del acoso, rukia y byakuya conversaban del festival y lo que necesitaban preparar, deberían sentarse con los otros clanes los shioin, kasumi-oji , en este le tocaría honrar con una danza a la gente del sereitei . Rukia tenía todo listo ya había danzado una vez que sería otra , byakuya tenía todo listo un palanquín para la ocacion su shinto y un junihitoe para rukia . se irían al gotei para la última reunión ….

 _Byakuya caminaba tranquilamente hasta que las cámaras lo molestaron y saco las flores de cerezo , rukia le miro y rio ella iba a su lado así que igual que su hermano iba rodeada de flores ,en la reunión un medianamente ebrio kyoraku les dio los detalles del sake que había bebido mas no su procedencia, nadie entendió nada así que la reunión concluyo ,por las fotos a ichigo le habían ofrecido de todo y toshiro gritaba a rangiku por la estúpida idea aunque no le prestó atención pues también estaba borracha , si se juntó con kyoraku un momento … de 3 horas .._

-matsumoto iré por Kuchiki , trata de no beber más , osino seremos el escuadrón más ebrio.

-O ooh si mi capi… capitán !- estaba dormida en el sillón cuando este salió corriendo para no ser seguido y llego al cuartel 13.

-Kuchiki estas lista o disculpa no sabía que tenías ,visitas –ichigo estaba con ella .

-Oye no soy visita- ichigo bufo molesto .

-Sí , nos iremos de inmediato verdad ? no hay nadie fuera …

-No vamos antes de que vengan -toshiro abrió la puerta detrás iba rukia quien se congelo al ver el montón de gente que corría ahora por ellos – maldición los había perdido , Kuchiki porque no te mueves ven. Rukia en modo pierda fue tomada por la cintura por toshiro cosa que para ichigo fue excusa y lo miro con desagrado –vamos ya .

-Ichigo .. corre ! – fue lo que dijo rukia cuando fue secuestrada por toshiro , el no entendió de pronto lo supo de verdad debía correr..

-DEJEN DE PERSEGUIRME DESGRACIADOS ! –chillo ichigo quien corría por su vida .

 _Paso el día, Rukia estaba lista para el festival con un hermoso junihitoe de color morado con flores de color negro , su piel pálida, su cabello recogido con un hermoso kanzanshi , y un leve maquillaje el cual , la hacía lucir muy hermosa, byakuya iba con su shinto color negro y sus kenseikan, nuestro chicos llevaban kimonos de acuerdo a la ocasión llegando al festival, se juntaron con Rangiku , Renji, Roshiro ,Ikkaku, Yumichika y Zaraki ¿? se perdió en las afueras del Rukongai con Yashiru hace 4 días normal, los demás estaban en bares para relajarse._

-Oye donde esta Kuchiki-san , Kurosaki –consulto ishida.

-No les conto, no estará con nosotros hasta que la ceremonia termine – dijo renji

-Porque Abarai-kun ¿? -Consulto Inove- salió con alguien ¿?

-O no chicos kia-chan estará en esa mesa de arriba , creo que también danzara hoy cierto capitán ¿? –Rangiku

-Si eso creo , este año les tocaba a ellos – se tomó la barbilla para pensar –sabes algo Kurosaki.

-Que no , solo me dijo que tardaría un momento que paseáramos.

-Valla –Renji- mira ahí viene en ese palanquín acerquémonos para saludarles

 _Todos se acercaron impresionados por la belleza del palanquín , se encontraron con Byakuya y su típica mirada mientras ayudaba a bajar a Rukia que traía una cara similar a la de su hermano , al bajar Inove , Chad ,Ishida ,Tatsuki, Keigo , Mizuiro y un impresionado Ichigo no le sacaban la vista de encima._

-Oh Rukia – Renji le llamo- como estas ..

-Hola , no creí verlos ahora

-Kuchiki-san te ves hermosa –Ishida se acomodó los lentes- es realmente hermosa , para mi vista, luego me das los datos de la tela .

-Kia-chan tu traje me impresiona –Rangiku- y capitán Kuchiki que guapo.- todos la miraron.

-Kuchiki te ves muy hermosa – recalco toshiro.

-Gracias – le sonrió , mientras Ichigo no dejaba de verla no le salía el habla ,baboso

-Rukia es hora .

-Si ni-sama –se despidieron y fueron a su lugar

-Vamos a acercarnos para verla- codearon , patearon, rasguñaron , mordieron y quedaron alrededor del escenario justo frente a ella .

 _Se dio inicio a la ceremonia hubo ,agradecimientos y reconocimientos , además de rezos , el anfitrión nombraba a los del clan presente , Shioin Yuushiro, kasumi Rurichio , y los Kuchiki agradecía su presencia , así anuncio que vendría la danza del clan Kuchiki , rukia estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban ,Ichigo lo noto y Byakuya agarro su mano para tranquilizarla_.

-Tranquila Rukia – ella lo miro en silencio y entendió lentamente dejo de temblar .

 _Un borracho estaba gritando que golpearía a los nobles, no lo tomaron enserio, la danza se llevó a cabo sin problemas , los nobles se reunieron y se retiraban uno tras otro , los chicos seguían a rukia por el costado ya que había mucha gente , cuando el mismo borracho le piso el junohitoi y le jalo del brazo , todos estaban sorprendidos más rukia le miro sin importancia , byakuya no lo noto ya que iba rodeado de viejos estirados ._

-Suéltame – Byakuya se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba y regreso buscándola .

-Claro que no ya lo dije , me vengare y tu serás la primera en caer la chica del rukongai , princesita Kuchiki – Byakuya y los chicos se acercaban velozmente viendo la escena y la mirada amenazante de aquel hombre que ponía una chuchilla sobre su cuello .

-No lo repetiré– bajo tu temperatura y el suelo como las manos del hombre se congelaron, Rukia no bajaba su poder estaba molesta Ichigo lo noto y se acercó a ella , mientras byakuya fulmino al hombre y lo llevaron a un lugar desconocido .

-Rukia ….oi ..estas bien ..-Ichigo le tomo la mano y la suya comenzó a congelarse hasta su codo y ella se dio cuenta – oye mírame.

-Ichigo…? Que , tonto mira lo que hice – rápidamente retomo su calidez- estas bien te he hecho daño , no tenías que hacerlo .

-Pues no dejabas de congelar todo –se descongelo a lo que ella le emitió calidez –pero ahora estoy mejor .

-Lo siento Ichigo , me retirare ni-sama me espera.

-Espera no iras con nosotros

-Claro pero me cambiare - se iba con Byakuya quien no dejaba que se le apartarse ni acercase nadie.

 _Se cambió a un kimono blanco con flores de cerezo rojizas también ,se veía hermosa se despidió de su hermano y se juntó con los chicos , algunos ya estaban borrachísimos Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi, Kira , Rangiku y kyoraku . los demás la felicitaban por su danza Inove se llevó a Ichigo a un puesto de comida y fingió caerse para sujetarse de su brazo , más el no dijo nada cuando volvían , Rukia hablaba con Toshiro …_

-Oye Kuchiki te veías hermosa, aunque ahora te ves más hermosa que antes – Ichigo escucho la conversación y vio el leve sonrojo que tenía el de ojos turquesas .

-Gra…gracias Hitsugaya – le sonrió e Ichigo también lo vio y se molestó que apretó sus abrazos y Inove se quejó.-pero dime Rukia ¿ te parece ?

-Pu..pues claro rukia y tu dime toshiro- ella le sonrió-¿ Oye aun me debes un favor lo recuerdas. ¿– ella lo recordó – lo recordaste que me dices si salimos ¿?

-Claro que lo recuerdo ,está bien pero a donde .

-Eso lo veremos luego mientras caminemos te parece creo que hay una tienda más allá que te gustara.

-Sí , vamos ..

 _Ichigo escucho todo y ya estaba muy celoso y molesto de verdad peli plateado le gusta rukia y a ella ….? Llevo a inove con él ,no le soltaba y camino detrás de ellos solo hablaban de sus escuadrones , y su bankai , tonterías pensó el . inove le hablaba tranquilamente pero realmente no le escuchaba . toshiro por su parte iba muy cómodo conversando llevo a rukia a una tienda de mascotas y la llevo directo a los conejos .._

-Wow realmente me encanta – le esbozo una bella sonrisa – mira es blanco aww y ese café aa y ese es manchado .

-Se nota que te gusto –Toshiro miro como rukia era una niña con los conejos.

 _Estuvieron y hasta que iban a cerrar Rukia salió del local y vio a Ichigo con Inove conversando y el agarre que ella tenía con él , le molesto un poco y se tocó el pecho no entendía que ocurría , Toshiro entro en la tienda diciéndole que espere un y salió con una sorpresa a la vista de Ichigo_.

-ku.. a Rukia te gustan mucho los conejos – ella le miro – bueno mira yo .. te compre un regalo.

\- Toshiro es hermoso *.* - todos miraron el conejito blanco que cargaba la morena y ella sonreía también miraron la casi romántica escena que había entre ellos e ichigo estaba furioso.

-Wow es hermoso Kuchiki-san lo llamaras como Toshiro-kun ¿? –la morena le miro

-Eh ..por qué lo dices Inove ¿? –pregunto confundida , Toshiro se sonrojo y los chicos estaban boquiabiertos .

-Pues porque , ustedes son no….- no dijo mas Ichigo la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Rukia ven quiero hablar contigo ..- Rukia le miro y él le desvió la mirada .

-Claro , ahora vuelvo me lo tienes por favor – Toshiro recibió el conejo- no lo dañes eh .

Se alejaron del lugar Ichigo iba tumba de callado y Rukia no entendía, solo le siguió por detrás . Ichigo paro cerca de un lago y le pregunto algo que los dejaría un poco distanciados .

-Rukia sales con Toshiro? – a que va la pregunta tonto , por un conejo pensaba .

-Por qué me preguntas eso , oye porque demonios….

-Solo te estoy preguntando algo pues salen juntos ,un regalo, te toma y lleva donde quiere , pasan casi todo el tiempo solos y ahora le llamas por su nombre –una venita aparecía en la frente de la morena .

-Dime kurosaki-kun estas celoso ¿?- él se irrito, ella suspiro cansada.- eres un idiota.

-Oye solo te pregunto porque los demás lo pensaran , además creí que somos …somos muy amigos para decirnos cosas como esa – casi dice algo demás por la rabia así que le dio la espalda a la morena .

-Ichigo.. estas dudando de mí , y de las cosas que te digo – el seguía dándole la espalda- ya veo quizá deberías pensar las cosas. –nose dio cuenta Rukia desapareció con un shumpo.

-OYE yo no… donde está , se fue mierda que estupidez dije .

 _Rukia se reunió con los chicos , tomo el conejo de las manos toshiro a quien le agradeció el gesto , y rápidamente desapareció del lugar , estaba molesta y mucho así que fue donde kyoraku y le pidió unos días libre a cambio de sake unas 20 botellitas , contento y lloroso le dijo que si , se fue a la mansión hablo con Byakuya y se fue hueco mundo oculto su reiatsu, y uso un kido como barrera era como si ella no existiera_

 _iIchigo en cambio la busco hablo con los chicos , estos le dijeron que se fue a su casa uso reiraku para buscarla pero no la encontró y callo en cuenta de que la cag..._

 _Toshiro en cambio no entendió mucho, se retiró buscando a rangiku la cual lloraba porque las fotos del concurso eran horribles las de byakuya salían solo flores de cerezo y pedazos de su cara , en las de ichigo salía enojado y desenfocado , en las de rukia solo salían sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo salía tapado por informes y las de su capitán pues un enorme dragón de hielo que amenazaba con comérselos ._

 _Inove se veía más que victoriosa debía aprovechar estas instancias de pelea , para agarrar a ichigo desprevenido , así que le pidió ayuda a tatsuki quien no quería hacerlo , pero cedió por la insistencia cuando inove le dio algo delicioso para ayudarla algo como pan con, wasabi, miel ,pescado y mezclado con arroz._

 _Mientras en hueco mundo Neliel y Grimmjow quienes vigilaban la entrada al lugar , no se percataron de la presencia fue el gatito quien la olio ._

-Lo hueles viene , la amiga de iIchigo ,- snif – creo que es la pequeña.

-Que como lo sabes , no siento nada gatito, es que puedes olerle .- puso su mano en su barbilla pensativa – es que acaso apesta? , que mal ¿?

-No tonta , debe haber hecho algo su reiatsu no se siente , sino que es un aroma dulce como flores .

-Wow gatito sabes de perfumes , y como es que sabes que es ella puede ser inove.

-Estoy seguro, mira la iré a buscar para que me crees , además esa pechugona tiene un aroma que no me agrada.

 _Rápidamente el gatito emprendió carrera y seguido por el olfato diviso a la morena que caminaba tranquilamente, se le acerco e intento agarrarla para llevarla con Nell, pero no se dio cuenta de la barrera que usaba y salió impulsado . Rukia lo vio vooolar y le siguió donde cayoo_ .

-Oye estas bien ¿? –la miro su olfato no se equivocó- oye..

-Si estoy bien ..no sabía que usabas esa cosa .

-Disculpa , adiós – miro como la morena se alejaba y le grito

-OYE donde vas iba a llevarte con nell- ella no le dio importancia – porque Ichigo no esta contigo OYE MUJER.

-Eres un gritón –chillo- Kuchiki Rukia y el no está pegado a mí no lo vez.

-Oh ya veo la pareja discutió – ella le miro por encima del hombro – es un idiota pero que se le hará.

-No somos pareja, además tengo prisa sabes si Harribel –sama está muy ocupada.

-La verdad no lo sé muje… Kuchiki vamos te llevare donde ella pero primero con Nell, si no me gritara tarado , mucho le aguanto que me diga gatito ala muy pendeja.

-Oh gracias .

El gatito azul se llevó a Rukia con Nel ….

-Wow gatito me impresionas de verdad es Kuchiki-san y solo por su aroma , verdad que oculta muy bien su reíatsu .

-Como que sintió mi aroma? – dudo Rukia.

-El gatito dijo que era aroma de flores pues yo pensé que eras Inove o que apestabas porque , su cara fue de excitado o algo raro

-Basta Nell te dije que no me equivoque y la otra tiene un aroma que no me agrada, ahora vamos Kuchiki te dejare con Harribel ,para que te vayas luego.

-En realidad he venido a ver si encuentro a alguien , así que puede que me tome algunos días .

-Alguien aquí debes estar loca-chillo nel- solo hay huecos y arrancar .

-Es una persona que conocí cuando vine la primera vez espero que aún viva …me llevas Grimmjow , adios Nell

-Si camina ..-esta loquísima pensó el gatito con nell

-Valla no me venía Ichigo , pobre que Inove lo atosigue a mí tampoco me agrada mucho…..

* * *

DONDE ESTAN urahara,yoruichi,nell,grim en la esfera de veneno ,que paso con ishida , que paso con rangiku , zaraki con yashiru porque se transformo en su bankai se suponia que era una niña RARA! pero niña y ... y awwwwww si es asi que triste no solo porque el ichiruki no se hizo realidad , si no que por venganza arruinaste tu propia creacion y no creo que estes satisfecho por eso ademas del final mas fome dos niños juntos como shinigamis y la niña ichika abarai ? porque aparece como si tubiera relacion con yuha y kazui ? es hijo de ichigo pero porque es shinigami aun no sale en spañol 77 explicame !

gracias :DDD (fue solo un descargo ) ICHIRUKI , ICHIRUKI !POR SIEMPRE


	4. Una promesa cumplida , dos nuevos amigos

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 28 bleah**

 **Señor, os admiramos de la misma forma que admiramos a un pavo real. Invadidos por la esperanza, la adoración y un sentimiento parecido al terror cuya verdadera esencia ignoramos**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días de que llego a hueco mundo y hablo con Harribel la cual le dijo que había escuchado rumores , ella le dio su autorización para buscarle y le exigió al gatito que la acompañara, aunque la morena se quiso negar mas no lo iso , ya que perdería la oportunidad, así ellos emprendieron el viaje a el bosque de los menos , el gatito azul no estaba muy feliz pero que iba a hacer por lo menos Nell no le fastidiaría y no molestaba en nada incluso casi ni hablaba .

-Oye Kuchiki por que buscas a ese tipo hemos hablado con los adjucas y dijeron que solo lo han escuchado.

-Le prometí que volvería por el .

 _Le dijo exactamente lo preciso aunque se interesó que quisiera andar sola por el bosque de los menos , algunos adjucas le dieron una referencia. Rukia reconoció las tumbas que había hecho as sus amigos y se encontraba muy cerca de donde estaba su refugio, el gatito la miro extrañado pensó que había visto a Aizen así que la siguió rápidamente con sonido mas no la encontraba ,así que empezó a usar su nariz y la encontró ahí estaba ella peleando con un hombre de rostro cubierto se abalanzo sobre él y se daban duro…gatito se abalanzo pues la morena le agrado bastante hasta gatito le decía_.

- **Espera Grimmjow**! , no me recuerdas prometí que volvería por ti Ashido ..sé que tarde mucho

- **Que haces tonta estás loca, te matara!**..

-Tú lo prometiste , yo no recuerdo solo unos chicos vinieron hace mucho y …. Tu .. tu eres… **Kuchiki.. Rukia ..**

-Así es Ashido he venido para llevarte a casa

-Pero que haces con un espada

-Es una larga historia ahora vamos debemos volver.

-Si ya es hora de volver , lo lamento espada te golpe o corte

-tsk , no impresionas a nadie , pero sí que te pareces al idiota…

-Grimmjow deja curar tu herida- ella uso kido y sano rápidamente- oye eso lo hace la pechugona .

-el mío es diferente solo sana no revierte , vamos es hora de volver.

 _Así los tres volvieron ,Rukia le agradeció Grimmjow la ayuda, tomo a Ashido y lo llevo a la SS, los shinigamis miraban pasar a la capitana con un extraño , lo llevo donde kyoraku y le explico el realizo una reunión 1 día después , estaba en su posición con el mismo perfil de su hermano, al acabar Ashido fue asignado a teniente de Rukia , ella caminaba con el explicándole de los acontecimientos sucedidos . Ichigo por su parte estaba realmente sorprendido ella fue y lo encontró se perdió casi 2 y medio buscándolo por una promesa además de que ni le miraba . Toshiro la encontró maravillosa aquella mujer lo era ._

 _-E_ ntendiste Ashido ¿? –miro extrañado –uf, es la 3 vez que te lo explico , pondré a alguien para que te ayude .

-Está bien capitana , si lo entendí pero no me da el cerebro en serio.

- **Pues es porque eres tarado …** \- ella rio y el también – vez tu risa no dice lo contrario.

-Rukia estas ocupada –Toshiro se hiso presente – quería hablar un momento contigo.

-Claro pasa

-Pues veras yo quería preguntarte cuando tendrás tiempo libre ..

-La verdad no lo sé , ashido es un bobo , así que no te podría decir un día en específico pero te avisare cuando lo tenga te parece o crees que olvidado que te debo el favor ..

\- Menos mal pensé que te habías molestado conmigo y por eso te fuiste, te busque y no te encontré

-No estaba molesta contigo , pero no quería que me encontraran

\- Oh está bien , nos vemos pronto , estaré esperando .-ella asentó.

 _4 días de la discusión con Rukia , Ichigo no sabía cómo hablar con ella , pasaba su tiempo con Ashido su protegido ñaña , o Toshiro la buscaba , o Byakuya la llevaba a casa . El mismo día Grimmjow fue asignado para ir a SS. Con un mensaje para kyoraku de Harribel más bien un informe, el gatito después de la entrega encontró a Ichigo para pelear .., Rukia pasaba en el lugar viendo y escuchando como ambos discutían._

\- Te encontré Kurosaki ahora si te mato idiota.

\- Estas estúpido grim oye porque paras? y me ves así ¿que tengo algo?

\- **Kurosaki apestas** -snif, snif - que demonios ¿ **donde esta Kuchiki**.?

\- Oye de cuando la llamas así , y **no apesto.!**

\- Si llevas ese aroma de la pechugona encima, la llamo así desde que estuvimos juntos .

\- Que pechugona y **como que juntos .!**

\- Inove ,–snif, snif- oh ahí esta ella tiene un aroma delicioso no sé porque no estas con ella .

\- **De que hablas..!** R.. Rukia ¿acaso tú la oliste? –gatito rio , Rukia estaba pasando con una distancia de 5 metros.

\- Claro que la olí realmente eres idiota ,haci la encontré la 1 vez, hola Kuchiki como estas ¿?.

\- Hola bien y tú? .-Ichigo de papel a él ni lo mira ,y paso más de dos días con el espada.

\- **Pues bastante mejor ahora deja sentir tu aroma!** este idiota apesta–snif, snif.

\- Quieres comer conmigo ? tomar te ? o leche ¿? –ambos rieron, que mierda pasa pensó ichigo el apesta y ellos se ríen juntos

\- Claro prefiero la leche tibia –ambos reían –vamos ese olor me está enfermando, Kuchiki de verdad tu aroma me gusta muchísimo –snif, snif siguió aspirando el aroma de la morena y la tomo de los hombros y la arrastro a su cuartel.- valla este lugar huele como tú , me da nauseas la pechugona !

-Ire por leche y galletas espérame gatito –rieron ella salió y camino a la cocina miro , e Ichigo seguía en las nubes tardo aprox. 15 min cuando iba con leche caliente y galletas, Rukia paso por su lado y caminaba con la bandeja cuando Ichigo le halo el brazo e hiso que la bandeja Cayera al suelo el gatito sintió el aroma de Rukia mezclarse y no le gusto , Ichigo retenía a Rukia y la miraba fijo apretaba fuerte su mano .

\- Que quieres necesitas algo- la miraba en silencio-si no necesitas nada podrías soltarme necesito recoger lo que cayo.

\- Y..y..yo yo quiero –tan nervioso estaba que apretaba más el brazo de la morena .

\- Capitán Kurosaki suelte mi brazo – Grimm se asomó y vio como fuertemente le apretaba, mas no soportaba el aroma de ella mezclado fue y aparto el brazo Rukia se quejó del dolor.

\- **Que haces ichigo , no te das cuenta que la lastimas imbécil!** \- no sabía que decir miraba a rukia sobar su brazo mientras recogía lo que había botado.- estas tonto Kurosaki deberías dejar de mezclarte con la pechugona no quiero que el aroma de Kuchiki se mezcle de nuevo .

-Gatito ,déjalo así – su voz fue penosa ,ambos la miraron como recogía las cosas –iré por galletas y leche de nuevo si ,espérame .. –no solo fue el dolor del apretón que le dio y dejo sus manos marcadas en su blanca piel si no la manera en la que él la miro.

\- Kuchiki déjalo me ire, Nell me está esperando , Ichigo báñate- snif- un poco de tu aroma Kuchiki nos vemos.-se iva y Rukia le grito.

\- **Adiós gatito la próxima vez tendré tu leche tibia y galletas gracias por visitarme** -Rukia se fue a la cocina tomo un paño y limpio el suelo donde había caído la leche , ichigo vio como limpiaba sabía que la lastimo ,y no solo eso había dudado de su confianza ,Toshiro paso por el lugar y vio como ella limpiaba ,pero sus ojos no tenían su hermoso brillo.

\- Rukia porque limpias ¿?-ella le sonrió sin verle

\- Se me volteo la bandeja que le llevaba al gatito , así que decidí limpiarlo.

\- Porque no le dijiste a alguien que lo hiciera? .

\- Pues a mí se me cayó? no sería justo no lo crees .

\- Kurosaki por que no le ayudaste? es que estas ahí porque eres parte de la arquitectura del gotei? o que .

\- Toshiro me ayudas se me durmió un pie –la tomo por el brazo dañado y ella se quejó fuerte.

\- Que ocurre tienes una herida? –toshiro levanto las mangas de su ropa y vio la marca que tenía –quien te hiso eso?, esta horrible un poco más y te lo torce.

\- Oye no deberías hacer eso –recrimino- además me golpee cuando caí ahora con tu permiso me retiro.

 _Ichigo meditaba era un imbécil, le dejo el brazo horrible además Grim , le dijo que apestaba pues se olio , sintió el aroma de Inove, y ahora pensaba que ella estaba prácticamente encima del ella le decía que salieran a conocer y se perdían por su maravilloso sentido de la orientación, ni a sus hermanas las veía ya que desde que Rukia volvió ellas se fueron a la mansión querían estar con ella ya que Inove hacia escándalo por todo y Rukia las complacía haciendo dulces y su padre pues se iba con kukkaku donde los Shioin ,Keigo y Mizuiro desaparecían buscando mujeres y señal Tatsuki salía con, ellos pero desaparecía , Ishida se iba con Chad a caminar._

 _Mientras ichigo pensaba un golpe lo noqueo y lo llevo al suelo del cual fue parado rápidamente por su agresor, y lo golpeo 5 veces consecutivas fue alguien que vio todo el escándalo que armo el idiota._

\- Ichigo imbécil crees que no vi lo que le hiciste a Rukia maldito..

\- Re..renji y..yo..yo

\- Tu que maldito cómo pudiste, casi partes su brazo desgraciado, Grim tiene razón

\- Mierda Renji de que hablas

\- Sabes lo que hablo –saco a Rukia del escuadrón ,tirando de su brazo bueno y casi frente a Ichigo – **R** **ukia te dije que vamos ahora y vendrás!**

\- Que no quiero maldición estoy bien .

\- **Si veamos!–** apretó el brazo de Rukia la cual chillo - vez eres una mentirosa te llevare a la fuerza .

\- **Maldito te golpeare aunque me parta el brazo!** \- discutieron un rato y Rukia salió ganadora le soltó un kido para inmovilizarlo este cayó al suelo y tratando de zafarse, luego una cuerda trepadora y lo ato a un pilar en ese momento oculto su reiatsu con kido y barrera , ambos Ichigo como Renji se sorprendieron ya que la vieron hacerlo ante sus ojos , ella miro a Renji y de reojo a Ichigo y escapo con un shumpo del lugar de tejado en tejado.

\- **Ichigo imbécil que haces?,** ve tras ella es tu culpa que este hace o crees que no vi cuando hablaste tonterías en el lago.

\- Y.y….yo no puedo seguirle no la había visto haciendo eso **no existe en este momento!** o no lo notas .

\- Kurosaki sabía que tendrías algo que ver –Toshiro apareció cuando Renji llevaba a Rukia a rastras-yo iré tras ella , no me importa la reacción que tenga o cuanto me tome , mientras tu puedes divertirte - sin decir más Toshiro emprendió el vuelo.

Renji espero un rato al estar atrapado, estaba molesto pero entendía el sentimiento de la morena al estar en libertad , se encamino a su cuartel.

\- Ichigo ,yo la amo como para dejarla como tú lo hiciste ahora ,–Inove corría por el sereitei buscando a Ichigo- viene hacia acá , no le diré nada al capitán solo serán más problemas para ella .

\- **Kurosaki –kun Kurosaki-kun!** –Renji desapareció- oh hay estas vamos a pasear que dices .? le dije a Tatsuki que había un lugar para comer .

\- Inove tengo cosas que hacer en el escuadrón- se paró y se fue inove lo siguió.

\- Yo te ayudo Kurosaki-kun así podremos salir –le sonrió mas él se asomó por la ventana buscando a aquella pelinegra que daño por su estupidez.

 _Mientas las AMS y AHS recibían fotografías pues aun no hacían el sorteo , las recientes eran de Grim olía a Ichigo y asiendo mueca de su olor desagradable , luego Rukia riendo con el gatito aunque igual la olio no fue lo que llamo la atención, Toshiro regalándole el conejo , y Byakuya tomando la mano de Rukia en el festival se veían algunos frutos pues aunque eran graciosas las de Byakuya y Ichigo no eran espectaculares como la de Toshiro y Rukia, deberían indagar un poco más para ver como resultaba aquella fotografía además de que, laboriosamente Nemu tenía la droga en su poder esperando el momento para aplicarla solo faltaban unas semanas para la próxima revista esperaban que hubieran mejores fotos._

 _Toshiro quien buscaba a Rukia con su bankai no lograba encontrarla otra vez había escondido totalmente su presencia. Solo la habían visto saltar por los tejados y desaparecer ._

 _Rukia se fue lo más lejos del sereitei aún le quedaban a 3 días así que aprovecharía que ashido era instruido para descansar aunque su brazo dolía , llego a una mansión de los Kuchiki que mantenían en secreto , su brazo fue curado pues el dolor estaba en su corazón , ichigo no confiaba en ella aunque ya no estaba segura de que fuera solo eso, había escuchado por las mellizas que inove estaba insoportablemente apegada y el sereitei andaba el rumor de la novia de ichigo , agradeció al gatito por y a renji por tratar de curarle pronto se disculparía ,ahora quería soledad y tranquilidad , dejo a las hermanas de ichigo con byakuya a él le agradaban y sobre todo la comida de yuzu ,contemplo la hermosa noche que caía el aroma a flores que le rodeaba y bella luna que alumbraba a su cuerpo solitario al borde de las lágrimas recordando el aniversario de la una persona muy importante en su vida ._

* * *

 **bueno despues del amargo final y de una botella de cerveza , me tome el final de el manga al principio con mucha molestia( ira)no pude evitarlo,luego lo repase apro veces y solo habia una parte graciosa en todo cuando rukia llamo a su hija y no aparecio se le escapo un PARECE QUE FUE , ichigo la reprendio QUE PORQUE NO LA BUSCABA , lo que ella respondio que ELLA ES UNA SHINIGAMI Y QUE LOS HUMANOS NO SERIAN UN PROBLEMA PARA ELLA ES MUY FUERTE , bueno ichigo es igual a isshin , URAHARA DESAPARECIO U.U JUNTO CON YORUICHI , GRIM Y NELL EN ALGUNA PAGINA O LOS BORRARON MAL.!**

 **Y LUEGO DE TODA LA DESEPCION LA RABIA, ME DI CUENTA QUE LA HIJA DE RUKIA Y RENJI ES MUY LINDA , Y EL DE ICHIGO BUENO ES SOLO DE EL ! BUENO CREO QUE EN PARTE LO SUPERE COMO MEDIO TALON DE MI PIE ,MAS MI CORAZON ES IR SIEMPRE .**

 **OJO NO QUEMARE MIS TOMOS ES MAS LOS COLECCIONARE TODOS Y SOLO SACARE A ORIHIME O LE PONDRE OTRA CARA :D**

gracias :DDD (fue solo un descargo ) ICHIRUKI , !POR SIEMPRE


	5. Donde estas ? LUNA

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 9**  
 **Si. Todos nosotros soñamos con los ojos abiertos que volamos por los cielos.**

* * *

Era de día Toshiro la busco por todos lados no la encontró aquella mujer desapareció, él estaba teniendo un sentimiento por ella aunque lo negaba su aroma ,su belleza y su tranquilidad, busco a Renji le dijo que no sabía nada, regreso al escuadrón y miro por la ventana tratando de olvidar lo que ayer vio , como ella huía sin mirar atrás .

 _Por otro lado Byakuya era casi interrogado por Renji para saber dónde estaba, este se detuvo cuando su capitán se levantó y fue a la ventana a respirar aire puro, salió pidiendo perdón y que esperaría a hablar con ella._

 _Inove en cambio llevaba a Ichigo a jalones a una fiesta que se mostraba ser lo mejor del mundo en un bar un poco retirado , irían todos pero Keigo buscaba mujeres , Tatski enfermo por la comida de Inove , Mizuiro ligo chica , Ishida hacia costura y Chad enseñaba a tocar guitarra , sus hermanas pues no las veía su padre le dijo…_.

 **Flash de nuevo**

- **Hijo estúpido mis 3 amadas hijas están juntas, les encanta ,creo que ayer jugaron con barro ,leyeron y kia-chan trato de jugar balón pero termino por congelarlo** – se acercó al poster de Masaki- **amada esposa nuestro hijo ni siquiera sabe dónde están sus hermanas ,mi kia-chan debe estar siendo rondada por Shiro-chan y el gato azul que vino, mientras que Byakuya… ese mocoso juega con ellas que desgracia la nuestra!**

-Cállate viejo – Isshin…. noqueado y fuera de combate .

 **distintivo de cola de nuevo**

 _Rukia se conectaba con su zampacto necesitaba paz con ella ,su mundo interno era hermoso había una laguna ,arboles de cerezo rebosantes , todo era blanco y puro mas siempre había hielo por todos lados aunque siempre era cálido últimamente se volvía frio , sode la esperaba sentada en una banca y tomo su mano para sentarla junto a ella , no se hablaron ella la acomodo en sus piernas y la acaricio mientras caía dormida en las lágrimas._

-Rukia –sama no llore , pronto les vera.

-Lo sé , todo ha sido duro.

-Rukia-sama es momento de descansar le espera un largo día recuérdelo.

-Si descansemos.

 _Los Shiba: era el aniversario de Kaien así que prepararon algunas cosas , sake, incienso, velas y ropa, a Ichigo su padre le había explicado un poco de él, Isshin sabía que ella vendría le pidió a Ichigo que sus amigos salieran Inove se plantó como árbol y hay quedo ya que Ichigo no se iba a ir_

 _Volvió a su casa , era un fantasma , se asustaban ya que no la sentían, ese kido mezclado con una barrera era el resultado del clan Kuchiki, Byakuya le enseño y rápidamente lo aprendió recibiendo el alago de su hermano. Se puso un kimono negro con estampados blancos un kanzanshi en su cabello y fue donde los Shiba seguida por unas mujeres que llevaban velas , incienso y flores . Absolutamente nadie noto que estaba si no la hubieran visto , no la abrían saludado iso una reverencia ante Isshin , Kukkaku y Ganju , Ichigo la miro de lejos con Inove del brazo, recibieron a Rukia fue llevada donde estaba Kaien , las mujeres dejaron los presentes y se retiraron . Quedo junto a la tumba de su ex. Teniente hizo reverencias oro , prendió incienso Isshin la miraba con preocupación pues no sentía su reiatsu , ella miro la tumbo hizo unos movimientos y libero el kido y la barrera su reiatsu emano rápidamente dejando un poco de hielo en el lugar mientras ella de rodillas pidiéndole consejos , que no fueran como el pimiento en el zapato._

 _Ichigo la miro sorprendido el hielo que estaba se estancado , se desato por la habitación y la miro caer mientras escuchaba lo que decía .._

-Kaien –dono ha pasado mucho tiempo no es cierto, yo aún quiero tu perdón , me lo diste ese día dejaste tu corazón junto conmigo , eres el mejor superior junto a nuestro capitán ,espero que estés junto con Miyako-san, teniente gracias por lo que me enseñaste , gracias por humanidad, te estoy agradecida enormemente por tratarme como tu igual .

-Rukia-chan gracias por salvar a mi sobrino el , está orgulloso como yo lo estoy de ti y de mi estúpido hijo , ya fuiste rescatada del dolor y aun así lo padeces –le dio un abrazo el cual le correspondió – no sufras kia-chan aun nos tienes a nosotros , eres parte de nuestras vidas y familia.- contuvo las lágrimas y tomo su postura rápidamente .

-No pensé que Kuchiki-san tuviera un novio así –salto Inove quien no deja que Ichigo se moviera .

-No fue su novio , fue su teniente. su superior , ella lo salvo de ser consumido totalmente y que matara a sus subordinados , cuando eres del rukongai y vives con los nobles la vida es más difícil de lo que parece , lo único que ella ha querido es que la traten de igual a igual en los escuadrones .-bramo kukkaku molesta con inove

-Pues pensé que era su novio .

-Ichigo lleva a fuera a Inove –san –replico isshin- necesito conversar con tus primos y mi amada 3 hija .

-No se preocupe Isshin-san yo me retirare , debo ir a casa a ver a Yuzu y Karin .

-Está bien amada hija **dile** al **mocoso** de tu **hermano** … **eso** ….- se miraron y rieron todos menos Ichigo y Inove

-Claro – iso reverencia a los Shiba y se retiraba cuando un confundido Ichigo sin poder soltarse de Inove la siguió con la vista ella utilizo el kido y la barrera nuevamente, dejo de existir ,desapareciendo con shumpos .

 **-Ichigo sabes porque mi amada tercera hija que corre así ? has visto el hielo..**

-Si ya la vi hacerlo, no sé muy bien como lo hace , aunque no es solo ese .

-Ya veo – miro a Ichigo analizándolo – **tu sabes que le pasa , está huyendo de alguien?**

-Será que Kuchiki-san corre de Toshiro-kun , abran terminado .

- **Que ese desgraciado! de Shiro-chan solo porque esta grande cree que dañara a mi amada hija** –corrió al poster- M **asaki nuestra amada hija sufre el día de hoy ¡!has visto su reiatsu era solamente de lágrimas acumuladas en su alma! ahhhh mi kia-chan ¡...saquen a Inove –sannn necesito llorar en paz!…. Ganju por favor** .

-Lagrimas acumuladas en su alma? –pregunto Ichigo mientras que kukkaku despegaba a Isshin del poster

- **Eres realmente estúpido Ichigo** \- kukkaku y Ganju quien grito llevándose a Inove

-Claro ,su zampacto y ella están tan conectadas que cuando sufre, debe de refugiarse en su mundo interno y la hermosa mujer la consuela , mientras llora , al liberar ese hechizo su reiatsu emitió hielo de lágrimas. Ese hechizo que usa debe ser de…..

-Tienes razón ellos son los más antiguos además de shinigamis, claramente es del libro antiguo del clan Kuchiki.-kukkaku

 _Ichigo no lo pensó dijo que estaría en la mansión , no la encontró solo vio a Yuzu y Karin le dijeron que ella había salido por comida para el conejo que cuidaban , ya que se estaba comiendo el pasto y trataba de mascar los peces , donde estaría ahora? . Grim le dijo que la seguía por su olor así que lo fue a buscar , el cual se negó aun andaba por la SS pero apestaba a Inove , aunque su instinto le llamo el delicioso aroma de la morena mezclado con tristeza dejo a Ichigo hablando solo y la encontró en inuzuri, en la copa del árbol más alto que encontró mirando con nostalgia el lago en el cual se acercaban flores , como cuando estaba con Renji , no lo pensó en nada y se lanzó del árbol y recogió el kimono , lentamente se metió al rio eran las mismas flores y el mismo atardecer , el gatito la miraba sorprendido cuando Ichigo llego quedo igual._

 _Con los ojos cerrados mientras tomaba las flores en sus manos el gatito oloroso, snif , snif y sintió como el aroma a tristeza desaparecía y llegaba totalmente recargado de alegría eso lo iso emocionar como cual droga fuera , se lanzó al rio y salto encima de la morena en su forma felina , ambos cayeron al agua , riendo ._

 _Ichigo se molestó pues qué tontería hacer eso ! arruino la hermosa imagen de ella además ahora parecía drogado por el aroma se , refregaba una y otra vez por su cuerpo ,espera mierda ahora la tocaba!._

-Gatito me haces cosquillas! –seguía revolcándose definitivamente estaba drogado Inove apareció en el acto y vio la escena quedo plop.- jajaja para gatito enserio me haces cosquillas!

-Ahora sale con Grimmjow-kun ¿?– al sentir a Inove miro con recelo – porque me mira así Kurosaki-kun? –Rukia no contuvo el hechizo por más tiempo y se rompió por la risa un fuertísimo reiatsu apareció en sereitei dejando a Renji, Toshiro y Byakuya una pista donde estaba los tres se dirigieron al lugar a lado de Ichigo sin creerlo.

-Ichigo que demonios hace Grim con rukia –chillo Renji- porque están en el agua y el en esa forma …

-Kurosaki espero una explicación- dijo Byakuya pues su hermana en kimono con una gato hombre encima revolcándose oliéndola , y casi lamiéndola era mucho para el – responde

-Mira Kuchiki dejo una enorme capa de hielo a su alrededor , porque será? – Rukia le decía al gato que parara, pues este entre más risas que ella tenía más aroma desbordante y delicioso salía.

-Resulta que a su parte felina le encanta su aroma estos días ha ocultado totalmente su presencia , como si no existiera, el la encontró la primera vez por su olor ,y que medio rio este así , papa me dijo que era la conexión con su zampackto ,están fuerte que para refugiar su dolor va al mundo interno y sode no shirayuki la consuela dejando las lágrimas en su interior cuando el hechizo desaparece ,suelta el reiatsu y las lágrimas que lloro se liberan .

-Valla pero porque a mí me mira con odio .¿?

-Dice que apestas y no le agrada tu olor .- Inove no hablo más .

-Iré a buscarla! –Toshiro se metió en el agua –Rukia ven dame la mano te ayudare- ella seguía riendo pues el gatito no le daba respiro.- oigan necesito ayuda!

-Yo iré –Renji – vamos gatito deja a Rukia te daré leche y galletas – gatito no iso caso pues menos se movió .les salpico agua a ambos que con sus típicas vestimentas estaban embarradicimos.

-Yo ayudare –dijo Ichigo – vamos sal de encima –gatito se enojó y gruño molesto listo para atacar –oye que te pasa , de verdad me atacaras .?

-Apestas Ichigo te dije que no mezclaras ese aroma con el de Kuchiki-replico molesto- deberías zambullirte en el rio a ver si se pasa.

- **Rukia estas bien!** – grito Byakuya de la orilla , nica se mete al barro con un gato drogado y su hermana que no para de reír desenfrenada él no estaba , para eso.

-Wjajajajja si ajaj si ni-sama – no salía de encima por más esfuerzo que pusieron Toshiro y Renji

-Ichigo porque no te le acercas para que se le corra ¿? tu olor el que le molesta- el acepto

-No te me acerque Ichigo –bufo molesto y se paró para atacar - te matare ahora y el aroma de Kuchiki no cambiara de nuevo , para oler a tristeza .- el gatito se le estaba abalanzado y Rukia se puso de pie rápidamente y le llamo tranquilamente .

-Gatito ven , ven conmigo –desistió de atacar pues el aroma de Rukia era más delicioso que antes – vamos gatito por leche y galletas si – el asintió y camino con ella en su forma felina seguida por Renji y Toshiro .- lo siento ni-sama creo que meeee….- desmayada por la presión que había ejercido estos días , cayó al suelo el gatito la olio y con su nariz movió su mejilla, no respondió.

-cuidado- Ryakuya tomo a rukia mojada y sucia , no le importo ensuciarse y camino con todos a su alrededor atrás quedo Inove apestando e Ichigo quien miro con tristeza , a la morena a quien le había roto el corazón y sin pensarlo se sumergió entre el barro y el hielo y de un shumpo dejo a atrás a Inove quien no se dio cuanta cuando desapareció.

 _Así llegaron con un gatote ,Yuzu y Karin los miraron al ver que Rukia venía en brazos de Byakuya mojada y embarrada , sin pensarlo corrieron y prepararon un baño y ropa , mientras las empleadas la bañaron no la podían sacar del agua pues era peso muerto ._

 _- **Byakuya –sama ! no podemos sacar a rukia-sama , apenas respira**! – los presentes miraron asustados , Renji se levantó nervioso y se rasco la cabeza , Yuzu ya lloraba y el gatito se acercó a consolarla , Toshiro llevo a Karin con shumpos donde los Shiba . Ichigo ya estaba ahí sentado el barro se le seco en el cuerpo ._

-Papa , papa –chillo Karin – ichi donde esta papa ¿?

-Eh dentro con kukkaku que paso

-Espérame–corrió donde su padre e ichigo miro a toshiro quien dijo

-Rukia apenas respira – Ichigo se descoloco- tomo un baño y se perdió en él.

-Vamos Toshiro –dijo Isshin- corramos – el asentó y los tres desaparecieron dejando a Ichigo aturdido

 _Fue a la bañera y tomo a Rukia la medio tapo con una yukata y la abrazo fuertemente ,él amaba a su hermana que era es tan fuerte ,le dio un beso en la frente antes de recostarla , como milagro del cielo ella abrió los ojos , maravillado por lo que vio esos ojos violeta brillaban cual sol de resplandeciente , Renji lo sintió, ella hablaba el gatito y Yuzu , y los recién llegados fueron corriendo a la habitación y lo que vieron los dejo sin habla . Rukia tomo las mejillas de su hermano y con un lo siento no quería preocuparte ni-sama , este consternado Byakuya tenía los ojos abiertos como plato por la acción de la pequeña y la abrazo fuertemente cayo sentado sin soltarla ichigo a pareció en la multitud ._

-Pensé que te perdería – se escuchó en la habitación .

-Discúlpame hermano – ese abrazo más la visión de Rukia con una yukata mal puesta desencajo el lugar .

-Pervertidos no miren a mi amada 3 hija con el mocoso de….. Ichigo porque estas embarrado?

-Alguien ya no apesta-snif ,snif dijo el gatito- por fin lo pensaste?.

-Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh – chillo Rukia pues solo le tapo delante – no ,no no no no me sueltes hermano.

-Ten– le puso el haori rápidamente

 _Pues a Renji , Toshiro y al gatito le salió sangre de nariz de unos golpes y kido repartidos por gracia de Byakuya ,mientras Ichigo se calló del golpazo que le dio Karin , Isshin reviso a Rukia, ella dijo que era consiente, mas no pensó que explotaría en ese momento cuando el gatito le hiso risitas libero la tensión y tristeza , el gatito le dijo que su aroma era delicioso, era una droga y al verse mezclado con tristeza le molestaba y luego recargado de alegría se hiso más potente a su olfato y se transformó por instinto y lo quería todo para él , puesto que aún seguía encima de ella , rukia se disculpó con renji por atraparlo con kido y atarle ,Toshiro jugaba con el conejo mientras hablaba con Karin , Ichigo se sacó el barro y se cambió de ropa en la mansión, el gatito le dijo que si volvía a apestar así lo mataría ,él no le dio importancia Yuzu le preparo una sopa a rukia y ella se durmió recostada en el regazo de su hermano quien acariciaba su cabello._

 _Mientras las AMS y AHS revisaban las fotos , Byakuya ya mostraba la cara por lo menos , Ichigo salía en casi todas con inove y el ceño fruncidisimo , Toshiro corriendo o usando su bankai y una tierna Rukia riendo en medio del lago con un gatito refregándose encima de ella , y una similar donde salía ella, con el gatito refregándose con barro lamiéndola y en la orilla Ichigo , Renji ,Toshiro y Byakuya mirando con una gotita en la cabeza, además de ichigo zambulléndose en el barro y, Toshiro conversando con Karin ,y Byakuya acariciando a Rukia mientras dormía …._

* * *

VAMOS ICHIRUKI ! \\(*.*)/ YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE !

GRACIAS :D POR DARLE SU TIEMPO...


	6. paseo o cita ? amigos o novios ?

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 21**  
 **Todo lo que hay en este mundo existe para acorralarte.**

* * *

\- verán algunas paracentesis () las use para detonar un toque de burla o gracia ..

* * *

Byakuya quien tenía a Rukia en su regazo se durmió en su pose de noble ( je ), fue despertado por Toshiro para que se bañara, comiera y descansara , no tenía ganas pero lo necesitaba así que se fue, dejando a su hermana, nadie se fue de la mansión ese día ,se bañaron, comieron y al anochecer dormirían ahí . Toshiro cuidaba de Rukia se sentó dónde estaba Byakuya , por instinto la morena busco el regazo de su hermano ,pero fue a parar en el del peli blanco que se quedó quieto ,solo le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente con una sonrisa en su rostro además de alivio.

-Sabes cuánto te busque ¿? , no debes ni imaginarlo …- con esas dulces palabras, Ichigo entro en la habitación viendo y oyendo – eres una tonta , me preocupe por ti.

-Pensé que estaba con Byakuya, porque la tienes así ?-medio molesto, ya o asea arto…

-Se acomodó así ..- Ichigo le dio una fulminante mirada que el peli plateado ignoro.-hay algún problema con que este así.

-Eh! No , a ti no te molesta?-solo para apartarlo ( ahh Ichigo celocin ).

-Claro…que no, me agrada y tú que haces aquí pensé que estarías con Inove.?-– chan jamás espero Ichigo que fuera tan sincero –(estás perdiendo terreno eh ..)

-Tenía que ver como estaba, además que quería hablar con ella –la morena se movía en el con una mano le abrazo y la otra le tomo la mano a Toshiro, claro que pensó que era Byakuya.

-Valla … si …está bien me quedare hasta que te acomodes por tu cuenta te parece ?-decía a la morena .

 _Así paso la noche Byakuya regreso a verla , ella dormía y Toshiro no se pudo salir de su agarre así que se fue a acostar dejándoles, el gatito ,Renji, Yuzu , Karin ,Isshin dormían , Toshiro en cambio se durmió casi como Byakuya y Ichigo no se fue de la habitación . Al despertar Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente esperando ver a su hermano pues lo que vio la impresiono un poco , su acompañante dormido estaba muy cerca de su rostro, el cual también despertó como ella y al mismo tiempo , fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron…._

-EEeee….y..yo lo siento mucho –mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada se rasco la cabeza estilo pensativa – eh…

-Estas bien ? Te preguntas porque estoy yo cierto-soltó una risa ladeada mientras busco la barbilla de la morena para mirarla a los ojos – te encuentras bien verdad ..

-Sí que paso y mi hermano ?-ella miro sorprendida a los ojos turquesa –en realidad si me pregunto eso porque estas tu ..?

-Veras cuando te quedaste dormida bByakuya igual vine a buscarle, no quería irse pero acepto luego de un rato vino y tú me tenías asi como ahora , pero no me soltaste me agarrabas más fuerte , así que me tuve que quedar no dejabas que me moviera , le dije de durmiera y me quede aquí contigo –soltó la barbilla de Rukia y le sonrió – además todos se quedaron mira a Kurosaki está en ese rincón –efectivamente nuestro iIchigo se quedó no le gusto nadita que él estuviera así se quedó .

-Ya veo – miro a Ichigo era muy guapo para ser tan amargado y pesado ,sin fruncir el ceño y reír más hasta ella le miraría con otros ojos , **espera bofetada mental** , aun tenia a Toshiro agarradicimo le miro rápidamente y se sonrojo- lo …lo siento debí soltarte antes .

-No te preocupes creo que ya me acostumbre pues ,fue toda una noche así además me gusta ver tu rostro sonrojado es gracioso- ambos se miraron y rieron –iré a ver si despertó Byakuya está bien volveré pronto..

-Está bien – miro a Ichigo y desvió la mirada aún estaba molesta, el despertó cuando ella lo iso y vio todo de reojo quería entender que le pasaba pues estaba hecho furia –hasta cuando te harás el dormido Kurosaki? –lo soltó sin más.

-Como sabes que estaba despierto? y no me digas Kurosaki, debes decirme Ichigo además quería hablar contigo con lo que paso el otro día .

-Sé que estabas despierto y mirando, he vivido mucho contigo o aun no te has dado cuenta , que querías hablar.?-se puso al lado de ella aunque no lo miraba .

-Disculparme por lo que te hice en el brazo, por lo que dije en el lago no debí hacerlo está mal tu eres muy importante para mí, y te he lastimado por favor discúlpame –ella le miro de reojo ya habían pasado casi una semana, sabía que le carcomía todo lo que paso.

-Si desconfías o dudas de mi Ichigo será la última vez, ya que yo eh puesto toda mi confianza en ti –le miro sorprendido pues era cierto , en ese momento entro Byakuya con Toshiro.

-Rukia estas bien? –se asento a su lado y le arropo la espalda con un abrigo.

-Si hermano dime pudiste dormir por mi culpa ? .-le tomo las manos.,

-Si –suspiro – aunque volví después , pero no soltabas a Hitsugaya a sí que te deje a su cuidado.. gracias Hitsugaya ..(wow nuestro Byakuya está cambiando )

\- no debes agradecerme, oye Rukia sabes cuánto tiempo te busque -ella le miro sorprendida – fue mucho ….además me debes algo? Cuando pasearemos-sí lo soltó porque no tiene pelos en la lengua .

-pues me quedan 2 días aun que te parece si paseamos hoy?-el asentó , los presentes no dijeron nada Byakuya pensó que se distrajera era bueno , el peli naranja cerro los ojos los puños ,sus músculos se tensaron .

 _Así todos regresaron a la normalidad bueno la mayoría Renji y Byakuya e Ichigo se fueron al escuadrón Yuzu,Karin,Isshin donde los Shiba claro que casi por el día, el gatito no quería irse aun pero Nell lo arrastro prometiéndole que regresaría pronto , mientras que Rukia y oTshiro iban al mundo humano ya que él le había dicho de algunas cosas que quería ver y conocer, ella no se negó hace mucho que no iba … Donde los Shiba en ambiente era duro para Inove quien se molestó y se juró hacer lo que le venga en gana ,Tatsuki ,Mizuiro,Keigo,Ishida y Chad debían volver a karakura así que se fueron junto con Toshiro y Rukia …_

 _En el mundo humano entraron por donde Urahara si el guapo y sexy vendedor,y los recibió con una gran sonrisa conjunto con Yoruichi como gato pues gastaba menos así, entraron en sus gigai y caminaron se iban despidiendo de Keigo …_

- **adiós mi amada Kuchiki-san!** –se lanzó hacia la morena como si fuera comida- **mi amada Kuchiki-san ven dame un abrazo y un beso nadie me detendraaaa, deja sentir tu aroma que es tan delicioso!**

 **-** ke… keigo no ,no–ya estaba casi en su cara así de rápido se había puesto cuestiono si podría usar shumpo ,ella no quería golpearlo pues porque daba muy duro no se medía con Renji ni ichigo-pa..pa kyaaaahh –Toshiro la acerco a él con una mano en su cintura y la otra mano en la cara de Keigo que por segundos casi cumplió su sueño pobre…

\- Rukia ¿? porque no lo golpeas?, a los de más deberás darles muy fuerte , ya que a él solo lo quieres apartar -no decía nada la cara de Keigo estaba casi a milímetros si no es por Toshiro que le tenía la boca ya se la habría hecho –oye porque no hablas? –ella se dio vuelta lentamente y se fue escondiendo poco a poco en él y suspiro cansada.

-Tienes razón no me contengo con ellos pues el es diferente esta ves casi lo hace gracias .-el aun tenia Keigo quien se quejaba de su desgracia y mala suerte –¿no deberías soltarle o sino se ahoga ?

-A si claro, oye niño no hagas eso , ella no quiere dañarte .

-N **o importa mi amada Kuchiki-san puede hasta matarme así estaré con ella eternamente! , no como el trio de idiotas que la siguen**!–idiotas pensaron ambos – **Ichigo , tú y ese espada. Adiós mi amada Kuchiki-san nos veremos pronto amor mío , tesoro!-** grito al irse

-Así que trio de idiotas –suspiro cansadamente –él es el idiota , pues uno es mi amigo y vive conmigo, a otro le gusta mi aroma , y a tu pues me ayudas y eres mi amigo.

-Pues em yo.. ee ..-le miro asustada se ponía rojo, muy rojo y considerando que la tenía sujeta aun .

-Estas bien estas rojísimo, apuesto que no dormiste anoche?-acerco sus pequeñas manos a su rostro las puso en su mejilla y el la miro sorprendido –no tienes fiebre que es? – unos transeúntes los sacaron de su círculo, hablaban de la linda pareja ,mira la agarra como si fuera a escarpar ,uyy que lindo quiero un romance así .

-EH ! –dijeron ambos , claro miraron como estaban abrazados y con las manos en las mejillas se soltaron rápidamente con un lo siento ..

-Vamos? Donde quieres ir primero –estaba indeciso pues no sabía , si un parque de atracciones o el cine , ella le dijo que ambos y así fue ….

 _Pasearon todo el día subieron en los juegos, reían felizmente ,luego vieron una película de terror no les dio mucho miedo incluso les gritaban que se callaran, conversaban cosas como sus gustos , los que los apasionaba , tenían mucho en común ._

En la tienda del sexy y guapo vendedor un senkaimon se abrió dando a conocer a la persona, Urahara se tapó la sonrisa con su abanico y acomodo el sombrero …

-oh pero si es Kurosaki-kun que sorpresa –Ichigo fue directo al grano

-hola Urahara –san oye as visto a Rukia por aquí me dijeron que había venido al mundo humano.- si el sabía que llegaría tras ella ,ya había apostado con Yoruichi quien ronroneaba en su hombro aunque no de mucha felicidad.

-claro vino con el capitán Hitsugaya ,creo que están en una cita ….

 _fue de inmediato, dejándolos riendo y pagando la apuesta que gano el rubio , lloraba por fin le gano a Yoruichi . Trataba de pensar en que andarían si era una cita de verdad , porque?. No ella no lo haría o si? , la encontró con reiraku y oculto su reiatsu ,lo que vio lo dejo enfadado, ambos reían , jugaban y se lanzaban agua se tomaban de la mano y se empujaban a los chorros de agua ,quiso ir y golpearlo ,pero ni siquiera sabía que sentía estaba todo revuelto celos ,amor ,amistad y un mar de sentimientos una presión en su pecho que no describía ,se fue tenía que pensar volvió donde Urahara ._

-te vas pronto Ichigo que paso?-dijo el gato –es que no la encontraste -le planteo pues ella lo siguió a él y vio todas sus acciones y su rostro.

-eh no , la veré en la mansión de todas formas –no quería decirle a nadie –bueno debería irme tengo trabajo en el escuadrón.

-oh Kurosaki-san porque ese rostro perdido –chillo Urahara –quieres decírmelo puedo ayudarte no solo soy un sexy ,guapo y trabajador dueño de una tienda también soy tu amigo.

-eh no, si no es nada – no dijo nada -bueno me voy nos vemos –cruzo el senkaimon ala SS.

-WUAJAJAJJA LO VES , TE LO DIJE ES TAN PREDECIBLE , PARA SER UN CHICO ADULTO SIGUE SIN SABER QUE SIENTE POR KUCHIKI – DIJO EL GATO

-AH YORUICHI-SAN ERES MALA ! PERO TIENES RAZON ,LUEGO DE LO QUE VISTE PUES QUISIERA SABER QUE HARÁ .-se miraron y rieron muy fuerte que hasta en hueco mundo se escucho.

 _Después del paseo volvieron a la SS despidiéndose del vendedor sexy y el gato pero ambos le miraban raro aunque no les importo pues ellos eran de raros, llegaron a la mansión le invito a cenar el agradeció y se quedó ,estaba Byakuya, uYzu , Karin, pero Ichigo se quedó en su cuartel , Rukia pregunto por el pues siempre llegaba a cenar le dijeron dónde estaba lo fue a buscar con Toshiro ya que iba a su escuadrón, abrieron la puerta lo que vio la morena iso que su corazón latiera rápidamente y dolíera ,por la imagen que recibió._

 _Minutos antes, Inove fue por Ichigo estuvo un rato con él , ella había decido que tomaría lo que quisiera ya no sería la niña tonta y si tenía que golpear lo haría. De repente se le lanzo a sus brazos y le planto un beso el sorprendido la tomo de los hombros pues no sabía qué demonios, cuando en la puerta de su escuadrón apareció una figura familiar que miraba sorprendida la escena._

-Rukia pasa, oye responde –Toshiro se asomó y quedo casi diminutamente sorprendido ya había rumores, Ichigo al notar a Rukia se alejó de Inove, y esta solo miraba un tanto molesta

-Ru..Rukia…yoo-pobre Ichigo no le salían las palabras , Rukia no decía nada estaba avergonzada y dolida ? .-yo. Yo

-Lo siento , que vergüenza no fue mi intención .-fue lo único que dijo a lo que Inove contesto .

-Pues debiste tocar antes Kuchiki-san –ese tono molesto a Toshiro e Ichigo andaba volando cual desorientado pájaro.

-Así que es verdad Kurosaki , no solo eran rumores –Toshiro - Inove tu no deberías hablarle así a Rukia fue bastante grosero.- Ichigo no entendió pero su mirada estaba en Rukia .

-No tiene razón debí tocar, es la costumbre de ahora en adelante mandare a mi teniente para no molestarlos y yo no vendré a buscar a Ichigo.

-Eso espero -soltó Inove, Toshiro se molestó.

-Inove tienes algún problema con Rukia- soltó Toshiro –no deberías usar ese tono de voz con ella me molesta, además se supone que eres su amigas o no?- Rukia miro sorprendida .

-No hay problema, tiene razón me equivoque debí tocar es mi culpa ,lo siento Toshiro vayámonos-le tomo el brazo y se lo llevo con ella ,Ichigo salió completamente del shock y fue a la puerta , la siguió cuando…

-Kurosaki, vienes a disculparte con Rukia por el comportamiento de Inove ? Fue bastante grosera .

-Eh.. yo , Rukia –ella le miro ,no comprendía su corazón dolía y estaba asustada-yo n..

-Ichigo lo siento, no volveré ir a tu despacho, la verdad debí tocar Inove tiene razón , no quise interrumpir nada ,deberías volver con ella debe estar molesta- a Toshiro todo le molesto así que la tomo de la mano.

-Bueno es mejor irnos Rukia, Kurosaki que TU NOVIA no le hable así .-ellos se miraban cuando Toshiro le tomo la mano , ella miro sorprendida a Toshiro él sonrió era una de no te preocupes yo te salvo y ella le sonrió .

 _Luego de ese momento incomodo Ichigo, vio como Toshiro se llevó a Rukia, la sonrisa que ambos compartieron, ellos caminaban de la mano alejándose, se preguntó que paso? Fue tras ella para hablar, pero que le diría? Que le disculpara?, que iso mal recordó el beso que Inove le planto y como ella se disculpó por entrar._

 _Rukia iba perdida en el tiempo-espacio, le dolía el pecho y sentía ganas de llorar, luego recordó las palabras de Inove y Toshiro , la imagen le vino a la mente de un beso que a su vista fue tierno ya que la sostenía por los hombros …._

 _Toshiro en cambio estaba molesto Inove fue grosera con ella, dio por hecho que ellos eran novios , la vio indefensa antes aquellas palabras y no lo aceptaba menos cuando Ichigo los siguió y no dijo nada ,ella ya se había disculpado ¿qué más quería?, por eso tomo su mano y sonrió para que se relajara al verla tensa._

 _Caminaron tomados de la mano como, Rukia no reacciono a nada la llevo a la mansión, ella se dio cuenta donde estaba cuando su hermano la llamo, el los vio entrar tomados de la mano y la cara de Rukia, se acercó a ellos Toshiro se despidió no le correspondía decir nada , Byakuya vio a Rukia a la cara encontró a una niña totalmente perdida, avergonzada y que había cometido el peor error …_

 _Las AMS y AHS estaban sorprendidos Toshiro y Rukia, abrazados, jugando con agua, Ichigo por otro lado conversando serio con ella en su habitación y una muy reveladora que les confirmaba los rumores de su relación con Inove ,una de Byakuya sucio con ojeras esa la desecharon o sino seria su fin pensaron en las flores de cerezo que caerían en ellos ,también cuando recibió un emperador de las algas edición limitada que encargo a Urahara un brillo especial salió en sus ojos grises ,por fin había avance ellos tenían gente por todos lados hasta en las piedra , además de las piedras con cámara cortesía de Nemu ,estaba todo listo para la próxima entrega aunque no sabrían por cual empezar si Toshiro y Rukia o Inove e Ichigo_

* * *

*Bueno no tengo nada contra Inove pero quería hacerla rebelde , pues me aburre que siempre ande llorando por todos lados asi que cambie su actitud para hacerla mas interesante...

\- VAMOS ICHIRUKI ! \\(*.*)/ YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE !

GRACIAS :D POR DARLE SU TIEMPO...


	7. El dragòn

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 27**  
 **Nosotros; como uno, no estamos entremezclados; como dos, no compartimos una misma forma; como tres, no son los ojos que tenemos; como cuatro, son las alternativas de las que crece nuestra esperanza; como cinco, son los rincones de nuestro corazón**

* * *

\- Verán algunas paracentesis () las use para detonar un toque de burla o gracia ..

-En un párrafo verán subrayado esto lo use para incluir al personaje mientras relata sucesos..

* * *

Pasaron días del incidente, inove hacia cosas que antes no ,si hablaban de ichigo las mujeres se les aventaba y decía que ella era su novia, ella pasaba todo el día con ichigo; él pensaba en rukia estaba distante realmente cumplió y mando a su teniente. Toshiro estaba molesto recordaba lo que paso, en las reuniones del gotei rukia se paraba y solo mantenía la misma postura que byakuya, ichigo trataba de que le mirara pues no funcionaba.

 _Rukia pensó que era mejor darles su espacio hablaba lo justo y necesario, a veces iba a la habitación de su hermano pero el ya no estaba recordó la frase que le dijeron una vez.*el gallo no despierta a Byakuya; byakuya despierta al gallo *…._

 _Al fin salió la revista AMS y AHS daban a conocer una relación, rukia conversaba con ashido le dijo los avances, ella le felicito hiso un buen trabajo, estaba aburrida así que salió a caminar un rato y vio a inove pasar, ashido le dijo que fueran por algo de comer. Toshiro en cambio llenaba y llenaba papeles cuando una revista apareció entre ellos ,salía inove e ichigo y algunas fotos de besos tonterías pensó pero, **alto** …en esa salía él y rukia abrazados ¿…? Cuando .. **MATSUMOTO!** . _ Renji ,le mostro a byakuya donde estaba rukia con toshiro abrazados ,mojados y la fue a buscar .

-Rukia –ella le miro- que es esto.

-Ah ¿..? que ni-sama – no lo creía –esto está muy mal les exigiré que las retiren de inmediato –byakuya esperaba esa respuesta –no preocupes hermano no tengo ninguna relación.

-Está bien …déjalo así – miro extrañada- ellas siempre ven cosas donde no las hay si sale otra les cancelare la maldita revista un mes como lo hice hace algunas semanas , me iré – cuando se iba el comenzó recordar porque les cancelo…..

 **Flash back**

 _Después de un baño se fue a su habitación se quitó la yukata y escucho , flash, flash – **que demonios no hay nadie** –seguía flash, flash – **dispersión zembonsakura** , no vio a nadie pero a la otra semana, unas fotos de byakuya salieron en la revista, solo lo cubría la toalla acto siguiente en menos de 3 min. Estaban todas las revistas en su cuartel uso su katana y las hiso mier.. Pobre renji le toco limpiar y en 5 min. Les cancelaron la revista por una semana con una orden de alejamiento la acusación de demanda: violación de privacidad, jodio la revista_…

 **Fin flash back**

-Debe ser duro vivir en la nobleza pareces llevarlo bien.-dijo ashido.

-Bastante duro, tengo que poner **esta cara** o sino me fastidian – le mostro una **(¬¬)** cara estilo meditación ,ambos rieron- Oye iré donde toshiro y volveré pide mi orden si –el asentó , llego donde toshiro el cual miraba molesto a matsumoto y regañaba .

- **Cómo pudiste matsumoto! , Ella tendrá problemas, que eres tonta o ciega quieres que cancelen tu revista de nuevo!-** no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí hasta que ….

-Kya –chan – chillo rangiku - estas molesta conmigo- puso cara lastimera.

-CLARO….que no tonta –le sonrió –no eh tenido problemas pero ni-sama me dijo que si salía algo así de nuevo les cancelaria un mes.

-Queeee un messs no, pero me ayudarías para más adelante en algo? –ella acepto.

- **Matsumoto! No abuses de tu suerte** \- se escondió detrás de rukia y le sacaba la lengua – **te voy a atrapar y te atare con kido a la mesa para que termines el papeleo!** –ambos rodeaban a la morena, ella la empujo contra él y cayeron frente a frente huyo rápidamente, cerrando la puerta.- **MALDITA!…** \- aunque estaba agradecido.

\- Yo –se sentó rápidamente quedando entre sus piernas frente a el – venia preguntar si lo habías visto he he…-sonrió con leve pesar.

-Claro pensé que tendrías problemas –él se sentó y quedaron cara a cara, rukia se sonrojo un poco no pensó que estaba tan cerca.

-Le dije que lo arreglaría pero no quiso , -sus miradas chocaban sin dudar, él se acercó lentamente a ella; en cambio vio que se le acercaba y se iba alejando cuando la abrazo y se recargo en su hombro –que.. Que pasa? –dijo tímidamente.

-Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos ,no te has dado cuenta además quería abrazarte, espero que no te moleste –susurro- eres muy cálida.

-Si hemos estado ,mucho juntos y te estoy agradecida por la ayuda que me diste.-recordaba cómo le ayudo con su bankai ,además de buen amigo.

-Viste la portada cierto.

-Porque me preguntas eso? no es mi asunto , yo ya me disculpe creo que estamos como antes , pero inove esta extraña.

-Valla a mí me molesto en la forma que te hablo, pero dime venias solo a eso?

-Estaba pensando en rangiku he he llegue justo a tiempo vez –el asentó, lentamente la apego más a él y acariciaba su espalda se acercó a su rostro hasta que ….

-CAPITAN ESTA AHÍ.-bufo molesto pues le falto poquísimo.

\- Estoy con la capitana lárgate _–la persona se fue, el retomo su camino y lentamente le beso la mejilla y ella estaba inexistente hasta que sintió un cálido beso que recorría la comisura de su labios , y escucho un susurro_ \- solo una vez– _se alejó, él fue más rápido y la apego completamente con una mano la sujeto por la cintura mientras lentamente ponía la otra en su nuca_ – si no respondes no perderé esta oportunidad _– ay sus mejillas se tornaron rojitas le miraba pues no entendía_ –estas perdida, definitivamente es mi oportunidad- _le beso la comisura de los labios lentamente, luego se instaló en los labios de la morena la cual estaba en shock – déjate llevar esta vez -le besaba lento pero se empezaba a desesperar así que abrió lentamente su boca y la convenció, ella cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar lentamente por ese tierno beso ,se volvió demandante pues ella se aferró a él colocando sus manos en el haori .El recorrió su espalda con sus dedos la intensidad subió, en sus bocas una batalla comenzó para ver quién sería el ganador, metió su mano atreves del haori de ella y acaricio el contorno de su cuerpo y lo apretaba de vez en cuando con sus manos, se separaron al ver la falta de aire ._

 _Al abrir sus ojos estaban frente a frente, y miro a todos lados avergonzada y recordó a ashido gracias rey espiritual…._

- **Mierda!** Ashido me debo ir yo lo siento.. – rápidamente se fue con shumpo .toshiro se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar riendo. Ashido la esperaba con la comida fría e ichigo se incorporó al lugar estaba hambriento inove se quedó en el cuartel disque limpiando.

-Porque tardaste la comida esta fría –bufo un poco molesto –les pediré que la calienten que ¿hacías o estabas con alguien eeehh…? Tardaste casi 1 hora, pensé que me dejarías solo. –ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza levemente, ichigo se molestó quien era el para preguntar esas cosas **espera con alguien pero quién?** Y lo más importante **¿Qué hacía?**

-No hables tonterías, te dije donde iría y llegue justo, pero disculpa de verdad me demore mucho no- ambos se sonreían , conversaban a ichigo se le paso el hambre y se fue.

 _Ichigo no vio la revista hasta que inove le abrazo, robo más de un beso, el quedo en shock y fue a desmentir las fotos pero le dijeron: **estaban publicadas** , **Kuchiki-san no se quejó.** Así … en la tarde hablaría con ella, no era posible no le molestaba salir con el maduro de toshiro en las fotos y el con inove, se llevó toda la tarde molesto, fue por rukia y ahí estaba, con ashido conversando cuando cerraban el cuartel._

-Rukia-ella le miro- viste la revista.

-Claro porque? si crees que te pediré un autógrafo por eso estas loco además yo también salgo –miro a ashido y rieron.

-Pensé que te molestaría o byakuya haría un escándalo ¿ oye me estas ignorando!? –ella le miro y a él le salió una venita

-Claro, estoy ocupada debo volver a casa aún tengo cosas que hacer, ashido ve a descansar nos vemos mañana.

-Claro capitana que descanses; nos vemos capitán Kurosaki.-desapareció en un shumpo.

-Que fastidio –bufo ichigo –es molesto..

-No sé porque te molesta-se puso la mano en la barbilla pensativa -es un buen hombre, guapo, atento y siempre sonríe, bueno tengo prisa nos vemos –se fue con un shumpo a ichigo le latía la venita se quedó un momento, le menciono las cualidades de su protegido han

 _A rukia la esperaba una deliciosa tina más un descanso, su hermano llegaría tarde pues renji aún no terminaba los informes, lista con la velocidad de un rayo se sacó el shihatsu, se desato los zapatos, se sacó las medias se puso una yukata y alguien entro arruinándolo._

- **Maldita!** Me dejaste hablando solo –el golpazo que dio más el grito la asusto.

- **Desgraciado! casi me da un infarto** –le reprocho – **como se te ocurre entrar así tirando las puertas y gritando maldito !**

-Oh! pues no lo pensé, no quería asustarte – callo en cuenta en que estaba midiendo la temperatura del agua había vapor, un dulce aroma a jazmín y ella en yukata.

-Has gritado lo suficiente? Muévete sal.-el quedo de piedra recordó el suceso pasado –oye hola estas ahí?– le tomo la mejilla –pues parece que no, ichigo despierta – el choco contra la pared - serás idiota siempre! por lo menos estas despierto ,báñate primero iré mi habitación .- se fue dejándolo idiotizado.

 _Los siguientes días transcurrieron tranquilamente inove les mostró la revista a los shiba, las mellizas estaban un poco preocupadas pues la habían visto discutir con mucha gente sobre todo mujeres ,isshin estaba muy tranquilo igual que kukkaku y ganju el cual hablaba con su jabalí._

 _Rukia no había hablado con toshiro desde el beso, en una reunión kyoraku dio a conocer las reparaciones concluidas y otras cosas, terminada esta rukia se retiraba por los solitarios pasillos, ashido la esperaba en el cuartel pensaba en todo el trabajo que tenía, avanzo con los ojos cerrados cuando una mano agarro su brazo…._

-¿ Qué ocurre ? –pregunto en su ignorancia.

-quiero que me digas que te ocurre ya no vas a mi escuadrón como antes, solo mandas a tu teniente con los informes, siento que te alejas de mi apropósito- esa pregunta la esperaba

-Luego de lo que vi no volvería a ir me avergoncé, debía tocar antes de entrar , además esa tarea es de mi teniente y si me distancio un poco de ti es porque no quiero que inove mal interprete nada ella es muy dulce e inocente y se puede confundir – el miro sorprendido y soltó su brazo.

-Eso fue una estupidez, no debiste disculparte por entrar , y esa estúpida revista es..-ella le interrumpió no quería escuchar si era cierto o no, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sus manos temblaban apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza.

-Ichigo no quiero que inove se moleste conmigo- ashido apareció , analizo la situación antes de acercarse …

\- Capitana tiene visitas me dijo que quería leche y galletas no entendí.-ella sonrió sabía quién era...

-ichigo quieres venir con nosotros –le ofreció –dejaremos esta conversación para otro momento además este no es el lugar para eso.

-Está bien, pero no se te olvide que tenemos una conversación pendiente, vamos a ver a grimmjow.

 _Los tres fueron al escuadrón 13 Grimm sentía el aroma de rukia que se acercaba por los pasillos, ella aun apretaba sus manos enterrando sus uñas fuertemente no quería escuchar sus problemas con inove, enterró sus uñas en un punto que sangro levemente, ichigo iba pendiente del camino cuando entraron a la oficina_.

-Kuchiki vine por mi leche – se le acercó a saludar –veo que vienes con el idiota de ichigo...

-Hola gatito, viniste a visitarme o estas en entrega de informes.-aun apretaba sus puños una leve gota de sangre comento a correr entremedio de sus dedos.

-Hola idiota – saludo ichigo – veo que no le saltaste encima o te estas conteniendo.-el gatito sintió un aroma extraño no le gustó mucho, se acercó a ichigo y lo oloroso un poco - oye que haces ?.

-Ichigo apestas de nuevo ,aunque no es el olor que busco –se paró frente a rukia y aspiro el aroma.

-Oye idiota deja de hacer eso y no la toques –dijo molesto, grim tomo las manos de rukia cuando enterraba sus uñas, su aroma era el mismo pero un aroma a sangre le llamo su atención

-Cállate idiota, el olor que busco es de –ambos dirigieron sus vistas a las manos que afirmaba y las abrió lentamente –sangre sabía que vendría de ti mira tus manos.

-Eh que hablas – sus manos que tenían las marcas de sus uñas de nerviosismo y molestia se hiso unos pequeños cortes involuntarios –no , no medí cuenta ..

-Que te has hecho tonta –replico ichigo – vamos iremos a que te curen al escuadrón 4.

-No seas tonto no es para tanto, me pondré unas vendas y estaré bien ; gatito iré a buscar leche y galletas esta vez no te vayas –ambos miraron ala morena irse tranquilamente por el pasillo.

-Oye Kurosaki que le hiciste? Su aroma es el mismo pero tenía un leve aroma de miedo .-él le miro extrañado .

\- Solo conversamos de la revista, y unas fotos que había donde estaba ella y toshiro , y yo … -suspiro cansado – yo con ..

-Inove no me digas más las acabo de ver Kuchiki las tiene en su gaveta

-Es que revisas sus cosas intruso

-Claro no entiendo que te molesta si tienes novia, aunque ella no negó a toshiro- le dijo solo para picarle (jeje zii con toque de malicia ) rukia se encontraba de vuelta con leche y galletas y te para ichigo.

-Bueno aquí esta ten ,toma ichigo no pediste nada pero te traje te , que pasa porque están callados.

-Gracias Kuchiki, no tenemos nada en especial solo conversamos creo ,que le molesto que hurgará en tus cosas y viera una revista donde sale el con su novia y tú con toshiro , dime tienes algo con el –ichigo permaneció en silencio molesto una venita palpitante se asomaba.

-Pues yo te deje revisar mis cosas, pero no tengo nada con toshiro – grim rio al ver la cara de ichigo, rukia se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó con el papeleo.

-Rukia aún no vendas tus manos –se le olvido donde volaba con sus pensamiento ichigo se levantó y salió

-Valla que le ocurre –dijo rukia y grim reía – porque te ríes dime ¿?, cuanto te quedaras esta vez ¿?

-No es nada , no lo sé nell dice que tiene algo que arreglar –ichigo entro con vendaje y le tomo las manos a rukia.

\- Eres una tonta , no piensas o que ? – le vendo las manos suavemente para que no le dolieran , en ese momento inove hiso acto de presencia en la oficina – listo te duele

-Kurosaki-kun que haces ¿…? O gatito estas aquí , como estas ¿..?-rukia e ichigo la miraron , grim se paró frente a ella con una sonrisa maniaca

-Ash! dime quien te dijo que me dijeras así eh?-rukia e ichigo se pararon cerca de el-tienes un aroma que no me agrada mujer y ahora ha empeorado …

-Pues es que Kuchiki-san te dice así ….

-Basta grim-dijo ichigo- que haces acaso la vas a golpear por eso ¿?-el miro a ichigo.

-Kurosaki , te lo advertí la otra vez o no lo recuerdas , tu mujer solo dos personas me llamas así , Kuchiki y nell.

-Deja de decir tonterías grim , ándate de aquí

-Tú no puedes echarme, a menos que Kuchiki me lo diga no me iré -rukia miraba la escena ambos estaban molestos y dispuestos a pelear –quieres pelear ven golpéame .

-Maldito imbécil ….-le dio un combo en el rostro a grim , el rio y le volvió a golpear ,no se estaba defendiendo ,lo tenía sujeto del cuello para golpearlo nuevamente. Y rukia intervino deteniendo el golpe con su mano levemente herida y ambos hombres se sorprendieron ,los sub oficiales se acercaron al escuchar los gritos y vieron asustados , ashido entro a la oficina rápidamente .

-QUE CREES QUE HACES , ESTAS EN MI ESCUADRÓN, NO ACEPTO TUS GRITOS INCONSCIENTES Y PELEAS ESTÚPIDAS ,NO PERMITO QUE ESTO SUCEDA CON MIS SUBORDINADOS Y MENOS LO PERMITIRÉ CONTIGO, CAPITÁN KUROSAKI…-los subordinados se asustaron era cierta cada cosa que decía , además no la habían visto hacer eso.

-R. Ru..Rukia yo –se sorprendió, claro estaba mal pelear por tonterías, y gritos a la vista de los demás - …..-ashido se ganó a su lado semi arrodillado..

-Capitana sus órdenes – nadie sabía que pasaría puesto que grim estaba sorprendido ella detuvo el golpe en seco que iba para él, e ichigo aún era sostenido por la mano de rukia que detenía el golpe fuertemente.

-Ashido escolta al señor grimmjow al escuadrón 4 , llama al 2lugar teniente y dile que escolte a inove al escuadrón del capitán Kurosaki ahora .-el acento y se llevó a grim el 2teniente se llevó a inove , e ichigo miro a rukia vio algo de decepción y tristeza , los subordinados seguían mirando a su capitana con asombro hasta que hablo–vuelvan a sus obligaciones de inmediato.-todos corrieron.

-Rukia yo lo siento –el alego su mano y miro la de rukia en las vendas tenia algunas manchas de sangre al detener el golpe que iba fuerte –no quería pero, el me provoco deja que cambie tus vendas.

-Te provoco, no me tomes por idiota sabes bien que inove no debió decirle así, al igual que ella, entiendo que la has querido defender es tu novia –apretó sus puños de molestia –ahora te diré que grim no le habría hecho nada ,ichigo en esta oportunidad lo dejare pasar ,la próxima, no te permitiré entrar a mi oficina porque no seré una vergüenza para escuadrones .

-Entiendo perfectamente tampoco quería avergonzarte frente a todos haciendo este escándalo ,déjame ver tu mano- ella miro su mano y las vendas tenían manchas rojizas .

-Los cambiare yo misma , anda a tu escuadrón y habla con inove debe estar asustada –ella salía de la oficina e ichigo le siguió, los subordinados miraban y susurraban cosas como : eso se lo busco su novia , míralo pelea por tonterías , rukia escucho los murmullos al igual que ichigo que estaba molesto –SILENCIO SI DICEN ALGO MAS O COMENTAN TENDRÁN QUE REALIZAR EL PAPELEO DEL ESCUADRÓN 10- ichigo miro sorprendido igual que los demás que se silenciaron de inmediato claro , rangiku solo acumulaba informes por meses.

 _Al salir suspiro como nunca estaba cansada, no quería ser la vergüenza del gotei por una pelea estúpida, ichigo le vio marcharse cuando escucho su suspiro entendió lo que ella le dijo él se dirigió a un lago a meditar , ella en cambio fue al escuadrón 4 a ver al gatito él se disculpó ella le dijo que estaba bien , renji apareció detrás de ella e invito a grim a un bar el acepto , inove en cambio estaba esperando a ichigo , pero nunca llego así que se fue …._

* * *

*Bueno nuestros personajes tuvieron su primer beso , aunque no con las que imaginaban , que mala que soy T.T pero ahy que darle sabor al a cosa .

\- inove sin medidas ...

\- un toshiro que aprovecho el momento ... O.O

...:::::::::::::: VAMOS ICHIRUKI ! \\(*.*)/ YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE !:::::::::::::::::::::...

GRACIAS :D POR DARLE SU TIEMPO...


	8. Ataduras y Sensaciones

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 36**  
 **Aún es demasiado pronto para creer.**

* * *

MUCHAS GRACIAS :D DE CORAZÒN POR EL IR EN MI VIDA ...

DIANA CAROLINA : JEJE NO TE PREOCUPES YO AMO A MIL EL IR AUNQUE NOS CAGARON EL CANON INDEPENDIENTE DE ESO, LOS SEGUIRE IGUAL, NO ES UN EMPAREJAMIENTO EN MI VISION ES SOLO PARA COLOCARLOS INCOMODOS, SOY LA DE LA IDEA DE QUE AUNQUE SON AMIGOS NO ES COMO LLEGAR Y CASARLOS RAPIDAMENTE Y SE ACABO, SI QUE MI IMAGINACION ME DICE QUE ESOS AMIGOS AUNQUE SE QUIEREN DEBEN PULIR SUS SENTIMIENTOS :D COMPRENDES MENDES XD. OJALA QUE SI PORQUE CREO QUE ME ENREDE YO MISMA ... GRACIAS :D

KEI : QUE RICO QUE TE GUSTE :D SI PARECE HAREM XD, AL GATITO LO QUISE HACER MAS TIERNUCHO PERO SIN PERDER EL TOQUE DE MALICIA EN EL XD

* * *

Luego de ese beso robado y verse victoriosa, Inove dedico mas de su tiempo a alejar a las muchachas del lado de Ichigo, a las de la mansión les dio un ultimátum no digamos que es la diosa de la amenaza pero captaron claramente el mensaje y sobre todo las de la mansión que corrían temerosas ante su presencia, no volvió a ir al escuadrón de Rukia por temor a grim mientras eso ocurría en la SS.

 _En hueco mundo todo era diferente nell y grim estaban de guardia nuevamente, pero Grim se interesó en Nell y visitas a la SS…_

-¿Nell que tantos asuntos tienes en la SS?

-Ahhh gatito no pensé que te preocuparas por mí –dijo con ojitos brillosos –por eso te quiero –se le lanzo con un abrazo el cual fue recibido.

-No seas tonta, pero siempre que puedes quieres ir –dijo pensativo-¿tienes un novio?

-Jaja no gatito no seas celoso –dijo bromeando- veras me hice muy amiga de Rangiku-chan es muy agradable, y muy buena competidora –dijo en pose de lucha –para…beber sake me supera –dijo derrotada.

-Ósea que solo vas a beber, me dejas en el olvido y me voy con renji a un bar –ella asentó

-Aun así no te quejas, vas al bar, visitas a Kuchiki-san o sii !- chillo preocupada-dime gatito sabes que tiene inove-el negó –que extraño.

-Que le ocurre a esa, a decir verdad sentí un aroma más extraño en ella –miro extrañada.

-Mmm pues yo la vi discutir un par de veces con unas chicas y apuntando una revista –el rio-¿sabes algo gatito?

-Según esa revista ella e ichigo son novios –ella quedo boquiabierta –y Kuchiki también sale pero con un tipo llamado toshiro lo ¿conoces?

-Claro es muy atractivo, es el capitán de Rangiku-chan, pero ¿que pasara ahora? –Dijo pensativa y una ampolleta se alumbro en su cabeza – gatito vamos a la SS que me dices, no lo dudes pues nos divertiremos mucho eh...

-Sería bueno ver a Kuchiki además del sake claro está –no lo dudo mucho –vamos Nell-ambos se retiraron de las noches con dirección a las SS claro antes avisaron….

 _De vuelta en la SS Toshiro estaba intranquilo, Rukia no hablaba con él y de las muchas veces que le busco su teniente decía que ella no estaba y el para verificar aquello se metía de todas formas en su oficina, no sabía que pensar en ese momento hasta que se asomó por la ventana mirando tranquilamente a la gente en las afueras y diviso una figura demasiado conocida para el dirigiéndose al 6to escuadrón._

 _Rukia iba en dirección de byakuya para ver cómo estaba y saludar a Renji no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él ya que unas reuniones importantes se acercan para los hermanos, toco la puerta y la voz el hizo ingresar…_

-Capitán puedo hablar con usted un momento –miro a todos lados a ver si había alguien.

-Que ocurre Rukia –dijo con su frio tono de voz.

-La verdad he venido a verte hermano porque no te eh visto, quería saber si ¿podrías hacer un tiempo hoy o mañana para que tomemos él te juntos en el jardín...?

-Mmmm …

-Hermano –llamo su atención – yo te preparare te –dijo sonriente.

-Mm…-fijo su mirada en la morena quien sonreía no podía negarse a ella ni mucho menos al te que le encantaba tanto –pero tengo una petición antes –ella le miro dudosa –sabes cómo es el clan quieres que te encuentres con una persona...

-Está bien hermano –sabía que ella no quería hacerlo solo era para complacerlo a él y al clan.

-Rukia puedo pedirte otra cosa –ella asintió –prepararías él te para mi ahora –ella sonrió- Renji lo hizo pero, creo que las mato –apunto unas plantas muertas que habían en el lugar.

-Por supuesto volveré pronto-salió riendo y pensando en el estúpido de Renji que mato las plantas con su mal te, aunque aún no lo había visto se preguntó dónde estaría el cabeza de piña con aire de mono, hasta que le escucho…

-Oye Rukia –grito Renji a lo lejos y saludando con la mano- donde vas, no venias a verme…

-Claro venía a ver al asesino de plantas –eso bajo la moral de la piña –vamos es broma.

-No es broma realmente quedo horrible-dijo resignado –donde vas ahora.

-Voy a preparar él te para ni-sama –él sonrió – ¿qué ocurre?

-Eso es muy bueno para mi sabes ¿Por qué? –ella negó- solo le preparas te para él o en ocasiones especiales–ella rio.-pero porque tienes esa cara media larga eh!

-Veras –caminaron en dirección a la cocina – mi hermano me dijo que debo juntarme con una persona-dijo resignada –sabes lo que significa no es así –el asentó preocupado-vamos todo saldrá mal –el rio –va todo saldrá bien.

-Cuando es esa junta no te lo ha dicho-ella negó mientras terminaba él te – ¿estas lista?

-Sí, vamos –camino con bandeja en mano a la vista de los subordinados –crees que pueda ser hoy –el negó y entro a la oficina, le sirvió él te y pregunto abiertamente- Ni-sama cuando me juntare con esa persona.

-Mañana -ella asentó –trata de dejar el pápelo listo o a tu teniente advertido nos juntaremos el día después de tu junta con el –ella asentó sonriente.

-Me retirare y organizare mis deberes y subordinados, gracias hermano con tu permiso- se retiraba del lugar cuando hablo con Renji y le comento que sería mañana, el sujeto su hombro pero no evito abrazarla para darle ánimos –oh! Vamos que no me voy a morir.

-! No digas tonterías!–exclamo molesto- no lo repitas entiendes –ella rio –solo trata de tolerarlo hasta la reunión podrás –ella asentó con tristeza, lejos de ellos unos ojos turquesa miraban el acto entre ambos –bien ve y prepara al idiota de Ashido –le susurró al oído –así cuando te veas libre de todo podremos ir a beber toooodo el sake que quieras.

-¿Estás seguro?-susurro –el asintió –sí! –El rio –promesa…

-Promesa ahora vete –se iba feliz su amigo realmente le hacía cambiar de parecer con rapidez cuando un grito lejano le llamo la atención – RECUERDALO! ES UNA PROMESA! –con el pulgar en señal de positivismo.

-CLARO! PROMESA! –ambos rieron y se dirigieron a sus lugares respectivos pero no pudo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, pensar en que la estaban casi comprometiendo no era aguantable para nadie su rostro cambio completamente a uno lleno de tristeza y sus ojos se aguaron pensando en que haría si algo ocurría camino hasta su escuadrón y entro a su oficina se encerró en ella y utilizo su hechizo del clan, llamo a ashido…

-Ashido ven apresúrate -pidió con un deje de tristeza que el entendió claramente

-¿Que ocurre capitana? –la miro a los ojos –porque estas así, algo malo te paso dime y MATARE AL MALDITO!–chillo melodramático

-No seas idiota si ocurrió algo, mañana no creo poder venir así que adelantare el pápelo si ocurre cualquier cosa podrás acerté cargo –el asentó sin dejar de ver sus ojos acuosos –bien puedes ir…

-Rukia… que ocurre es que tienes problemas con tu hermano –ella negó- con el clan- ella negó te han ligado a alguien –ella asentó.

-No hablemos más de eso si –dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Ven vamos, deja el pápelo lo hare yo más tarde y no quiero un no por respuesta – decidido la saco y camino con ella por el escuadrón, a ella le sentó bien el aire y relajo su semblante **_¿qué tan malo puede juntarse con alguien a quien no conoces?_** –no lo pienses tanto solo hazlo y déjalo impresionado y luego le cortas las alas…

-¡Que tonterías dices Ashido! –Dijo riendo –eso es lo más raro que he oído.

-Pues así será más fácil además –susurro en su oído –creo que tienes a alguien en tu corazón y mente ahora mismo –y se alejó de ella.

-De. De que hablas –negó con la cabeza y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al imaginar.

-VAMOS CAPITANA! –grito a viva voz–AUNQUE AMES A OTRO HOMBRE Y ESTE EN OTRO MUNDO O LUGAR , YO SIEMPRE TE SEGUIRÉ Y TE APOYARE SI ES NECESARIO TE SALVARE Y TE TRAERÉ DE VUELTA COMO TU! LO HICISTE CONMIGO, POR ESO Y MAS TE AMO!-grito riendo y corriendo como loco.

-ES QUE ERES IDIOTA!- rio divertida de las estupideces de su teniente, aunque una persona que la vigilaba no pensaba igual –VAMOS TONTO TENGO HAMBRE! –ambos se fueron a las afueras a comer.

 _A Ichigo no le fue indiferente sentir la presencia de Rukia, ya que solo él podía saber dónde estaba a menos que usara ese estúpido hechizo que Byakuya le enseño, realmente lo odiaba algunas subordinas entraban a su oficina, riendo a carcajadas pensó que era para llamar la atención, pero se detuvo a escuchar ._

-Ves es que en teniente del escuadrón 13 lo grito así.

-Estás loca la capitana lo hubiera golpeado.

-Es verdad grito que la amaba y ella solo le dijo idiota….fue… romántico y extraño.

-¿Porque?

-Pues le dio un discurso de un hombre que no está aquí o no es de aquí, él siempre la apoyaba y que la salvaría y traería nuevamente como ella con él y fue cuando le grito que la amaba.

-Ah tonterías, siempre hace escándalo le encanta, la vez que hubo entrenamiento la llamo mi amada princesa y mi hermosa capitana es solo mía…

 _Unos golpes se sintieron en la habitación dejando ver lo ocurrido, Ichigo del enfado rompió la silla y de un jalón desprendió la puerta, las chicas se asustaron y salieron del lugar, él fue donde Renji y lo encontró tomando relajadamente un té que saboreaba con cariño..._

-Oye Renji –el no despego su vista del te

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo?

-Es que seguirás mirando eso estúpido o te enamoraste de el-replico molesto

-Ichigo quieres un poco –el negó –seguro no lo probaras muy seguido –él se extrañó- es digámos de edición limitada, vamos prueba te encantara y me dirás que sientes con él te parece.

-Eso es tonto que voy a sentir con un té –lo recibió y saboreo

-Saboréalo bien disfrútalo y piensa ¿a quien te recuerda o que sientes?..

-La verdad esta riquísimo –dijo probándolo nuevamente

-Bueno contesta y te diré quien lo preparo-lo dejo en duda –no te preocupes el que yo hice mato las plantas vez-apunto las marchitas plantas en la sala, lo probo y unas sensaciones y un olor en específico le llamo la atención.

-Bien es muy cálido, aunque se siente frio –Renji asentó- es duro, pero dulce–el asintió –es como cariñoso pero no se demuestra –asintió nuevamente – tiene un aroma casi que juro conocer –dujo dudoso...

-Vas bastante bien….

-Siento como si hubiera mucho amor en el pero, es bastante pálido y profundo como si fueran ojos –Renji rio, claramente debería saber quién lo hiso –pero no comprendo ese aroma me es muy llamativo y delicioso como si lo tuviera todos los días cerca de mi...

-Ichigo este te probablemente no lo bebas en algunos años o solo en ocasiones muy especiales, todas esas características que describiste de él no te recuerdan a alguien piénsalo un momento–dijo dejándolo confundido.

 _Así quedo el pobre de Ichigo que iba a hablar de Ashido confundido por un té que tenía muchas características específicas ya era tarde así que fue a la mansión siendo recibido por Inove quien lo esperaba feliz, Byakuya y Rukia cenaban normalmente sin conversar mucho cuando una chica se asustó al servirle comida y te a Ichigo y sus manos temblaron sin remedio._

-Hitomisa-san –le llamo Rukia- ¿estás bien?

-Si señorita disculpen, me retirare –quedo preocupada pues 2 chicas estaban igual cuando le servían a Ichigo.

-Oye Ichigo – la miro –les has dicho algo a las señoritas–el negó –valla que les ocurrirá.

-Rukia –dijo una voz fría aunque no para ella- está todo listo para mañana verdad.

-Si hermano, el papeleo en el escuadrón y las damas prepararon el traje no tienes de que preocuparte –dijo con un toque de tristeza.

-Ya veo entonces recuerda que deberás estar lista temprano –ella asentó –me retiro –así se fue de la habitación.

-Que pasa Kuchiki-san te vez triste, es que peleaste con Toshiro-kun- Ichigo se molestó por el comentario pero no la quiso fulminar con la mirada –oh escuche que tu teniente grito que te ama es cierto –hay sí que se molestó más.

-Ese estúpido no halla que tonterías gritar, Inove no es como que Toshiro fuera mi novio para que lo digas así, yo –desvió la mirada con tristeza –yo no debo tener nada de eso así que te pido que olvides ese tema o no lo emociones delante de mi hermano- no pasó desapercibido para Ichigo quien no comprendió su mirada – bueno me retiro que disfruten buenas noches.

 _Así todos se fueron a dormir pensando en un día mejor aunque Ichigo pensaba en él te, Inove en alejar a todas de él, Toshiro en como Ashido y Renji se mostraban tan amorosos con Rukia y ella en como pasaría el día con un perfecto extraño..._

 _Fue tanta su amargura por no saber quién preparo ese desdichado te que se levantó temprano para ver el amanecer se sorprendió al ver que una figura estaba sentada y tapada del frio, como de costumbre Byakuya yo no estaba y Inove dormía a piernas sueltas era lo que las chicas dijeron una vez..._

-Rukia? –Ella volteo – ¿qué haces afuera tan temprano? –solo escucho el suspiro.

-Nada solo no podía dormir y ¿tu? Creí que estarías hablando dormido como de costumbre.

-Va como si realmente lo hiciera –la miro dudoso-¿lo hago?-ella asentó –a!

-Anda ve a dormir pronto vendrán las chicas les diré que te preparen el baño, luego de que yo salga-dijo mirando cómo se movían las hojas de los árboles.

-Es que saldrás temprano hoy, no creí que serias la copia de Byakuya o es que tienes un compromiso diferente

-No soy la copia de Ni-sama, pero si tengo un compromiso diferente que atender-las chicas llegaron al lado de ella diciendo que el baño estaba listo –bien ve a dormir y aprovecha de descansar...

 _Él se quedó sentado con un toque de preocupación cuando ella miro tristemente y suspiro paso en su mente muchas cosas quiso 1 hora habrá estado así y recordando él te, sintió que Rukia volvía a su habitación con peor semblante que antes acompañada por tres chicas con la mirada perdida igual que ella y entraron a la habitación…_

-Rukia-sama no este asi-pedia hitomi era la que más se relacionaba entre las otras dos.

-Señorita solo sonría...

-Escúchelas por favor no podemos ponerle que solo será esta vez pero la apoyaremos siempre…

-Yo... yo lo hare como lo eh prometido y accedido siempre –eso saco de cavilaciones al peli naranja – gracias estoy muy agradecida que estén conmigo y el apoyo de Renji y del torpe de Ashido también les prometí sopórtalo asi que hagámoslo de una vez –de nueva cuanta se perdió que iba a hacer ella y tan temprano que no le dijo Renji solo recordaba ese te que tanto saboreaba cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a las chicas…

-¿Esta lista Rukia-sama?

-Si –suspiro antes de salir de su habitación –es hora vamos –Ichigo miro ella salía con un junihitoe de color azul su pelo recogido con adornos su pálida piel con un leve maquillaje al igual que en el festival la encontró hermosa demasiado, pero su cara no tenía ninguna emoción era como una muñeca con sonrisa falsa.

-Oye donde vas –ella no le miro tampoco quería contestar – oye –se puso de pie y se ganó a su lado sintiendo un aroma delicioso y reconocible – porque no me dices donde vas...

-Rukia-sama –dijo hitomi- la esperan, Kurosaki-dono deje que la señorita avance por favor –pido en suplica lo que le dolió a la morena.

-Ichigo –pido la morena – no preguntes.

-Pero ¿dónde vas?, ¿porque estas triste? Y ellas porque están igual que tu EXPLICAME!-exigió el peli naranja, Rukia no se molestó pero la triste mirada de las damas que eran su compañía la dejo más triste.

-SILENCIO! –replico sin mirar dejándolo impactado, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla a la vista de todos y pensó que sería de su vida si aquel compromiso resultaba –volveré en algunas horas vete a dormir –se fue dejándolo ver su espalda y fría mirada con una falsa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, una sola de las chicas fue con ella y el no tardo en agarrarlas.

-Díganme ¿que hará ella? ¿Porque esta así?- las chicas se asustaron pero no escondieron nada y algunas lágrimas se escaparon.

-Rukia-sama ella fue al encuentro arreglado por los ancianos –el no comprendía que compromiso era ese.

-no entiendo sean claras...

-Si esta reunión resulta como el hombre que se juntara con ella, ambos se casaran por decisión del clan –Ichigo sintió un balde de agua fría encima y palideció –Kurosaki-dono ¿está bien? –el asentó –la señorita no le conto a nadie solo al joven Renji y su teniente la descubrió.

-Ya veo –dijo pensativo –y si no resulta ella no se casara con el cierto-ambas asentaron- y cuanto abra que esperar

-Casi 2 horas señor, será mejor que nos retiremos a nuestras labores.

-Byakuya ya se fue...

-Sí señor, Byakuya-sama la desligo por muchos años de compromisos –dijo con pesar –pero esta vez es diferente el no pudo hacer nada así que antes de que ella se levantara la visito en su habitación y salió triste al escuadrón- Ichigo no pregunto más si su hermano no pudo hacer nada, solo quedaría en ella para deshacer todo.

 _Inove se levantó y fue a desayunar busco a Ichigo pero no lo encontró, le pregunto al guardia pero no sabía dónde estaba, se fue al mundo de los vivos para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes. Ichigo en cambio busco a Rukia con reiraku y la encontró rápidamente, se fue donde ella y la vio caminar acompañada de un noble estirado aunque se le veía, muy interesado en ella, al parecer ella no respondía nada se veía **tan fría** pensó._

Ambos nobles se dirigieron a una banca, no era que a él no le gustara Rukia al contrario le encantaba….

-Rukia-sama –le llamo el noble con tono relajado y suave – no se preocupe

-Eh de que habla señor- dijo sin miedo – no entiendo.

-No es que no esté interesado en usted es al contrario, usted es más hermosa de lo que he visto en las fotos de la revista, no sé si tendrá algún romance con el capitán, pero no se asuste por lo que le diré- le susurró al oído – no quiero que nos casemos sé que ama su nuevo asenso en realidad use esta oportunidad para conocerla y decirle cuanto la admiro.

-Es enserio –se tapó la cara con una mano por el desconcierto

-Si –dijo feliz –créame no le miento lo juro palabra de noble –y rio –puede decir sin miedo que yo fui de su agrado y que soy torpe eso siempre funciona-ella rio tapando su risa.

-Entonces puede decir que soy poco femenina y estaremos a mano –ambos rieron Ichigo creyó que le gusto el noble y su corazón se estrujo y los dejo de espiar.

 _Los nobles conversaron amenamente, el pregunto de todo de su zampacto, si se la enseñaría, si podría visitarla para conocer a los capitanes ella no le negó nada, al terminar la hora ambos retomaron su postura y con mucha cara de desagrado fingido se despidieron, ella le dijo que le mandaría a buscar con su teniente después de la reunión con su clan él no quería sonreír de felicidad porque serian descubiertos, así que fingió tropezar y cambio su semblante a uno de dolor cuando ella se iba._

 _Mientras nuestras chicas y chicos de la revista disfrutaban en un bar borrachísimos todo brillaba más que la cabeza del calvito ikkaku solo faltaba la cita arreglada con ambos capitanes de una ya tenía la ayuda asegurada pero solo faltaba convencer al otro, querían probar la droga de nemu así que la colocaron en el vaso de un subordinado raso; decía que si a todo pobre termino sin ropa y bailando en la calle con una botella tapando sus partes. Nell llego al bar con el gatito que rápidamente se incorporó a la celebración mientras matsumoto hablaba de las dudas de Nell, ambas decidieron estudiar el caso a fondo para saber qué era lo que ocurría con Inove, pero claro después de emborracharse más los retos repartidos por tanto escándalo que hacían al cantar ….._

* * *

*Habra continuacion de este capitulo ziiiiieee ..nno desesperen IR ellos tendran sus momento ;')

\- VAMOS ICHIRUKI ! \\(*.*)/ YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE !

GRACIAS :D POR DARLE SU TIEMPO GENTE HERMOSA QUE AMA EL IR BUENO Y A LAS PERSONITAS EN GENERAL ...


	9. Ataduras y Sensaciones II

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 6**  
 **Así es, nosotros carecemos de destino. Sólo aquellos por la ignorancia y el miedo los que avanzan dando pasos en falso se precipitan en un remolino que llamamos "Destino"**

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en su habitación recostado pensó en Rukia y si era que le gustaba el estirado además, pensó en como seria al estar en su casa con sus amigos, que carrera hubiera tenido, recordaba sus últimos años y como ella llego a su vida y la cambio por completo, en especial algunas veces que la despertó para desayunar su cara adormilada y cabello revuelto o cuando inconscientemente ella lo abrazo por la cintura si, también estaba dormida y del golpe que recibió cuando ella despertó, cada palabra que le dedico para subir su ánimo o las pocas veces que la vio a medio vestir cuando no salía del armario.

 _No se quejaba de la vida que tenía solo…se sentía más cercano a ella cuando estaba en su casa, recordó cuando le dijeron que no podría volver con su familia y los vio irse, ella estuvo a su lado…_

 **Flash back**

-Lo siento –susurro tomando la mano del peli naranja que estaba empuñada.

-Es mi decisión yo quise volver y proteger –una cálida mano que contenía su dolor lo alejaba del senkaimon-¿Dónde vamos?

-Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que te sientas en casa aunque sé que es imposible – escucho su voz quebrándose, lo llevo a la mansión y lo dejo en la sala – espera un momento iré por Ni-sama.

-Kurosaki Ichigo debo hablar contigo –dijo el noble, mientras Rukia les dejo solos.

-Claro dime – Byakuya se sentó frente a él y lo examino un momento, cerró sus ojos.

-Kurosaki seré preciso aunque no lo creas te estoy agradecido –se sorprendió- salvaste la vida de Rukia, la protegiste incluso de mí, le diste un hogar y cariño, no negare que me molesta bastante eso de cariño, y salvaste la sociedad de almas.

-A qué viene todo eso Byakuya.

-Desde hoy esta será tu casa, no te faltara nada te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, una habitación ha sido preparada para ti con las cosas que trajo tu familia ahora debo irme-antes de salir.

-Byakuya gracias -el noble se retiró, Rukia entro en la habitación – Rukia tus sabias de esto...

-Ichigo debí consultarte, pero mi hermano lo tenía todo listo si no quieres quedarte aquí hablare con el –el negó con su cabeza – ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, yo quiero quedarme aquí…- **_contigo_** salió en su mente, le tomo la mano y lo saco de la sala – ¿ahora dónde vamos?

-Vamos a tu habitación para que te acomodes-lo dejo en la habitación, se retiro.

\- Sí que es grande, aunque no es lo mismo… ella está lejos de aquí –corrió la puerta y daba una hermosa vista al jardín, pero algo llamo su atención…

Byakuya estaba caminando y escucho unos sollozos en el jardín y fue a ver quién era aquella persona que lloraba desconsoladamente, no se sorprendió al saber que era su pequeña hermana sentada en el pasto.

-Rukia que ocurre –imaginaba un poco su tristeza se sentó frente a ella – Rukia mírame y dime –dijo con regaño.

-Ni-sama ha sido mi culpa, el debería estar en su hogar con su familia y amigos, ahora por haber aparecido en su vida ha cambiado y no tendrá una vida como la gente normal- dijo con voz quebrada y ojos acuosos – si yo no hubiera aparecido, si solo me hubiera mantenido al margen y hacer mi trabajo como era debido, tendría todo eso y más...

-Ya veo... pero si él no hubiera tomado esa decisión todo lo que él quiere proteger ya no estaría, sus seres queridos tampoco, no lo has pensado –trato de abrazarla para consolarla aunque no era su fuerte recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la morena- haremos lo posible para que esté a gusto, ahora vamos dentro.-ambos se levantaron y fueron a su habitación.

 _Desde luego Ichigo no comento lo que vio ese día, algunas veces cuando salía de su habitación e iba a la sala, no evitaba pasar por la habitación de Byakuya y escuchar llantos, no le dio vueltas y se fue. A los días se fue a la habitación de Rukia y escucho nuevamente algunos llantos desconsolados e hicieron que su corazón se detuviera entro fugas…_

-Rukia ¿porque lloras? –Frente a ella –que ocurre dime...-una voz quebrada salió a contestar.

-No... No tengo nada ve, ve a cenar –no se movió de su lugar –ve por favor...

-No –dijo tajante – dime porque estas así, hace algunos días también escuche llantos en la habitación de Byakuya ¿te regaño?- ella negó – entonces porque estas así...

-Yo ... yo no quería que te quedaras aquí, después de todo podías tener una vida, estar al lado de tu familia, con tus amigos , si yo solo hubiera hecho mi trabajo y no me hubiera inmiscuido en tu vida tu ahora tendrías todo lo que querrías –dijo sin mirarle –y por… por mi .. Estupidez te quite todo y no puedo devolverte a tu hogar…- se le oprimió el pecho de dolor al saber que ella pensaba así.

-Rukia ¿has llorado desde que llegue? –Ella asentó- te dije que fue decisión mía mírame o te obligare–subió su mirada y color miel con violeta se mezclaron.

-Yo… discúlpame –dijo llorando- no quería que me vieras o escucharas, pero no eh podido evitarlo y sentirme culpable...-temeroso no era eso lo que pensaba y verla llorar le partía el corazón.

-Rukia -la abrazo y apego a el –de verdad no sé qué hacer al verte llorar –atino a secar sus lágrimas y apegarse a el cuerpo de su amigo- no digas tonterías, el que tu hallas entrado a mi vida fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar antes y ahora, no poder ver a mi familia y amigos aunque eso era algo que ocurriría de todas formas, tengo una vida al igual como todo lo que quiero y mi hogar será siempre cuando estés conmigo –todas las palabras su corazón se aceleró , pero callo en cuenta que la morena no se movía bajo su vista y noto que dormía profundamente .

-Kurosaki –una voz fría hiso que su espalda se tensara y un escalofrió lo recorriera – ¿desde cuándo lo sabias?.

-Los vi la primera vez –con pesar – no creí que ella se culpara...

-Ya veo –suspiro cansado – ahora podrá dormir...

-¿No ha dormido? –El noble asentó – ¿desde cuándo?

-Algunos días, me he quedo con ella, hay veces que va a mi habitación y se rinde por el sueño – suspiro nuevamente – ahora dormiré en mi habitación – pensó en donde dormía si ella usaba su habitación.

-Y ¿dónde dormías si la dejabas en tu habitación?

-En otro cuarto-comento, con pesar recordando el mal dormir y pensando que le hacía más que una ventilada a todas las piezas sin usar y se retiró, dejándolos.

 _La morena se comenzó a mover, y se acomodó en su pecho buscando calor, haciendo que él se sonrojara al notar que ella metió sus manos por debajo de su shihatsu quedando piel a piel con él, aunque el mensaje detonaba que ya era muy tarde y ella solo estaba en yukata, al no tener con que arroparse se quitó la parte superior de su shihatsu y la tapo._

 _Acaricio su cabello, en su nariz un delicioso y conocido aroma, no solo era el de jazmín que tanto le fascinaba, era la esencia de ella la chica que tenía en su pecho, así pasaron la noche aunque no despertaron como durmieron._

 _Al amanecer Rukia despertó, era sujetada por unos fuertes brazos que se enlazaban en su espalda y en su cuello, se escondía el rostro de Ichigo que parecía no querer despertar al notar que era él, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era golpearlo pero luego su pensamiento cambio, no era que fuera acosadora pero se dio cuanta donde tenía sus manos, saco una y la llevo a la cara de Ichigo y remarco su ceño fruncido que era solo una marca, evito reír cuando el uso un gesto de molestia y la apretó más a él quedando cara a cara **demasiado cerca** para el pensamiento de ella, y para evitar más acercamiento por menos que le desagradara puso su dedo en la mejilla del picándolo…_

-Ichigo - susurro –Ichigo - solo acerco su rostro más al de ella con un leve rose en sus labios – Ichigo –le llamo apartándose unos centímetro el volvió a rosar sus labios posándolos en los de ella y se sintió tonta solo estaba dormido–Ichigo –comenzó a moverse entre quejidos y sin correr sus labios de los de ella...

-Que –sin abrir sus ojos, nuevamente alguien lo llamaba y sintió un cálido rose en sus labios mezclado con jazmín, sin mover nada más que sus labios –que quieres –ella se sorprendió esa no era lo que esperaba .

-Despierta –el negó y ella no evito reír un poco.

 _El sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios y abrió sus ojos quedando de frente con unos violeta que lo miraban riendo los cerro de nuevo no le tomo mucha importancia en ese segundo, hasta que se lanzó de lleno a los labios de la morena, adormilado callo en cuenta que algo no andaba bien, cuando su nombre no se escuchó normal si no..._

-I…chií...go- abrió sus ojos y quedo frio ya que cada cosquilleo que sintió eran los labios de Rukia hablando muy cerca de los suyos, aunque no se corrió de inmediato ni la soltó, era que la fuerza de voluntad lo abandono –mue…ve… Te –vio que no atinaba a nada y se trató de apartar pero no podía la sujetaba muy fuerte así que - Ichi...go…–dijo lo mejor que podía, el aparto su boca de la de ella –ahhhh!.

-Yo no sé qué...–se acomodó frente a él, lo sorprendió pensó que le molería a golpes y aun la sujetaba.

-Ichigo, yo no he dicho nada aun, pero dime ¿te dormiste después que yo? –el asentó

-recuerdas cuando te dormiste –ella negó-y lo que dije.

-recuerdo que me dijiste que fue tu decisión, pero na…-recordó donde tenía su otra mano y la saco rápidamente y se sonrojo evidentemente-lo siento

\- El que debería disculparse debería ser yo creo que lo que hice…- interrumpido.

-No te negare que iba a golpearte, pero siendo sincera me causo risa y si es por lo que ocurrió recién, solo estabas dormido aunque no fue solo una vez –se puso nervioso y ella quería reír pero aguanto – pero dime ¿porque es que aún no me sueltas? O ¿te gusto dormir conmigo?

-¿Q…que dices? no te avergüenza decir esas cosas? –beso su frente con ternura y se acurruco entre su pecho lo abrazo fuertemente asiendo que se sorprendiera.

-Si, me avergüenza, además eres la primera persona que duerme conmigo, realmente te agradezco mucho estar conmigo –el sintió que unos sentimientos aceleraron su corazón, el hecho de que le dijera que era la primera vez que dormía con alguien y era el realmente lo **_¿emociono?._**

-Yo no sé qué decirte –ella negó –no quiero que te culpes nuevamente de verdad no sé qué hacer cuando lloras.-ella se comenzó a sentir extraña era **_mucha intimidad para un par de amigos_** – ¿qué ocurre? Porque me sueltas –dijo preocupado.

\- Veras...no has caído en cuanta como estamos, quien entre no lo vera de la misma manera ¿entiendes? –Fue ahí cuando la soltó y se sonrojo- alguien vendrá pronto.

-Cla… claro –ella se puso de pie y camino hacia su ropa lo vio sonrojado...

-¿Qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun porque estas sonrojado?-miro irritado por aquella voz, una chica se acercó avisando de la hora.

-Rukia-sama voy a en…- interrumpida .

-No te preocupes ya salgo -en un intento rápido por no ser descubiertos cayó al suelo...

-Está bien señorita –abriendo la puerta lentamente, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta respiro y tomo su postura noble

-Si vamos -dejando a Ichigo solo y pensativo…

 **Fin flash back**

 _Si era amistad ahora no estaba seguro aquella chica se coló en lo más profundo de su vida y su corazón, lo ayudo demasiado y siempre que le trataba de agradecer ella no aceptaba, diciendo que el hiso lo mismo, el recuerdo de ella y él TE que Renji le dio fue la pieza para atar cabos sueltos…_

 _Rukia llegaba de aquella reunión cabis baja, camino en dirección a su habitación no era que estuviera triste porque no resulto su compromiso solo era cansancio y falta de sueño sintió una mano encima de la suya y la arrastro rápidamente a la habitación de un tirón abrió, cerró la puerta y la apoyo con mucha fuerza en la pared aprisionándola…_

-AH! Que te ocurre.

-Responde eres tú! No me puedo equivocar – se acercó a su cuello y aspiro su aroma

-Q... ¿Qué haces? –Consternada - no entiendo –no se movió de su lugar.

-Eres muy cálida pero te muestras fría, dura y dulce, cariñosa pero no lo demuestras, escondes mucho amor, tu piel es pálida y tus ojos son intensos y tú... tu delicioso aroma mezclado con jazmín – se alejó de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos – definitivamente eres tú y no me lo negaras –dijo en tono molesto

-Q...Que dices?

-Tu! –dijo apuntándola –preparaste ese te que Renji bebía, el muy desgraciado no me dijo quien lo hiso solo lo disfruto en silencio y se lo tomo todo!

-Es por eso que estas molesto, no te preocupes- con la mirada cansada- no lo volverás a beber nuevamente apártate –le dio un leve empujón y se corrió.-si hiso que te molestaras puedes olvidarlo y me dirás ¿porque me seguiste?

-¿Eh?–ahora era el quien estaba contra la pared-como lo sabes

-Te molestas y tu reiatsu hace que el kido sea un asco para ocultarte-le dio la espalda y se sacó algunas prendas de su junihitoe quedando en kimono con un ajustadísimo obi.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo sonrojado y ella le miro por sobre el hombro.

-Que no es obvio-más se sonrojo y ella se acercó a el – ¿pero qué ocurre Kurosaki-kun no te imaginaras cosas raras o sí? –no sabía que pensar –ayúdame -le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué hago?

-Desata el obi apenas respiro–el tiro pero no se soltó –¡Espera lo apretaste más¡

-Qué tal si tiramos juntos pero para distinto lado –ella asentó –bien 1, 2,3 ¿estás bien?

-! Qué demonios ¡bien tiremos a las 3 listo –el asentó -1,2,3 –tiraron fuertemente pero era inevitable que Ichigo tirara mucho más apegándola y levantándola –pa… para –la bajo – fue muy fuerte idiota

-Es que eres muy liviana ¿probamos otra vez? –Ella asentó –no tirare muy fuerte o al menos para levantarte de nuevo –el rio –lista.

-Si 1, 2,3 tira- tiraron con fuerza y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero resbalo con sus getas y callo entre los pies de Ichigo quien la secundo aún sostenía el obi, ella cerro sus ojos para soportar el dolor de la caída aparte de amortiguar a ichigo, quien cayó encima de ella y el fuerte golpe que se llevó hasta el quejido que dio por el mismo.

 _Así el aprovecho de contemplarla en silencio no es que fuera un psicópata claro que no… solo aprovecho esas instancias, pero su alocado corazón le interrumpía en sus pensamientos de moverse una voz lo alejo de todo…_

-I…chií…go –la voz de Rukia que ya no tenía aire y no se movía de encima de ella.

-Mierda!-se sentó a su lado, rasgo la tela del obi y abrió un poco el kimono que usaba.

-T...tu - **_¿Que decir? quedar como estúpida por su alocado corazón, ¿iba a perder todo al tenerlo cerca en ese momento?_** , se puso de pie dio unos cuantos pasos apoyándose en la pared.

-Espera donde vas! – quería darle alguna explicación de lo ocurrido ** _, ¿Qué le diría? no me pare porque te contemplaba, ¿ porque quería sentir tu aroma como hace poco?_**.

 _Así ella se fue dejándole solo tenía que pensar **¿en qué? ¿En tanta cercanía? ¿En su alocado corazón? ¿O en tanta proximidad que tuvo cuando él se posó en su cuello y la describió?,** con Ichigo solo eran amigos y novio de su mejor amiga, aunque cada palabra pensada le apuñalo un poco el corazón, se fue al escuadrón a revisar las cosas o a descansar._

 _Las chicas AMS eran las encargadas de administrar la droga, pero debido a un error de Nemu, tenían demasiados frascos distintos y por ende diferentes contenidos, su idea era probarlos con cada persona que la visitara ¿porque no?, dirá que fue error de un subordinado para no ser reprendida así fue probando en algunos se hicieron pequeños, mentían en exceso, eran casi depravados, se hacían invisibles, les salían barros, se hacían gigantes…_

 _Inove en cambio se quedaría en el mundo humano al menos unos días fue con tatsuki a contarle lo sucedido, y ella le reprendió por estar de malhumorada y peleona con todo el mundo, la aludida no le dio importancia a los comentarios y fue a su trabajo el cual ya tenían su despido preparado hace muchos días atrás, se dijo que tendría que comenzar en otro pero más adelante, quería darse el tiempo de conquistar a su amado Kurosaki-kun sin importar el precio, se fue a su casa abrió las cortinas y despejo su mente pensando en que pronto iría nuevamente a la SS._

 _Toshiro no encontraba momento para hablar con Rukia necesitaba **¿disculparse? ¿Porque?, claro el beso; además le seguido también, ¿pero qué le dirá del beso? Oh disculpa pero quería probar el sabor de tus labios** , que tonto no, algunos pensamientos inundaron su mente y el recuerdo del shinigamis sustituto fue el primero y el ultimo ¿ **si ella está enamorada del? Podría ser ¿o no? Han pasado mucho juntos y vivido, ellos son inseparables, claro y esas miradas que ambos se dan ¿tal vez…tal vez...?** Pensar no le servía para nada atormentarse en recuerdos mejor iría a aclarar las cosas con ella de inmediato…_

 _Ichigo en cambio dejo todo de lado, luego de que Rukia se fuera no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar y la conversación pendiente que tenían, y otras preguntas más sabia que sin dudar ella le aclararía todo **¿aclarar? Pero si ella es mí…amiga AHH!** **Arreglar** eso haría se disculparía y luego _**_exigiría que le aclarara algunas dudas no preguntas a la MIERDA LA BUSCARE DE TODOS MODOS!_**

 _No era una carrera tal cual aunque; oji miel y oji turquesa, peli naranja y peli blanco tuvieron la misma idea, pero solo el que llegaba primero ¿ganaba? si supieran que tenían la misma idea definitivamente sería una…_.

-Capitán Kurosaki bienvenido

-Hola Ashido esta Rukia –los comentarios del teniente no eran muy reservados…

-Entre capitán mi amada, tierna y amable Capitana siempre le espera llego hace poco–dijo dentro de la oficina, con un Ichigo sonrojado

-¡Oye aquí no hay nadie! –ambos miraron a muchos lados.

-Qué raro! bueno es mi capitana muchas veces la veo subiendo arboles le grito que baje y me lanza kido –Ashido se puso la mano en la barbilla recordando - también mira fijo por la ventana y salta sin pensar….mmm mirando desde el tejado el atardecer; tratando de tocar el koto o se queda dormida con el papeleo y lo arruina –la gotita de Ichigo aumento a un goterón, Ashido golpeo su mano con su puño- ah! Pero muchas veces la encuentro durmiendo en el armario- eso hiso que al oji miel se le acelerara el corazón –vamos capitán.

 _Ambos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado Ashido lo dejo solo, pues una vez la despertó y casi lo golpea no se arriesgaría una segunda vez, Ichigo corrió lentamente la puerta vio tal y como en su casa su cabello revuelto y sonrojada, la diferencia era que su cabello era largo y no era su armario…_

-Rukia –murmuro acercarse a ella –Rukia- abrió solo un ojo para ver quien la llamaba.

-¿Que pasa ahora Ichigo? –dijo tallándose los ojos.

-Vamos no deberías dormir aqui , sabes tienes unos gustos muy extraños –rio adormilada –vamos- se sacó el haori la tapo, y la tomo en sus brazos aun no salía de la oficina cuando Toshiro entro.

-Kurosaki ¿qué pasa por que esta así?-dijo acercándose para verla, aunque ella dormía plácidamente -dámela la llevare al escuadrón 4 –Ichigo se molestó no la entregaría menos para llevarla allá..

-De que hablas Toshiro

-Que eres ciego mira sus mejillas –acerco su mano y le acaricio el rostro..

-Nunca la has visto dormir –el peli blanco se sorprendió- se le ponen las mejillas rojas bueno aparte de que su cabello se revuelve, y de la manía que agarro de dormir en los armarios con la puerta cerrada,–un malestar se apodero del es que Ichigo sabía demasiado.

-¿! Donde la llevas ¡? –el oji miel bajo su vista, rukia se movía acomodándose y una de sus manos se metió entre su ropa apretando con fuerza la yukata y posando su nariz en su pecho.

-Sé que tienes frio –mirando a la morena–bien nos vemos Toshiro- fue así de simple con ella entre sus brazos, su corazón realmente estaba sintiendo **_¿satisfacción?_** , llego a la mansión y escucho como ella hablaba…

\- Ic..higo… -casi se cae– no...Quiero…verte… triste pero...no te vayas –una pequeña lágrima salía al decir aquellas palabras, algunas emociones salieron de golpe.

 ** _¿No quería que se fuera, pero que soñaba entonces o que sentía por él?_** le seco la lagrima de su mejilla.

-Soy muy feliz tampoco me iré a menos que tú quieras, aunque de todas formas siempre estaremos juntos tenemos un lazo recuérdalo- la llevo a la habitación y la recostó, no quería dejar de verle le dio un tierno beso en la frente, pero no evito llegar a sus labios depositando un cálido beso, y antes de profundizar se fue rápidamente.

 _Rangiku era visitada inesperadamente por un capitán, se sorprendió con el pedido que le realizo pero sin dudar acepto con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que le confiara todo y que se esforzaría al máximo mientras era acompañada por Nell y Grim que estaban más sorprendidos que la misma Rangiku, pero aliviados como ella y una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de los 3 cuando el capitán se retiró, aunque aún no investigaban a inove y solo le restaron importancia por ese momento…._

* * *

Bueno este cap termino jejee espero que no haya quedado tan malo xD ,bueno el prox lo subire pronto ...

VAMOS IR A CELEBRAR :D QUE LOS ICHIHIMES SE VAN A ACABA XD BROMA OK NO...


	10. El Sol y La Luna

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 34**  
 **Si me das alas, volaré por ti aunque toda la superficie de la tierra quede sumergida por las aguas. Si me das una espada, me alzaré por ti aunque toda la inmensidad del cielo te atraviese con su luz.**

* * *

Luego de algunos sucesos Ichigo fue increpado en una reunión de capitanes, un medianamente ebrio kyoraku, recibió las quejas de los capitanes…

-Ichigo no es posible- recrimino hirako

-Ya has escuchado de todos los capitanes, lo que dicen las mujeres- soi fong.

-Realmente no sé qué hacer...

-Kurosaki si es tu novia debes exigirle que deje de hacer tonterías-soltó byakuya ya que en la mansión las chicas casi corrían del lado de ichigo.

 _Esa pequeña reunión, solo tenía una persona Inove Orihime, acusada por casi 50 chicas todas de escuadrones diferentes. Rukia no prestaba atención ya que Toshiro le hacía señales que trataba de descubrir pero al no entender ambos reían…_

-De que se ríen ustedes dos – ichigo molesto los había visto

-Inove no ara ingreso a mi escuadrón, no dejare que mis subordinadas sean envueltas por mirarte, por una novia celosa –rukia le dijo riendo.

-MALDICON ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA! –si lo grito, todos le miraron extrañados.

-Kurosaki, ella va por todos lados diciendo lo mismo Matsumoto me dijo que la vio pelearse por ti –agrego toshiro riendo..

-Calma, todos Ichigo si Inove no es tu novia detenla, la pobre nanao no sabe qué hacer, daremos un plazo para que se arregle entendido –todos asintieron – ya lo sabes no queremos que dañen a nuestras hermosas subordinadas por tu novia –rio al último- pueden retirarse -todos se fueron.

 _Con lo sucedido Ichigo le negó el ingreso a su escuadrón, igualmente los capitanes quienes dieron la orden de avisar si ocurría cualquier cosa._

 _Rukia tenía asuntos pendientes con Toshiro el cual arreglaría, le dijo que a la vuelta de hacer un favor ¿en qué consistía? simple ir al mundo humano a darle una vuelta a la casa Kurosaki por el día._

 _Inove volvía a SS se dirigió al escuadrón de ichigo pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando le negaron el ingreso por orden del capitán y luego en el escuadrón de Rukia, se amargo dio algunas vueltas vio a Toshiro y fue conversarle algo interesante._

 _Ichigo fue a ver a su familia, se llevó una sorpresa cuando su padre le dijo que Rukia fue a cuidar la casa ya que era su deber, pero isshin al no encontrarlo se lo pidió a ella, ya que ambos no se veían desde que llegaron veía más a Rukia_

-Es enserio, porque no me fuiste a buscar …

-Hijo, te la pasas con inove además kya-chan viene a ver al conejo que toshiro le regalo.

-Porque está aquí …

-Le pidió a tus hermanas cuidarle ya que no tiene mucho tiempo, a ellas les encanta ¿sabes cómo le pusieron entre las tres? –el negó – Ichi – no sabía maldecir - ¿Que aras estúpido hijo?.

-Iré al mundo humano a buscarla –a isshin le salieron estrellitas por los ojos corrió al poster de masaki.

-¡ **Oh amada esposa nuestro estúpido hijo se preocupa por su tercera hermana¡** –chillo - **¡dale la fuerza a nuestro estúpido hijo para que cuide de nuestra kya-chan de Shiro-chan y lo acepte como su cuñado!** …

-YA BASTA! Inove no es mi novia y Toshiro no es el novio de Rukia! , me voy nos vemos ..

 _Rukia llevaba 30min en el mundo humano abrió un senkaimon frente a la casa Kurosaki, abrió las cortinas, saco el correo, aseo la casa y compro alimentos. Ya era medio día no tenía que hacer así que dio un paseo, mato algunos hollow; sintió un senkaimon cerca, solo siguió su camino eran aprox 14:00 y tenía mucha hambre debía regar las plantas se fue a la casa, cuando recibió un montón de agua fría encima de ella una pobre anciana se disculpaba su excusa **no te vi hija** , ella rio y tranquilizo a la anciana y se fue._

 _Ichigo se preguntaba dónde estaba Rukia, se dedicó a hacer la comida y estaba regando las plantas cuando ella llego y la vio toda empapada aunque hacía mucho calor._

-Que te ocurrió –dijo riendo

-Shh hola ichigo, ¿cómo estas? yo bien ¿y tú? a que bueno –con sarcasmo

-lo siento jajajja dime que te paso…

-una anciana me lanzo agua – apretujo su vestido que era como del instituto, llevaba una blusa blanca y el agua se escurrió del –y que haces tú aquí?

-Bueno era mi deber venir debiste decirme -la apunto con la manguera y la mojo ella corrió - vamos deja de correr…

-Basta idiota - se llevaron algún rato así, crearon barro y ella lo aprovecho –toma ….- le lanzo barro al estomago

-Oye ahora veras! – la tomo de la espada y con una mano le embarro–te dije.

-Ah! Me la pagaras –se agacho y tomo la manguera mojándole ambos estaban embarrados, mojados seguían jugando entre jalón y jalón Ichigo cayó sentado, Rukia encima de el- vez eres un tonto – dijo riendo.

-oye tu venias así de fuera, ¿qué te ocurre?..

-Tengo hambre! Vamos a comer algo.

-si …

 _Se enjuagaron el barro subieron uno a la vez y se ducharon el problema fue el cambio de ropa._

-Ichigo –grito - ven tengo un problema

-Que ocurre – entro a la habitación le vio aun con toalla y su cabello mojado – porque no te has vestido y secado tu cabello.

-Que me pongo, tus hermanas ya no usan las mismas ropas – ninguno se acordaba de ese detalle.

-Es cierto mmm, ya se ponte una camisa mía déjame buscar- ella espero pensó que por lo menos trajo ropa interior -bien toma – le dio una camisa blanca y no muy larga era como usar la falda del instituto solo con unos centímetros más larga - calentare la cena.

-Bien bajare apenas me cambie –bajo a cenar a regañadientes –estúpido ichigo mojaste mi ropa no puedo levantar mucho los brazos!

-No reclames deberías traer más ropa no solo interior –discutiendo, almorzaron y ella lavo los platos los seco, el problema era guardarlos ..

-Ah! veré que no venga– se montó en el mesón sentándose abrió los cajones y comenzó a guardar la loza se ponía recta cada vez que dejaba un vaso..

-Que haces ahí! –miro detrás de ella ichigo tenía cara de preocupación- como se te ocurre hacer eso!

-De que hablas, solo guardo las cosas –se acercó a ella - además quieres matarte por tus gritos Ichigo.

-Ah! Deja eso, además – la miro de arriba, hacia abajo – además esa camisa no te cubre mucho ahora….

-Que! –se tocó hasta donde le llegaba la camisa, desacomodada solo le cubría la mitad del trasero soltó el plato que tenía y este choco en el mesón quebrándose y le provoco un corte en el muslo - AHHHH!

-Que te ocurre –se puso encima de ella para ver y la sangre corrió lentamente por su pierna – te cortaste ven..

-Que tonta–volteo y quedo sentada con los pies colgando él estaba frente a ella – está bien, solo me corte un poco – miro el reciente corte y tapándolo– iré al ba… que .. Haces.. - ichigo le levanto la mano y un poco la camisa dejando paso a sus muslos.

-Déjame ver, te curare espérame aquí- el volvió con algunas cosas.

-Ichigo ¿qué es eso?

-Alcohol es para que no se infecte, te dolerá un poco, parare cuando te duela mucho si – ella asentó- bien empezare –acerco el algodón y lo paso 1 vez ella no se quejó y lo paso nuevamente ..

-mmmm..-apretaba sus labios con fuerza– no, no –el se dio cuenta y soplo para que se secara..

-Te dije que me avisaras ..

-Dijiste que dolería un poco -chillo –no quiero, me duele.

-Te pondré un parche y saldremos a comprar quieres –ella asentó..

-¿Podemos comprar sake? –le restó importancia a su herida de inmediato.

-Es lo único que ustedes beben –ella asentó –está bien, parece que todos son alcohólicos en la SS.

 _Le vendo la herida y se fueron a comprar, ella solo en camisa aunque parecía vestido, llegaron a un supermercado y muchos los miraron, Ichigo sintió las miradas masculinas en Rukia quien caminaba directamente al sake con cara de satisfacción, él fue a buscar golosinas solo se separaron unos momentos y escucho a unos chicos hablar…_

-La viste es hermosa

-Claro que la vi, vamos a hablar con ella o los tipos de allá se nos adelantaran – ichigo vio como un grupo de hombres se iba y los dos chicos igual no les dio importancia.

-Oh la viste esa muchacha de ojos violetas es preciosa le diré que salga conmigo- sí que le dio importancia y fue por ella la vio rodeada de hombres.

-Señorita es usted hermosa- un chico le tomo las botellas le tomo la mano y se inclinó hacia su rostro – dígame que hace una hermosura como tu..

-De que hablas –en su mente la imagen de keigo se hiso presente **_sería igual que el?-_** no ves que compro sake –naturalmente.

-Hermosa quieres ser mi novia –se le inclino para besarla –ven dame un beso para cerrar nuestra relación –ichigo no podía creerlo estaba casi rodeada de hombres lujuriosos que la miraban por todos lados y ella además en camisa.

-¿Novia? eres extraño..

-Porque me amas, ahora bésame y te comprare todo, te sacare esa ropa que llevas ahora–eso la molesto

-Un Kuchiki no se rebaja, no quiero que alguien como tú me toque y si rio es solo porque eres extraño…-dijo riendo, ichigo lo aparto de ella.

-No la toque me escuchas- la tomo por la cintura.

-Que dices niño, es acaso tu novia –dijo sobándose el trasero el hombre .

-Si es mi novia –con seguridad –no quiero que la toques de nuevo..

-Por favor mocoso-dijo el hombre de pie –si no me la das te hare daño –saco una navaja –entrégamela.

-Valla Ichigo que es eso ¿un cuchillo como el de yuzu?

-De que hablas es una navaja, realmente no conoces mucho eh- ella asentó –solo quédate aquí, vamos ven no quieres llevarla golpéame- un grupo le acompañaba y la pelea no era justa.

-Bien muchacho te ganare y la llevare conmigo-apunto a Rukia quien era afirmada por otro tipo entre un estante.

-Suéltame, no tengo permitido hacerte daño-el hombre rio, ichigo era rodeado por algunos hombres que le golpeaban, los esquivaba sin problemas, Rukia no aguanto el aliento asqueroso del hombre frente a ella, lo golpeó fuertemente y dejo inconsciente, se acercó al hombre con la navaja lentamente.

-Oh hermosa veo que eres inteligente viniste por voluntad propia, todo será tuyo solo debes entregarte a mí.

-Que haces te dije que te quedaras atrás tonta-le dijo molesto

-Realmente crees que lo haría, crees que estos simples humanos serian una molestia –dijo extrañada- oye tú eres idiota o que, quien demonios eres tú para hablarme así, jamás estaría al lado de alguien tan torpe como tu es cosa de mirarte –dijo con gestos- además si crees que con esa frase eres realmente interesante solo das lastima.

-Así no serás mía!-ella asentó- entonces le matare a el –apunto a ichigo –es tu novio definitivamente debes asustarte por que le mate.

-Eso piensas idiota si estuvieras solo las cosas serían distintas, solo traes a lacras contigo-lo apunto chillo ichigo- y tu realmente quieres que me maten–apunto a Rukia quien se abrió paso frente a él golpeando a todo hombre que se puso en su camino.

-De que demonios hablas! No te dije que vinieras a salvarme o si, tampoco te dije que mintieras diciendo que era tu novia..

-No eres su novia –se desencajo el hombre – claro un mocoso como tú, no tendría a una hermosa mujer como ella a su lado –dijo riendo- ahora solo te apartare de su lado- corrió donde ambos estaban discutiendo, instintivamente ichigo alejo a Rukia pero ella fue más rápida y solo se agacho golpeando los pies del hombre y dándole rápidamente una patada en la barbilla cayendo a tierra –oh…

-Rukia está molesta –dijo con miedo y en susurro

-Eh tenido suficiente me largo de aquí – se fue dejándolo, salió del supermercado y comenzó a llover – oh demonios! No comprendo este clima! –camino tranquilamente seguida por Ichigo ..

-Oye estas molesta- le vio caminar en silencio no paro en ningún momento por la lluvia.

-uuufuuu- boto el aire – es la segunda vez que me mojo hoy, siento que alguien dice que apesto- dijo molesta, llegaron a la casa ella no entro de inmediato y se quedó en la entrada apretando su ropa para sacar un poco el agua al igual que su cabello.

-Entremos o te enfermaras-le puso una toalla en su cabeza y ella entro secando un poco sus piernas a la vista de ichigo quien se sonrojo y desvió un poco la mirada.

-¿Que te ocurre ahora?-le miro su sonrojo y se acercó- ¿estas enfermo?-le tomo por las mejillas-¿tienes fiebre?..

-Eh! –Solo le miro a los ojos en silencio un momento, pensó **_estando tan cerca solo…_** -no creo.

-Va qué raro estas rojo de repente y tu cara se siente muy caliente seguro que estas bien –el asentó- bueno–alejaba sus manos cuando algo le detuvo ** _si su corazón tan acelerado y esa mirada extraña que ichigo le daba_** **_¿qué pasa?¿porque me ve así y porque siento que me falta el aire? Demonios ¿no soy capaz de moverme o qué?_**

-¿qué te pasa?, ahora eres tú la que se ve mal –dijo extrañado su rosto tenía un leve sonrojo y solo le miraba **_¿diferente? No entiendo ¿ambos nos estamos mirando así? MIERDA! cuando fue que le tome de las mejillas y la puse contra la pared…_**

-Y.. yo- **_no puedo hablar que pasa no es la primera vez que me pone contra una pared, MALDICION! Que ocurre porque me mira, solo me sonrojo y mi corazón se va a escapar_** debo mantener la calma y contar hasta 5..-yo .. Necesito otra polera –cambio el tema de todo, pero él no seguía perdido aunque ella lo oculto muy bien-ichigo me escuchas- el reacciono un poco.

-Ah sí, claro vamos- se arrepintió claro, solo se perdió en unos hermosos ojos violetas desconcertados y brillantes, subió con ella y le dio otra camisa ella bajo y le vio el secador en la mesa.

-Que no me gusta eso!, no sé cómo usarlo, solo enreda mi cabello y ahora esta largo.

-Quieres enfermarte además te ayudare ven- sin esfuerzo la sentó en la mesa como una niña encendió el secador, ella solo cerro sus ojos no le gustaba, le secaba con cuidado de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, se puso frente a ella para secarle delante pero ella se aferró a su ropa con fuerza para que no le llegara el calor a los ojos –no es como si te fueras a derretir o sí.

-Lo odio, como se secan el cabello así es mejor dejarlo solo-apenas se entendía

-Mira solo tapa tus ojos y levanta la cabeza así no te dolerán- hiso caso y levanto su cabeza con los ojos tapados –te duele ahora –ella negó , no reparo en notar lo cerca que estaba, entre sus piernas y con los ojos tapados, mejillas sonrojadas por el calor del secador –te duele ahora –pregunto nuevamente ..

-no ¿falta mucho? – no es que le molestara el secado solo lo ocurrido antes aun no apaciguaba su corazón enloquecido.

-Más o menos –(mentira..) casi estaba seco, se acercó más a ella y puso su mano en la nuca haciendo que le desenredaba el pelo..( Mentira ajaja ) -te duele aun –ella negó y se acercó mas solo escasos centímetros los separaban su alocado desquiciado y bombearte corazón rechazo todo y se alejaba de la realidad.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No –se alejó un poco tenia **_¿sed?_** , no era tonto las ganas de besarla teniéndola tan cerca, casi encima de ella **_como un dulce queriendo probar su sabor_** -te duele –murmuro pero ella escucho y negó solo escucho el secador un poco lejos de ella

-Terminaste?

-Dame unos segundos -la tenia de la nuca y esos centímetros se vieron acabados cuando rozo su nariz con la de ella, el sonido del secador impactando en el suelo fue indicio de la rapidez que le tomo la mejilla y le beso torpemente haciendo que ella se estremeciera y asustara un poco, se alejó le vio con las manos aun cubriendo sus ojos en silencio, le retiro las manos para verla y ella aun los mantenía cerrados-mírame

-Eh! –Instintivamente llevo su mano al pecho, su corazón lo podía escuchar en toda la SS-¿Qué?-fue su respuesta para el mírame.

-Que me mires-abrió sus ojos lentamente y le miro con sorpresa.

-T…Terminaste –el asentó se bajaba de la mesa cuando fue detenida y sentada nuevamente –Q..ue ocurre?

-Veras.. Yo – busco las palabras

-Tu tropezaste fue eso, no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa, él se molestó y su sonrojo además se volvió notorio –Oye tienes fiebre? Otra vez estas rojo- le tomo por las mejillas de ella y la puso muy cerca.

-Mírame ¿tengo fiebre?-le miro pero recorrió su rostro, el hiso lo mismo se acercó más a ella no solo con su rostro si no con su cuerpo y se paró entre sus piernas - ¿tengo? –le tomo las manos y las puso en sus mejilla-¿sientes fiebre?

-yo..yo –se perdía en esos hermosos ojos miel que le pedían respuesta-yo no creo –se perdieron en sus miradas, él se acercó de nuevo roso su raíz con la de ella; quien solo cerro sus ojos sintiendo el aroma que tenía cerca, rozo su labios varias veces bajo sus brazos y la tomo por la espalda temerosamente apegándola totalmente a él, ese simple contacto le erizo la piel alejo sus manos de las mejillas y las poso en el pecho tomándole la ropa con fuerza **_una real tortura_** pasaba por sus mentes-ichigo –susurro el solo continuo rozando sus labios quería disfrutar ese momento y tomo por completo el aroma jazmín.

-Siempre me ha encantado tu aroma, te extrañe esos 17 meses-le susurro- yo no he hecho esto antes-le beso tiernamente trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero se ponía nervioso, le mordió el labio un par de veces reclamando espacio el cual fue cedido, lentamente introdujo su lengua esperando el anhelado contacto por la otra parte al sentirle, dejo toda duda o temor que pudiera haber, y comenzó a batallar con necesidad por parte de ambos ella subió sus manos hasta el cuello mientras que la otra fue enredada en el cabello naranja, el bajo una mano hasta su muslo apretando de vez en cuando y la otra le recorría lentamente la espalda, la falta de aire se hiso presente y se separaron lentamente _¿satisfechos?_ Ella se apoyó en el pecho que tenía frente a ella y bajo sus manos conteniendo su corazón con los ojos cerrados y él se apoyó en la cabeza de ella y retiro sus manos abrazándola, ambos agitados y sin mucho que decir…

-ichigo yo.. No me siento bien –se asustó se apartó y la miro solo sujetaba su pecho un **_¿ataque?_** paso por su mente.

-Que pasa ¿te duele?-ella negó –entonces.

-Es la tercera vez que me siento así..

-Pero que te pasa…

-No lo sé, me sudan las manos y me tiemblan –él se extrañó –no se como decirlo.

-Pero no te duele estas segura quieres ir al doctor-ella negó-entonces trata de explicarme mejor ..

-Veras no creo que sea la mejor explicación pero..-le tomo una mano y la puso en su pecho, su descontrolado corazón parecía reventar, él no se extrañó estaban **_¿iguales? Era posible debía saber si iba en la misma dirección…_**

-Dime recuerdas si es con alguien que te sientes así?-pregunto dudoso y ella saco su mano de su pecho y recordó cada vez que se ha sentido así …

-CLARO! –en voz alta – HA SIDO CADA VEZ QUE….-se silenció y se puso pálida..

-Cada vez que?...

-AA NO PUEDE SER! –dijo pensativa- NO! ES… DEBE SER UNA BROMA SOLO ME EQUIVOQUE CIERTO?-se decía para ella misma, mientras se ponía de pie y daba vueltas por la casa, el miro extrañado no es que fuera normal eso en ella, pero le llamo la atención- DEBE SI ES SOLO… QUE.. O …NO? A! PIENSA PIENSA… –se dio unos leves golpes en la cabeza , ichigo la detuvo al ver lo pálida que se ponía, pero nada la sacaba de sus pensamientos –NO ..PODRIA ..O SI ..YO ..DEBO ..SI ESO ..NO MEJOR NO –dijo negando.

-Rukia –no respondió –Rukia –tampoco–RUKIA! Que te ocurre? No te das cuenta te has puesto más pálida de lo normal, parece que enloqueciste –miro asustada pensó **_¿dije todo en voz alta?_** –Ven –la sentó a su lado en el sillón, ella miraba al frente con un leve desconcierto –oye mírame –fue ignorado lo que lo irrito y arrodillo frente a ella- ¿porque estas así? Ya entendiste que pasa

-Ah! Pero mira que tarde…. Es mejor ¿irse no crees?-el dudo- bien tu quédate tendo papeleo que terminar y algunas cosas que hacer-soltó rápidamente..

-No iré contigo

 _Cerraron puertas y ventanas con seguro, salieron de sus gigai y se aventuraron por el senkaimon silencio, cada uno meditaba lo ocurrido o trataba de comprender sus sentimientos….._

* * *

AHHHH! COMO QUEDARON JEJEJE VEN SON COSILLAS LOCAS DE LA VIDA :D , BUENO EL BESO DE PRIMERA ME LO TIRE INTENSO A MORIR, MENTE SUCIA CON ESOS PENSAMIENTOS :P, ASI QUE DIJE NO .. ESO MAS ADELANTE XD...

...::::::::::::::: VAMOS IR :D ::::::::::::...


	11. Dolor en La luna

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 20**  
 **Aquéllos que crean hermosas metáforas del amor no conocen su verdadera forma. Los privilegiados que han podido conocerlo hablan cruelmente del mismo.**

* * *

Toshiro esperaría paciente a hablar con ella, lo menos que quería era incomodarle.

 _Inove llego a la mansión en busca de su amado Kurosaki-kun tenía muchas esperanzas._

 _Ichigo y Rukia ; ninguno cruzo palabra se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, evitando a todos en sus caminos sobre todo a inove ,cual dejaron plantada echando raíces, al verlos pasar sin que pararan a escuchar sus gritos._

 _Al llegar la mañana las chicas de las AMS darían a cabo su plan, según nemu encontró la droga y fue la teniente voluptuosa quien fue al escuadrón 7 antes de que llegaran, coloco en té caliente que había el contenido y se fue colocando una cámara. Cada escuadrón estaba completo no faltaba ni una mosca_...

-Matsumoto ten ve al escuadrón 7 y entrégale esto a Kurosaki- la aludida miro asustada

-Pero capitán aún tengo papeleó-se excusó, prefirió que terminara el papeleo aunque dudo un poco ella.

-Bien termina el tuyo y luego avanza con el mío-ella se quejó –o quieres ir?

-No capitán valla deje a todas las chicas locas eh! mire que el capitán Kurosaki no puede llevarse el solo la atención-le giño y lo saco a rastras del lugar.

 _Ichigo llego a su escuadrón entre pensamientos con una taza de se te acerco a la ventana para tomar aire y retomar el suceso de ayer…_

-Ah-suspiro- **_no sé qué hacer creo que debería hablarlo con alguien, ¿pero quién? Mi padre no quizá haga un poster y me fastidie, Renji me golpearía, Byakuya el definitivamente me mataría, y el resto de los chicos solo me molestarían…_**.-bebió su te de un sorbo y tocaron a la puerta – Si entre...

-Kurosaki pensé que no estarías…

-Que dices, no es como que hiciera el vago...-se sirvió más te y bebió...

-No dije eso, pero mayoritariamente Rukia estaría aquí ¿no ha vuelto a venir?-el negó –ya veo, pero así no deberías tener problemas y ella descansara un poco...

-Problemas y porque ella necesita descansar- se tomó todo él te

-Problemas con tu novia, y claro que necesita descansar ella siempre termina haciendo tu papeleo cuando sale de su escuadrón-Toshiro le vio...

-Que... ¿porque me ves así? Tengo algo en el rostro este celoso de que paso más tiempo con ella que tú, y deje claro que inove no es mi novia.

-SI pasas mucho con ella y me molesta –ichigo se molestó y sintió algo extraño en el – si inove no es tu novia no es algo de mi interés, pero Kurosaki que demonios fue lo que tomaste te estas encogiendo! –se vio las manos y claramente se encogió y comenzó a olvidar algunas cosas, porque estaba ahí, quien era el hombre que le hablaba y solo tomo su cabeza...

-Ahh! porque estoy aquí-toshiro se asustó y se dirigió al niño que tenía enfrente – ¿quién es usted señor?, donde estoy mi papa y hermanas...-Ichigo retomo su apariencia de niño, recordaba que su madre había muerto y solo le quedaban esas tres personas en el mundo.

-Mierda Kurosaki! No sabes quién soy y donde estas! –el niño negó- soy Toshiro hitsugaya me recuerdas –el negó- esto esta horrible quien mierda habrá sido ven iremos al escuadrón 4-el niño negó-vamos!

-No quiero! no le conozco, mama me enseñó a no ir con desconocidos!

-No soy un desconocido! mandare a buscar a la capitana kotetsu...

 _Mando a quien viera por el pasillo con máxima urgencia por ella, quien llego apresuradamente y asustada sabia de la droga pero no pensó que sería la equivocada y solo entro al lugar._

-Capitán me llamo-miro al niño – y el niño?

-Capitana el niño es Kurosaki –ella se puso pálida- créalo puede ver que ocurrió-ella asentó y se acercó.

-Capitán Kurosaki déjeme ver si tiene algo- reviso al niño con cuidado nada extraño había en el- sabe si bebió algo –pregunto nerviosa

-Solo le vi tomando te –le entrego la garra

-La analizare por ahora solo debe esperarme- corrió si pero no al escuadrón de ella si no donde las AMS estaban viendo el suceso riendo y nerviosas-Nemu ¿qué es esto?-dijo angustiada

-Veras eran solo dos botellas que me quedaban y no tenía conejillos de india-a todas les callo una gotita por la frente- solo le di uno a Matsumoto-san para probar y ese es el resultado.

-No y ahora que haremos!- grito isane

-No te preocupes solo durara 2 días-dijo relajada

-bien iré donde están– salió, escucho las risas ya que al ver el monitor el pequeño niño ichigo repetía que no se iría con un hombre que podría ser un pervertido, llego al escuadrón 7.

-¿Y encontró algo?-dijo molesto Toshiro.

-Si solo es una droga que hará efecto 2 días máximos lo ideal es llevarle a casa.

-No creo que quiera ir conmigo iré por Rukia –la cara del niño reacciono y dio una leve sonrisa Toshiro corrió y sin explicación tomo a Rukia en brazos y se devolvió.

-Que haces Toshiro! Mis papeles estaban terminados! –los vio voooolar por el escuadrón –Ashido! Recoge mi papeleo!- grito al chico que miraba riendo.

-Amada Capitanaaaa Mee eesstaaa engañaandooo? –Melodramático puso una mano en su rostro – Lo hare de inmediato mi princesa-rio recogiendo el papeleo...

-¿Cómo es que dejas que te grite esas cosas? –replico molesto Toshiro

-Mejor dime porque me sacas así, parece que viste a aizen y rey quincy juntos!-bufo molesta cruzada de brazos.

-Hubo un accidente y tú le conoces mejor que nadie-ella miro extrañada

-Quien?

-Kurosaki –su rostro palideció- no te preocupes solo...

-Qu...que dices Ichigo esta…. –se soltó y corrió más rápido, llego al escuadrón y tiro la puerta con su rostro asustado y asustando a los presentes.

-Ichigo! Donde esta! Que paso! –nadie dijo nada y fue retenida por Toshiro que la abrazo de atrás...

-Tranquila, estas temblando…

-Su. Suéltame donde esta! –dijo más asustada y vio un niño que miraba sentado lo ocurrido.

-Dije que te tranquilices, vez ese niño-ella asentó – es...

-Ichigo –sus pies tambalearon había pensado lo peor, y fue sostenida por Toshiro , el pequeño Ichigo se acercó a ella cuando la vio sentada en el suelo sostenida..-Que..Que ocurrio.

-Solo bebió algo extraño le durara 2 días máximo, no reconoce a nadie... debes relajarte no tiene nada grave te busque para que le lleves a casa –ella asentó –puedes pararte?

-Se siente bien-pregunto el niño, tomándole la mano asustado.

-Si yo solo me asuste no te preocupes si –le sonrió para aliviar al pequeño, se puso de pie- solo me preocupe por ti, pero veo que estas bien-le acaricio la cabeza con cariño y el niño se sonrojo levemente.

-Que aras ahora?

-Iré a terminar el trabajo luego a casa, siento mucho mi actitud hace un momento- hiso leve reverencia- gracias por ir a buscarme-y le dio una sonrisa.

-No hay problema, le diré al teniente de Kurosaki que termine con todo así no te preocuparas por el escuadrón-le dio una sonrisa y el pequeño se incomodó y molesto claro ambos se regalaban sonrisas delante de él.

-Ichigo quieres venir conmigo-le tendió la mano con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, que solo le daba a el- sé que no me conoce….-su mano fue tomada sin decir más sorprendiéndolos.

 _Se despidió de Toshiro y fue a su escuadrón para terminar fugazmente el papeleo mientras ichigo era molestado por ashido para jugar, se llevaron un rato jugando al final ella le miraba de reojo realmente era tierno aunque se ponía serio, pero era muy lindo de pequeño al terminar se fueron a la mansión Ichigo no le soltó en ningún momento a la hora de la cena se sentó frente a Rukia..._

-Rukia –dijo Byakuya quien llegaba cansado- me eh retrasado, cenemos –no le prestó atención al pequeño.

-No te preocupes Ni-sama te estábamos esperando…-Byakuya se sentó con sus ojos cerrados y los abrió para ver a su hermana y a su lado, no había un muchacho si no un niño...

-¿Quién es usted?-dijo el niño, pero en su mente el nombre de Rukia retumbo...

\- Kuchiki Byakuya, ¿Quién eres tu niño?

-Kurosaki ichigo- serio, Byakuya se desencajo un poco, llego Inove a su lado y miro al pequeño lo conocía pero de dónde...

-¿Quién dijiste? – repitió Byakuya.

-Kurosaki ichigo… -Inove le miro, claro que le reconoció y no dudo un segundo en abrazarle...

-AA. Kurosaki-kun que te ha ocurrido!-dijo lloriqueando.

-Ni-sama, Ichigo bebió algo que le dio esa apariencia la tendrá por 2 días máximo-dijo con pesar –no recuerda a nadie...

-Ya veo, le dejaras con su padre o le cuidaras tu –ella le miro- yo no se lo dejaría a shiba isshin cuando Kurosaki se recupere se molestara por saber en qué situación incómoda lo puso su padre...-ella río...

-Yo te cuidare Kurosaki-kun!-el niño se soltó como pudo y corrió al lado de Rukia abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente- eh que haces!

-Yo no quiero estar contigo… estas loca no te conozco –Inove se sintió triste, el miro a Rukia – ¿puedo quedarme contigo? –Miro a Byakuya- señor puedo quedarme aquí...

-Ichigo eso quieres- el asentó- no quieres ir con tu familia o que te cuide Inove-el negó, ella correspondió su abrazo con ternura-Ni-sama que piensas...

-Kurosaki es la primera vez que me llamas con respeto-cerro sus ojos

-Kurosaki-kun que malo eres conmigo-reclamo la peli naranja- no me quieres cerca de ti…

-No te conozco…

-Ichigo no seas así- le reprendió Rukia con ternura- lo siento Inove –se disculpó- ahora no la reconoces como a mi hermano o toshiro, pero se pasara luego...

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-pregunto insistente.

-Rukia tu deber es cuidarle, fue la promesa que le hicimos no quiere ni tiene las intenciones de separarse de ti…

-Vez –el niño rio –te quedaras conmigo, iremos al trabajo juntos y volvemos que dices –el asentó – ¿pero no le dirás cosas malas a Inove si? –el asentó.

-Bien dicho esto-miro a Ichigo – tengo algunos asuntos que atender, me retiro…

 _Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones acabada la cena, el pequeño Ichigo no aguanto la insistencia de Inove que durmiera con ella y se fue corriendo donde Rukia, le golpeo la puerta y entro ella arreglaba unos papeles..._

-Que ocurre Ichigo es tarde...

-No quiero dormir con ella-chillo

-Ella? Pero si yo te deje en tu cuarto...

-Esa mujer loca, se metió en el cuarto diciendo que dormiría con migo y no quiero!

-Bien pero ella solo se preocupa por ti sabes

-Yo no la conozco, no siento nada por ella...

-Es que ella te ama mucho y te conoce mejor que yo-dijo con pesar.

-Ah! Mentira está loca, puedo dormir contigo?

-Eso quieres?

-SI ¿puedo?

-Bien, nos acostaremos de inmediato si –el asentó.

 _Ambos se acostaron, durmieron tranquilamente Ichigo abrazaba a Rukia y ella a el de manera protectora al llegar el amanecer ella le despertó, desayunaron y fueron al trabajo, por la tarde volvieron a la mansión cenaron era el día 2, e Inove repitió lo de la vez anterior y el solo se fue con Rukia._

-Puedo ¿dormir contigo?- dijo el pequeño

-Otra vez paso lo mismo? –el asentó y ella rio –claro ven, no te sientes diferente deberías cambiar pronto-dijo preocupada, él se acercó a ella...

-Sabes hay veces que tengo imágenes y en cada una sales tu-le tomo las mejillas a la morena- no entiendo porque no me fui con papa, o me molesto que ese hombre te apoyase y abrase, siento que solo puedo confiar en ti –ambos sonrieron.

-Eres una persona muy dulce Ichigo, bien vamos a dormir.

 _Se acostaron, hacía mucho calor esa noche y el miedo de Ichigo que Inove le fuera a buscar hiso que cerrara todo con cerrojo, Rukia durmió e Ichigo al verla dormir se sacó casi toda la ropa quedando en bóxer, era abrazado por la morena cuando el apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos, se sentía extraño se removió una cuantas veces para acomodarse pero lo que consiguió fue que Rukia despertara con sus ojos violeta adormilados..._

-Que pasa Ichigo no puedes dormir?

-Yo me siento raro...

-Tienes calor? Quieres que quite ropa?-el negó y callo en cuanta de algo se volvió normal

-¿Qué hora es?

-Serán como las 3 de la mañana….ichigo no te vez como antes…

-¿Que dices? -ella negó

-No... Tu antes…-le miró fijamente y tan cerca con un rose en sus narices, se vio recostada de frente y encima de ella había un joven, un mocoso diría byakuya...

-Siempre he sido así...–le sujeto por las muñecas sobre la cabeza de la morena

-I...chi...go ¿eres tú? – se acercó al rostro–no puede ser! Eres tú, ya estás bien-con felicidad el soltó sus manos, le abrazo mientras el caía encima de ella –no creí que pasaría, pensé que serias un niño siempre que le tendría miedo a Inove y vendría a dormir conmigo...

-Eh! Dormir contigo, yo un niño, miedo a Inove- recordó, su decisión de quedarse con ella, la cara de terror con que ella entro a su oficina, la manera en que toshiro le afirmo como ella exigió que le soltara aparte de respuestas como al oírlas se sentó tambaleante en el suelo, las sonrisas, los abrazos, su cálida mano, las preocupaciones que paso **_¡todo fue por mí!_**

-Lo recuerdas-el asentó y de un rápido movimiento ella quedo sobre el en horcajas ambos se abrazaron con fuerza-gracias por volver ichigo, Ni-sama no quiso dejarte con tu papa -él se soltó, tomo las mejillas de la morena mirándola a los ojos.

-No quería preocuparte ese día ahora lo recuerdo todo-ella se extraño

-Dijeron que no recordarías nada ni nadie o entendí mal?

-Lo recuerdo como llegaste tu rostro asustado y pálido, recuerdo a Toshiro conteniéndote –dijo molesto –como Byakuya me hablo-rio-que te busque corriendo de Inove –rechino los dientes-y me dejaste dormir contigo los abrazos, las sonrisas.

-Sabes que lo hubiera hecho…

\- Gracias por no dejarme y cuidar de mí...

-No debes agradecer, pero creo que es mejor que vayas a tu habitación.

-NO! –la abrazo de nueva cuanta con fuerza.

-No ¿Por qué?, OO... oye suéltame-trato de apartarle, él se colocó sobre ella le sostuvo de las muñecas apoyándoles contra la cama, mirando a los ojos violeta sorprendidos.

-No! me dejaste dormir contigo y eso hare además aun me da miedo Inove- (excusas jeje) ella le miro incrédula -además ya hemos dormido juntos…

-Ah... está bien solo, sal de encima–le soltó la muñeca derecha y recorrió con su palma en brazo que había sostenido llegando hasta su hombro –dije que te quites-reprocho nerviosa.

-Si ya escuche-replico molesto, se acomodó al lado de la morena que le dio la espalda- oye porque me das la espalda?..

-No quiero ver tu ropa interior-lo dejo pensativo y ella le miro sobre el hombro -¿Qué Kurosaki-kun eso es lo que quieres? ¿Valla no pensé que dejarte dormir conmigo me darías ese lujo?- dijo riendo al voltear, esa voz le enfado aunque ella tenía razón se vengaría pero cómo?..

-No lo pensé, hace un momento era un niño-se tapó rápidamente- además yo quiero….mírame!

-Qué quieres Ichigo –volteo a verlo –dime es tarde, te quieres vengar por lo que dije –se sentó, bostezo y se tallo los ojos, el chico pensó que realmente se veía tierna –vamos habla...

-Nada-se acercó a ella y paso su mano sobre su hombro y cuello, atrapándola en su pecho para que durmiera reconfortada en el cálido abrazo.

-Ahora que haces...-dijo adormilada.

-Durmamos- ella solo asentó y se durmió, él se limitó a observar hasta cerrar sus ojos profundamente.

 _Al amanecer Rukia se levantó primero y antes de ir en busca de su hermano miro a Ichigo dormía profundamente relajado sonrió para ella por sus pensamientos y se fue, Inove dormía como piedra era muy temprano para ella, Byakuya estaba por levantarse cuando Rukia le hablo..._

-Hermano estas despierto –dijo al tocar la puerta – talvez no está...-murmuro.

-Rukia entra. –obedeció entro y se sentó a su lado – paso algo? –dijo preocupado.

-Hermano Ichigo ya retomo su edad y sus recuerdos-el miro los ojos preocupados de su hermana...

-Entiendo, pero ¿no es de lo que quieres hablar o sí?-ella asentó.

-Bueno es un tema aparte, hermano ¿sabes cuándo se llevara a cabo la reunión?

-Si mañana por la tarde, debes estar lista sabes perfectamente como son, la realizaremos en el patio esta ocasión –ella asentó.

-Gracias hermano-sonrió- eso es lo que quería saber, me retirare para que te prepares y desayunemos.

-Bien iré de inmediato y prepara él te –ella asentó y salió a la cocina preparo él te, se dirigió a la mesa su hermano aún no estaba, las chicas del servicio tenían casi todo listo, fue al jardín y dio un breve paseo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Te encontré!

-Me buscabas?

-Claro hace 2 días, que no te veo...

-Lose estuve cuidando a Ichigo, no eh podido hablar contigo...

-Bien lo haremos ahora, para eso te eh buscado-le tomo del brazo y la encamino a su habitación y la sentó a las afueras de esta bajo un árbol, Ichigo ya había despertado y se vestía tranquilamente cuando les sintió.

-Creo que debo disculparme contigo Toshiro, no eh podido hablar contigo...

-Que dices, solo han surgido algunos problemas y ese día que fuiste corriendo en busca de Kurosaki... Rukia yo quería saber si…

-¿Si qué?..

-En realidad quiero disculparme contigo, ese día en mi oficina…yo me tome atribuciones que no me corresponden-dijo con pesar- pero no te mentiré diciendo que es algo que no quería hacer...- a Ichigo le entro el bichito y le pico, re pico se quedó a medio vestir ósea solo con los pantalones del traje.

-Yo no sé qué decir…-quedo desconcertada

-No tienes que decir nada además yo te seguí un día, no es que fuera psicópata –negó con sus manos-pero quería hablar contigo, cuando llegue donde estabas Kurosaki te cargaba-Ichigo escucho y abrió un poco la puerta.

-Psicópata exageras me buscabas-le restó importancia...

-Además yo fui quien te…-no sabía si decirlo, Ichigo quería debía saber - bueno tu sabes yo te bese…-ah el odio ardió en Ichigo saber que el peliblanco la beso le enfado salió de la habitación.

-Somos amigos, no tendremos problemas-dijo sonriente.

-Ah! Así que me dejaste solo…-Ichigo se puso detrás de ellos

-Ichigo que dices?

-Primero duermes conmigo, desapareces ahora estas con Toshiro

-Rukia dormiste con Ichigo-pregunto Toshiro incrédulo.

-Si dormí con el de niño, tenía miedo de Inove no quería dormir con ella ni ir con su padre –le basto a Toshiro pensó **_solo le acuno maternalmente de una ¿pervertida?_**

-Oye escuche que él te beso!-le reprocho apuntándola- ¿qué clase de mujer eres?-ella se molestó-¿te dejas besar por todo el mundo? –(O si se fue al marrano)-¿es que te besaste con todo el gotei? ¿También con renji? Y con Toshiro es que ere….-fue interrumpido por una bofetada tan fuerte que marco su pequeña mano en la piel del ojo miel, Toshiro se paró con la sangre hirviendo.

-Que tonterías dices Kurosaki es…-interrumpido.

-QUIEN ERES, QUIEN ERES TU PARA HABLARME HACI, Y DECIR TANTAS IMBECILIDADES JUNTAS, ME ESTAS MARCANDO COMO UNA...

-Rukia yo...- Ichigo se acercaba ella fue detenido por Toshiro, que se puso en medio de su avance.

-Qué demonios Ichigo-le dio un puñetazo en el rostro-como puedes decir tantas estupideces.

-Rukia por...-interrumpido.

-CALLATE!–sus manos temblaban no podía creer lo que oyó, ella no le daría el placer pero sintió su corazón romperse.

-Como la tratas así, no te das cuenta ELLA MORIRIA POR TI! Y TU DICES ESO...-eso desencajo hasta el mismo Toshiro y más a Ichigo que lo sabía de sobra porque el haría lo mismo.

-Toshiro lamento esto- lo aparto del oji miel, hiso una leve reverencia- creo que es mejor dejar nuestra conversación para otro día.

-No te preocupes, dejémoslo así no quería causarte problemas -ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-Estoy bien, iré a buscar a Ni-sama si gustas nos esperas para desayunar.

-No me iré ahora, nos vemos más tarde –ella asentó, la abrazo y susurro-estarás bien –ella asentó- bien nos vemos adiós –se fue molesto con Ichigo por el insulto, ella le dio la espalda y camino cuando la detuvo.

-Es...espera –ella se zafo de su agarre y avanzo–Rukia...

-Lo esperaría de cualquiera ichigo-dijo con voz entrecortada conteniendo las lágrimas-realmente de cualquier persona pero… comprendo que para ti solo soy una mujer vulgar...

-No es lo que…-interrumpido.

-MIERDA!-grito molesta y llorando apretando sus puños con fuerza-SOY UNA KUCHIKI! SOY UN SHINIGAMI, UN CAPITAN, PROVENGO DEL RUKONGAI, ESTO NO DEBERIA DOLER, EH SOPORTADO INSULTOS PEORES! PORQUE MIERDA ICHIGO TENIAS QUE SER TU! QUIEN ME CAUSARA TANTO DOLOR - Inove hiso acto de presencia y al ver a Ichigo tras de Rukia salto sobre él y ambos cayeron al piso.

-Kurosaki-kun estas bien que alegría- se limitó a observar la espalda de Rukia cuando apareció Byakuya, el noble había escuchado todo lo que ella grito le vio con gran orgullo dio una leve sonrisa que escondió en su bufanda y la abrazo con fuerza aún era temprano sería mejor no ir al trabajo.

-Rukia –le dijo con calidez abrazándole, ella le abrazo con fuerza.

-Hermano lo siento, no quería….

-Todo está bien, no iremos a trabajar arreglaremos lo de mañana –ella asentó- haremos algo más tarde-ella asentó y le dio una sonrisa-vamos a dormir a mi cuarto… -si Byakuya le decía dormir cuando consolaba a Rukia aunque ella se dormía de verdad, mientras le velaba el sueño un rato e iba a hacer sus deberes después.

 _Ambos hermanos se fueron, dejando a Ichigo con un dolor por la estupidez que hiso, se odiaba y retaba a cada momento, **como se disculparía si la cago en grande ella jamás habría besuqueado al gotei entero, ni a renji, Toshiro fue el quien lo hiso, y ¿en qué lugar queda Ichigo? En el de imbécil ipermegamaximo! Con título enmarcado en un cuadro.** _

_Inove no se soltó en ningún momento solo cuando dijo que debía ir al baño, ella se paseó por las afueras de la habitación de Byakuya a escuchar, solo había leves ronquidos y se fue a la cocina a regañar a las chicas._

 _Las AMS tenía la droga por fin solo debían esperar un poco, por lo que le hicieron a Ichigo ahora reían con tranquilidad pues este estaba perfecto._

 _Nell y Grim se pasearon por el gotei de bar en bar. Nell había decidió que seguir a Inove era perder el tiempo solo reñía por tonterías además ahora no entraría a los escuadrones, tomo la sabia decisión de ir por sake y Rangiku._

 _Rukia al irse se le estrujo el pecho y el corazón en tristeza, le sentía tan doloroso que solo quería llorar._

* * *

Buuuu Ichigo idiota te hace falta pensar antes de hablar.. hombre omg! ... quiza se pregunten porque actualizo bien seguido xD soy una vaga xD broma ... el pc se me echo a perder teniendo los capitulos guardados :(, pero ta listo :D gracias por los Reviews ! como veran le puse en M de categoria ya que mi mente no me deja en paz :S jejeje

espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no me tomateen

...::::::::::::::: VAMOS IR :D ::::::::::::...


	12. ¿Desaparecidos?

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 46**

 **««No es aterrador saber lo que es el dolor. Terrorífico es saber que no se puede regresar a la Felicidad que se tiene.»**

* * *

 **-** USELAS MAYUSCULAS SON GRITOS.

-Las _**negras y cursivas pensamientos.**_

* * *

La mañana paso lentamente para Ichigo quien sacó a relucir lo mejor de su ceño fruncido y aura demoniaca por donde caminara maldiciéndose una y otra vez **_¿Cómo fui capaz?¿Me odia?¿La insulte tan horriblemente sin pensar? Y oh dios su rostro, ¡su rostro lo decía todo!_**

 _Rukia despertaba con ojos enrojecidos noto que se encontraba en el jardín la mansión bajo un frondoso árbol, con Byakuya quien se quedó dormido apoyado en el árbol abrazándole con ternura, se acomodó nuevamente y recordó porque no fue al trabajo, sus ojos se aguaron de tristeza._

 _Toshiro caminaba al escuadrón de Rukia para verla, le preocupaba luego de verla con decepción y cargada de tristeza por aquellas palabras dadas por el peli naranja. No se sorprendió al saber que ella no estaba._

 _Inove de principio no entendió nada pero nada nada ¿qué paso? llego tarde, pero a punta de escarmientos se los saco a una de las muchachas que aseaba, quedo feliz por las palabras que Ichigo le dio a la morena, pensó ambos se alejaría tanto quizá pierdan todo contacto! fue donde los shiba y les conto todo el "romance" de Rukia y Toshiro, Isshin quedo llorando en el poster de masaki de ¿felicidad? O ¿tristeza? nadie supo._

 _Aquellas 4 personas tenían sus corazones y mentes repartidas por el gotei, rukongai, mundo humano y hasta el mismísimo hueco mundo incluido, cada pensamiento distinto preocupación, dolor , celos, estupidez ,amor , obsesión ,rabia , odio si todo muy complicado y loco más un hermano preocupado, uf definitivamente prefiero el infierno que estar entre ellos._

 _Una visita ingreso a la mansión a paso veloz llego y consulto le dijeron donde se encontraba fue a verle, sorprendido por la imagen ambos hermanos durmiendo plácidamente, aunque el vio a la gente del servicio que disfrutaba la imagen tomando te en la terraza._

-Jamás pensé verles así...-murmuro

-Hitsugaya-dono-le hablo Hitomi – siéntese con nosotras a tomar té, dormirán hasta la hora del almuerzo – con una sonrisa.

-Solo venía a ver como estaba-dijo con pesar.

-Señor le seré sincera, escuche –agacho su rostro-no fue intencional no podía pasearme en un momento así, la señorita–dio un sonrisa- es muy fuerte y pienso que si se queda ella se sentirá bien.

-E...entonces tomemos te – bebieron té y conversaron, notaron que Byakuya comenzaba a despertar abrazando a Rukia protectoramente, acariciándole el cabello ella de igual manera dando pequeños bostezos y se tallaba sus ojos con una mano.

-Hermano...-dijo adormilada

-Sí... ya es hora, dormiste bien –ella asentó, Hitomi se acercó y Toshiro observo de lejos.

-Señor, señorita la comida esta lista.

-Es tan tarde-dijo adormilada –nos saltamos el desayuno...

-Lo dices por los pasteles–ella asentó, Byakuya se limitó a sonreír bajo la bufanda –eres una comilona sin remedio...

-Disculpe Señorita tiene una visita

-Visita ¿quién?-salió de su ensoñación–desde cuándo...

-Bueno llego hace mucho, -dio una sonrisa – quiso esperarle...

-Ve Rukia -ella se puso de pie acomodando su ropa-recuerda el almuerzo y el trabajo que tenemos en la tarde osino –ella se asustó –no habrán pasteles para ti.

-AH! Hermano…-él se paró y sacudió su ropa- es injusto –le revolvió el pelo a la morena y se fue- buu –hiso puchero infantil por sus amados pasteles...

-Vez te quedaras sin pasteles fue muy claro...

-Toshiro? Pero que haces aquí...

-Vine a verte no es obvio acaso, me preocupe por lo de la mañana y yo…

-No digas más –ella le sonrió-además es hora de comer vamos...

-Que! no como crees que iré, además debo volver al escuadrón tengo papeleo...

-Ah, qué te parece si? Comemos y vamos a hacer juntos el papeleo a mi escuadrón?-ella le sonrió.

-Segura- ella asentó- bien lo haremos así, recuerda que no hemos entrenado tu bankai además de los reclutas que llegaro…

-Oh vamos ya! –Le arrastro con ella- te diré un secreto –le susurro –a Ni-sama no le gusta esperar menos si no desayunamos así que a correr…

 _Comieron tranquilamente, Rukia le dijo que iría a preparar el papeleo, volvería antes de la hora Byakuya también iría, al terminar los tres se fueron al gotei conversando detalles de reclutas y papeleo, Byakuya se despidió y le recordó los pasteles ella asentó riendo, se fue con Toshiro al escuadrón 10._

-Donde esta Rangiku-chan? –dijo al entrar.

-Quien sabe –negó cruzando sus brazos - solo sé que anda preparando algo para una persona, talvez este en un bar –dijo molesto.

-Vamos Toshiro –le corrió la gotita en la frente- sabes que ella te diría si fuera así.

-Si lo sé bien solo tengo esto que hacer-tomo algunos papeles en el mesón – vamos.

 _Ichigo sintió a Rukia muy cerca sus manos comenzaron a sudar y su corazón se aceleró pero su rostro no cambio entre tristeza y alegría con el ceño fruncido fue a ver por la ventana y la diviso, ella caminaba **¿riendo?** Y la paz que emanaba pero algo le enfureció al ver como alguien se acercó a limpiar su rostro es mucho cariño aparte de ordenar su cabello..._

-TOSHIRO!- grito enfadado, ambos desaparecieron de su visión su corazón se apretujo.

Rukia llego al escuadrón y Ashido le recibió encantado.

-Mi amada, hermosa, dulce princesa-lloriqueo dramático –pensé que no vendría capitana.

-No seas exagerado solo tuve-su tristeza volvió- un problema –y él lo noto

-Capitán Hitsugaya un placer verle dos veces el día de hoy.

-Que –se desencajo Toshiro entrando a la oficina de Rukia, Ashido entro con ellos y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Rukia –le llamo preocupado-¿qué te pasa? –Toshiro se extrañó.

-Eh... que dices no tengo nada-le sonrió.

-Es mentira, no te conozco muy bien, no eh pasado años a tu lado –se puso frente a ella –pero puedo notar cuando estas triste –la abrazo y ella a el – eres mi amiga.

-No te preocupes–le soltó-Pero mira que aprovechado! Solo querías abrazarme eh! –el rio y se alejó.

-Que...-Toshiro se extrañó.

-Lero, lero –le saco la lengua, sabía que ella no le mentía - cada vez me acercare más a ti-dijo corriendo por la oficina– je je je logre mi cometido –ambos rieron- me iré antes que me mates amada mía! –salió corriendo.

-Rukia que fue eso?-pregunto Toshiro.

-Que dices? Ah! Jajajja veras, siempre es así –rio- nos llevamos muy bien somos amigos.

-Ya veo, pero no estará enamorado de ti siempre dice esas cosas.

-No que va jajaja lo hace para molestar, pero si está interesado en Rangiku-chan solo espero que no se salga de comentarios poco prudentes que tiene – ella rio.

-Entiendo a qué te refieres-el rio con ella- hagamos el papeleo no quiero que pierdas tus amados pasteles-ella asentó, terminaron el papeleo y adelantaron el de Rangiku que estaba prófuga, eran las 5:00 de la tarde- bien terminamos deberías irte.

-Si ya es la hora muchas gracias por todo

-No me agradezcas vamos, iré a mi escuadrón.

 _Se despidieron ambos agradecidos por el otro, Ichigo no aguanto el encierro y se fue a la mansión cuando diviso a Rukia delante, quería hablar con ella pero corría un miedo de ser rechazado, al llegar Rukia vio a Byakuya._

-Hermano! No me dejaras sin mis pasteles verdad- le sonrió a su lado.

-Es la único que sirve contigo ahora-le abrazo, Ichigo miro de lejos- eres una glotona sabía que así llegarías.

-Que malo eres- dijo como pequeña- y demasiado inteligente.

-Veo que estas mejor–ella asentó –me alegro, ahora preparemos los detalles en el salón cenaremos ahí los dos –desaparecieron, Ichigo se fue a encerrar en su habitación sin ver a nadie sabía que la tendría difícil para encontrarla sola.

 _Los Kuchiki tenían todo preparado para la reunión la mansión brillaba en el jardín todo estaba preparado unas mesas, futones, bajo los árboles de cerezo lo que más rondaba era paz ya que todos estaban en sus respectivos oficios. La tarde se presentó para los hermanos y un peli naranja de ceño fruncido que llegaban a la mansión por separado, Rukia con Byakuya tomaron un baño y cambiaron sus vestimentas para la ocasión formal, Ichigo se fue a una sombra no muy lejos de donde estarían reunidos._

-Bien estoy lista-suspiro- iré al jardín Hitomi-san me lo llevas.

-Si señorita- Caminaron al jardín y se acomodó en su lugar- Casi es hora…-murmuro pensando en los ancianos cuadrados.

-No te aflijas, se lo que piensas -afino el koto y Hitomi fue a la terraza riendo por ser escuchada, Rukia suspiro –ha sido duro parece que mi corazón se rompió.-negó con su cabeza queriendo alejar sus sentimientos decidida comenzó a entonar la melodía, no era la perfección en lo que va al canto pero lo intentaba…

Ah

¿Será tristeza, será dolor?

¿Será alegría...?

Ahora mis sentimientos

Arden en mi pecho

Sin poder fluir

 _Las personas del servicio observaban de lejos y escuchaban, al igual que Byakuya e Ichigo que no le conocía esa faceta escuchando atento…_

Una voz que percibí débilmente

Me hizo ver el amor que hay en el fondo de mis ojos…

Porque con solo mirar al inmenso cielo repetidas veces me are más fuerte…

Porque seguiré caminando

 _Los ancianos ingresaron, y miraron a las personas y fueron donde Byakuya, este no les prestó atención sabía que estaban ahí, como Rukia y los presentes..._

Ah

Este amor que lo envuelve todo

Va más allá del tiempo

Acumula tiempo con cuidado

Y brillara con fuerza incluso luego de cien años…

Ese lazo sin igual regresara

Al único lugar abierto en mi corazón

 _Nuestro lento Ichigo, no lo fue esta vez reconoció algunas palabras entre aquella canción, que tocaba con esmero. Rukia no se detendría por los ancianos no correría riesgo alguno._

Aquel día, ese mundo deslumbrante

Se sentía tan tierno que llego a ser doloroso…

Porque me are más fuerte para poder mirar al cielo sola…

Pensé eso una vez más...

 _Byakuya camino donde Rukia seguido por los ancianos que iban con una sonrisa de satisfacción, llamando la atención de la gente..._

-Oh Rukia-sama-chillo un anciano- es un hermoso recibimiento.- ella dejo el koto dispuesta a levantarse- no, se moleste en ponerse de pie.

-Gracias, espero que haya sido de su agrado –para no decir que la habían descubierto.

-Claro es el mejor recibiendo que hemos recibido, pero no solo a nosotros -dijo una anciana apuntando al servicio que miraba – ha sido hermoso, su talento han mejorado mucho.-Byakuya se limitó al silencio y ella hiso una leve reverencia.

-Bien empecemos –dijo otro anciano- este recibimiento es perfecto para comenzar.

 _Los ancianos tomaron su lugar al igual que Byakuya, hablaban de extensiones, relaciones con las otras casas y además que los Shiba estaban retomando su lugar de nuevo entre ellos, Rukia hiso oídos sordos no le interesaba nada de eso, solo lo que pensaron del compromiso que le habían concertado, pero los ancianos le pidieron tiempo a solas con Byakuya y ella se retiró se sentó lejos del lugar acompañada por Hitomi. Ichigo ya no estaba en el árbol, estaba sentado en la terraza cuando la vio pasar frente a él._

-Rukia-sama le traeré te para su espera-ella se retiró dejándola sola con koto.

-Cuando sabré que paso con el noble-bufo – solo me queda esperar a Hitomi -Ichigo vio su oportunidad para arreglar las cosas se acercó lentamente quedando a una distancia prudente cuando ella entono nuevamente…

Sólo ser fuerte en estos momentos  
mientras se enfrentan

y esa persona no continuará  
caerá en un abismo  
pues el tiempo se ve terminando  
y ahora comprendo que  
por mi buen nombre tuvo el valor  
de mostrarme lo que ocultaba

Hablaré con el viento  
mi corazón lo dicta  
por qué nadie sabe que  
soy consciente de esto  
comparado al cielo azul  
mi triste corazón está  
muriendo de una  
manera inoportuna

Si ahora de nuevo la voz  
que escuche desaparece  
ese brazo y esa pierna lo superarán  
no será derrotado esa persona  
volverá a ser tan fuerte  
intranquilo rostro cuéntame lo que ocultas,  
qué peso cargas?

 _Una persona se acercó a toda prisa desarmando la bella canción, Inove llego al lado de Ichigo que se puso de colores al ser descubierto, Rukia saludo a Inove con una sonrisa._

-Inove no grites –dijo molesto Ichigo- no ves que están ocupados.

-Pero a mí nadie me dijo-reprocho.

-Que dices, no deberías saberlo.

-Tienes razón, oye vamos a caminar…

-Tengo algo que hablar contigo ve a la sala, iré de inmediato –ella fue al lugar dejándole solo y con toda la fe de arreglar su error se encamino dónde Rukia, Hitomi estaba a su lado no sería difícil pedirle un momento, tan lento fue su pensar y caminar que solo se dio cuenta de que una deliciosa fragancia paso a algunos metros del...

-Rukia-susurro al solo verle su espalda seguida por Hitomi.

-Rukia-sama el señor parece….

-No escuchaste mal… iré a mi lugar.

 _La reunión termino con unos ancianos satisfechos, pero sus rostros eran serios se despidieron y retiraron, Ichigo fue en busca de Inove su sorpresa llego cuando solo había una nota en la mesa diciendo que tuvo que hacer y le vería pronto molesto se fue al patio nuevamente era tarde, así que terminada la cena se fueron a acostar._

 _Por la mañana Byakuya se dirigió dónde kyoraku, hablo solo lo preciso quedando ambos conformes con los resultados luego de eso fue en busca de alguien..._

-Tienes todo listo...-semblante frio y serio.

-Si, como usted lo dejo a mi disposición todo saldrá perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien te espero el sábado a las 8:00 pm, me gusta la puntualidad.-ella asentó- me retiro.

 _Los días para todos en el gotei pasaron tranquilos Ichigo no hablo con Inove se le escapo todas esas veces, y que decir de Rukia que ocupo ese hechizo que tanto odiaba, Toshiro se hiso el desentendido con Ichigo desde ese día, era viernes puntual en la reunión de capitanes se daban informaciones mensuales nada interesante..._

-Bien Kurosaki-kun as arreglado el asunto- kyoraku sobrio ¿qué sobrio? No después de 4 tazas de café para disimular, el olor en su ropa no le ayudo.

-No, cada vez que quiero hacerlo ella solo se va...

-Bien te daré solo una semana más, por lo menos no he tenido quejas –rio –bien otro anuncio el Capitán del escuadrón…-fue callado por el mismo y le miraron raro-Eh! Se me olvido jejeje –Toshiro le susurraba a Rukia..

-Sh... Rukia- susurro- cuando entrenaremos...

-No lo sé, que tal mañana...

-¡Eh No puedo Rukia! –Grito, todos le miraron e Ichigo miro molesto con una venita en la cien...

-¿Que no puede?, Hitsugaya-kun –rio kyoraku- bien ya que el capitán no puede –Toshiro se avergonzó-todos pueden retirarse y tomarse el fin de semana para relajarse y BEBER! –a todos les callo una gotita cuando se iban.

 _Ichigo espero a Rukia, esos días le ignoro olímpicamente, se molestó al notar que ella caminaba con Toshiro._

-Jajaja como puedes gritar así…

-Ah no me lo recuerdes, ya me avergonzó por eso.

-Es que fue muy gracioso sabes ¡EH NO PUEDO RUKIA ¡ ajajja .

-Oye como te fue en tu reunión, no has dicho nada de eso...

-No lo sé, mi hermano no me ha dicho nada así que creo, que mi compromiso está arreglado-dijo con pesar, Ichigo escucho y al momento de querer detenerle Toshiro fue más rápido.

-Ven-le tomo la mano y apresuro el paso dejando a Ichigo sin hacer nada –no quiero verte triste de nuevo como ese día.

-No estoy tris... ni siquiera le he contado a renji y Ashido ninguno ha aparecido! –Dijo molesta- tu les as visto...

-¿Qu...e?-se puso nervioso- no como crees... solo vamos o se nos ara tarde...

-Donde.

-Pasteles mujer, Pasteles- le brillaron los ojitos violeta de felicidad.

 _En la casa de los Shiba el ambiente era tranquilo, Isshin y sus hijas se habían quedado fue a hablar con los ancianos de su clan , para poner la casa en las 4 grandes nuevamente todo le salía a pedir de boca, necesitaba el apoyo de por lo menos 2 casas de nobles de una lo tenía, le hablo Yoruichi la cual le dijo si pero que le dejara en paz su plato de leche o le arañaba la cara, le faltaba uno pero de los otros 2 , habían 1 no tenía interés alguno, solo le faltaba hablar con Byakuya._

-Solo me falta hablar con el mocoso de Byakuya –suspiro.

-¿Dime crees que lo hará? –kukkaku preocupada.

-Sabes bien que no lo hará...

-Porque no hablas con Rukia ella le podrá convencer aunque lo dudo el no ha cambiado con ella.

-No la involucrare en algo así.

-Lo dices por su pasado.

-Claro que no, el duro pasado que tuvo debe quedarse ahí no dudo que los ancianos se lo replicaran siempre, pero ella es parte de mi familia, podría tener problemas con el mocoso y no quiero eso para ella, solo iré mañana con las mellizas.

-Le dirás a Ichigo...

-No quiero abrumarle además el no está interesado en esas cosas, no soportaría ser humillado ni menos que saquen a masaki en todo.

-Valla él y Rukia son realmente Iguales no lo crees.

-Sí, ella le ha enseñado muchas cosas, el aprendió a madurar y tiene la misma sonrisa que le daba a masaki, bien vamos a cenar iré por las niñas…

 _En otro lado de la SS una hermosa rubia con grandes y hermosas curvas era acompañada de una peliverde de similares contexturas y un chico de cabello azul y mirada feroz._

-Bien...

-Tienes todo listo Rangiku-chan –ella asentó – ¿Qué piensas gatito?

-Crees que le guste…

-Claro-dijo rangiku emocionada- le encantara todo esta listo, tengo que invitar a los más cercanos a ella.

-Ichigo debe estar ahí no es así...

-Claro Nell...

-Espero no ver a la pechugona –bufo Grim.

-No le pedí un encargo en el mundo humano se quedara por lo menos los días que el capitán... bueno ustedes saben.

-Bien hecho Rangiku-chan –grito Nell.

-Nell no grites o nos echaran de aquí también-dijo el gatito.

-Oh Grimmjow no creo que nos echen de todos los bares que hay además soy la mejor cliente-rio Rangiku.

-De acuerdo mañana a las 8 en punto cierto.-Rangiku asentó.- te falta a quien invitar.

-Bueno –ella sentencio- a todos

-QUEEE! –la despeinaron del grito ambos.

-No, es broma solo me falta mi capitán e Ichigo.

-A pero yo le dije a tu capitán-Nell tomo su rostro seria.

-Le diré a Ichigo pero mañana, no me puedo mover de tanto sake- dijo grim

-Listo recuérdenlo bien a las 8...

-SI, ahora continuemos bebiendo- pidió Nell

 _Así se llevaron lo que quedaba de noche en el bar con todo preparado, y alejada Inove no aguantaban a ver la cara que esa persona pondría o su reacción. Renji entro al bar acompañado de Ashido, no le dejo solo desde que supo del evento podría arruinar las cosas, así que le mantuvo alejado en todo momento y sin darle ninguna explicación pensó en Rukia, estaba preocupado por lo de su compromiso._

 _Rukia llegaba a la mansión cansada, Toshiro le llevo a terminar el papeleo, luego a comer cuando tuvo tiempo a solas en su oficina recordó las frías y feas palabras que Ichigo le regalo **, ¿puede doler así?** Miro por la ventana, para relajar su mente, busco a Renji, Ashido ninguno, de los dos apareció, camino por el corredor en la sala donde comían Ichigo estaba solo y le escucho hablar..._

-Malditos! Son unos desgraciados –dijo molesta- quien se creen, ni siquiera se molestan por aparecer.

En la mente de Ichigo paso **_¿de quienes habla?_** Hasta que se asustó.

-ESE MALDITO DE RENJI Y ASHIDO NO APARECEN! ME HISO UNA PROMESA!, EL IMBECIL DE ASHIDO DIJO QUE HARIA SU PAPELEO SIN QUEJARSE-grito a todo pulmón, y se apoyó en la pared dándose cabezazos- AAA QUE RABIA NI SIQUEIRA SE NADA DEL COMPROMISO, QUE DEMONIOS! –se relajó tomo aire—NI-SAMA TAMBIEN DESAPARECIO, RAGIKU-CHAN ¿QUE PASA?...

 _Ichigo, al escucharle sabía que le iría peor al aunque lo merecía si al igual que la fuerte bofetada sobre su rostro ese día que la insulto, le carcomía sintiéndose la mayor de las mierdas pero algo le saco nuevamente..._

-Estoy tan dolida-murmuro-el esfuerzo de Toshiro será opacado…-se fue a su habitación a dormir.

-Toshiro! Que mierda solo anda tras ella, y además la beso! , pero yo soy el causante de su dolor y yo solo….-se silencio

 _Todos en la mansión se durmieron, Byakuya quien también había desaparecido llego ala mansión, le pasaba algunas cosas a su empleado._

-Ten deja todo eso en el escuadrón del capitán comandante...-se fue dejando solo al chico.

-Si señor- miro la cantidad que había y pensó **_¿otra vez?_** Rio recordando a Rukia ya que él fue quien lo entrego se pasó media noche en entrega, sudado y cansado, cuando vio que ya comenzaría el amanecer….

* * *

QUE PASA CON TODOS! NO QUIEREN TRABAJAR... O QUE! SUMANDOLE UN LENTO ICHIGO...ADEMAS ANDAN PURO SOBORNANDO A MEDIO MUNDO!

LAS CANCIONES NOMBRADA PARA LOS QUE NO LAS CONOCEN SON LAS DE BLEACH RUKIA- TEN NO HOSHI Y KAZE.

COMO NOBLE PENSE QUE DEBERIA SABER O HABER SIDO INSTRUIDA EN ALGUNAS COSAS, ADEMAS DE QUE MI PC MURIO POR UN DIA Y CASI YO CON EL EH ACTUALIZADO DOS CAP. EL MISMO DIA DONDE MI IMAGINACION SE ACUMULO XD POR LO QUE CREO QUE EL DOMINGO SUBIRE EL PROX.

PUES NADA MAS QUE AGRADECER :D LOS REVIEWS! Y QUE LES SIGA AGRADANDO.

PD: LES PASA QUE AL LEER UN FANFIC SE LO LEEN MELODRAMATICO AMI SI XD Y ME IMAGINO TODOOO XD

..::::::::::::::: 100000 % ICHIRUKI ! Y NADA MAS :D ::::::::::::...


	13. Sake, Juegos y Verdades

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 4**  
 **Nosotros nos atraemos. Como gotas de agua. Como planetas. Nosotros nos repelemos. Como imanes. Como los colores de la piel.**

* * *

 _Un hermoso amanecer iluminaba las habitaciones en la mansión, al tener libre esos dos días Rukia se levantó vistiendo un sencillo pero hermoso kimono con unos kanzanshi en su cabello y un leve maquillaje, emprendió su caminar donde Byakuya entrando radiante pero…no estaba. Ichigo se levantó claro que a diferencia de la morena su rostro era de frustración y enojo, diviso a la morena a la distancia cuando iba a ingresar a desayunar sosteniendo la puerta para abrirla..._

-¿Dónde estará? Le iba a decir que saliéramos a pasear-suspiro sintió la presencia de Ichigo acercarse aún estaba dolida y molesta alejo la mano de la puerta-No me quedare aquí Hitomi-san vamos llama a las chicas.

-Rukia-sama debe desayunar, además las chicas están en sus labores.

-Vamos -le sonrió y de un jalón trajo a las mencionadas-pasaremos un rato –las tres sonrieron.

 _Ichigo, si! perdió nuevamente y al llegar a la sala sintió el rastro a jazmín que extrañaba y se maldijo mentalmente otra vez. Byakuya decidió salir temprano a caminar, no quería enfrentar a Rukia fue en busca de algunas personas, para terminar de conversar. Una presencia llego a la mansión alertando a Ichigo..._

-Que haces aquí-dijo molesto...

-Valla Kurosaki, te ves horrible –rio

-Ella no está...

-Lose RECUERDA que soy EL UNICO que la encuentra...-Ichigo se molestó.

-Que quieres entonces Grimm...

-Venia buscándote seré preciso, tienes que estar aquí 8 en punto escuchas...

-Que dices...

-Ya lo dije, 8 en punto me voy no le digas a nadie eh!...-desapareció como el malestar de Ichigo al verle, no tenía pensado salir menos al ver a Rukia nuevamente.

 _Rukia camino con las chicas conversando, tenía claro que al ser la princesa del clan siempre debía salir acompañada, almorzaron en un restaurant, vieron telas. Rukia las vio felices a cada una con distintas que al salir ellas les dijo que se le quedo algo, y compro las telas diciéndole al hombre donde dejarlas._

 _Byakuya llego al fin pensando en Rukia le pregunto a Ichigo el cual dijo que salió, le dejo y arreglo algunas cosas vio la hora su hermana se tomaba su tiempo siempre al salir, pero la sentía diferente y más si se había ido tan temprano, se acercaba la hora de la cena…_

-Hemos llegado...

-Pensé que tardaríamos menos…

-Parece que tenía ganas de caminar…

-Oh vamos suenan como ancianas-chillo riendo- creo que abuse de ustedes están muertas...-rio sonoramente por su 2 sentido.

-Pero –se miraron las tres y contestaron –muertas en todos sentidos jajajjajajaj

Rukia vio los orbes grises de su hermano a la distancia y camino rápidamente dejando las chicas descansar.

-Rukia, es tarde...-con un leve ceño fruncido

-Si quería pasear, te busque pero no estabas por ningún lugar...

-Rukia-sama un señor dejo esto para usted –dijo un muchacho le entrego las telas ella le agradeció y el hombre se fue.

-Veo que fuiste de compras –ella negó –entonces...

-Es un regalo-sonrió, Ichigo vio que casi eran las 8 salió de su habitación encontrándose con los hermanos- Hitomi-san trae a las chicas mañana saldremos –ella asentó retirándose-hermano tienes algo que decirme no es así-el asentó- bien.

-¿Que harás con ellas mañana Rukia?-ella le sonrió de nuevo.

-Solo les hare un presente, 1estoy muy agradecidas con ellas.

-Entiendo, Vamos a hablar Rukia – la guio, fueron a la terraza a la vista y oído de Ichigo.

-Hermano dime... mi compromiso se llevara a cabo no es así-dijo con pesar.

-Rukia- suspiro byakuya- es eso lo que debo decirte, al dejarme solo con los ancianos ellos han decido...

-No te preocupes –sus ojitos se aguaron- entiendo muy bien el clan lo necesita, me permites un momento debo ir a mi habitación-se paró rápidamente, Byakuya suspiro e Ichigo se partió entero.

-Rukia –Byakuya sentado serio- espera un momento...

-Si hermano-le volteo a ver secando algunas lágrimas, unas personas entraron a la mansión sigilosamente se colocaron muy cerca para escuchar, claro menos uno chillando por su tercera hija cuando le taparon la boca.

-Rukia tu compromiso…-le miro–era mentira –ella palideció.

-Que... que dices hermano.

-Los ancianos nos jugaron esto, para ver tu reacción y lealtad al clan debo decirte que los has dejado satisfechos, además les recibiste tocando el koto-ella tomo un poco su compostura - pero debo decirte que hay más están orgullosos de todos tus logros.

-Es… es cierto...

-Te lo has ganado- se ponía de pie- lo dijiste eres una capitana, un shinigami, tu procedencia del rukongai 1es parte de ti, eres la hermana de mi difunta esposa, eres una Kuchiki y lo más importante eres mi orgullo, mi hermana, Rukia tu eres mi sucesora serás la próxima cabeza del clan.-los presentes se desencajaron y los rostros sorpresivos eran el pan del momento.

Rukia no aguanto corrió y abrazo Byakuya entre sollozos le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Hermano no me mientes…

-No, sé que no te interesa lo de la sucesión-rio de lado y le tomo las mejillas para verla a los ojos- eres mi orgullo, mi pequeña hermana no olvides que te quiero además…

-SORPRESAAAA!.-al pobre Ichigo casi le dio un infarto por todo lo vivido y el grito.

-AAAAAAHHHH! –Grito asustada abrazando con más fuerza a Byakuya- ¿Qué... Qué?

-Es un regalo por tu esfuerzo-Byakuya -le pedí a la teniente Matsumoto que lo hiciera, yo me iré unos días la casa está a tu cuidado...-se pusieron de pie.

-Hermano… gracias-le sonrió y le beso la mejilla.

-Recuérdalo que dije, me voy-se fue dejándole sola y sonrió al verla rodeada de gente que la quiere.

-Kya-chan –chillo rangiku entre la multitud –te gusto

-Sí,… malditos! –apunto a Renji y Ashido...

-Lose –excuso Renji –LO PROMETI ven acá –el abrazo fuertemente-lo escuchaste, yo también te quiero - y la soltó.

-Capitana hermosa el me secuestro-chillo Ashido tomando rangiku por la cintura.

-Kuchiki... ¿cómo estás?

-Gatito! –Sonrió -Y Nell ¿?

-Aquí Kuchiki-san! –se tambaleo entre la multitud –no me extrañes! Ya voy!

-Ves no salió como creíste.

-Toshiro... tienes razón, ha salido mucho mejor –ambos sonrieron.

-Bien, estamos aquí para celebrar a Kya-chan! Que se desligo del matrimonio! Además de sus avances! Kya-chan esta celebración es para ti así que vamos todos a…..BEBER!

-SIIIII! –gritaron todos arrastrando a Rukia bajo los árboles.

-Esperen iré por la llave del almacén...

-¿Almacén? –preguntaron extrañados.

-Bueno quieren beber o no…

-SIIIII VEEE CORRRE…que te detiene…vuela...-fue al despacho, tomo la llave y camino al almacén.

-Bien quien viene conmigo….

-Yumichika, Toshiro, Renji, Hisagi, Kira, Ashido, Grimm, ikkaku e Ichigo-grito Rangiku y todos fueron con ella riendo menos Ichigo que se limitó a la distancia llegaron al almacén y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver tantas botellas de sake en un solo lugar.

-No puede…-quedaron.

-Tomen lo que puedan-ellos miraron extrañados-Que... vamos...

-segura...

-Qué? es cierto si no quieren cerrare la puerta y aguanten a Rangiku-chan ustedes...

-NOO!- llevaban botellas como podían, Ichigo solo quería hablar pero se vio arrastrado al cuarto y cuando lo noto estaba bebiendo con el grupote, hasta las mellizas estaban loquitas por el sake.

-Yuzu, Karin vallan a mi cuarto…

-NO ICH-NII, TENEMOS CUARTOS PROPIOS AQUÍ-él se sorprendió- BYAKUYA NOS LOS DIO LA OTRA VEZ ESTABA PREOCUPADO QUE NOS FUERAMOS TARDE.

-Ya veo –sonrió de lado –es bastante preocupado, pero frio… Rukia es idéntica a él.

-Kya-chan! Donde vas? – grito rangiku.

-Les diré que preparen habitaciones-sonrió–nadie se ira de la mansión en dos días –los fulmino esperando quejas.

-WOWWWW SIIIIIIIIII! –chillaron algunos camino donde otras chicas y prepararon los cuartos para todos eran las 9:00, y les prepararon algunos bocadillos los cuales eran devorados por todos.

 _Ya pasaban las 1 de la madrugada continuaban bebiendo Yuzu y Karin fueron dejadas en sus habitaciones, nadie quiso jugar a respuesta o desafío sino serian problemas se limitaron a reír, algunos comenzaban coquetear tranquilamente como Ashido y Rangiku, Yumichika y Nemu , Hisagi y Isane , Kyone y Kira . Todo relajado y natural pasaban las horas y la mayoría borrachos cayendo uno en uno, Ichigo no bebió tanto como los demás cuando paso su vista mirando extrañado a los dormidos su padre tirado cerca del estanque, Nemu, Nanao, Isane, kyone estaban bajo un árbol tiradas , como la prófuga Nell que la vio tirada en un arbusto con una botella en la mano , Yumichikka en la habitación su belleza por la mañana le preocupo, además de Rangiku y Toshiro riendo borrachos pero, ¿de qué?¿porque no cayeron también? Fue cuando la vio Rukia sentada encima de Grim rallándole garabatos en la cara, mientras dormía luego a Renji dibujándole bigotes ,Ikkaku unos rayos de sol y unas venas , Ashido le pinto las cejas negras y le hizo ojeras ._

-Rukia jajajja para ya….

-No... No –negó riendo – hasta que caigan Rangiku-chan y tu jajajjaja.

Ichigo miro a su alrededor pues no eran solo eran ellos miro detenidamente y todos tenían algo en sus rostro hasta su padre.

-Ah Kya-chan que mala eres jajjaja –continuo bebiendo Rangiku le extendió una botella la cual fue recibida gustosa.

-Co..como les lle..Llevaremos dentro?

-Toshiro... no... Te...preocupes – se bebio la botella y se puso de pie al terminar su labor artística- Ire por ayuda… -tambaleante borracha camino, tratando de recobrar un tanto la postura - Mierda! –tropezó...

-Rukia! Es... estas bien-grito Toshiro conteniendo la risa.

-Claro… de…maravillas –los miro levantando en pulgar – jajajjajajaja

-Wuajajajaja –se rieron los sobrevivientes, Ichigo quería reír pero se preocupó, ella llamo a los que resguardaban la seguridad, ayudados por las chicas les llevaron a las habitaciones.

-Bien... creo que.- miro a los ahora ex sobrevivientes se dio inspiración, comenzó por Rangiku con unos cuernos y espirales–Me... queda... Toshiro – le miro despiadadamente cual diablilla. Cada movimiento era supervisado por Ichigo quien no sabía cómo detenerla, al ver que le dejo solo una ceja, le metió pasto entre la ropa y por si fuera poco le hizo miles de lunares.-Llévenle gracias...-les dijo a los hombres que sonreían por lo que vieron.

 _Con cada persona en su lugar solo faltaban dos una borracha y quien la observaba, cuando ella decidió tomar la 4 botella en sus manos y subir al tejado con dificultad, el siguiéndole._

-Ah –suspiro dando un sorbo a la botella se acostó a mirar las pocas estrellas que iluminaban pasaron algunos minutos de silencio -falta poco – Ichigo no entendía, y ella dio un largo sorbo hasta acabar el contenido sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas.

-Esta muy borracha- murmuro, sentado cerca de ella –te ayudare a bajar...

\- Ahí esta –miraba encantada e Ichigo miro en aquella dirección- cada amanecer es más hermoso que el anterior-el sol salía - me equivoco ahora se ve perfecto con ese color naranja parece que realmente quemara al solo verle.

-Todos los amaneceres son iguales…-bufo.

-Cada uno es diferente un nuevo día, una historia, un lugar, una persona siempre que miras uno más de algún recuerdo, llega a tu mente y parece que lo has vivido hace unos instantes-Ichigo miro el sol razonando las palabras, ella miro hacia el jardín –Hitomi-san…-grito borracha sonriente.

-Rukia-sama! –grito asustada mientras la morena le saludaba feliz con las manos acercándose al borde-No se mueva!- Ichigo la sujeto de los pies.

-Hitomi-san aquí! –gritaba riendo haciendo señas- mañana saldremos de nuevo eh! Recuérdalo!

-Si señorita, pero por favor aléjese de la orilla- se alejó soltándose de Ichigo el cual miro hacia Hitomi, al voltear para ver a Rukia ella no estaba...

-Ah- suspiro con pesar- si esto continua me volveré loco, iré a dormir un rato.

 _Así comenzaba el amanecer en la mansión todos roncaban hasta las 10:00 algunos decididos osaban levantarse entre gruñidos, quejas y resaca. Saliendo de las habitaciones modo zombi las chicas les llevaban te medicinal para aliviar el dolor que tuvieran, las horas avanzaron cuando callo el almuerzo servido en el jardín con todos los invitados que reían con los peculiares dibujos en sus rostros mientras que Rukia negaba las acusaciones en su contra._

 _la tarde callo para ellos, quienes no hallaron otra manera de seguir celebrando que con una carne asada (asado o parrillada) bebieron solo lo justo y necesario invitando a la gente del servicio quienes gustosos aceptaron, la mayoría se fue después de comer, quedando Rangiku, Ashido , Renji , Toshiro ,Grimm, Nell , Isshin , Yuzu , Karin e Ichigo . Para finalizar ese último momento Rukia tuvo la maravillosa idea._

-Vamos que dicen…

-MM volveremos tarde? Sabes que está lejos...

-No necesitamos salir de aquí, un poco más allá de este jardín están las termas...

-Debe verdad…

-Claro…

-AWW Kya-chan! Deberías habernos dicho! –chillo Rangiku –bien bien vamos vamos ¡! – los empujo para caminar y todos obedecieron.

 _Llegaron a un lugar apartado de la mansión y escondido como otra habitación se encontraban las termas por fuera era un lugar ordinario, por dentro era hermoso entre rocas una corriente daba paso al agua caliente hacia las termas, esta estaba separada por una fina muralla de papel donde translucía las sombras el otro lado. Isshin que seguía esperando a Byakuya pensó que sería bueno meterse a relajarse con ellos._

-Bien chicos estoy listo! – Isshin salió con una pequeña toalla tapando su entrepierna.

-Viejo loco que si te ven!

-Y como piensas meterte Ichigo-renji quien venía como Isshin, con los demás tras él.

-Ya! Si entiendo! –saco su ropa, mientras al otro lado las chicas, no se demoraron en entrar, relajándose conversando y riendo al ver atreves de la delgada muralla de papel.

-Kya-chan porque no nos dijiste antes?

-Veras Rangiku-chan no es por egoísmo, pero realmente se me olvido y siento que se me olvida otra demasiado importante –sobándose la nuca sumergida...

-Es entendible todos tenemos cosas que hacer y pensar-dijo Nell despreocupada, al otro lado con los chicos escuchaban pendiente cada cosa que ellas decían y viceversa...

-Isshin porque tiene esa cara-Renji parando la oreja al otro lado pues no es que estuvieran lejos de ellas si no fuera por la muralla y algunos metros…

-Es un problema que quería arreglar-suspiro dejando extrañado al oji miel.

-Que ocurre papa, pocas veces te ves así...

-Estúpido hijo! –chillo- me preocupa con quien se quede mi tercera hija –llamo la atención de todos– creo que Shiro-chan es el prefecto candidato para cuidar de ella!-eso lo molesto y el otro anunciado se sonrojo.

-Eres estúpido viejo! Que burradas dices...

-Ahhh –se acercó al mural melodramático- KYA-CHAN ERES MI TERCERA HIJA! DIME SI TE CASAS A ESCONDIDAS CON SHIRO-CHAN!-saco una mini foto de masaki y la colgó en el mural-OH ESPOSA, QUE OCURRIRA SI NUESTRA KYA-CHAN SE ALEJA DE NOSOTROS NUEVAMENTE!-a ella le corrió la gotita mientras todos reían...

-YA DEJATE CABRA LOCA! Y DIME QUE TE PASA NO SOLO TE PREOCUPA ESO! –replico molesto e isshin se apoyó en el mural pensativo.

-La verdad Ichigo, no debería decirlo pero ellos son de confianza para Rukia-chan te lo diré – la anunciada se acercó al mural mientras Rangiku le vio una marca en el cuerpo y fue a tocarla…

-Ahhhh! –grito...

-Que pasa!-del otro lado...

-Na...nada solo que Kya-chan tiene en su perfecta piel blanca y lisa –dijo para molestar y los morbosos imaginaron de inmediato- una extraña….

-Bien continua Isshin quizá te podamos ayudar –dijo Toshiro, Y el negó

-Es Byakuya quien podría ayudarme…- la mente de la morena voló recordando entre Byakuya, Isshin y la marca en su cuerpo.-necesito que me ayude para poner la casa en las 4 nobles…-y paso.

-AHHHHHH! –chillo Rukia saliendo de la terma

-Que pasa ahora? –gritaron del otro lado, mientras Rukia corrió poniéndose a medias la yukata

-Kya-chan salió corriendo-dijo yuzu extrañada pero vio que iba a medio vestir donde ellos.-Hay no!

-QUE TONTA!-grito trotando, al pasar cerrando la yukata frente a los chicos que le miraban sonrojados-DEMONIOS ME MARQUE Y SE ME OLVIDO IGUAL! –salió del lugar corriendo en shumpos.

-A...alguien mas…. –dijo Ashido sonrojado al ver la yukata casi traslucir, al estar mojada

-CALLATE! –gritaron

-AQUÍ NADIE HA VISTO NADA QUEDO CLARO-exigió el gatito- POR MAS QUE LA VISTA ALLA SIDO MUY AGRADABLE! -se sonrojaron igual, mientras Isshin continuo con su relato de la firma que necesitaba y era el último.

-Solo él puede ayudarme...

-Y Rukia ella es Kuchiki-dudo Renji

-No quiero problemas para e...-y ella entro de vuelta corriendo con un sobre.

-Tío Isshin- entro a la terma de ellos, mientras los hombres se taparon con toallas o voltearon – yo tengo algo para ti- Isshin noto la extraña marca que tenía en la espalda baja al salir corriendo.

-Eh... que es?-las chicas se asomaron a ver no les basto escuchar.

-Veras Tío yo tengo lo que necesitas aquí- le extendió el sobre- es la firma que necesitas para que levantes el clan shiba-le sonrió- lo siento si sufriste por la espera de mi hermano, pero sin querer lo olvide –se sobo la cabeza-me lo dio cuando acabo la reunión dijo que si ambos firmamos era como si los 3 clanes te aprobaran ten...-el tomo el sobre sorprendido y agradecido.

-Rukia-chan yo quiero preguntar algo –ella asentó –es por esto que marcaste tu cuerpo-ella llevo su mano a la espalda mientras le observaban…

-Lo hice con gusto-le sonrió.

-Sabias que sin marcar tu cuerpo o el de Byakuya no me admitirían? –los curiosos trataban de mirar la marca.

-Si me lo dijo, alguien debía llevarla –sonrió recordando - pero yo lo quise de esta manera, ya que para mí esta marca significa que en otro mundo tengo una familia la cual me ayuda y me recibe cálidamente siempre.

-Kya-chan déjanos verla! –chillo Rangiku entrando al agua con las chicas, y los chicos ya tenían cubierta sus partes por las toallas como las chicas.

-Pe..Pero como les mostrare –las apunto- además tú la tocaste...

-Solo fue curiosidad...-rio

-Oigan no se las mostrare aquí si no al otro lado!-dejando a los chicos decepcionados pensando que cuando volteara la verían.

-Rukia-chan! –corrió a abrazarla pero andaba sin ropa interior fue frenado por Ichigo.

-Viejo pervertido, como crees andas sin ropa –ella sin pensar en más se tapó la vista- además te eh dicho que no la toques!

-Ah se me olvido!–rascando la nuca- muchas gracias Rukia-chan jamás pensé que sería posible y quien llevara la marca fueras tú, yo te lo agradezco.-le sonrió.

-No lo hagas Tío somos familia –sonrió- es mejor que valla- Rangiku le gritaba del otro lado, iba a salir cuando noto que le miraban los ojos curiosos de los chicos, quedo estática ..

-Ten –Renji la tapo y le susurro-a mí me dejaras verle cierto somos hermanos….

-Tonto- murmuro al irse con las chicas se sumergió y comenzaron los acosos.

-Rukia-chan puedo tocar...-la imaginación en la mente pervertida corrió veloz y con los comentarios los chicos se apoyaron en el mural...

-Si Nell solo no muy fuerte, aun me duele un poco-todas tocaron y miraron de cerca.

-Valla mira! ¿Es no se?-solo sintieron el papel del mural romperse y los jóvenes cayendo de Bruces al agua...

-AAAAAHHHH! –gritaron saliendo y tapándose- PERVERTIDOS! –los chicos se levantaron avergonzados y adoloridos por chocar con las rocas o entre ellos, Isshin reía desde lejos leyendo el documento.-Vamos a Golpearlos –grito Rangiku arrogando todo lo que vio ayudada por las chicas.

 _Salieron casi al anochecer de las termas con los chicos magullados sobándose y las chicas reían al verles sobarse, la mayoría se cambió y se fue Nell y Grim fueron arrastrados por Rangiku y Ashido a otro bar, Toshiro y Renji se fueron a dormir, Isshin se fue con Karin y Yuzu donde los Shiba dejando solos a Rukia e Ichigo quienes cenaron en silencio…_

-Hitomi-san lo siento, mañana saldremos...

-No se preocupe, tenía invitados le esperaremos cuando quiera salir…

-Pues ya está! saldremos mañana después del trabajo llegare como las 4 así alcanzaremos a ir antes de que cierren…-Hitomi asentó y se fue dejándolos solos.

-Ru...-interrumpido.

-Permiso me retiro…-se fue velozmente dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, lo que enfureció al ojimiel aunque se lo merecía decidido a que no tendría otra oportunidad fue en busca de ella quien estaba en su habitación.

-Esta oportunidad no la dejare pasar! –llego a la habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente para ver si dormía pero su visión fue otra, una yukata que subía cubriendo su espalda desnuda, ella sintió una brisa en su espalda miro sobre su hombro cuando noto unos ojos observando se tapó veloz mente y de zancadas se acercó.

-Pervertido! Que crees que haces! –molesta con aquella persona abrió la puerta-ICHIGO QUE DEMONIOS HACES!..

-Yo no quería-sonrojado-solo quería saber si dormías no pensé que...

-Y QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS QUE NO CERRASTE! , Y QUE HACES AQUÍ VETE A DORMIR..-decidida y molesta estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el, la alcanzo a afirmar-suéltala ya –forcejearon hasta que el abrió y entro cerrando tras del.-sal de aquí.

-No me iré, eh querido hablar contigo y cada vez algo pasa te vas, andas con Toshiro, Byakuya, las chicas, Ashido, me evitas...

-Que quieres que corra a tu lado, busque tu compañía luego de lo que me dijiste, ¡crees que no me dolió!, ¿que soy una idiota masoquista?

-Lose me comporte como un idiota, no quería decirte algo así, me molesto saber que Toshiro...

-Que el que...

-MALDICION QUE TE BESO Y DIJERA QUE QUERIA , ESE DIA QUE ME ENCOJI EL ME DIJO QUE LE GUSTABAS Y QUE ESTABA CELOSO DE QUE PASARAMOS TANTO TIEMPO JUNTOS, SIEMPRE ESTA CONTIGO Y A TI NO TE MOLESTA, YO ME MOLESTE Y NO MEDI MIS PALABRAS...

-ES POR ESO QUE ME DIJISTE ESO! QUE DEMONIOS PENSASTE QUE PORQUE PASE TANTO TIEMPO CON EL ME ENAMORE ES ESO! CLARO DEBERIA CELEBRAR NO, NADIE ME OBLIGA A CASARME CON UN NOBLE DEBERIA HACERLE CASO A TU PADRE E IRME CON EL! –el oji miel se molesto.

-QUE! NO TE IRAS CON EL- se puso frente a ella y le tomo por ambas muñecas.

-CON LO QUE DIJISTE SERIA PERFECTO! QUE PROBLEMA PODRIA HABER! –trato de soltarse pero no pudo.

-JAMAS TE DEJARIA IR CON EL! NI CON NADIE MATARE A CUALQUIERA QUE SE ATREBA..

-DE QUE HABLAS, NO TIENES EL DERECHO! NO SOY UN OBJETO NI MENOS DE TU PROPIEDAD! –forcejearon el agarre, pero decidido que no se le iria la acorralo contra la pared apoyando las manos de ambos en ella –SUELTAME..

-ENSERIO- se inclino a la altura de su rostro mirándose fijamente, y sus corazones latieron con fuerza ante la proximidad –DISCULPAME JAMAS VOLVERE A DECIRTE ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO Y SI LO HAGO YO … PREFIERO MORIR.

-Como preferirías algo asi…

-Yo no quiero estar en un mundo sin ti, no eres un objeto Rukia, pero ¿sabes que? no dejare que te vallas con cualquiera …-solto las muñecas de la morena y con suavidad subio recorriendo sus brazos hasta su cuello llevándolas las mejillas.

-I..chi..go no deberías… decir algo asi…piensa en…. tu familia y en..-interrumpida.

-¿Cómo tú? Marcando tu cuerpo dime solo pensabas en mi familia...

-No solo representa a tu familia para mí, también representa a la persona que fue capaz de cambiar mi vida te representa a ti, lo hago con orgullo llevarla en mi cuerpo es importante, aquella persona con la que este tiene que aceptarla con el significado que tiene, si no es capaz de hacerlo simplemente es porque no me amara como yo a él.

-Entonces… - se acercó estudiando cada detalle del rostro frente a él, ambos con deseos desesperantes de besar los labios que tenían enfrente, un leve rose entre sus narices, embriagados por el aliento y aroma del otro, sus miradas intensas- te será difícil encontrarle- murmuro –no lo crees , sabiendo que tienes a otra persona tan importante en tu vida…

-No es algo que me quite el sueño, el destino será el encargado de decidir…

-Solo se lo dejaras a él...

-Así fue como te conocí a ti… no creo que se haya equivocado, aunque muchas veces quiero colgarte por deslenguado y sin cerebro, que me insulta sin pensar en cómo me sentiré por cada fría palabra cargada con odio que lanzas, si fueran cuchillas estaría muerta.

-Ah-suspiro-realmente lo siento, discúlpame podrás hacerlo…

-Anteriormente desconfiaste de mí y ahora me sales con esta que quieres que piense, ¿Te da gracia insultarme?..

-No es eso, si fuera así te diría siempre algo estúpido…

-Ah ya veo te gusta que me enfade contigo y como la idiota siempre dice que sí, que va no! digamos cualquier tontería ¡ella siempre dice sí!

-No ya dije que no volvería a suceder...

-Entonces que, ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Te he dicho algo?..

-Realmente me molesta…

-Te molesta, ¿Quién? ¿Yo? …

-Es… solo –interrumpido.

-No digas más Ichigo esto es frustrante, no te preocupes que no me pondré en tu camino, así me ahorrare tus groserías que ya me han partido más que el alma –le dio un leve empujón para tomar distancia entre ambos.

-Oye yo no dije eso! Es solo…

-Suficiente Ichigo estoy cansada, no sé qué te pasa te molesta que este cerca de Toshiro y me halla besado no es que yo lo haya pedido, solo paso así te molesta que te comente su interés en mi o lo que sea que quiera, no quieres que tenga a alguien a mi lado si no lo matas...

-Ya dije me enfada!

-Parece que el celoso eres tú, no te preocupes Ichigo siempre seremos amigos, además no es que yo ande diciendo lo mismo sino ya tendría que ¿haber matado a Inove?..-ella rio por el comentario regresado y dio algunos pasos para escuchar la continuación.

-Maldición que no somos nada! Porque insisten- grito molesto, la morena le dio la espalda llego a su cama lista para acostarse pero- DETENTE!- le miro sobre el hombro noto que camino hacia ella mirando su espalda con curiosidad, sin pensarlo nada se acostó velozmente- TE DIJE QUE TE DETUBIERAS! –Chillo con una venita en cien-DEJAME VER.

-A que molesto no sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato, algo así me dijo Ishida o fue Chad, pues Inove dijo que mato al perro AH quien sabe.

-Así entonces correré el maldito riesgo!

-Que demoni…-dijo al notar que él se subió encima de ella tirando la ropa de cama hacia atrás –que crees que haces imbécil!

-Muéstrame, hace poco se te vio de mas-se sonrojo

-Pervertido quítate!-forcejearon unos minutos, sabiendo a ciencia abierta que el oji miel ganaría por fuerza- suéltame! No tengo que hacerte caso! Es mío

-Te equivocas también es mío! Me representa no.. solo escuche que era como raro..-con un gran esfuerzo la volteo poniéndola de boca abajo mientras que ella le golpeaba y él se sentó encima de su espalda-si no lo haces.

-No es raro, el raro eres tú!

-Si no obedeces subiré tu ropa!

-Idiota si lo haces partiré tu enorme cabeza de zanahoria en dos!-¿lo pensó? subirla sería fácil pero vería su trasero y la advertencia de su cabeza, se recostó sobre ella tomándole de las manos por ambos costados-suéltame! –sintió como él apoyaba su cabeza sobre la suya.

-Que NO!- aspiro el aroma a jazmín, bajo lentamente hasta la nuca empujo el cabello restante con su nariz diviso el cuello de la yukata y de ella, le dio una leve mordida a la prenda sin soltarla la arrastro.

-Oye.. para ya..-murmuro son su corazón acelerado.

-NO-dijo con la prenda ente su boca, ella forcejo nuevamente consiguió que el pusiera sus manos a los lados de su cintura, cuando ya le tenía media espalda descubierta -¿Dónde está? ¿Desapareció? –al no encontrarla-¿dime?-consulto dudoso.

-Imbécil! no lo diré, solo bájate ya...

-Si no me dices sacare todo y la buscare! Será peor para ti! ¿Está bajo estas vendas no es así? –ella se enmudeció –a por tu silencio es así! Bien-trato de quitarlas-como usas algo tan apretado!.

-Maldición ichigo no las saques!, tampoco es de tu importancia si esta fijo o no!-definitivamente no tendría salvación.

-Solo esta ahí, si no, no estarías preocupada-le junto las manos, y las afirmo con solo una suya liberando su mano derecha, busco algo ente su ropa pero encontró un adorno de cabello cerca el cual tomo enterrándole en las vendas, mientras la morena.

-Ichigo enserio para ya! Acaso eres pervertido mira como me tienes!

-Piensa lo que quieras lo veré! Ya casi- agujero las vendas y tiro de ellas con dificultad –mierda no puedo.

-No jales más bruto! Me duele! Acaso no sabes lo que intentas sacar o que.

-La verdad no… solo quiero ver…a listo- sonó la tela rasgarse dejando a la vista una piel pálida sin ninguna marca-pero no está…

-Claro que no torpe quítate...

-AA claro está más abajo –dijo pensativo bajando la ropa.

-Ya ichigo solo suelta mis manos y te diré donde esta me duelen-le soltó, ella sobo sus manos –está más abajo.

-Pero si bajo más se puede ver…

-Lose solo baja hasta que le veas y no más! Entiendes.

-Oh si-bajo lentamente sin verle aun cuando justo llegaba hasta el trasero la vio- aquí esta! Valla que es rara pero ¿qué es?, dime como la hicieron...

-Rara claro como tu mira como me tienes por tu estúpida curiosidad! No lo ves o eres ciego tiene iniciales del mi clan y mías se asemeja a un sol…

-Pero ¿Por qué un sol? …y raro yo...

-Porque te representa te lo dije –de un rápido movimiento la volteo poniéndola boca arriba – AAHH!-chillo al casi verse descubierta en la parte de arriba tapándose veloz.

-No sabía que eran para eso-desvió la vista avergonzado.

-Ichigo para que demonios crees que son! O crees que las llevo porque hacen juego con mi ropa!..

-Pensé que estaba ahí además no deberías ajustarlas tanto! Te hara daño…

-No es algo que discutiré contigo ahora sal…

-Solo dime porque un sol negro quien lo eligió...

-Saldrás si lo digo-el asentó- un hombre lo hiso, dijo que analizaría mi alma y mi relación con tu familia y mi marca seria representada de esa forma, un sol por la calidez que vio...

-Pero dijiste que representaba a mi familia y a mí en qué?

-Ah que torpe Ichigo tu eres el sol bruto y tu familia es la razón de hacerlo!...

-Eh pero como seria yo el sol? No comprendo..

-Al analizar mi alma, vio que cada recuerdo estabas tu -se sonrojo levemente-y que contenían calidez que se incrusto en mi alma, se ve raro porque tiene iniciales, quería ayudar a tu padre como el hiso conmigo, me ofrecí a hacerlo y resulto de esta manera-desvió la mirada avergonzada-ahora que lo sabes quítate...-murmuro.

-Ya veo! con una condición…

-Que jamás accedí a una maldita condición!-se acercó al rostro de ella sin titubear y sin rodeos le miro serio, murmuro solo para ella.

-Lo que dije es enserio jamás te dejare ir con Toshiro-ella miro sorprendida-y matare a cualquiera que se atreva a intentar besarte o querer casarse contigo-iba a protestar pero el negó- no digo que eres un objeto, pero si representa lo que dijiste –dudo el en continuar-es mejor que me valla-le beso con ternura la nariz y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

 _No notaron la presencia de alguien que observaba con detalle, echando chispas por todos lados y más a tanta proximidad e intimidad entre ambos al ver la conversación finalizar con un beso se fue apretando los puños con furia…_

* * *

QUE PASA CON TODOS! AHORA TODOS DEBERIAN IR A ALCOHOLICOS ANONIMOS Y REABILITACION...

..::::::::::::::: 100000 % ICHIRUKI ! Y NADA MAS :D ::::::::::::...


	14. Oportunidad

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 52**

 **«Contemos juntos las marcas de los mordiscos que he dejado en ti»**

* * *

 _Luego de aquella noche un rostro pálido y ojeroso se sentó a desayunar sobando su cabeza con los pensamientos tan revueltos como los peces del estanque, se acomodó en la mesa estando sola cerro sus ojos._

-Rukia-sama acomódese le dolerá la espalda-dijo preocupada.

-Hitomi-san buenos días-bostezo acomodándose.

-¿Que paso? No dormiste anoche…Kuchiki-san- entro Inove con Ichigo.

-No…-miro con ojos entrecerrados- tuve…visitas anoche…

-Toshiro-kun Oh! Que hermoso! Vino como Romeo a ver a su Julieta…

-Inove donde has estado te busque para hablar y solo dejaste una nota…-dijo con el ceño fruncido el peli naranja.

-Rangiku-chan me encargo maquillaje pero era muy exclusivo y tuve que esperarle-comento aminorando su sonrisa- llegue anoche y no te encontré en tu habitación Kurosaki-kun-una tos le salió al oji miel.

-Eh! Si tuve que salir… un asunto -miro a la morena quien casi se dormía apoyada en la mesa-oye despierta…Rukia…-le dio un leve empujón asustándola...

-OH QUE, ES TARDE! PORQUE NO ME DIJERON!-con rapidez se levantó y corrió-ME VOY!

-QUE VA! RUKIA ES MUY TEMPRANO AUN!-le grito por la puerta- Ah debería por lo menos ver la hora…¿oye Inove cuando podremos hablar?…-un silencio inundo la sala y volteo -SOLO! –Bufo molesto- ME LARGO.

 _Si!, antes de que Ichigo dijera algo Inove se fue furiosa, pensando en que no podría dejarle pasar. Mientras que un joven atractivo de cabello azul pero de mirada asesina visitaba a un peli naranja en el escuadrón, el cual ya le descoloraba el cabello por algunas incoherencias..._

-Que dije! solo pensé en be...! –dijo a viva voz.

-Eh! De que hablas Kurosaki…llevas rato así me estas hartando!

-Yo…no sé cómo… decirte…..Grimmjow-se levantó y miro por la ventana.

-Porque no me explicas…o mejor iré con Kuchiki su aroma me tiene…snif, snif oh pero sí…

\- AH! –Grito-LE DIJE!-Grim se acercó para ver una oji violeta arrastrada por un peli plateado que reía.

-AHÍ ESTA!…No entiendo porque te molestas, son amigos… claro que no como yo y ella…-rio

\- A ESE DESGRACIADO LE GUSTA… Y ELLA…-el gatito se alejó de la ventana fastidiado.

-Le da igual –dijo desinteresado, el oji miel volteo con ojos de plato.

-Que le da igual…

-Ella lo dijo, solo son amigos no lo recuerdas… confió en sus palabras pero creo que tiene algo…o alguien que le hace feliz…

-Eh algo o ALGUIEN!…-dijo extrañado.

-Lo siento en su aroma y snif, snif-olfateo delicioso-me tengo que ir ahora!-salió por la ventana con rapidez e Ichigo se asomó vio que la morena caminaba por las afueras cuando grim llego de un salto abordándola.

-MALDITO! –Le grito desde la ventana- DESGRACIADO, NO ME DIJISTE! Y SOLO TE VAS ASI…-todos miraban al capitán del escuadrón 7 y la morena con el gatito se iban juntos.

 _Esta vez Ichigo no se molestó con el gatito por abordar a la morena, se quedó pensativo en lo que dijo, claro ella hubiera dicho si tenía alguna relación, pero como dijo Grimm solo eran amigos y que tuviera algo o alguien que la hace feliz le recomió todo el día. Mientras Inove intentaba relajarse pero nada ayudaba tenía que buscar algo para mantener la mente ocupada pero nada resultaba, así que solo paseaba._

-Lo siento, no puedo…

-Déjalo solo iremos a pasear… nadie lo sabrá… llevo todo el día en convencerte-le tomo la mano dando leves tirones.

-Lose pero tengo un compromiso, el Gatito y Nell estarán por tiempo indefinido -no quería ser grosera pero aquel agarre le incomodo un poco luego de sus insistentes búsquedas- también tengo algunas cosas que arreglar…-interrumpida.

-Rukia! –Toshiro miro a quien grito desde lejos y le soltó la mano pensativa.

-Kurosaki veo que te has disculpado–Ichigo camino hasta ella y le tomo la mano- Acaso no ves que estamos ocupados…

-Rukia tiene un compromiso conmigo-sonrió mirándola-vamos o llegaremos tarde-de un shumpo se la llevo sin dejarle despedir del peli plateado solo le grito...

-Toshiro lo siento...

-Está bien cuídate…-Toshiro camino alejándose del lugar, en cambio Ichigo dejo de correr y sostuvo la mano de la morena, quien extrañada fijo su vista en el hombre que iba a su lado…-

-¿Qué? Tengo algo…

-No…yo gracias…

-Porque...

-No sabía que hacer me busco en la mañana no quería ser grosera…

-Ayer te lo dije, no quiero que nadie se te acerque parece que no me crees…

-No me vengas con eso, además ayer parecías pervertido-murmuro...

-Solo quería verlo…-se sonrojo.

 _Entre discusión y risas llegaron a la mansión, y las chicas le miraron sorprendidas._

-¿Qué pasa? , tengo algo-se tocó y el la miro de cerca.

-Pues no tienes nada…-murmuro el oji miel observándole

-Rukia-sama…-le apunto las manos que seguían tomadas de forma natural y cómoda, ambos bajaron la vista sonrojados…

-Lo siento-murmuraron ambos, uno rasco su nuca y la otra su cien.

-Rukia-sama-sonreía Hitomi-iremos...

-Si adelántense donde el costurero iré de inmediato…

-Pero señorita…

-Sí pero…-Interrumpida.

-No te preocupes Hitomi-san yo la llevare-ella asentó y se fueron al lugar, dejándoles solos-¿qué harás?-le grito al verla correr, le espero sentado en la terraza como 30 min.

-Lo siento, tenía que cambiarme-dijo cansada y el volteo viendo una cantidad de tela que sostenía, pero unos hermosos ojos violeta sobresalían con brillo-vamos...

-Espera dame eso, es que te falta ropa o que-ella negó.

-Es una sorpresa -le entrego las telas- vamos, vamos que se hace tarde…

-Si… vamos- conversaron en el camino, llegaron al lugar en el cual las chicas esperaban sentadas riendo, entro con Ichigo cargado, hablo con la mujer encargada del local quien le entrego un paquete.

-Hitomi-san ven trae a Ayame-san y Hatsu-san –las mencionadas entraron al local- ahora solo deben decirle cual es la que les gusto a cada una –sonrió-es un regalo así que no quiero quejas.

-Espere Rukia-sama donde va y que hará?-dijo extrañada.

-No te preocupes nos iremos para que estén tranquilas al momento de medirlas, además iré a dar un paseo lo necesito, e Ichigo–rio-y no quiero peros eh! Nos vemos, vamos Ichigo- ambos se despidieron antes de que dijeran algo.

-¿Dónde vas ahora? Y ese paquete…

\- Oh esto es un regalo...- lo jalo hasta un probador que había fuera del local y lo dejo dentro, con el paquete cerró la puerta - vamos póntelo –el cambio su ropa salió a la vista alguna32s mujeres miraban coquetas- valla te queda perfecto…

-Pero como sabias mi talla… -miro un tanto extrañado.

-Tome tu ropa y la traje-se puso frente a el –a ver solo déjame…acomodar esto- ordeno un poco su ropa y la aliso desde el cuello al pecho- listo mucho mejor, veo que tengo buen gusto…-sonrió

-¿Porque lo dices?...-con un leve sonrojo.

-Las chicas te miran desde que saliste, además –se acercó al rostro examinándolo- si hay que admitirlo-se apartó y cruzo sus brazos dándole la espalda dio unos pasos pensativa...

-Oye! Admitir que…-algunas chicas miraron acechando al ojimiel, quien pedía explicaciones.

-Que aun con tu ceño fruncido-le miro sobre el hombro- te ves guapo- sonrió viéndole y dejándolo sonrojado- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Si yo, no pensé que dirías algo así…-ella sonrió.

-No es algo que yo acostumbre lo siento si te incomode-sonrió nerviosa-creo que es hora de me, quizá tú quieres quedar…-interrumpida, él se puso a su lado.

-No me incomodaste-rasco su nuca- gracias por el cumplido, vamos a ver a mi familia -ella asentó.

 _No era mala la idea, pues las cosas donde los Shiba eran perfectos tenían todo listo, para retomar su lugar y una hermosa fiesta organizada para la ocasión._

-Ichi-nii vienes con Rukia-chan –chillo yuzu al verles, haciendo su aparición Isshin.

- ** _Kya-chan! Mi amada tercera hija!-_** corrió - ** _Estupido hijo! Traes a nuestra Kya-chan oh si tu madre te viera!_** –Corrió al poster- **_Esposa ves el hombre atento que se convirtió el estúpido de nuestro hijo! Cuida de nuestra tercera hija antes que Shiro-chan se la rapte y se casen en secreto!._**

-Porque no saludas como alguien normal...!

-Hola Tío, Yuzu –hiso una leve reverencia- aunque la idea de un rapto no suena mal-murmuro al oji miel quien le miro con los ojos reprobatorios.

-Que hacen aquí y tu estúpido hijo vestido así…

-Vinimos a verles, esta ropa fue un regalo de Rukia…

-Tío ¿cómo van las cosas?..

-Perfectas Kya-chan todo gracias a ti, pero tú no quieres las gracias así que –se puso la mano en la barbilla- ¿ ** _que tal si te doy a mi estúpido hijo?_** –ella se sonrojo como el aludido..

- ** _Me estas regalando!...-_** interrumpido, Isshin le tomo las manos a Rukia –que haces ahora…

-Tío que…-interrumpida

-Kuchiki Rukia me harías el enorme placer de venir a celebrar con nosotros, la dicha de levantar nuestro hogar…

-Tío. No es necesaria la formalidad, recuerda que somos familia- sonrió- claro que vendré con ustedes.

-Eres una cabra loca papa- murmuro el oji miel sentándose ,Isshin se sentó miro a Ichigo y luego a Rukia.

-Gracias kya-chan pero debía hacerlo-sonrió- vendrás con Shiro-chan supe de buena fuente que son novios…-el oji miel se molestó y ella…

-Quien dijo eso?-casi murmuro

-Inove-san dijo que tenían un romance secreto…

-Ahhhh! –Chillo el oji miel- es mentira! Rukia –la apunto acusadoramente- ya te lo advertí matare a cualquiera…-callo en cuenta de su gran error.

-Que le advertiste? Mataras a cualquiera que?-dudo mirándolo- ** _OH QUE HORROR ESTUPIDO HIJO ACASO QUIERES MATAR A SHIRO-CHAN Y QUE MI TERCERA HIJA QUEDE VIUDA ANTES DE LA BODA Y NO TENGA NIETOS! ESPOSAAA!-_** corrió melodramático y yuzu le dejo solo por los gritos.

-Ah-suspiro – idiota jamás accedí a algo así –murmuro al oji miel.

-No tienes que hacerlo…-murmuro de vuelta- oye papa cuando la harás?-Isshin retomo la compostura…

-Sera el fin de semana, será formal así que debes vestirte así eh! nada de shihatsu, Kya-chan te lo encargare a ti tienes buen gusto-levanto su pulgar aprobatorio-solo tengo un problemas…

-¿Cual tío?

-Lo arreglare no te preocupes…

-Seguro papa…

-Si –volteo a reír- vamos a cenar ya es tarde...

 _Así la semana pasaba rápidamente, menos para quien no tenía nada que hacer más que morir de ira cual veneno fuera. En tanto un día antes de la fiesta llego un paquete gigante especial…_

-Rukia-sama –chillo hitomi- tenga han llegado...

-Oh gracias a kami, pensé que jamás lo haría a última hora- lo abrió y dejo 5 vestimentas femeninas en su regazo y una masculina- Toma Hitomi-san estas son las de ustedes- sonrió.

-Señorita muchas gracias

-Ve póntelo y dile a las chicas que los usen …-ella asentó y corrió feliz.-bien este es de Inove-camino buscándole, al no encontrarla la dejo en la habitación con una nota- esta es de Ichigo- murmuro .

-¿Que es mío?- dijo atrás de ella quien salto asustada.

-Me has dado un buen susto! Toma es tuyo-extendió el paquete.

-Que es...

-Tu padre dijo que debías vestir formal…

-Robaste mi ropa….-rio con ojos acusadores y ella se sonrojo levemente.

-Yo…si pero no le digas robar, porque no me la quedo…-eso le dio un pie para iniciar.

-Mmm- se acercó a ella – ¿segura? ¿Eres una pervertida? ¿Tal vez…?

-Qu... que dices…mejor ve a probártelo, quizá halla algo que ajustar…-se fue sonrojada y el solo reía por haber notando el sonrojo.

Todos se probaron las prendas entregadas, ajustando leves detalles pero menos una…

-Rukia-sama le queda hermoso, pero parece que ha perdido peso…no ha dormido bien.

-Sí, puedes llamar a la costurera necesita un ajuste...-quedo sola mirando sus diminutas ojeras...

-Bien… ¿cómo esta…?-miro sobre su hombro con cara zombi, al culpable de sus desveladas y falta de hambre- Que pasa te ves horrible…

-Gracias por el cumplido-replico con sarcasmo.

-No has podido dormir, cierto...- se paró al frente examinándola

-Rukia-sama aquí está la señorita…

-Gracias Hitomi-san

-¿Qué pasa? señorita le queda pequeño.

-Pues…-la chica se acercó y comenzó a medi dedos debía arreglar la ropa.

-Grande 4 dedos para haberla medido hace poco… que dieta hace porque es milagrosa, solo debe sacársela y la llevare conmigo –ella asentó sacando la ropa y la mirada atenta de la chica puesta en el oji miel-el señor no saldrá-murmuro.

-¿Porque?...-indago el oji miel

-No debería estar presente cuando la señorita se desviste- la morena solo saco la última prenda quedando en yukata.

-Es una broma-comento la morena-te lo encargo –la chica se fue.

-Que es una broma…

-La verdad no hay mucho que pueda ocultar, por tu mala costumbre de entrar sin golpear…-él se sonrojo- tengo que hacer algo.

-No duermes bien que pasa.

-Es solo algo…iré por algo…necesito dormir… ¡Ni-sama iré a dormir a su cuarto¡-fue detenía por el oji miel.

-Ven conmigo- la abrazo con ternura sentado recargo su espalda en la pared y ella apoyada en su pecho- no soy Byakuya, pero me quedare hasta que duermas…te hare compañía.

-No es buena idea…- intento alejarse, y la ternura que contenía el abrazo cálido y cada palabra era la que no le dejaba dormir por las noches **_¿abrazarlo?, ¿sentirle? ¿Su aroma? incluso el anhelo de un beso_** , pero Inove tomo su mente y le atormento por las noches, aunque justo ahi su fuerza de voluntad se fue.

-Es buena, solo duerme- **_¿lo era?_** la necesidad de tenerla era inmensa **_¿ansiedad?_** tener la posibilidad de besarle teniéndola entre sus brazos y sin duda su **_¿aroma?_** el de su propia presencia. Recordó las palabras de Grimm "algo o alguien que le hace feliz" **_¿sería adecuado preguntar?_** Pero la respuesta…

-Tienes razón-murmuro aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa en su rostro.

-En que… ¿es una buena idea?-tomo una cobija y cubrió a ambos con ella.

-No…

-Entonces…

-No eres mi hermano…- se preguntó si debía enojarse o agradecer...

-Eso es bueno o malo…-rascándose la nuca de nervios, lo que ella noto elevo su vista chocando con un oji miel en un mar de nervios solo sonrió le quito la mano de la nuca entrelazo sus dedos acomodándose nuevamente.

-Ese gesto…es muy tierno, pero ¿qué te preocupa?-se sonrojo, **_¿lo conocía como la palma de su mano?_** sin notar que la morena casi se dormía.

-Sí, pero no creo que…-interrumpido.

-Es bueno ichigo -murmuro durmiendo- …me temo que mucho…- ahora solo se preguntaba porque **_¿bueno?_** Si ella admira a su querido hermano ** _, ¿no quería un esposo igual a el?_** , pero esa imagen le revolvió un poco, se acomodó con ella cayendo dormido.

 _Hitomi era la única que les vio ya que al llevar la ropa arreglada a su habitación no logro despertarles aunque no lo intento realmente, cerro aquella puerta con delicadeza saco de su bolsillo la llave de la habitación, solo pensó en que si la invitada veía aquella escena podría haber problemas como había amenazado anteriormente._

 _La luna alumbraba la habitación con esmero de despertar a alguna alma, la cual contesto su llamado insistente, abriendo sus ojos lentamente…_

-Valla –miro a su acompañante, que roncaba tranquilamente- se está volviendo costumbre...-se desperezo y salió de la habitación mirando un rato-debería ir no habrá nadie…-fue lo que escucho el oji miel al no sentir un pequeño cuerpo sobre él.

 _Se levantó con pereza, en busca de su nakama por la mansión la recorrió entera no la encontró ahí, en cambio sí encontró a alguien más…_

-Ah Kurosaki-kun ¿dónde estabas?... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Buscas a alguien?...

-Yo, estaba…Si busco a Rukia, necesito que llame a la costurera…

-Para que, si te queda perfecto-sonrió- el mío también, le iba a agradecer a Kuchiki-san pero salió...

-Donde iría a esta hora...

-Se juntaría con Toshiro-kun en secreto-brillaron sus ojos-Que romántico!

-Es…-furioso

-¿Que pasa Kurosaki-kun? Debes dejarle, Kuchiki-san tiene su vida antes que la nuestra y no creo que vaya a cambiar por nadie…tiene derecho ya tiene nuestras amistad contigo y conmigo-sonrió.

-Me voy a dormí!-chillo molesto con el comentario se encerró el resto de la noche furioso con todos, mientras Inove sonreía malévolamente en la habitación.

 _Mientas bajo luna que resplandecía en un lago rodeado de árboles, aquella oji violeta estaba sumergida, se adentraba al fondo seducida por el resplandor de la luna quien fue la culpable de llamar desesperado, con su mente liberada de pensamientos recalcomedores y decida a no atormentarse nuevamente se encamino a su ropa vistiéndose con tranquilidad volvió a la mansión, bebió una infusión de té relajante mientras caía dormida en la cocina._

 _El sol al tocar el tejado, el servicio comenzaba su día, como Inove e Ichigo quienes escuchaban unos murmullos masculinos reprendiendo._

-Como ha pasado esto!-preocupado el anciano-además esta mojada!

-No sea duro…solo tuvo unos días difíciles sea compresivo…-pedía Hitomi quien escucho un estornudo.

-Que! mira se ha enfermado! Ahora llama a un médico!...-exigió preocupado, mientras Hatsu fue por el murmurando por el pasillo.

-Hatsu-chan ¿qué pasa?...

-Se…ñorita, no es nada…

-Segura se escuchan la reprendida hasta acá-comento el oji miel.

-Sí, eh yo espéreme un momento-corrió donde dos guardias y uno entro con ella- mira Hotaro-kun debes llevarla a su habitación el medico ira enseguida dile a Hitomi que ya voy ve -el obedeció.

-¿Quien se enfermó Hatsu-chan?-dudosa en contestar fue llamada por Ayame quien se adelantaba a la habitación.

-Hatsu-chan vamos la pieza esta desordenada, la dejaremos en la de Byakuya-sama es más cálida…!oh apúrate ¡…-ella fue a su lado apurando el paso.

-Oh no dijo nada-murmuro Inove quien entro a la sala a comer, pero el oji miel continuo mirando a las chicas que corrían hasta...

-Rukia-sama debió cambiar su ropa, solo a usted se le ocurre pasar ahí la noche!

-Hitomi-san, solo está cansada-murmuro el joven que la cargaba, a lo que el oji miel se acercó a preguntar.

-Hitomi-san ¿que paso?...escuche que retaban a alguien eras tú...

-Kurosaki-dono, no solo que la señorita pasó la noche en la cocina, al parecer durmió ahí con su ropa húmeda…

-Que! paso la noche ahí, pero si yo escuche que salió…-estornudos y quejas se escucharon en la habitación de Byakuya- está enferma!

\- Le avisare cuando pueda verla si usted desea claro-murmuro- permiso iré a verla…

-No yo esperare aquí-ella entro viendo cómo se sentó a la entrada de la habitación.

 _Paso la mañana sentado fuera de la habitación, vio que el medico entro y salió le tomo 30 minutos, pero Hitomi no salía y cuando lo hiso._

-Señor lo siento, tiene que descansar algunas horas…

-¿Que tiene?

-Nada grabe, solo tiene frio y algunos estornudos, por la pérdida de peso y falta de sueño además de salir anoche…

-Entiendo…vendré mas tarde…-salió al jardín y se durmió en el pasto aprox.6 horas pasaron cuando sintió que alguien acariciaba su cabello, imaginando quien podría ser se estiro tallo sus ojos entre abriéndolos-pensé que estabas durmiendo…

-Porque lo haría dormí muy bien…Kurosaki-kun-se sentó veloz

-Oh Inove pensé que….no estabas…-alejo la mano con la que le acariciaba

-Siempre estoy aquí…as dormido horas ya casi es hora de salir donde tu familia, ve a tomar un baño iremos jun…-interrumpida.

-Rukia iré a verla!- entro a paso veloz seguido de Inove, cuando miro frente a la entrada Toshiro caminaba con un shinto impecable preguntando a Hitomi por Rukia.

-La esperare, gracias-le dijo a Hitomi mientras continuo su avance frente a Ichigo-Kurosaki, Inove buenas tardes…

-Toshiro-kun iras con...-el recién llegado no pudo responder.

-Inove anda con Toshiro…tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con Rukia además nos iremos juntos…-los dejo solos entrando en la habitación y ambos se fueron en un palanquín arreglado por Hitomi-Aun duermes-murmuro a su lado.

-Ve con Inove tenía ganas de ir contigo-se puso de pie buscando su ropa se asomó en la puerta-Ayame-san me puedes ayudar por favor-llego rápidamente entrando-Ichigo ve… Inove te espera.

-No, le dije que fuera con Toshiro además quiero hablar contigo después, saldré a vestirme te esperare en la entrada-salió dejándolas solas, ambos se vistieron, y como dijo le espero en la entrada con ceño fruncido mirando hacia el jardín.

-Vamos…-dijo a su lado , miro a su "amiga "quien llevaba un kimono de color violeta palido ,con bordados de sol un leve maquillaje y su cabello recogido se llevó haci un momento-vamos..-se adelantó ya que él no se movía-Hotaru-kun me ayudas-el asentó y ambos extendieron su mano para que ingresara al palanquín...

-Yo te ayudare…-dijo el ojimiel a su lado subiéndola y el tras ella, el camino en si se hizo interminable, ya que el solo la observaba analizándola lo que la molesto un poco y miro por la ventana.

-¿Porque me ves así? Es bastante molesto…

-¿Donde fuiste anoche…?

-¿Porque te importa…? Acaso mi hermano ¿te dejo a mi cuidado?...

-No…-comenzaron ambos a molestarse.

-No tengo que dar explicaciones, soy adulta-una venita latente ya rebentava.

-Desperté y no estabas, Salí buscándote me dijeron que saliste acompañada.

-Entonces te mintieron…

-En que…Hitomi-san ¿sabe dónde fuiste?

-Estas molesto por eso cierto…

-Solo dime donde fuiste y con quien! –le tomo de los hombros con su mirada fija en sus ojos violetas y ella suspiro hirviendo de la ira, y con ojos que emanaban fuego.

-Fui al lago! No me encontré con nadie, ni vi a nadie necesitaba estar un tiempo sola y pensar, llegue a la mansión tome una infusión de té y me quede dormida en la cocina, quien te dijo que me junte con alguien mintió!

-Es por eso que estabas mojada en la cocina…?-ella asentó.

-Por eso tienes esa de molesto?-el asentó-no quiero saber quién dijo eso, pero estaba S.O.L.A

-Ah-suspiro- me dejaste solo durmiendo en tu habitación, te busque por todos lados en la mansión ¿que necesitabas pensar…?

-Que durmamos juntos se ha vuelto un hábito, y uno que está mal...

-Porque está mal… -susurro en el cuello de la morena quien se estremeció por el acto.

-Me quedare soltera para siempre y no es algo que quiero- murmuro con su corazón acelerado

-Una mujer como tú –negó con la cabeza- soltera quedaras si mato al desgraciado-afirmo tajante recorriendo la mejilla con un leve rose, de la suya.

-Es… ¿una condición? como la anterior, recuerda que yo no tengo que aceptar nada…-murmuro al sentirle tan cerca de sus labios-Ichigo…yo –recorrió con su mano el hombro, colocándola en la espalda mientras que la otra le tomo de la barbilla.

-Tómalo como quieras…-murmuro al recorrer el fino rostro con su nariz, y su corazón queriendo escapar deseoso, anhelante del próximo movimiento sintió un suspiro que le estremeció seguido por una pequeñas manos que apretaban con fuerza sus brazos.

-Por...que…detente…-replico en murmuro

-Al verte…solo pienso en repetirlo…

-¿Porque?...

-Solo tengo eso…en mente-beso la comisura del labio de la oji violeta recorriendo ansioso, se quedó en los labios rojizos con besos pequeños, cuando sintió que sus brazos fueron remplazados por sus mejillas y le retuvo en un beso, ella tomo la iniciativa que fue correspondida y comenzaron a explorar velozmente con sus lenguas entre jadeos, convirtiéndose en un beso cargado de sentimientos, sintiendo nuevamente el sabor del otro desechando de sus mentes los problemas, el beso desbordante de cariño, anhelo, espera, amor, comprensión.

 _En aquel momento no notaron que habían llegado, solo Hitomi vio entre la rendilla de la ventana a ambos y sonrió, pero ese momento iba a ser opacado por una voz que se acercaba corría hacia ellos y antes de que llegara ordeno a quienes llevaban el palanquín que nadie, absolutamente nadie se acercara a él, indicándole a Ayame y Hatsu que fuera así a lo que ellas comprendieron, pero que difícil es cuando están dentro del lugar y rodeados de gente…_

-Ayame-chan déjame pasar…pueden correrse señores

-Lo siento, tenemos órdenes…

-Si quien las dio!

-Nosotras-dijo tajante Hatsu

-Pero que dices Hatsu-chan donde esta Hitomi-chan! Déjenme pasar!..-exigió molesta empujando a los guardias que cerraron el paso-quiero ver a Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun-la gente se acercó curiosa ante la escena.

-Señorita Inove debe controlarse, como ha escuchado Nosotras decidimos que ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE se acercara al palanquín- comento Hitomi acercandose a las chicas.

-Que dices! Debes explicarlo o…

-Recibo órdenes directas de Byakuya-sama y Rukia-sama.

 _Sumergidos por el beso se vieron forzosamente separados por la falta de aire y solo se contemplaron unos instantes, cuando escucharon a Hitomi decir que no dejarían a nadie acercarse al palanquín..._

-Has oído…

-Si…

-Crees que nos vieron…

-No lose pero no dejara que nadie se acerque…-abrió la ventanilla un poco viendo la discusión que tenía con Inove, Ichigo la secundo aunque ambos estaban sonrojados, acelerados él estaba demasiado agradecido por ese momento. Pero noto como Rukia que algo no iba bien cuando Inove…

-Déjame pasar Hitomi-chan!-grito

-Lo siento le he dicho que tal cosa no sucederá…-ambas se miraban desafiantes-no importa cuánto amenace señorita- murmuro con las 2 chicas asentando- no le dejare avanzar más de lo que eh establecido…

-Que!...eres una insolente….-ya todos estaban dentro no les importo porque peleaba y antes de poder actuar una voz le retuvo.

-Hitomi-san –llamo la morena bajando, secundada de Ichigo que se acercaron veloz ante ellas.

-Rukia-sama…

-Hitomi-san…gracias realmente me sentía mal-sonrió

-De nada-hiso un reverencia seguida de las 2 chicas-estamos a sus ordenes

-Gracias, a las tres…

-Kuchiki-san porque no me dejaron acercar…

-Oh Inove yo me sentía mal…y no quería que nadie viera si pasaba algo extraño…-hiso gestos de vomitar.

-Rukia, no hagas eso no debes decir algo asi y menos gesticularlo… Inove tampoco tenías que hablarles así.

-Pero tenía ganas de verte…-Isshin se asomó buscándoles.

\- **_QUE OCURRE ESTUPIDO HIJO! ENTREN YA!_** …

-Si ya vamos Isshin-san, Kurosaki-kun- ella le tomo la mano empujándolo hacia la entrada quien miraba un tanto molesto, e Isshin sintió tenso el ambiente tomando una fácil decisión.

- ** _INOVE-SAN VEN CONMIGO! TE EH BUSCADO PARA BAILAR JUNTOS!-_** tiro a la chica dentro, ambos sonrientes

-Hitomi-san yo….

-Rukia-sama no queríamos que tuviera problemas-la morena entendió la indirecta, miro a todos lados y solo estaban los 5.

-¿Hitomi-san …?-murmuro

-Sí, no deje que nadie se acercara…-sonrió burlona.

-Es enserio que…tu…-repito el ojimiel que casi se va de espalda.

-No se preocupen, también cerré ayer al verles dormir-murmuro.

-Que!-grito el ojimiel sin poder creerlo, y recordó el momento de hace unos minutos-Gracias…

-Co..Como que gracias…-murmuro la oji violeta con una venita palpitante.

-Rukia-sama nosotras nos iremos -ella asentó y se encaminaron al palanquín metió a la fuerza las 3 chicas dentro y les vio irse.

-Ah...-suspiro, sintiendo que la abrazaron por la espalda –no creas que volverás a dormir en mi habitación porque…-el rio interrumpiéndola.

-Piensa que es una pijamada…-eso le causo risa a la morena.

-Deberías soltarme darás la impresión equivocada…vamos tu padre nos espera…

-Si yo hubiera hablado con Inove, no habría este problema y…

-Es asunto tuyo como decidir si lo arreglas o no.

-Si es algo que ella evade y no entiendo porque…

-Pueden ser muchas cosas nunca lo sabrás, si no preguntas… ¿talvez te tiene miedo? O muy sencillo está enamorada…-dio un leve salto el oji miel y ella le restó importancia se disponía caminar, pero el oji miel continuo abrazándole.

-Oye me responderás algo sencillo-ella asentó quedándose quieta- ¿te gusta algo? ¿O alguien?

-Porque lo preguntas, sabes que me gustan muchas cosas…

-Es solo que Grimm comento que tenías un aroma diferente, concluyo que era algo o alguien que te hace feliz.

-Oh! Ya veo el gatito es muy inteligente, con un gran olfato y guapo-sonrió.

-Espera que dices…-Isshin fue a buscarles y lo que vio le saco una enorme sonrisa, y en su mente **_¿arruinar sí o no ese momento?_**

-No se equivoca, como sabes me gustan muchas cosas y me hacen feliz, y ese alguien…-interrumpida.

- ** _Amada hija!-_** chillo cerca de ellos que saltaron sonrojados- ** _Ah! Si masaki te viera así estúpido hijo, pero espera…-_** saco una foto del bolsillo- ** _AH! Masaki tu hijo es un hombre cariñoso con su hermana! Pero no quiere que Shiro-chan se la lleve para que nos den nietos y…-_** noqueado.

-Ichigo no le golpeaste muy duro-murmuro la morena.

-Estará bien vamos dentro…-la llevo con él,Dejo al pobre Isshin en el suelo quien solo reía.

El destino es especial y cambia constantemente como las oportunidades…

* * *

Bueno estoy tratando...ojo tratando de hacer lemon y me acostado un monton no por la falta de imaginacion, son las palabras para usar xD es tan distinto hablar de sexo y todo eso a escribirlo xD espero subir otro el lunes y ya el jueves el especial xD..

Espero que les agrade :D

..::::::::::::::: 100000 % ICHIRUKI ! Y NADA MAS :D ::::::::::::...


	15. Algo que esta en mi Corazón

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de kubo tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 12**  
 **Pensamos que una flor en un acantilado es hermosa, porque nuestros pies se detienen al llegar al borde. Porque, a diferencia de la flor, somos incapaces de saltar al vacío sin miedo.**

* * *

Sin duda aquella fiesta era la sensación para los invitados música, bailarinas, comida y lo mejor sake por montones. En el jardín estaban reunidos la mayoría de los borrachos con Inove. Ichigo entro con Rukia la cual debido saludar a los invitados que se le acercaban sonrientes.

-Cuantos más vendrán…

-No te quejes, tú serás sucesor…

-No es posible soy Kurosaki recuérdalo…

-Tu padre es la cabeza del clan, tu eres si hijo varón y el único así que deberías anotar lo que digo...

-Vamos donde están todos-ella asentó

Se reunieron en el jardín pasando la tarde con armonía e ignorando la mirada de Inove, Isshin llamo la atención de todos para dar un breve discurso de agradecimientos...

-No saben lo agradecido que estoy que todos estén presentes, como saben hemos vuelto a ser una de las 4 casa nobles cada una de las personas que están hoy aquí han influido en la vida, y han ayudado a mi estúpido hijo estoy agradecido con cada una de ellas en especial contigo Kya-chan gracias. **_MI QUERIDA TERCERA HIJA! HAS HECHO MADURAR AL IDIOTA DE MI HIJO! AAAWWW! KYA-CHAN NO DEJES QUE ICHIGO MATE A SHIRO-CHAN ANTES DE QUE ME DES NIETOS_** …-todos miraron ala morena que se ocultaba sonrojada como Toshiro.

-NOS AS HECHO VENIR PARA ESTO! QUE TONTERIAS VENDRAN DESPUES!..-todos rieron ante el griterío de ambos.

- ** _PERO ICHIGO SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR MIS FUTUROS NIETOS_** -razono Isshin- ** _VIENDO LO SOBRE PROTECTOR QUE TE HAS VUELTO DEBO ESTAR ALERTA!_**

-QUE DICES AHORA…!

- ** _KYA-CHAN YO TE APOYARE EN TODO! SI EL MOCOSO DE BYAKUYA NO TE DEJA VIVIR CON SHIRO-CHAN, VENDRAS CON NOSOTROS Y HAREMOS UNA HERMOSA BODA Y LUEGO VENDRAN LOS NIETOS…QUIER ¿QUE DICES?_** -dijo soñando…

-Tío creo que…-murmuro la morena.

-TE PASAS VIEJA CABRA! CADA VEZ ESTAS PEOR…

- ** _AH ES QUE ME PREOCUPA KYA-CHAN ES MI ADORADA HIJA, SI TU TE VAS CON INOVE TE APOYARE DE TODOS MODOS NO TE AFLIJAS HIJO!...-_** las risotadas no cesaban dejando al oji miel furico y una morena hundida en la vergüenza que se fue al lado de Renji quien la recibió con una botella extendida.

 _En la oscurecida tarde se pasaron entre risas, bailes todos menos la morena que se alejó del grupo cansada y con un leve dolor de cabeza que no paraba desde la mañana se acomodó en un árbol distante que encontró pensando en dormitar, aunque le fue imposible por lo que decidió subir a la copa, la espesa noche acompañada de neblina ya caía en ellos y una voz la saco de sus relajación reciente._

-¿Que paso en el palanquín?...

-Porque preguntas…

-Curiosidad…además de la reacción que tuvo Inove…

-No quiero hablar de eso…

-Porque no somos amigos…

-Eso no quiere decir que le cuente todo a Renji que es como mi hermano…

-Mmm… pero si a Kurosaki no es así…-ella bajo un tanto molesta por las preguntas.

-Se directo quieres…-encaro molesta, mientras el sujeto su mano.

-No quiero que se acerque más a ti…-exclamo molesto apretando su muñeca.

-Eso no es tu decisión…-se trató de soltar- estas borracho, es mejor dejar esto.

-No! , Quiero que me digas-se acercó dominante a su rostro- no estoy borracho, como para recordar lo que quiero hacer-ella intento zafarse nuevamente.

-Es suficiente suéltame...

-Estamos lejos, déjame hacerlo una vez más…-la abrazo con fuerza, ante los insistentes empujones.

-Déjame-¿pedir ayuda? Ella no lo necesitaba, le golpeo con fuerza en sus partes varoniles haciendo que le soltara afirmando sus partes revolcado en el piso-el único que puede decidir si se aleja de mi es el-se fue tan molesta que su rostro estaba rojo de ira solo reclama a regañadientes cuando se sentó al lado de Rangiku.

-Que paz…sa Kya-chan?, te ves…mole…molesta...

-Yo…

-Es…pera quien….avisto a...mi Capitán!-grito preocupada.

-Ah Rangiku-chan es…esta tirado bajo el ar..Arbol –apunto hisagi, y todos le miraron como estaba, a lo que continuaron bebiendo despreocupados, mientras Rukia sobaba su cien.

 _Callo el sueño acompañado de la fría noche Isshin repartió las piezas dejando a Yuzu, Karin e Inove, en otra pues no era necesario tanta elección Rangiku se fue con Ashido, Hisagi e Isane, Nemu y Yumichika, Renji, Ikkaku y Kira continuaron bebiendo, Nell se fue con Grimm, pensó en Juntar a Ichigo con Toshiro, dejando a Rukia en la habitación del._

-Te parece… bien Kya-chan

-Pero donde dormirás tu Tío…

-Yo me quedare por ahí-dijo lloriqueando-pero te ves molesta hace mucho estas bien –ella asentó-te dejare para que duermas iré a ordenar con Ichigo.

Así fue, le dejo para que se acomodara camino donde su estúpido hijo quien recogía las botellas cansado.

- ** _Hijo ve a dormir, deje a Kya-chan con Shiro-chan ellos usaran mi habitación_** -se puso pálido ** _-¿te imaginas eso eh! ...? pero ella está en mi habitación, se veía un poco enojada…_**

\- Viejo...¿Enojada? donde dormirás tu…

- ** _Ah no encontré mejor forma de repartir las habitaciones, todos se fueron en parejas, sabes cuánto me dolerá la espalda en la mañana!_** Ah-suspiro con pesar- ** _si Kya-chan durmiera con alguien! …_** -dijo pensativo- **_ESO ES ESTUPIDO HIJO!_**

-Que!-chillo

- ** _OH VAMOS_** \- lo arrastro hasta la habitación mientras tocaba insistente, solo escucho el ¿sí? Y entro, dejando mareado al ojimiel de los tirones y vueltas.

-¿Que pasa Tío...?

- ** _OH KYA-CHAN! TE ENCONTRE COMPAÑERO DE CUARTO!_**

-Claro pero...

- ** _SABES QUERIDA HIJA, NO TENGO PROBLEMAS EN DORMIR EN EL JARDIN PERO MAÑANA TENDRE DOLORES_** -acaricio su espalda- ** _SABES QUE VIEJO ESTOY! ME DOLERA HASTA EL ULTIMO HUESO, ASI QUE YO IRE CON SHIRO-CHAN SE QUE NO TENDRAN PROBLEMAS..TOMA!-_** tiro al oji miel que cocho en la muralla y salió corriendo cual pequeño haciendo travesuras.

-¿Estas bien? Ahora le entiendo…. no es como que no hayamos ocupado la misma habitación en el mundo humano –miro entrecerrando sus ojos al oji miel.

-Lo siento-sobaba su cabeza –pero puedo hacerte una pregunta-ella asentó-recuerdas cuando fue la reunión de tu clan, tu tocaste el Koto y con ella una canción… ¿era para alguien?

-Tienes buena memoria, tienes razón fueron escritas para alguien…, aunque fueron una tarea de quien me enseño-sonrió recordando., mientras se sentaba en la terraza de la habitación.

-Debe o debió ser muy importante en tu vida, si tiene tantos sentimientos además que tu sonrisa lo dice…-comento sentándose a su lado.

-Si pero te equivocas en una cosa, esa persona de la que hablamos fue, es y será importante.

-Entiendo, creo que Kaien significo mucho para ti-dijo con pesar.

-Si lo fue, pero tu dijiste "debe o debió" cosa que yo no he respondido…

-Si no era el, debe ser Byakuya…

-Ni-sama es importante para mí, pero no de la forma que habla la canción, es perturbador imaginar eso…-negó son su cabeza al imaginarle.

-¿Conozco a esa persona? –la morena se puso de pie y le dio la espalda entrando a la habitación dudando en contestar, y freno en unos cuantos pasos tras él.

-¿Sabes? Cuando llegue al mundo humano solo seguía ordenes, pensaba en cumplir mi deber y morir no estaba en discusión lo haría... creyendo que pagaría mi deuda con Kaien, al verte insiste mente queriendo proteger a tus hermanas poniendo tu vida en riesgo, no podía creer que un idiota mocoso se pusiera en medio sin pensar, y al resultar yo herida no quería ver tu rostro frustrado por no poder protegerlas, cuando mi hermano te hirió solo quería verte vivo, al escuchar que viniste rece por que estuvieran bien y se fueran, gin me hablo y la debilidad volvió, la paz que encontré para morir se fue y el deseo por vivir fue inmenso, me serene cuando la zampackto me cortaria, agradeciendo los intentos que tuvieron recordando a cada uno, la última imagen fue la tuya y yo…yo quería morir sabiendo que estarías bien vivo, lejos de esto agradeciendo el haberte conocido…ese había sido mi último deseo.

\- … -

-Luego de me que salvaste y te fuiste, todo había cambiado pero no me di cuenta en que momento, podía y quería irme contigo pero no era mi lugar. Mi vida continuo pero estaba detenida en cierta forma, cuando comenzaron a enseñarme el Koto y me dieron aquella tarea estabas en mi mente, cada vez que nos despedimos y reencontramos volviéndose dolorosamente cálido, extrañándote algunos meses y luego casi dos años, deseando volver a verte pero a la vez, pensando que ese era tu lugar al que tu pertenecías y yo solo debía quedarme en los recuerdos que deseabas olvidar.

-Ru. Kia-murmuro.

-Lo que sentía cada vez que debía irme, cada vez que veía tu rostro lleno de dudas, dolor por no poder proteger a los que quieres y más al verte llorar, no pude esperar cuando suplicaste por tu poder fue tan doloroso y reconfortante pensar que realmente extrañabas esta vida, que al verme y decir mi nombre solo pude sonreír.

-Yo...

-Yo eh hablado lo suficiente, pero aquella persona importante la conoces muy bien Ichigo es la misma que cambio mi vida; por quien la perdería y por la que llevo una marca-suspiro- es hora de dormir es tarde- se encamino al armario...

-Puedo preguntar algo más…-se puso de pie -¿tú fuiste a verme en esos 17 meses?-comento mirando al jardín- Yo tuve…-la escucho suspirar, volteo a verla

-Sé que no debía, pero…-apretó sus puños- oculte mi reiatsu como mi hermano me enseño no dude ni un segundo en ir, con verte de lejos estaría bien, cuando los chicos volteaban en mi dirección, yo me ocultaba...

-Porque te ocultabas…

-No quería que ellos me vieran si la persona que realmente quería que lo hiciera no podía…buenas noches-dijo al cerrar el armario y cuando el oji miel callo en cuenta de todo fue con rapidez y lo abrió de un jalón.

-QUE HACES, ME DICES TODO ESO Y LUEGO TE VIENES A DORMIR, COMO SI NADA!-reprocho molesto tratando de sacarla del armario

-¿Que más puedo hacer? Quedarme en vela, ya déjame dormir para que me quieres sacar!-dijo aferrándose a la puerta con las manos y el oji miel tirando de su cintura.

-Yo…no lo sé-seguía tirando.

-Idiota ni lo has pensado!Que le harás a la pobre chica que diga que te ama! –se sonrojo el oji miel.

-Nadie me ha dicho algo así, aunque no creo que sea así ¿o sí?-comento dudoso sin detener su labor.

-Yo quería decirlo hace mucho-comento al soltarse de la puerta, mientras el oji miel escuchaba sin soltarle del abrazo que le dio para sacarla-No pensé que te molestaría así-dijo con pesar- realmente lo siento no volverá a pasar como todo lo anterior, solo olvida todo has como que nunca ha pasado será más fácil para ambos, ahora puedes dejarme -intento soltarse

-Que lo olvide!-reprocho molesto asustándola- sabes cuantas veces quise escuchar que fuiste yo te extrañe, el verte, escucharte saber que ya no estabas a unos pasos de mi en el armario o haciendo tus dibujos del estúpido conejo, recostada en mi cama leyendo ese manga extraño, quería que vinieras conmigo, no podía obligarte espere 17 meses y en momentos sentí tu aroma en mi habitación no tuve el valor de preguntar si estabas, la sentí en cementerio cuando fui a ver a mama un leve apoyo en mi hombro, en la escuela en el árbol más alto una mirada, voltee unos segundos y ya se había esfumado, cual despedida era la que más me molestaba cuando nos veíamos nuevamente el verte ahí ;salvándome , ayudándome ,reconfortándome sin importar nada trayendo luz alejándome del dolor, poniéndome nuevamente de pie.

-Ichi…go –murmuro apretó su ropa con fuerza pensando.

-Tú quieres que olvide lo que dijiste, no estoy molesto no pensé que me dirías algo así, solo viniste diciéndome buenas noches no me dejaste decir nada, dejándome y encerrándote a dormir y yo!...-comento dudoso, a lo que la morena solo quería cambiar el tema.

-Y tú que quieres ¿que cante hasta que duermas Kurosaki-kun?- molestando al oji miel que solo le apretó más fuerte y ella soltó un leve quejido-mmm, idiota me duele!.. Que quieres!...- el sonrió.

-¿Lo harás, para que te suelte?-ella asentó, y continuo sonriente-es sencillo, no quiero quejas o apretare más fuerte entiendes-asentó- duerme conmigo…-susurro en el oído de la morena.

-Debe ser broma, no lo hare!- le apretó- ahhhh…no lo hare piensa en otra cosa…

-Bien te doy dos opciones la 1 duermes conmigo o 2 podríamos repetir lo del pala…-susurro nuevamente, provocándole un sonrojo a la morena.

-Eh... no es… justo además los somos amigos no hacen eso…

-Ya hemos dormido juntos aunque lo del palanquín es…-le apretó con fuerza- decide o estaré así toda la noche… no me quejare de ninguna- susurro acariciando su mejilla con la del, lo que la morena se puso de nervios y le temblaron las manos al escucharle.

-Solo vamos a dormir –dijo resignada.

-Eh! Pensé que te gustaría más la 2…-comento al soltarla

-Que! Eso no pasara de nuevo-dijo al caminar a la cama seguida del oji miel.

-Segura –ella asentó-te equivocas –ella le miro extrañada mientras se acostaba.

-Porque crees que me equivoco…-pregunto al oji miel a su lado-Ichigo te has detenido a pensar lo que has dicho…-el sonrió y se acomodó entre sus brazos mirándole de frente–esto está muy mal-murmuro la morena

-Se hace tarde vamos a dormir…-se acercó dándole un beso fugas al que la morena solo quedo sorprendida con ojos de plato.

-Que. Que…

-Buenas noches…-murmuro al verse ganador nuevamente, dejando a la morena en shock.

 _Luego de la fiesta y despertar las pobres almas salían de la mansión Shiba sonrientes, pues cada pareja salió así por la buena noche, Inove en cambio salió de la habitación pensando en remedar su actuar aunque estaba molesta, reviso habitación por habitación y en ninguna daba con quienes quería, al hacerlo se sorprendió y enfureció, aquella escena fue tan extraña para ella que entro a grito limpio asustando a los jóvenes._

-QUE HACES! PORQUE!-grito sacudiendo a la morena- QUIERES MATARLO!-ambos jóvenes dieron un salto-ESTAS LOCAS KUCHIKI-SAN ES ENSERIO! …-la morena miro.

-Que ocurre Inove…-pregunto un soñoliento oji miel.

-QUE NO LO VES…-tiro del oji miel para apartarlo de la morena-SI NO ENTRO ESTARIAS MUERTO!-apunto a la morena-KUCHIKI-SAN PENSE QUE ERAS SU AMIGA COMO HAS PODIDO!, AHORA DUERMES CON EL PARA MATARLE..

-Qu..que dices..-pregunto desconcertada por las acusación.

-NO TE ACERQUES A KUROSAKI-KUN! SOLO LO DAÑAS!...MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!-apunto la habitación que era rodeada por hielo espeso y frio, a lo que Ichigo toco su piel y la morena suspiro.

-Pero yo no tengo nada…-murmuro sorprendido

-VAMONOS KUROSAKI-KUN!-tiro del insistente y logro levantarle-NECESITAS ESTAR EN CALOR VAMOS AL JARDIN-lo arrastro hasta el jardín, mientras el permanecía tocando su piel reconociendo no tener nada y de un salto se puso de pie.-DONDE VAS! NECESITAS CALOR, TE TRAJE UN TE.

-Estoy bien, necesito saber que paso…-fue en busca de la morena-¿Donde esta? Quizá fue a desayunar-el busco y al no encontrarle vio a su padre.

-¿Que pasa estúpido hijo? ¿Buscas algo?-comento al verle sobresaltado.

-Papa ¿has visto a Rukia?...

-Si mi amada tercera hija, se fue…

-Maldición, iré a ver si la alcanzo.

-Kurosaki-kun-hablo tras el-no debes ir, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que puede haberte matado!-reprocho molesta

-De que hablas Inove-san…-dijo extrañado Isshin.

-Kuchiki-san casi mata a Kurosaki-kun, ellos estaban….- ¿decirlo o no?-congelo la habitación completa y con ella a Kurosaki-kun…

- ** _PERO QUE LE HICISTE A MI TERCERA HIJA!-_** dijo dramático actor.

-AH! BASTA…IRE A BUSCARLA

-Espera Kurosaki-kun NO VALLAS! iré contigo…- grito luego de seguirle, corrió tras él hasta la mansión a la cual llego exhausta, solo lo vio abrir y cerrar puertas sin poder encontrarle.

 _Rukia luego de escuchar aquellos gritos de Inove se fue pensó en que era lo mejor, Byakuya llegaría pronto y quería esperarle, quizá también querían que explicara lo de congelar la habitación, pero no debía hacerlo era su secreto y nadie tenía derecho a saberlo solo su zampackto era el dueño de confiar aquello tan valioso, dio un par de vueltas y volvió a la mansión consiente de reproches próximos._

-Rukia-sama! Por fin a llegado, estábamos preocupadas…-dijeron las 3 chicas en unisonado.

-Eh pero si no es para tanto...

-Es que cuando vimos al señor Kurosaki-dono llegar y abrir cada habitación buscándola pensamos que algo le había pasado.

-Oh pero estoy bien, solo di un paseo, dime has sabido de mi hermano…

-Llegara pronto, Señorita ha pasado algo malo le pregunto porque ambos jóvenes venían con una cara muy extraña, me pidieron que les avisara cualquier cosa, ellos están en el jardín hace unas horas en silencio…-murmuro finalmente.

-No le digas nada, iré a mi habitación, me avisas cuando hagas de comer o llegue Ni-sama por favor-se retiró como las chicas.

Ambos jóvenes que esperaban en el jardín, no decían nada solo sentían la briza del viento en ellos cuando…

-Kurosaki-kun deja que te revise…

-Estoy bien Inove, no tengo nada…

-Déjame hacerlo, como sabes si tienes algún daño interno...

-Lo sentiría, Rukia no me dañará...-interrumpido.

-Pues no confió ni en ella ni sus palabras luego de lo que vi, casi mueres! déjame hacerlo por favor.

-Como quieras-dijo con pesar y ella le reviso comprobando que no tenía absolutamente nada.

-Es extraño, deberías tener al menos algo, te revisare más a fondo-comento mientras lo hacía.

-Que dices como que más a fondo, has dicho que no tengo nada…

-Encontré algo…pero es algo normal, ambos reiatsu están mezclados positivamente pero nada más…

-Eso lo sé, además…-Ayame fue en su búsqueda para el almuerzo.

-Esta lista la comida…por favor pasen- Ayame se alejó de los jóvenes, mientras Hatsu recibía a un peli plateado apenado, dirigiéndolo a la misma sala que estaba la morena casi por terminar.

-Rukia-sama han venido a hablar con usted.

-Mmm quien es…-Ichigo e Inove ingresaron a la sala viendo a Toshiro en el pasillo.

-Kuchiki-san casi matas a Kurosaki-kun!-apunto Inove molesta, a lo que Toshiro y Hatsu saltaron asustados entrando a la sala.

-Inove porque dices eso!-molesto dijo el oji miel

-Señorita el joven la busca-recalco Hatsu con Toshiro a su lado mirando a la morena que terminaba de comer tranquilamente.

-Toshiro…vamos a la otra sala-comento poniéndose de pie, ignorando a Inove y sus reproches, dio algunos pasos cuando esta le detuvo.

-Que haces ¿dónde vas? Debes dar explicaciones ahora Kuchiki-san, porque querías matar a Kurosaki-kun…-grito mirándola de perfil y sujetando su brazo, mientras Ichigo estaba sorprendido por su actuar.

-Eso no es problema tuyo Inove, ahora déjala pasar-pidió Toshiro.

-NO como que no es problema mío!-se puso frente a ella-lo has alejado de mí! Y ahora quieres le, quiero que te alejes del, no quiero verte a su alrededor!-dándole una bofetada marcando su pálida piel.

-Que haces!-gritaron ambos jóvenes, mientras Ichigo alejaba a Inove quien oponía resistencia dándole otra bofetada a la morena quien no se movio del lugar, Toshiro se puso frente a ella para que Inove no realizara nuevamente la 3 accion.

-Estas bien-murmuro el peli blanco tocando las mejillas enrojecidas.

-Has terminado Inove…-comento la morena- vamos Toshiro…-le llevo con ella a otra sala distante.

-APARTETE DE KUROSAKI-KUN DEJARAS QUE TE MATE!-Inove no pudo ser detenida por mucho tiempo, y fue en busca de la morena en el mismo momento que una presencia de mirada fría llegaba escuchando los gritos insistentes.

-Basta Inove!, que piensas hacerle…

-LE HARE ENTENDER QUE DEBE ALEJARSE DE TI!-abrió puerta, por puerta dando con ella quien estaba seria con sus mejillas rojizas-TU! KUCHIKI-SAN HABLA DE UNA VEZ…

-Kurosaki, acaso quieres que tu novia golpee a Rukia nuevamente detenla.-grito molesto, cuando la chica increpaba nuevamente a la morena quien la ignoraba.

-Por favor continuemos Toshiro…-ignoro casi todo

-Es cierto lo que dijo Inove –pregunto dudoso.

-A que has venido….

-Yo quería disculparme, sé que no debí decir eso ayer…

-Pensé que lo olvidarías…

-SOLO ME IGNORARAS, ERES UNA LOCA!-chillaba por detrás Inove, mientras que Ichigo escuchaba atento.

-Te lo dije, no estaba ebrio como para querer repetir lo que paso entre tú y yo, pero ahora entiendes porque te dije que no lo quería cerca de ti, Inove te ha golpeado por él y tú solo lo recibiste en silencio…-el oji miel se molestó además del escándalo que tenía Inove.

-Espero que mi respuesta no la hallas olvidado, la única persona que me puede alejar es el mismo, que me halla golpeado me lo merezco, lo acepto como tal y tal cosa que querías repetir creí que lo habíamos solucionado…

-Rukia aléjate del!-la morena suspiro cansada-no te has dado cuenta querías matarle quizá ¿te hiso algo? El intento ¿algo más? ANDA DIME!..-grito molesto apretando el brazo de la morena-ALEJATE DEL O LO HARE YO! SI ES NECESARIO!-la morena se molestó, pero el oji miel furico no podía detenerle afirmando a Inove quien exigía explicaciones

-Solo hablas incoherencias!-reventó- YA BASTA!-grito furiosa a Inove para acallarla-SI QUIERES QUE ME ALEJE DILE A EL! NO TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE LO QUE HAGO Y CON QUIEN EH DEJADO QUE ME ABOFETEES, SI NO QUIERES VERME VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! YO NO SOY UNA CHICA DEL ESCUADRON A QUIEN PUEDES AMENAZAR CUANDO SE TE PLASCA O GOLPEARLA A TU MALDITO ANTOJO!...LAS PUERTAS DE LA MANSION ESTAN CERRADAS PARA TI… -en lo que la presencia como la fría mirada entraron en la habitación.

-Porque hay este escándalo expliquen…-examino a los 4 un peliblanco tirando con fuerza del brazo de la morena-Capitán Hitsugaya… suelte a Rukia-el obedeció- miro a Ichigo- Kurosaki creí que arreglarías el asunto, Rukia recuerda que la decisión tomada es única-ella asentó.

-No dejes que lo haga Kurosaki-kun!, ella no puede…-murmuro...

-Lo siento Inove…-miro a su alrededor.

-Capitán Hitsugaya-llamo el noble-venga conmigo, Rukia necesito preguntarte algo sal un segundo-así fue dejo a Toshiro en una sala, miro a la morena con sus mejillas sonrojadas-no quiero que me digas que paso, porque lo veo y lo que sucedió jamás volverá a repetirse-ella asentó y recibió un cálido abrazo del noble-la quiero fuera, ella no es tu amiga nunca lo fue ahora ve-ella asentó y volvió donde estaba Ichigo con Inove...

-Rukia ella no puede quedarse, se equivocó… lo hiso por mi culpa, estaba preocupada de que yo fuera a morir y grito todo eso

-Es por eso que le permití abofetearme, pero no se quedara aquí…

-Entonces que hare…-murmuro al ver que ella se retiraba y paraba antes de salir.

-Ichigo puedes irte con ella si así lo deseas, yo no quiero ser la causa de tus molestias y hace como quiere te alejaras de mi… si decides irte no es necesario que me lo hagas saber yo entenderé…-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al oji miel.

 _Luego de aquella disputa el oji miel se sorprendió y molesto con Inove dándole la razón en parte y la otra a la morena, le comento a su padre un poco de lo que sucedió en la mansión y la causa de que Inove fuera expulsada de esta._

-Y que más quieres estúpido hijo.

-Lose… pero no es solo eso, ella me dijo que si quería irme no me detendría…

-Y ¿quieres que lo haga? Kya-chan puede ser muy fría o tan cálida como el fuego, tú la conoces mejor, es una mujer realmente preocupada como un tanto tímida, sabe esconder muchas cosas y una de ellas es el dolor, sufrir por la gente que pierde o me equivoco-el negó-no creo que ella te quiera lejos Ichigo, sabes que solo desea tu felicidad y quizá pensó en que Inove te la puede dar…dime ¿Qué harás? ¿Tú quieres alejarte de ella?...

-Inove mi felicidad…

-Entonces, debes saber lo que quieres hijo, estos años te he visto feliz cuando Kya-chan te dio los poderes nuevamente, o cuando vamos a la mansión con tu cara y todo sonríes como antes!...y eso me hace feliz.

-Si yo lo se

-Dime ¿qué te hace sonreír? ¿Qué te hace feliz? ¿Te sientes en casa aquí…o en la mansión? Quizá debas pensarlo…-dijo al ponerse de pie dándole la espalda

-No tengo que pensar en algo así…

-Sabes la respuesta…

-Si…

-¿.Y…?

-Ella... siempre ha sido desde el principio hasta ahora… por ella yo sonrió, mi hogar siempre será donde ella este…

-Si lo sabes, no debes darle vueltas Ichigo, quizá debas quedarte unos días así todos se relajaran-el asentó.

-Gracias…papa

En la mansión las cosas eran muy diferentes…

-Sé que venias a hablar pero ha pasado as…

-Yo me comporte como un idiota…

-Aun así, no debió suceder algo así. …-

-Yo quería disculparme, lo siento me estoy tomando atribuciones que no me corresponden pero solo quiero tu bienestar, además Kuchiki llego de su descanso no has podido recibirle…

-No te preocupes, ya hemos hablado con mi hermano pero sí que no he podido recibirle…

-Es mejor que me valla, por favor discúlpame…

-Sí, todo está bien no hay nada que disculpar, solo olvidémos-el asentó...

-Me voy, nos vemos en el trabajo, cuídate-ella asentó.

 _Byakuya tomaba te relajadamente en el jardín cuando sintió que alguien corría dentro de la mansión, decidió ver quien armaba alboroto haciendo que perdiera la paz no fue capaz de dar 10 pasos cuando aquella persona se le lanzo sonriente y abrazándole con fuerza._

-Ni-sama!-grito feliz -te e extrañado mucho!-correspondió el abrazo-¿estas molesto?-el negó -me hiciste mucha falta espero que hallas descansado

-También te extrañe, has perdido peso estos días...-ella asento- ¿otra vez no has logrado dormir?...

-Solo un par de días, pero…

-Dormiste en mi habitación y te recuperaste-ella rio.

-Que Hiciste hermano, Donde estuviste…

-Solo di un paseo por el mundo humano, compre una casa ya que mansiones no habían de mi gusto…

-Oh si compraste una casa, eso quiere decir que ¿iras más seguido?...

-No solo hare negocios…-eso le sorprendió- Iré a mi habitación a descansar un momento-le soltó comprendiendo-me avisaras cuando la cena este lista –ella asentó viendo como su hermano se iba a dormir.

 _La noche callo y los pensamientos de la morena continuaban ¿Qué negocios haría? ¿Porque el mundo humano?, no quiso comentar sus dudas puesto que sería inadecuado, también en su ocupada mente estaba un peli naranja, por ese momento terminada la cena decidió dormir…_

 _Por donde los Shiba un peli naranja contemplaba la luna indeciso en su decisión, pero al escuchar a su padre decir "quizá debas quedarte unos días así todos se relajaran" le había encontrado la razón, aun permanecía molesto por las palabras del peli blanco y solo pensaba en encararle cuando le viera…_

 _Por su lado Inove se quedó con el trago amargo en parte, no pudo decir todo lo que quiso pero con abofetearle le basto por el momento, tenía en cuanta al escuchar la conversación de los Kurosaki que Ichigo no se iría al menos en unos días, los cuales ella aprovecharía y pensando en quien seria "ella" dado que al oji miel le rondaban muchas chicas que no siguieron sus advertencias y al verse sin poder entrar a los escuadrones todas las amenazas y miedo se habían perdido, solo aprovecharía esta ocasión._

 _En cambio a Toshiro no le callo duda que había errado, y en su camino al bar se encontró con Karin, aquella chica le retuvo al ver su cara llena en pensamientos, indeciso le invito al bar no comento mucho de lo sucedido solo detalles que le enfurecieron, haciendo que Karin le diera la razón al decir "inove no tiene derecho de golpearle si Kya-chan quiso hacerle daño es cosa de ambos ; como tú no tienes el derecho de querer sepárales, solo ellos deben decidir qué hacer, solo debes observar y apoyarle cuando sea necesario" dicho esto continuaron…_

 _Los únicos que estaban metidos en un serio y por lo menos no tan graves problemas eran los chicos y chicas de la asociación shinigamis, el motivo de su preocupación eran los ganadores del concurso quienes reclamaban su premio pues ya habían pasado semanas y no les daban respuestas concretas, por lo que les amenazaron dándoles una semana de plazo osino les pondrían una demanda y les cerrarían la revista por cualquier medio posible._

* * *

Me pregunto...¿sera verdad el especial que saldra de bleach? osea los capitulos extra yo ya no quiero sufrir mas dicen. que es malo para los IR, que sale la boda de ichigo y la de Rukia con sus parejas.

No creo que pueda verlo si es asi mi corazon ya no lo soportaria :( ojala que las palabras que uso tomen sentido :TAL VEZ ESTOS MOMENTOS PERDUREN PARA SIEMPRE... y que sea todo mentira XD aun sueño XD

Espero que les agrade :D

..::::::::::::::: 100000 % ICHIRUKI ! Y NADA MAS :D ::::::::::::...


	16. ¿Quieres? - ¿La Verdad?

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 38**  
 **El único temor verdadero es llegar a ser un guerrero que no conoce el miedo.**

* * *

 _Si pasaron algunas noches e Ichigo continuaba donde los Shiba, no pudo encontrarse con la morena en los escuadrones, ya que pasaba con Nell y el Gatito; solo en la reunión de capitanes y con un muy borracho capitán comandante..._

-Bien es importante anunciar que todo en el gotei está perfectamente perfecto, no hemos tenido reclamos de Inove nuevamente dada la medida que tomaron todos, creo que Ichigo-kun por fin arreglo las cosas-miro sonriente al nombrado-¿no es así?...

-Solo han empeorado-murmuro para el mirando a la morena que estaba pensativa.

-Entonces demos la reunión por terminada, pueden retirarse pues... YO CONTINUARE BEBIENDO!-chillo feliz cuando todos se iban.

 _Toshiro no fue capaz de entablar una conversación con la morena, aunque ella le dijera que todo quedaba olvidado cada vez que le miraba recordaba sus mejillas enrojecidas por culpa de Inove e Ichigo, también ese día había llegado el Kuchiki mayor quien le saco de la sala._

 _La morena caminaba en compañía del noble, quien realmente no le pidió explicaciones de nada y ella agradeció tal cosa ya que sería difícil de hacer, tras de ellos con una gran cantidad de distancia caminaba un oji miel que les observaba pensando que su padre tendría razón y quedarse algunos días más podría ser lo mejor._

 _Mientras los días y noches pasaban Inove se acercaba cada vez más a Ichigo al nivel de incomodarle, dándole consejos que ella podría ayudarle, también en que debía arreglar las cosas con la morena._

 _En la mansión las cosas eran tan diferentes como los árboles, la oji violeta dio por hecho que el no volvería, puesto que sin notarlo le espero constantemente dándose por vencida en la 5 noche en su mente paso la duda **¿debí decirle que me avisara?** Así como llego se fue veloz pues sus palabras fueron **"si decides irte no es necesario que me lo hagas saber yo entenderé"** soltó un largo suspiro sintiéndose tonta y se fue a dormir._

 _Talvez ese día podría **¿ser peor?** Para un capitán todo era trabajo, claro que si estabas en él y en las horas que debías ejercerlo como tal, de costumbre llego tarde al lugar solo requerían 1 teniente y ese sería el suyo, llego con rapidez y vio a los dos capitanes **¿podría ser peor?**_

-Oh ha llegado capitán Kurosaki...

-¿Ashido que haces aquí?, pensé que solo necesitaban a mi teniente…-miro a su alrededor.

-YO VENGO POR MI HERMOSA PRINCESA-grito sonriente, mirándola como el oji miel quien noto la distancia entre ella y Toshiro.

-Ashido…-se acercó y sin detenerse avanzo- no es necesario que estemos aquí, vámonos…

-Claro mi princesa!... voy-se despidió del oji miel que miraba, como ambos se iban y ella le reprendía por sus sobrenombre, luego al peli blanco tras el que sin decir nada se fue después de ella.

 _No comprendió que paso, pero ambos se habían ido dejándole el entrenamiento de los reclutas, tampoco entendió que ambos no estuvieran hablando, se sentó y comenzó a recordar los detalles de la discusión habían pasado casi 2 semanas y su enojo con el peli plateado no había disminuido, pero el que la morena no le diera opción de poder hablar y solo se fuera además siempre estar con su teniente era muy extraño, se llevó así todo el día hasta que la jornada termino._

 _Byakuya noto aquellos días que la morena se sentaba en la terraza o en el techo esperando algo que jamás llego y como solo un día ella dejo de hacerlo, también como le pidió a Ayame que cerrara la habitación, la misma que le pedía abrir para que el aroma de los arboles florales entrara sin parar, y en la mañana siguiente solo le planteo algo._

-Tómalo como una distracción…

-Pero Ni-sama, no sería demasiado no quiero tener problemas…

-Solo saldrás con ellos, lo necesitas ya no sales como hace algunos días, pasas en el escuadrón o en la habitación, me preocupo por ti y te hará bien conocer gente nueva…

-En realidad tienes razón hace algunos días que no salgo y solo trabajo-el asentó...

-Hazlo por mi…-sería suficiente.

-Está bien hermano lo hare…pero como me juntare con ellos…-él puso sobres en la mesa, dejándola boqui abierta.

-Míralos tienen toda la información necesaria, no digo que vallas y te cases, piensa que son citas rápidas, te deje en la oficina-su hermano **_¿tenía todo planeado? ¿Sabía que diría que sí?_** -Rukia vamos…llegaremos tarde-ambos salieron, y llegaron al escuadrón de cada uno.

 _No era una mala idea el distraerse, conocer gente nueva, pero para ella si aunque quiso darle en el gusto a su hermano noto que lo tenía todo realmente preparado con antelación, pues al entrar en su oficina una incontable cantidad de sobres estaban repartidos al borde de caer._

-Esto es exagerado!-chillo y sin saber que hacer tomo una gran cantidad y se encamino al escuadrón 10 buscando a Rangiku-PERMISO…RANGIKU-CHAN!-grito desde fuera sin poder ver ni abrir.

-Ella no está…-abrió el peli plateado sin reconocer a la persona tras los papeles-Dime todos son informes de ella.

-Eh Toshiro!...-se sorprendió reconociéndola.

-RUKIA! PERO QUE HACES CON TODO ESO!...

-Es solo unos informes que me dio mi hermano, pues si no está puedes pedirle si más tarde me visita en casa o el escuadrón...

-Si claro… cuidado se te caerán…

-Eh… no todo está bien me retiro gracias- camino a la salida y el vio como se le cayeron algunos indeciso los tomo y reviso quedando sorprendido por el contenido.

 _La morena se encamino al cuartel de su hermano, ya no llevaba la misma cantidad desbordante de sobres, puesto que el viento se los llevaba y eran devueltos por los subordinados que le dirigían el camino y no quiso recibir la ayuda brindada, su paso por las afueras del escuadrón 7 hizo que caminara más rápidamente cuando Ichigo se asomó sin querer dejando caer uno que otro..._

-Capitana!-chillo uno de los chicos que le seguía-Se calló dentro del 7 escuadrón! Iré por él.

-DEJALO! NO PUEDO DETENERME AHORA, SIGAMOS SEGURAMENTE MI HERMANO TIENE UNA LISTA DE TODO…- el chico obedeció dejando el sobre caer, a lo que el capitán fue en búsqueda y lo abrió deprisa.

-QUE ES ESTO! …-no continúo con la frase pensada.

Llego con dolor al escuadrón 6 entre las risas de Renji a quien golpeo cuando apenas le veía.

-Ni-sama…donde estas…

-Rukia veo que los has visto…-dejo la pila en el suelo como los subordinados retirándose.

-Hermano…no crees que ha sido mucho…me has dejado casi sin espacio en la oficina…parece que todo lo tenías planeado-se acercó al rostro de su hermano quien no se movió-¿es así?..

-Si…quizá exagere en la cantidad…-comento tomándose la barbilla- Renji ayúdala a dejarlos en la mansión-el asentó riendo-ahora tendrás lugar en la oficina ve con el-ella asentó.

 _Renji y Rukia llevaron los sobres a la mansión mientras reían…_

 _-No puedo creerlo…_

-Ni yo…

-por lo menos este es el ultimo la noche ya cae…

-SI es lo único que faltaba…caminar con esto en el anochecer…

-No te preocupes usare Kido…para iluminar el camino…

-No! Déjalo cuando llegamos con la suerte que tienes, lo juntamos y quemas todo esto-rio por su comentario, Renji solo rezongaba fastidiado al llegar noto que faltaba alguien con un color escandaloso de cabello-gracias sin ti no podría haberlos traído aquí..

-No hay problema, debes por lo menos salir con alguno el capitán tiene razón debes distraerte…

-Piensas igual!, además yo que sepa tu no andas con nadie y llevas una buena vida o no?-miro dudosa.

-Te equivocas, como cualquiera también tengo citas y me distraigo tu entiendes, ¿Ichigo no ha llegado?, supongo que le dirás…

-¿Porque?, es mi amigo además él vive donde los Shiba –miro extrañado-ven te contare lo sucedió hace algunas días o semanas -El escucho atento a cada detalle y situación extrañado por Toshiro y la reacción de Inove.

-Es algo nos… no pensé que el capitán Hitsugaya tuviera esas intenciones, pero debes recordar lo que dijo en el bar…que Inove te golpeara… pues debes tener en mente que ella siente algo más por el...y que él se allá ido debe decir que también lo siente por ella...es por eso que no te quedaste con ellos y los nuevos?

-Quien te conto… AH NI LO MENSIONES ASHIDO TIENE LA LENGUA LARGA...

-Solo se preocupa por ti, por eso no te dejo sola ese día debes tener en mente que cualquiera lo haría has tenido unas semanas que ni sales Rukia solo te la pasas en el escuadrón, no debes preocuparte no es como que yo sea ciego también ustedes tenían una "relación" muy poco normal-rio-y no quiero que te deprimas, así que ahora te ayudare buscando a los mejores….

-….-

-Manos a la obra, haremos una lista sé que no te interesa el linaje y tonterías, solo te preguntare si o no entiendes-ella asentó...

 _Se pasaron, revisando uno por uno cuando en dicho momento llego Rangiku a quien le conto nuevamente el plan de su amado hermano, ella sin dudar se dispuso a ayudar y busco los que eran de su gusto la gran mayoría eran de ramas nobles o nobles; guapos, altos, rasgos delicados, bronceados y tanta tontería que solo reían al verles sumando los comentarios. Crearon dicha lista a lo que Rangiku incluyo al ganador del concurso claro que sin comentar nada, pusieron los nombres, edad y fecha para las citas las cuales empezarían mañana por la tarde aunque la morena se quejó no obedecieron._

-Listo Kya-chan!, cada uno es guapo no puedes quejarte…

-Si ya lo veo…-dijo resignada.

-OH! Vamos Rukia solo disfruta, míranos nosotros solo disfrutamos y si no son de agrado pues les dejamos diciendo que ¡DEBEMOS IR AL TRABAJO UNA EMERGENCIA!-rangiku asentí o-o solo le atas con kido! Sencillo…

-Eso es lo más loco que eh oído, pero así no me aburriré bien vamos a dormir un poco-los tres fueron a dormir.

 _Dando por hecho que ya amanecía todos fueron a sus labores cotidianas, Inove había escuchado a Ichigo reclamar en silencio con un sobre pero sin comprender bien consulto a Rangiku cuando la vio en un bar._

-Rangiku-chan! Dime ahora investigan a las almas?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Kurosaki-kun peleaba con un sobre mientras lo leía, contenía información y muchas cosas más... mira

-Ah, no solo que Kya-chan tendrá citas, talvez se le cayó por ahí-le restó importancia, cuando miro nuevamente Inove no estaba-DESAPARECIO!-miro su vaso-COMO MI SAKE!-lloro.

 _Luego de escuchar Inove siguió a la morena constantemente quien se encontraba con e chico en un restaurant, vio que la morena guardo en su bolsillo un papel celosamente después de leerle, espero… hasta que se fueron el sonreía y ella pues. Nuevamente saco el papel dándole una ojeada sin notar que callo emprendido su ida a casa, Inove lo tomo y corrió donde los Shiba y lo leyó creyendo que estaba sola._

-Que es… son solo nombres oh! Y fechas además son muchas…-chillo viendo el papel- ES UNA LISTA DE CITAS! KUCHIKI-SAN SALDRA CON TODOS! SON CASI 20!-unas mellizas entraron pendientes de los gritos.

-Inove-san no grites así, eso no es malo o si…-murmuro yuzu- Kya-chan es hermosa aun no creo que este sola…

-Dame eso Inove-san se lo daré a Kya-chan-quito el papel de sus manos-me juntare con Toshiro le pediré que se lo entregue mañana-dijo yéndose y dejándolas hablar cuando el oji miel entro con Isshin.

-Papa Kya-chan…-ni respiraba de la emoción- cierto que es muy hermosa...-el asentó

- ** _CLARO QUE SI, MI TERCERA HIJA ES HERMOSA COMO USTEDES!-_** grito feliz y orgulloso pecho paloma inflado, tomando las manos de yuzu sonrientes.

-Porque preguntas eso?-dijo el oji miel.

-Es que Inove-san encontró una lista de citas! Cuantos eran…-el oji miel palideció.

-20 Yuzu-chan y tenían fecha...-murmuro

- ** _QUE DICES ENTONSES SHIRO-CHAN YA NO ESTA CON ELLA!, ESE DESGRACIADO YA VERA_**!-chillo Isshin dramático,- ** _OH PERO MI HIJA CONQUISTARA A CUALQUIERA, CON SUS HERMOSOS OJOS VIOLETA VIBRANTES COMO ESTRELLAS, SU CABELLO NEGRO COMO EL ANOCHECER, SU PIEL BLANCA COMO LA LUNA Y SU HERMOSA SONRISA! NEE YUZU-CHAN!._** El oji miel concordó con la comparación aunque molesto.

- ** _SI! ADEMAS DEBEN SER GUAPISIMOS, IMAGINA COMO SERAN NUESTROS SOBRINO ONI-CHAN Y TUS NIETOS PAPA_** -salieron estrellitas de sus ojos- ** _AH! QUE MARAVILLA…-_** salieron saltando y riendo mientras que el oji miel emano odio cuando se fueron.

-Que pasa kurosaki-kun estas molesto…

-Donde esta esa lista Inove…

-Se la llevo Karin-chan dijo que se la daría a Toshiro-kun para entregarla…-se puso rojo de la rabia y salió caso volando donde la morena, quien no estaba ya la buscaría mañana como la maldita lista.

 _Demás está decir que Toshiro recibió la lista cayendo de espaldas, no literalmente sino en acción, el ojeo, la leyó y releyó un par de veces cuando dejo a Karin en la casa, mañana le entregaría la lista claro, que le consultaría a Rangiku algo debería saber. Así fue callo la mañana y el capitán del escuadrón 10 esperaba a su teniente impaciente caminaba de lado a otro cuando entro._

-RANGIKU! DIME ESTO ES DE RUKIA!-mostro la lista.

-Eh sí, pero debió pedírmela yo también tengo una copia-comento mostrándola, a lo que el callo sentado.

En cambio en el 7mo. Escuadrón no era diferente caía la fría tarde sería pronto para la próxima cita de la morena según lo que Karin le dijo, y él se encamino dónde Renji.

-OYE RENJI! DIME RUKIA ESTA TENIENDO CITAS!-grito molesto.

-Claro, yo le ayude porque.

-QUE! COMO PUDISTE!

-No te debo explicaciones, pero ella me comento lo que sucedió-el oji miel se sorprendió- además no debería esperar a quien no llegara, es bastante duro y para que te informes esta es su 9 cita-comento yéndose, el oji miel sintió una fría mirada en su espalda quien más podría ser

-B..Byakuya…

-Kurosaki te dignas aparecer, te fuiste de casa hace semanas y no volviste-dijo sentándose.

-Si yo…

-No es mi asunto… te dije que la mansión era tu casa, tampoco quiero saber porque Inove golpeo a Rukia-el asentó.

-Las citas fueron…-el noble se encamino a la salida con algunos documentos pero comentando al fin.

-Es algo bueno para Rukia, después que se fueron la vi sentarse cada noche en la terraza, el tejado, parecía esperar algo que no llego nunca, al llegar la 5 noche ella dejo de hacerlo encerrándose entre el trabajo y su habitación, decidí que sería una bueno, también conocería gente y saldría del circulo vicioso que lleva hace semanas...-se fue dejando al oji miel aturdido y recordó en parte mientras se encamino al lugar del encuentro de los jóvenes.

Si! puede que esperar al oji miel, no haya sido buena idea pero fue algo involuntario talvez , si su hermano tendría razón pues las citas no eran malas y realmente se divertía.

-Dígame Rukia-sama seria impropio preguntarle ¿si podríamos caminar?

-No -asentó con una leve sonrisa, salieron del lugar ella vestía un sencillo kimono color azulado, un brillo en sus labios y cabello recogido, caminaron a paso lento entre la gente y se pararon a contemplar la laguna cuando la luna resplandecía.

-Esta cita ha sido buena-comento el joven noble alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azul profundo y su piel levemente bronceada, sin duda era guapo amable y su sonrisa enloquecía-como lo ha pasado usted señorita.

-Muy bien, no creí que podría ser tan divertido e interesante-sonrió al recodar Renji y Rangiku sus consejos sin duda habían funcionado, pero aun no probaba con él, miro el reflejo de la luna en agua-ha sido bueno salir del trabajo…

-Veo que solo trabaja, si le ha gustado salir conmigo-se rasco la barbilla-podríamos hacerlo más seguido…-se puso a su lado contemplando el lago, un oji miel les siguió aunque no recordaba lo que ella dijo, solo comprendió que ese alguien no llego-que me dice…

-No sería mala idea, usted ha sido muy amable, agradable además del trabajo es hora de avanzar-comento con pesar-me gustaría salir nuevamente contigo, claro que si tu gustas…-el oji miel lanzo odio hecho miradas, el chico no era feo, le encontró bien parecido y se veían bien juntos espera ** _¿bien?¿ellos?_** y **_¿ juntos?_** Dejo sus pensamientos de lado cuando el chico hablo.

-Me encantaría!-dijo sonriente-yo quiero decirle que, la eh estado observando hace unos minutos y en realidad cuando nos vimos quería –tomo una mano de la morena quien solo le miro, el joven le acomodo unos cuantos cabellos desordenados cuando le tomo ambas manos-usted es muy hermosa-el oji miel camino a paso firme donde vio y escucho aquellas palabras.-la luz de la luna realmente hace que usted brille como la misma, sus ojos son hermosamente llamativos y…-interrumpido.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES!-el noble dio un leve salto-DIME!.

-Señor quien es usted-pregunto el noble dudoso… mirando al ogro a su lado.

-Él es solo un amigo, ven vamos -sonrió la morena dejando furioso al oji miel tras ella-se hace tarde es mejor irme me encanto pasar tiempo contigo muchas gracias-hiso una leve reverencia como el noble despidiéndose ambos y alejándose del lugar.

 _El ogri miel camino tras la morena, quien no contesto su pregunta y además lo ignoro lo que le tenía así no solo fue el contacto y las palabras pues fue "EL SOLO ES UN AMIGO" o eso sí que le irrito por lo menos decirle su nombre al joven para que no se le olvide al verle, llegaron ambos por separado a la mansión ella se encamino a su habitación y cerro con llave, y el camino a la suya se sorprendió al notar que estaba cerrada y busco a las chicas para abrirla._

-Hitomi-san, Ayame-san, Hatsu-san-chillo por la mansión, las cuales se abrieron paso a punta de tropiezos llegando frente al él.

-Se...señor Kurosaki-dono-dijeron sorprendidas, lo que el noto-pensamos que jamás volvería...

-¿Eh?..

-Díganos en que le ayudamos, viene por sus cosas-chillo Ayame, extrañando al oji miel.

-Necesito entrar a la habitación y está cerrada ¿quién dijo que no volvería?, tampoco vine por mis cosas-dijo caminado seguido de las jóvenes que murmuraban retándose entre hablar o no abrieron la habitación y su aroma no era el mismo -porque no huele como antes…

-Señor-fue detenida por Hitomi y Ayame se zafo de ambas mordiéndole las manos-que hacen! El pregunto.

-Pero no es necesario-dijo Hitomi

-Tiene razón Hitomi-san-asentó Ayame.

-Que ¿tengo que saber?...-pregunto el oji miel

-señor usted se fue hace semanas la habitación tenía el aroma a arboles florales era porque Rukia-sama nos dio la orden de abrirla para que el aroma se impregnara, al no llegar esa semana ordeno cerrarla y no abrirla nuevamente…

-Hatsu-san! -pidió Hitomi.

-Eso es cierto-murmuro el oji miel.

-Hitomi-san tiene razón, Hatsu-san–el miro al as tres jóvenes quienes entre ellas se miraban recordando y preguntaron al oji miel.

-¿Usted recuerda? Rukia-sama nos contó que no tiene buena memoria-el dudo.

-Yo no… recuerdo muy bien-las tres miraron al oji miel y contestaron.

-Kurosaki-dono- suspirando –diremos esto "puedes ir con ella, no quiero causarte molestias y te alejaras de mi" debe recordar –así fue como balde de agua fría murmuro.

-"Si decides irte no es necesario que me lo hagas saber yo entenderé…"-las tres asentaron.

-Entendió días después, no llego y han pasado semanas-comento con pesar Hitomi-parecía no rendirse en las noches frías ahí estaba y ...nosotras-lloraron las tres-y la última noche se veía tan vacía, tan fría, tan inexpresiva sonreía como si fuera a romperse…pasaron casi 2 semanas y ella aun tenía esa expresión…

-YO…-recordó las palabras de Renji, Byakuya corrió a la habitación de la morena mientras gritaba molesto- TODOS ME LO DIJERON! –la habitación estaba abierta y se detuvo a mirar al interior-SOLO ME QUEDE ALLA PARA QUE NO TUVIERA PROBLEMAS CON BYAKUYA.

-No deberías gritar a estas horas-comento la morena tras el-no tengo, ni he tenido ningún problema con mi hermano-caminaba en dirección de la habitación de Byakuya.

-Espera! Acaso te iras así, tu ordenaste que la cerraran dando por hecho que me fui no vine porque...-interrumpido.

-No tengo que saberlo no debes darme explicaciones de lo que haces, como yo no se las debo a nadie cada uno decide cómo vivir su vida, también nosotros solo amigos nada nos ata a las explicaciones.

-Eres una testaruda!-camino tras ella agarrando su brazo-acaso pensaste que me fui y me alejaría de ti,-la volteo con fuerza para verla a los ojos mientras caminaba a la habitación de ella cerrando tras el- te veo con un chico y me sales con que "el solo es mi amigo" realmente te juntaras con el porque, que necesitas de un amigo, un novio o piensas casarte!

-Si te alejas es tu decisión y no es mi problema, como no es tu problema con quien me reúna que necesite o vea en él y recuerda TU y YO solo somos amigos-la sostuvo con fuerza de las muñecas.

-Dime no te sentaste por días en la terraza esperando a quien no llegaba cuando la 5 noche callo solo te levantaste te encerraste aquí o en la oficina, no esperaste en las noches frías-eso la desencajo, haciendo que recordara como espero en el frio pensando en que volvería.

-Eso no es algo que te importe, solo suéltame ya…-se logró zafar con sus ojos aguados se apoyó en la pared, esos momentos que espero verle dolían como la fría brisa que le acaricio por las noches.

-Dime a quien esperabas…cuando caía el frio sin rendirte, enserio no me dirás nada-decidido a sacar una respuesta se acercó nuevamente, pero ella solo callo sentada tapando su rostro-de verdad te juntaras con él, fuiste capaz de hacer una lista y fecharla-se arrodillo frente a ella, aunque estaba molesto noto que ella no se movía, acerco sus manos al rostro pálido, el cual no se dejó hacer-Toshiro también te quiere lejos de mí y parece que le obedecerás…

-Eres un idiota-susurro tapando sus lágrimas.

-Que dijiste, no te oigo si tapas tu rostro…

-Dije que-miro al oji miel, con sus ojos acuosos en lágrimas que caían-Eres un idiota, deja ya de hablar de Toshiro! Qué demonios quieres Ichigo! Que te espere por un maldito mes!-camino de rodillas con su dedo índice golpeando el pecho del oji miel-dije que entendería y así fue no importa cuánto estuve, cuanto frio pase, con cuántos hombres me junte, si me juntare nuevamente con el o con otro, que tan grande o pequeña es la maldita lista y cuantos días tengo marcados, si quiero o no ser su amiga, su novia o su esposa!

-Claro que me importa, te lo dije no quiero que nadie se te acerque y..!-interrumpido.

-Es que tus extrañas amenazas, condiciones no son normales!

-Lo son!

-NO! Eso no es normal, los amigos no dicen esas cosas y tú las sueltas de la nada sin saberlo o pensarlo! Hemos dormido juntos he dejado en claro que no es correcto, no está bien y que no volverá a pasar pero sigue pasando como el beso en la casa de tu padre, luego en el palanquín me das opciones dormir o besarnos! Qué demonios quieres ¡... ¡Qué piensas!

-Eh!...yo…-en blanco aunque consiente de lo que quería.

-Estoy cansada-suspiro secando sus constantes lagrimas-no sabes que quieres…

-¿Y tú sabes lo que quieres?...

-Sí, cada vez está más lejos de mí ya no tengo las fuerzas necesarias y nunca las tuve para detenerle…

-Que es, ese ese algo o alguien…-se acercó secando sus lágrimas-no llores más por favor-murmuro al abrazarla.

-Ya no puedo…no lo poder soportar…

-¿Qué?...

-Ya no puedo estar cerca de ti…

-Que! porque!..-dijo sorprendido.

-Ya no puedo estar cerca de ti, cada abrazo cálido y reconfortante se va como el sol, tu… ahora estas y luego te vas, no quiero quemarme por tu fuego...

-Que estas queriendo…decir-murmuro con ojos de plato mirando a la morena, cuando sus lágrimas se apaciguaron-No me quieres cerca de ti, es que acaso no te das cuenta! no importa si me matas! Me importa una mierda que Toshiro quiera alejarme de ti! Me enferma que me recalques a cada momento "somos amigos"…

-Es…espera…-tomo la nuca de la morena, se acercó veloz dándole pequeños besos en los labios-Es...pera

-¿Por…que… no… de…beria?-dijo dándole besitos-¿porque está mal? ¿Porque somos amigos? ¿Porque nos quieres alejar? ¿Por qué me puedes matar?...-dijo al alejarse un poco, sentándose.

-Yo…yo… por todo! En…especial la última!-dijo sin convencerse ni ella.

-Que tonterías dices…-la jalo sentándola sobre el en horcajas, le tomo con fuerza de las muñecas que mantenía la distancia entre ambos y las puso con firmeza a la altura del rostro de ambos, y de un leve jalón de ellas la acerco más a el-sé que jamás lo harás, no sé porque te fuiste solo quería saber si estabas bien, el alboroto que armo Inove fue exagerado sé que la comprendiste te golpeo por ello, y me reviso yo sabía que no tenía nada.

-Y como lo sabias, de donde sacaste esa seguridad, no lo recuerdas estabas congelado…-murmuro-no sabes.

-Ah pasado otras veces?-pregunto dudoso.

-Todas las veces que hemos dormido juntos...

-Oh!... sé que no me dañarías, también ese hielo que me cubría, extraño

-¿no tienes curiosidad? ¿Sabes qué relación tenemos ambas?

-La verdad-ella asentó-en verdad…-murmuro acercando su rostro nuevamente, ella se alejó hacia tras-es que…la verdad-se acercó tanto, como ella se alejó que cayó de espaldas y el sobre ella.

-Eres un idiota-reclamaba sobando su cabeza-apártate, ella no perdona fácilmente…

-¿Ella? Espera hablas de ¿sode no shirayuki?-ella asentó-no… me lo…puedes decir después-están perdidos en los ojos brillantes frente a ellos uno por el otro.

-Si claro-se puso de pie con rapidez-quizá mañana, pasado, la semana que vine, el mes o quizá el año te parece? Es mejor que me hagas caso Ichigo…

-En que-bufo molesto al ponerse de pie-puedes repetirlo-se puso frente a ella quien se recargaba en la pared indecisa-y me puedes mirar-ella obedeció recargando su espalda en la pared subió la mirada lentamente y suspiro al mirar al oji miel.

-Aléjate de mí Ichigo- se acercó molesto y sin dejarle salida apoyo sus manos en la pared sobre ella y le miro retadoramente.

-Porque? Ese aléjate de mí…no me convence…

-Que me amenazaras nuevamente o debo recalcarte "somos…-interrumpida su espacio se volvió mas que limitado entre ambos además de la mirada retadora del oji miel le desconcentro.

-"Amigos"-rio sarcástico-no me vengas con eso-le tomo de la cintura, asustándola -aun crees…-nuevamente se acercó a ella rozando sus labios-dime porque- dando leves mordidas en los de ella a quien se le escapaban involuntarios suspiros.

-I...chi...go yo no puedo seguir cerca de ti…-murmuraba entre mordidas-no quiero seguir cayendo en tus juegos…más de lo que ya lo eh hecho…-deseoso de escuchar la continuación ejerció un poco de presión, la levanto a horcajas continuando el apoyo en la pared

-Porque-pregunto mientras mordisqueaba su labio, decido recorrió su cuello con su nariz-responde porque…-fuera de sus pensamientos le beso el cuello-Eres tan hermosa, tu aroma me embriaga-susurro en el oído de oji violeta mientras le mordía.

-No puedo…-se apartó miro fijamente los ojos violetas expectante e impaciente- alejate de mí, somos buenos amigos y así debe ser-apoyo su frente en la de ella.

-No te has dado cuenta-murmuro rozando su nariz con la de ella-de lo impaciente que soy, al tenerte cerca solo quiero besarte-rozo sus labios con los de ella quien entre nerviosa e impaciente poso sus manos en los grandes y fuertes hombros que tenía en frente -no creo ser capaz …-con suma urgencia, ambos ansiosos y necesitados del otro, sedientos en sentimientos se fundieron en un beso apasionado con caricias temblorosas y torpes entre nórdicos, suspiros y gruñidos, se alejó con ella al estar cerca de la puerta, mientras se besaban no noto donde iba, como casi cae con ella por tropezar al estar sumergido en el beso, cuando un sonoro golpe seguido de un quejido, le despertó apartándose curioso mirando a la oji violeta.

-Tiene que parar- murmuro.

-Estas bien-ella asentó mientras pisaba el suelo-¿Dónde crees que vas?-susurro en su oído-no te dejare ir…-reclamo sentados con ella sobre horcajas.

-Debes entender- pidió tomándole de las mejillas mirando los hermosos ojos miel frente a ella que le derretían, sin notar en qué momento se perdió o por cuanto le observo trago saliva y suspiro-pero…- **_¿Dudas?_** Pues claro! Es que querer alejarte de alguien a hacerlo es difícil, y lo único que quería era probar talvez, deleitarse y fundirse en un beso, **_¿que podría pasar si ya lo había hecho?_** , todo se esfumo cuando unas manos recorrieron su espalda recargándose en sus hombros, los ojos miel brillaban con el resplandor de la luna que se colaba en la habitación.

-Pero …¿qué?-murmuro al notar la intensa mirada oji violeta sobre la suya, mientras con sus manos la acercaba, en lo que también se perdió en brillo que tenían esos ojos violeta.

- **Solo…olvídalo** -susurro en los labios frente a ella, cuando comenzó a besarle degustando lo que tanto quería y quiso por años, meses, semanas, días, horas y segundos. ** _¿Tal vez del golpe?_** No, era lo que realmente deseaba y todo, pero todo lo tenía **_"el",_** aquellas caricias temblorosas se esfumaron aunque seguían delicadas, cálidas eran necesitadas, recorrió el cuello del oji miel con delicados besos quien soltaba uno que otro gruñido, y atrapo su aroma dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro- **siempre me ha encantado tu aroma** -susurro en su oído- **es como tu…único.**

 _Las caricias del oji miel se intensificaron, mientras ella recorría su cuello le desato el obi y metió sus manos entre el kimono abriendo paso la yukata la cual aflojo del cinturón y sintiendo la tersa piel que cubría, subió y bajo sus manos un par de veces, le quito la parte superior de ambas exponiendo la fina y pálida piel que tenía unas leves marcas rojizas, por algunos apretones apasionados que le dio, mientras unas pequeñas manos deslizaban la parte superior del shihatsu y una bronceada piel quedaba a la vista con ella un físico marcado. Aquellas vendas serian una odiosa tarea puesto que las jalaba desesperado al notar que no cedían._

-Ah, demonios-murmuraba entre jalones-¡Oh! Sabes que…-chillaba resignado cuando miro al pecho de ella entre el vendaje un fino hilo rojo destacaba puesto que detenerse no estaba en sus planes, recorrió el blanco hombro abarcando el cuello, mientras quitaba la venda que necesitaba urgentemente sacar, cuando lo hizo se puso de pie y camino con ella botando el kimono como la yukata y sus pantalones en el suelo desatados por unas hábiles manos, con sus ojos cerrados la acostó en la cama, y sin querer aplastarla se acomodó sobre ella-no sé si estamos en la misma posición pero…

-Lo…lo estamos…-murmuro desviando la mirada, **_¿ambos inexpertos y torpes?_** Valla maravillas de la vida, a lo que el sonrió abriendo sus ojos a la morena quien se sonrojaba por su torpeza de hablar más de la cuenta, unos pequeños besos le sorprendieron y miro al oji miel que tenía una leve sonrisa con un tanto de preocupación con unos lujuriosos ojos, que en un beso le quito el aliento y se lo regreso en el momento que se ganó en medio de ella y recargo su cuerpo levemente cubriéndolos con una delgada manta.

-No quiero dañarte, yo me apartare cuando me digas entiendes-ella asentó, aunque no había visto el cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo sentirlo era lo que quería y lo hacía, beso con ternura las manos de la morena recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello, llego con sus manos a los muslos firmes y los apretó escuchando suspiros que le hacían perder la cabeza, y guio su firme sexo, al de ella mientras contemplaba su rostro y ojos cerrados con lentitud ingreso a medio camino y salió , y volvió a ingresar para no salir la facción de la morena cambio a dolor reteniendo el ahogado gemido mientras se mordía en fuerza el labio y enterraba sus uñas en el oji miel quien soltó un leve gruñido mirando a la morena no salió de ella a quien comenzó a llenar de besos en el rostro-¿estás bien? Quieres que…

-Estoy bien no creí que doliera así- murmuro abriendo sus ojos- ¿y…tu?- el asentó aliviado.

-Dime ¿quieres seguir?, no quiero lastimarte…

-¿La verdad?...

 _Con rapidez tomo las mejillas del oji miel y le atrajo, atrapándolo en un beso que contestaba sus dudas y miedos haciendo que reaccionara con suaves envestidas sintiendo :besos, suspiros, gruñidos y alguna que otra uña en su piel bronceada, le tomo de los muslos con fuerza y comenzó a embestirle más rápido mientras reconocía el cuerpo con sus manos, muslos y trasero firme, un vientre plano y bien formado llegando a lo único que su pecho había tocado unos firmes y bien formados; pensó para la próxima vez buscar un insulto que no sea decirle tabla de planchar pues, aquellas vendas ocultaban la realidad unos senos perfectos para ese cuerpo de baja estatura que estaba tan perfectamente marcado en rasgos físicos._

 _En tanto ella acariciaba el pecho y espalda desnuda como el escandaloso cabello deleitándose con su cuello y aroma, mordiéndole para acallar sus gemidos y suspiros inconscientes, cuando le envestía cada vez más rápido y apasionado fundiéndose, perdiéndose y encontrándose nuevamente. Extasiados llegaron al punto de la excitación cuando sintió su sexo ser apretado, seguido de unas fuertes uñas incrustadas en sus costillas y un gemido queriendo ser acallado sin mucho resultado como su gruñido cuando no pudo resistir las sensaciones que le habían provocado al llegar ambos a su término. Cansados, sudados y sin mucho que decir ya que sus miradas respondían por si solas, le beso nuevamente y se recostó a su lado con la respiración entre cortada abrazándola con fuerza y cayendo ambos en el sueño._

* * *

Que horrible, me atrase lo se :( mi net se hecho a perder por una semana y quien sabe cuanto mas pero aqui esta. bueno no soy experta es mi primer fic y intente algo asi como lemon XD ojala halla quedado decente o pasable. Dios lo quiera :S

Espero que les agrade :D (sobre todo el intento)

..::::::::::::::: 100000 % ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	17. Disculpas, Consejos y Celos

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 _ **Tomo 50**_

 **«Deten tus pasos. Incluso si te llevan tantas veces a un hermoso pasado, incluso si el pasado te tienta. No la mires. Tu esperanza llega detras de ti, es tu esperanza la que está en aguas oscuras y profundas.»**

* * *

Luego de ese momento rebalsado de amor, pasión y bueno dormir exhaustos, unas leves quejas despertaron al oji miel que se sentó rápidamente miro a su lado y la figura de la morena no estaba, y recorrió habitación encontrándola apoyada en la pared. Dudoso se puso una yukata mientras la veía.

-¿Que haces? ¿Dónde vas?-en ese momento el roncaba también su sueño no era ligero lo tenía comprobado- ¿te tropezaste?-comento poniéndose de pie.

-No sé cómo…responder-comento rascando su cien nerviosa, no tropezó en realidad solo quería tomar un té o agua, y al ponerse de pie su cuerpo estaba resentido **_¿cómo decir que le duele? ,_** al notar el silencio fue a su lado.

-No lo hagas yo creo que entiendo…-rasco su nuca nervioso-¿Dónde ibas?...

-A la cocina, también quería sentarme fuera…-la tomo en brazos sentadora fuera de la habitación pronto amanecería-gracias...-murmuro

-¿Tienes hambre?-negó- ¿quieres algo de beber?...- asentó, el oji miel fue a la cocina preparo te era lo que más tomaba la morena, volvió hacia ella dándole la bandeja entro de vuelta a la habitación y salió con una manta grande sentados tras ella mirando.

-Lo…lo siento, no quería que despertaras por mi culpa…-murmuro, fue tapada y abrazada sintiendo un mentón en su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas cuando el amanecer apareció.

-No te preocupes por eso dime ¿yo…te hice da-interrumpido por una pregunta ¿inesperada?

-Ichigo… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

-Eh! Que dices…-rasco su nuca nervioso.

-O sea sé lo que paso…¿Pero porque?...

-¿Cómo?...

-No debimos hacerlo…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Que! Si fuera ese el acaso te hubiera congelado o solo te hubiera dejado antes no crees…-una creciente venita se asomaba.

-Si pero aun no entiendo dónde quieres llegar…

 _Intento por minutos en que comprendiera quizá mas, la gente en la mansión ya hacia sus labores en general parando de vez en cuando viéndoles tan cómodos abrazados, mientras una chica entraba en la mansión sonriente y apenada pidiendo disculpas ._

-Ichigo el punto es que Tú y Yo como nuestros sentimientos son de amigos.

-AHHH…pero…-interrumpido por un escandaloso llamado que lo hiso saltar.

-Kurosakiiiiii-kunnnn!-grito la enérgica chica corriendo hacia ellos.

-Sera mejor que vayas a atenderle-murmuro-no quiero que confunda las cosas…

-Esperemos a que llegue, estoy muy cómodo así…-le abrazo con fuerza para que no se alejara.

-Kurooosaki-kun-continuaba corriendo y gritando, cuando noto aquella cercanía entre ambos se hiso la loca y continuo.

-Ichigo suéltame! tu estas cómodo pero yo…

-Te acostumbraras…-le susurro, cuando la chica se sentó cansada a su lado.

-Ah Kurosaki-kun como estas?... porque no fuiste a casa…

-Oh hola Inove, tuve algo muy importante que… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo vine a hablar con Kuchiki-san…-la nombrada solo fijo su vista en frente-sé que no debí gritarte esas cosas, solo me preocupa mucho Kurosaki-kun y cuando le vi yo….no reaccione bien también te abofetee me tome atribuciones que no me corresponden además tenías a tu novio contigo…

-Que novio…

-Ah Kurosaki-kun, como que novio Toshiro-kun estaba conversando con ella y yo interrumpí su charla, Te estaba pidiendo matrimonio-comento esperanzada.

-Inove… acepto tus disculpas, pero debes saber-siendo más apretada ante la palabra novio, logro mirarle sobre el hombro-Toshiro no es mi novio.

-Pe..Pero que dices… acaso terminaron su relación por la lista de citas-eso sorprendió un poco a la morena-Te casaras con alguno de ellos…

-Así…-murmuro molesto el oji miel.

-Ah no tengo novio y eh decidido que…

-Que has decidió Kuchiki-san si te casaras…

-AH SI TE CASAS!-chillo el oji miel.

-Que dicen… no me casare, solo si mi matrimonio era arreglado por el clan lo aceptaría.

-OH porque Kuchiki-san!-chillo en pánico.

-Es una decisión que tome hace algún tiempo por… bueno eso es un secreto, bien es hora de ir al trabajo- se soltó del oji miel, se bañó, vistió peino su cabello y se fue dejándolos solos, momento que Inove le preparo te a Ichigo con el líquido, fue bebido completamente y desapareció a su escuadrón lleno de sentimientos con una sonrisa recordando lo que vivió.

 _Inove se quedo en la mansión esperando a ichigo y recordando como abrazaba a Rukia, aprovechando su suerte esperaría paciente a que aquella cercanía solo fuera distancia._

 _Trabajo; el cual no podía hacer tranquila solo escuchaba ¿reclamos? De un peli plateado que le daba consejos para que abandonara las citas que no era bueno hacer una lista, fecharla, tanta información y cosas que realmente no le interesaban._

-¿Entiendes?...

-¿Eh disculpa que dijiste?...

-Es una broma ¿es que no me escuchaste? Te llevo hablando casi 2 horas de lo mismo…

-Sí, pero ¿qué quieres que diga? O mejor ¿qué quieres escuchar?...

-Que no lo harás nuevamente es peligroso!...-pidió aunque molesto a la morena.

-Toshiro….Se defenderme sola!

-Lo se me preocupo por ti solo es eso…

-Ah-suspiro cansadamente- comprendo, pero es algo interesante sabes también que tú vas con Karin a beber-el dio un leve salto-eso debería preocuparme si Ichigo lo sabe tendrás problemas…-resigno perdido.

-Solo bebemos…

-Sea como sea, sales con su pequeña hermana pero no te preocupes si se entera yo te cubriré –levanto su pulgar positivamente-ahora me dejaras hacer mi trabajo podremos conversar luego Rangiku-chan me pidió ir allá…

-Si déjame en la salida quieres-ella asentó ambos se pararon en la salida del escuadrón 13 conversando de lo mismo sus citas, el tomo su mano queriendo convencerle y ella le apretó devolviéndole las palabras, aquella imagen fue absorbida por un oji miel que camino rápidamente hacia ellos y escucho solo el final.

-Me preocupo por ti

-Yo por ti…

-Bien estaremos juntos, te parece?

-Juntos!- Ichigo absorbió lo dicho por ambos ¿bien estaremos juntos? Y ella ¿juntos? Acaso él podría haberle pedido algo comprometedor y acepto, sin medir en fuerza o protocolo de saludo la tomo de la muñeca hecho un ogro arrastrándole a la oficina cerrando con fuerza de un portazo , mientras le miraba furioso y ella solo dudosa.

-¿JUNTOS?...

-¿Qué tiene?...

-Que…como que tiene! estas con el hablando de juntos…

-Y…-eso irrito a ambos-no te debo explicaciones-se soltó del ogro miel-acaso no lo recuerdas…

-Sabes que si me debes las malditas explicaciones! …

-Las explicaciones me las reservo.

\- Ni te imaginas lo que estoy pensa…-interrumpido.

-Lee mis labios, NO ME INTERESA-dijo mientras una venita se asomaba.

-Dime que hablabas tanto con Toshiro, que es eso de juntos!…

-NO TE INTERESA…comprendes, no es como que te deba explicación alguna de lo que hago creo habértelo dicho KUROSAKI-KUN- ambos molestos, aquel tono de voz y palabras eran desesperantes para quien no tiene paciencia, sin pensar la tiro en el sillón y se recostó sobre ella con mirada retadora y molesta-Que...que ha...

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que no me fastidies así…que hablaste con Toshiro que es eso de juntos!..¿Acaso tú y él?

-Eh… no es de tu incumbencia, y menos mi relación con el ahora puedes apartarte quien entre confundirá la escena y no es algo que nos convenga…

-No, me dirás lo que quiero saber o te lo sacare a la fuerza, si alguien entra y nos ve que piense lo que quiera…- murmuro.

-A mí me interesa, tampoco te diré lo que hable con el solo apártate…

-Viéndote de este punto de vista, mi padre tiene mucha razón…-murmuro el oji miel.

-Es que tu padre es un hombre sabio, quizá siga su consejo y me escape…- con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No me digas…con quien eh!

-Pues le encanta Toshiro, además quiere nietos ¿Cuántos eran 3 o 5? Bueno eso no es importante…

-Me estas…jodiendo!...

-Que solo lo estoy pensando imagina de cabello plateado, mis ojos, ambos somos de tez clara, quizá 2 niñas y 3 niños…

-Si sigues hablando…!-murmuro irritado imaginado lo que comentaba.

-Ah pero que lindos serian o quizá con mi cabello, sus ojos!-reprocho molesta.

-Quizá yo me valla con Inove, o con todas-eso enfado a la morena- así disfrutaría mi vida, ya que no lo hice antes porque estaba ocupado encargándome de los asuntos de cierta shinigamis…

-Nadie te detiene-murmuro molesta desviando la mirada.

-Entonces empezare desde ahora!...

-Claro ve yo tengo trabajo así que sal de una vez…vete con cualquiera que más da…-su tono de voz casi invisible, Ichigo se extrañó ella estaba molesta como el, pero era diferente.

-Rukia-le miro molesta- ¿acaso estas celosa?-murmuro dudoso y ella se sonrojo.

-Que! no como crees! …-chillo nerviosa.

-Ah! A mí no me puedes mentir! Recuerda que te conozco mejor que nadie!-eso provoco que más se sonrojara y él sonreía triunfante como pocas veces-Vamos dilo, admítelo o te fastidiare en todos lados-así se llevó 10 minutos picándola, agarrando su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas y repitiéndole que hablara.

-SI! SI ME DAN CELOS, AHORA ESTAS CONTENTO! DEJA DE FASTIDIARME MALDICION!-grito molesta y el continuo sonriendo.

-Vez que molesto es cuando te veo con Toshiro!-reprocho riendo- bien ya aclaramos ese punto, ahora el siguiente que es eso de escaparte, tener hijos además los imaginas con Toshiro que le juraste…

-No lo diré…

-Sabes algo-le miro dudosa-no me has saludado hoy…

-Oh lo siento Ichigo no pude darte los buenos días en casa-dijo sarcástica.

-Sí, podríamos hacerlo ahora…-murmuro acercándose.

-Solo. Lo… decimos-apoyo sus manos en el pecho del oji miel deteniéndole con fuerza.

-En el mundo humano no es así…y lo sabes…-las aparto, colocándolas sobre su cabeza apoyadas en el sillón.

-Eh, yo… no vi a nadie saludarse…-murmuro desviando la mirada, y el solo aprovecho.

-Entonces-dejo un rastro de besos por el cuello de la morena que comenzó a reír y se retorcía.

-Ya...jajaja me hace cosquillas…-pidió y le miro rosando sus labios-Ichi…go no quiero…sentirme así.

-Hablaremos de eso…en otro momento quiero…-fue interrumpido, por unos labios exigentes a los cuales no se negó si no que con más exigencia devoro sin dudar, soltándole y llevando sus manos a la cintura que tenía bajo del, tanto como las de ella fueron a su cuello recorriendo su nuca para quedarse ahí, ambos hechizados por los fervientes latidos de sus corazones que demandaban más que un beso intenso pero medido, cuando cambiaron papeles siendo ella quien quedara sobre él; quien metía sus manos entre el haori apretando y tocando inconsciente y separándose por la falta de aire quedando frente a frente-ese no valió …-comento sentándose con ella sobre el en horcajas.

-Estás loco…crees que…-la interrumpida fue ella cuando sintió que sus labios fueron recorridos por su lengua siendo mordidos que nuevamente le llevaron a probar el sabor de su boca, dejando salir suspiros necesitados extasiados y caricias que recorrían por el interior de su ropa sintiéndole en su piel haciéndole estremecer, ella cayo en la tentación y sin demora desato el shihatsu colando sus manos en la bronceada piel recorriendo sus hombros, pecho, estómago y espalda sintió recorrer su cuello y espalda cuando le atrajo más -Debemos…parar…-murmuro con algo de lucidez.

-No, después…

-Después no servirá…

-Sí, estaremos exhaustos –comento el oji miel volviendo a besarle, no paso mucho cuando la puerta de la oficina se abría lentamente pero con un estrepitoso grito.

-AMADA MIA!- sonaba casi una advertencia, dejando a ambos sorprendidos y la morena agradeció que el sillón diera la espalda a la puerta además de distancia-ESTAS OCUPADA!-en un rápido movimiento tiro al oji miel recostado tapando su boca.

-¿Qué quieres? Ashido…

-Oh preciosa mía! Pero que rara estas porque te sentaste así… estas roja y tu ropa desalineada! ¿Que hacías amor mío?-comento curioso y dramático.

-Yo... estaba durmiendo ahaaaa-bostezo cual actriz-¿qué quieres? Paso algo...

-No nada importante mi vida!, quería que almorzáramos juntos, buscare a Rangiku continua durmiendo HERMOSA!...-chillo antes de salir.

-Lo vez… te dije, aun así no me hiciste caso…-murmuro hacia el oji miel.

-Sí, pero que ¿querías parar? ni tu pensabas en eso…

-Eh!...yo que dije…además se cómo es mi teniente

-Claro preciosa mía, mi vida, mi amor, hermosa-reprocho sarcástico, ella se puso de pie arreglando su ropa-¿espera dónde vas?

-¿Quieres que me quede sobre ti todo el día, escuchando como hablas de los sobre nombres de Ashido? Vamos…-el miro dudoso.

-¿Donde? Prefiero quedarme como dijiste-murmuro molesto.

-¿Enserio?-arqueo su ceja-no quieres ir a comer, bien iré sola tal vez Ashido aún no se ha ido-comento al salir.

-AH es una broma no!...-grito molesto arreglando su ropa y salió en búsqueda de la morena, quien le esperaba en apoyada en la entrada.

-Iremos o solo te molestaras…

-Si vamos ya! ven-la tomo de la mano y se dispuso a caminar, aunque iba con su ceño fruncido de un momento a otro comenzó a relajarse, se sentía completo y una pregunta llego a su mente-¿oye Rukia crees que Sode no shirayuki quiera contarme ahora o sigue molesta…?

-Mmm... ¿No has notado algo diferente?-el negó-¿has visitado tu mundo interno?...

-No hace algunas semanas…

-Podrías hacerlo y quizá ella quiera contarlo, mi relación con ella es diferente como la de todos con sus zampackto

-Si ya me han comentado algo de tu relación…

-Visita tu mundo interno y quizá quiera…puede que tengamos la misma alma y que ella sea yo, pero también somos diferentes-el asentó-¿Dónde iremos a comer a casa o por aquí?...

-Vamos donde papa… quiere verte, hace mucho que no vas…

 _Caminaron hasta los Shiba donde Inove esperaba la llegada de su amado Kurosaki-kun con ansias nuevamente, sabía que iría a comer y no perdería oportunidad alguna se limitó a esperarle como viuda y logro distinguirle como Isshin que esperaba a su amada 3 hija._

-No creo que este bien…

-Mmm… porque lo dices...

-Por cómo me llevas….

-Que importa- con su cara de duda soltó su mano, notaron cuando Inove corría donde Kurosaki-kun pero no a Isshin que miraba -Que haces!...

-¿Que... quieres? Me trajiste todo el camino así, ni notaste las miradas de la gente…

-Rukia…tú me debes muchas! Y te…

-No seas dramático como Ashido, con el me basta-resto importancia con gestos-vamos…

-Si iremos pero como veníamos… VEN AHORA!

-Ichigo…se pondrá incómodo y confundirán las cosas…

-KUROSAKI-KUN, KUROSAKI-KUN AQUÍ!

-Vamos…-avanzo con la morena e Inove freno su correr frente a ambos.-Hola Inove…

-Hola Kurosaki-kun, hola Kuchiki-san vengan vamos…-tiro de la mano que sujetaba a la morena logrando que le soltara y se ganó en medio de ambos tomándolos.

-Hola Inove- la morena murmurando arrastrada por su cálida amiga.

-¿Inove que haces?…-interrumpido.

-Oh Kurosaki-kun vamos, vamos tu padre y hermanas esperan como yo.

-Ah esta bi...-interrumpido por Isshin.

- ** _AMADA HIJA PORFIN LLEGAS!-_** se lanzó sobre ella e Ichigo no pudo detenerte por Inove- ** _DAME UN ABRAZO HIJA HERMOSA!_** \- gustosa correspondió el abrazo- ** _OH MASAKI QUE BELLO ES ABRAZAR A NUESTRA HIJA PO VEZ SIN QUE EL IDIOTA ME ALEJE! VEN VAMOS, VAMOS, HACE MUCHO QUERIAMOS VERTE…-_** la llevo con el e Inove a Ichigo.

 _Estuvieron tranquilamente entre risas y juegos, el oji miel quiso seguir el consejo de la morena y se centró en su mundo interno aunque sin ningún resultado nuevo para él, solo vio a su Hollow y el anciano jugando cartas tranquilamente entre apuestas y decidió dejarles._

-No eh encontrado nada, y ellos tampoco me dijeron algo…

-¿les has preguntado?-el negó-que idiota –murmuro mientras caminaba y él le siguió en silencio.

 _La noche cayo donde los shiba mientras una molesta Inove se dirigió donde los jóvenes que miraban la luna pacíficamente._

-Es hora de irse Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san….-chillo Inove.

 _Ambos se despidieron de los Shiba y caminaron con Inove de regreso a la mansión una feria se había instalado unos días antes y la verdad que la morena anhelaba uno o unos deliciosos pasteles, se quedó atrás mientras ellos avanzaron sin notar su ausencia por la escandalosa charla de Inove llegaron a la mansión._

-Que descanses Kurosaki-kun…

-Si tú también...-comento al dejarle en la entrada, mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde está Rukia…?

-Oh Kuchiki-san parece que se perdió en una feria-rasco su barbilla-talvez se juntó con otro chico ah que bien….-brillo en felicidad, enfureciendo al oji miel-vete a dormir, ella puede cuidarse sola es una mujer adulta, buenas noches-se encerró en su habitación.

-¿Qué se juntó con otro chico...? poco me preocupa si es adulta iré tras ella-murmuro molesto siguiendo su camino.

 _Para la morena no había sido mala idea parar, aquellos puestos eran variados en pasteles deliciosos, galletas, dulces, si una verdadera delicia y tentación para ella que se acomodó en un puesto devorando un pastel con tranquilidad._

 _Ichigo camino de vuelta lentamente pensando encontrarle ahí, pero llego a la dichosa feria que estaba llena de gente y recorrió un poco admirando algunos puestos también buscaba a la morena y logro divisarla sentada en un puesto frente al joven que atendía mientras conversaban y comían._

 _Paso por puesto antes de ir por ella un kanzanshi le llamo la atención uno muy específico un sol y luna, pensó en ella **"mi marca te representa un sol, cada abrazo cálido y reconfortante se va como el sol, y tu…yo** **no quiero quemarme por tu fuego...** además en lo que su padre dijo **"HERMOSOS OJOS VIOLETA VIBRANTES COMO ESTRELLAS** **, SU CABELLO NEGRO COMO EL ANOCHECER, SU PIEL BLANCA COMO LA LUNA"**. Centrado en sus pensamiento estaba cuando una chica._

-Señor…

-Eh…si

-Veo que admira ese adorno, sabe usted una historia sobre ambos?

-No…recuerdo algo así...-ella se acercó tomando su mano con el objeto, coquetamente.

-Le resumiré, dicen que el sol y la luna se enamoraron perdidamente, antes de que todo el mundo se creara pero dios les separo, el sol seria gobernante de día iluminaria trayendo felicidad y la luna sería la encargada de iluminar a los enamorados, pero la pobre luna no pudo soportar la tristeza y lloraba constantemente por eso el sol le pidió a dios compañía para su frágil amada, dios le concedió las estrellas encargadas de consolarle. Pero aun así ella entristecía al ver la felicidad de los enamorados y como para dios nada es imposible decidió que ellos también podrían amarse, y les regalo los eclipses así sol y luna se encontrarían aunque sea unos instantes.

-Es una historia muy…

-Hermosa-sonrió la chica sin soltarle-Pero muy triste no es así… no creo que alguien quiera ser la luna…

-Tampoco el sol…

-Señor si gusta puedo contarle otra…-el oji miel no sabía que responder y busco a la morena con la mirada al encontrarla noto que comía tranquilamente mientras pedía y pedía

-No creo que sea necesario…-pero Rukia había notado su presencia desde que llego y le había encontrado sin demorar nada.

-Señor usted su cabello-aquella muchacha coqueta se acercó acariciando su cabello-es natural cierto…

-S...si...

-Increíble!-se paró frente a él con su gran delantera y le susurro-Vamos a dar un paseo te contare y mostrare algo más interesante…-pues el quedo en blanco sin notar a la morena que se sentó frente a ellos en la mesa observando molesta interiormente mientras comía.

-Valla veo que dormir no estará en tus planes, no deberías desperdiciar ese ofrecimiento Ichigo…-comento con la boca llena, mientras bajaba se dispuso a dar unos cuantos pasos y el dio un leve salto.

-Eh!...-giro su vista en cámara lenta.

-Acaso eres su novia…-negó y la chica sonrió presentándose-soy Asan Hilara –hizo una leve reverencia-señor ya sé cómo se llama, gracias señorita cuál es su nombre.

-Kuchiki Rukia…

-Es un placer señorita Kuchiki-sama-reverencio nuevamente-yo estaba invitando al señor a pasear, pensé que era su novia realmente me equivoque-eso extraño a morena y la misma chica contesto-es que usted es noble y sus pretendientes también, es lo único que ustedes quieren expandir sus clanes, se emparejan por dinero...-enfureció la morena que se dispuso a caminar.

-Soy una noble fría e interesada por dinero y expandir el clan- camino a otro puesto de comida.

-Creo que fui muy grosera, dime quieres ir a pasear ahora podríamos…-el oji miel reacciono, y busco nuevamente a la morena que conversaba con un chico tranquilamente.

-Señorita, ¿quiere que le prepare otra orden?-le dijo a la morena.

-¿Podrías?-asentó y ella se sentó frente a él apuntando alimentos y consultando, el joven respondía y sonreía ante las preguntas de la chica – ¿y eso que es? Es raro-se acercó...

-Nunca lo ha visto? O ¿probado?-negó –es delicioso para algunos es agridulce quiere desgastar- miro dudosa y el joven le acerco unos palillos con bocado.

-no se es raro que hago si no me gusta…

-Le encantara… haber diga AHHH...

-AHHH-lo saboreo un poco y el oji miel se molestó también aquella chica se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo.

-Señor no me ha dicho nada…-comento la mujer restregando su cuerpo sobre él, quien cambio su vista a ella.

 _No era nada anormal aquellas escenas, pero si eran diferentes en cuanto a sentimientos no era que la oji violeta no le viera, lo hacía de reojo y todo incluido no se perdió nada como la descarada mujer se le aventaba y él además le miraba nervioso, pero que podía hacer además de molestarse **¿reclamarle?** no tenía el derecho no eran novios, solo amigos no haría un escándalo reclamando a alguien que no le pertenecía._

-Señorita…señorita-salió de su ensoñación ante los insistentes llamados.

-Oh…lo siento-rio de lado.

-Desea otra cosa…su orden esta lista-sonrió el joven.

-No con eso, es suficiente-Ichigo no logro zafarse de la insistente joven así que se encamino arrastrándola hasta la ubicación de Rukia-creo que me excedí son demasiadas bolsas…

-Si gusta puedo ir a dejarle...

-Eh no, no quiero causarte molestias…

-Para nada, sería un enorme placer-sonrió el joven sintiendo un frio que recorría su espalda.

-NI SE TE OCURRA-una voz de ultratumba le asusto.

-Ichigo pensé que te habías ido con ella hace mucho-apunto a la chica insistente.

-Listo señorita si gusta podemos irnos…-asentó poniéndose de pie tomando algunas bolsas.

-Señor vamos a divertimos porque le preocupa esa noble irrita…-llamo la atención de la morena nuevamente pero fue interrumpida con velocidad.

-A QUIEN LLAMAS NOBLE IRRITANTE! NO CREES QUE HAS HABLADO DE MAS, NO NECESITO DIVERTIME-chillo molesto llamando la atención de una multitud-YO NO VINE POR DIVERCION, VINE BUSCANDOLE A ELLA Y LA LLEVARE CONMIGO, TU-apunto al joven-DAME ESO!-le quito las bolsas-Y TU –apunto a la chica-CUANTO SALE ESO SABES NO ME DIGAS SOLO TEN.

-Señor pero esto es más de lo que vale, y además ella so...-interrumpida.

-Ichigo dame eso-le quito las bolsas-no me gustan estos escándalos has lo que gustes-comento con pesar caminado.

-RUKIA! DETENTE AHÍ!

-No quiero irme a casa...

-ACASO TE JUNTASTE CON ALGUIEN AQUÍ...

-Ichigo esto es estúpido, además te dije que no me gustan estas escenas, tampoco me junte con alguien no me pidas explicaciones...

-VAS A ENTENDER DE UNA VEZ QUIERAS O NO!-camino tras ella a grandes zancadas, le quito las bolsas y tomo su mano ambos desaparecieron en un shumpo dejando la pelea a medio terminar para los mirones.

 _Corrió con ella hasta un lago molesto por todo, como ella cuando se detuvo en la orilla soltando las bolsas pensativo se sentó mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua._

-Ah que hacemos aquí...-murmuro de pie-me soltaras…

-Responde ¿Por qué no te casaras? ¿Quién es ese alguien? ¿Por qué repites tanto que somos amigos? ¿Te arrepentiste de lo que paso? ¿Por qué ibas a dejarme solo?

-No crees que preguntas demasiado…

-Además ¿Qué es eso de tu y yo nuestros sentimientos son de amigos? ¿Qué sientes por Kaien? ¿Acaso tú de verdad lo amas?, todos me dijeron que era así menos Renji y no se-rasco su nuca dudoso, sintiendo un gran suspiro que le hiso soltar su mano.

-Shiba Kaien…-camino hacia el lago mojando hasta sus rodillas abrazándose a si misma-no me interesa saber que dijeron y parece que tienes una insana obsesión con él, siendo tu primo.

-Solo quería saber...

-Debiste preguntarme a mi primero, no crees tanto quieres saber…

-Si me lo dirás, o es que aún le amas…

-Amarlo, te equivocas lo que yo sentí por él fue admiración, gratitud me enseño muchas cosas fue mi maestro en todo lo que refiera a pelear, el teniente más extraño que fui capaz de conocer, oíste que lo amaba, que estábamos siempre juntos, que me hice amiga de su esposa para quitárselo.

-La verdad…si

-No es novedad, siempre que podíamos me enseñaba algo nuevo además como noble nadie se acercaba a mí y él también era noble Y me hacía compañía cuando me veía triste, jamás le ame si le quise pero como mentor y amigo un aliado, su esposa era hermosa, valiente, fuerte, decidida era mi modelo a seguir ella siempre se preocupaba por mí y me cuidaba como una hermana jamás pensé en quitarle a su esposo. Eso contesta tus dudas sobre el...mi superior me veía solo como una pequeña niña, torpe, solitaria, y yo le admiraba, agradecía que siempre me aconsejara, ayudara.

-Veo que Renji no se equivocó…-vio como la morena se adentraba un poco más –me responderás ¿por qué no te casaras?

-Lo dije si el clan lo deseaba contra mi voluntad lo haría, aun así yo no hubiera sido feliz no me casaría con la persona que amo decidí que no lo haría porque esa persona debe ser feliz y yo también lo seré al verle sonreír.

-Eres tan rara-murmuro poniéndose de pie y se encamino hacia ella- ¿Por qué ibas a dejarme solo? ¿Por qué repites tanto que somos amigos? ¿Te arrepentiste de lo que paso?

-No crees que son muchas…la 1 yo no quería ver ni escuchar lo que ella decía o hacia contigo.

-Porque...

-Es joda no, me enfermo en todo aspecto y no tengo derecho a reclamar algo así, tampoco iré por ahí como tu reventando cada vez que quiera-el asentó- y si te repito tanto que somos amigos es para que no lo olvidemos estamos haciendo cosas que no corresponden.

-Se a lo que te refieres pero responde la siguiente.

-No me arrepiento pero hicimos algo como decirlo… se hace con la persona que amas y lo hicimos sin pensar en eso, solo sentimos amistad, car…

-Detente…

-¿Qué?...acaso no quieres seguir escuchando tu querías respuestas…-detuvo su caminar cuando el agua le cubría casi el busto, fue abrazada sintiendo un cálido pecho en su espalda.

-Lo sé pero porque cada vez caminas más parece que conoces este lugar…

-Aquí es donde vine la vez pasada cuando retaron a Hitomi, Ayame y Hatsu-san-el asentó comprendiendo.

-¿Tu sientes algo por mí?-esa pregunta le hiso estremecer en nervios, pero el hábil Ichigo había unido unas cuantas palabras para llegar aquella conclusión

-Po...porque quieres saber algo a si…

-Quiero y necesito saberlo, ambos sabemos que aunque repitas que somos amigos eso ya no sirve, no creo que haya servido mucho antes.

-¿Si siento o no algo por ti en que cambiara las cosas? Además tu estas tan extraño solo dices "RUKIA EXPLICAME" "RUKIA SI TE CASAS LO MATO" "RUKIA ESTO Y RUKIA LO OTRO"-dijo con un fingido tono de voz.

-Ah! Claro que cambia las cosas lo cambia todo…

-Si para peor-murmuro rezongando- solo arruinara la amistad que teníamos de años, si no que ya lo hizo.

-Rukia! –murmuro un tanto irritado el oji miel, puso su nariz en la nuca que tenía enfrente inhalando el aroma y restregándose contra ella mientras bajaba a su cuello apartando el largo cabello negro sintiendo unos leves escalofríos-debes hablar…

-Por…que te acercas a mí así…

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-susurro aparto una mano y la poso en la pálida barbilla encaminados mas al lago, mordiendo y besando el cuello que tenía despejado.

-Ichigo yo …yo…me lo haces mas difícil-fue volteada con rapidez y consumida en un beso que le dejo sin aliento y que regreso lento cuando le solto.

-Vamos a casa …

-Oh…

 _Antes de dormir la morena busco a la hermosa mujer en su interior, la noto un tanto pensativa y al verla cambio su expresión completamente recibiéndola con una sonrisa._

-Qué piensas?

-No hay nada que pueda ocultarle, me preocupa…

-Me asusta, Que haremos si… ¿Les has visto?

\- Todo saldrá bien, talvez les vea nuevamente cuando ambos estén cerca… vamos a descansar

-Bien vamos…

 _Por otro lado una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso bebía sake recorriendo el gotei con su mano sobre su pecho y repitiendo._

-Me demandaran!, nos demandaran y cerraran la revista, es mejor hacerlo nos juega en contra!...SE QUE PUEDO HACERLO!-se animó mientras secaba su sudor nerviosa hablando casi incoherencias para los observantes- Por fin todo está arreglado! NO DEBO DUDAR!... ¿no habrá problemas? –Freno pensando- Y si los hay…

* * *

Espero que el anterior no haya quedado tan malo xD

Espero que les agrade :D

..::::::::::::::: 100000 % ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	18. Distancia, Descontrol

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 **Tomo 64**

 **«Ahí hay Belleza,**

 **y ahí no hay nada»**

* * *

Con la poción suministrada en Ichigo, Inove se quedó en la mansión esperando que las horas pasaran para aprovecharlas en todo momento cuando le vio levantarse y desayunar.

\- Kuchiki-san ya se fue al trabajo, Kurosaki-kun ¿quédate conmigo hoy quieres..?

-Si…-en su mente dudo y volvió a responder-Si…-se extrañó de sí mismo.

-Lo pasaremos bien hoy, recuerda que vendrán por ti en la tarde si …

-Si…

 _Paso así la mañana a cada pregunta o duda de Inove todo era si, ¿Por qué? Cuando lo que quería responder era no…quizá ¿aun dormía? Se golpeó fuertemente pero el dolor índico que estaba tan despierto y lucido como el dolor, se metió pensativo en la habitación mientras Inove se sentó fuera de ella._

 _Toshiro caminaba molesto ¿Cómo sabía que iba con Karin?, pensara que ¿tenemos algo? además me dio su apoyo por cualquier eventualidad, y también me metí en esta estupidez por Rangiku. Se paseó de un lado a otro cuando llego la tarde y fue por su amiga._

 _Rukia repaso todo el día lo que vivió ayer y claramente antes de ayer, como también que hoy tenía que cumplir el favor de su querida amiga, cerró su oficina y se encamino a la salida escuchando como algunos subordinados hablaban dudosos._

-No vino hoy…

-Si ya lo sé… pero quizá está enfermo…-los jóvenes fijaron su mirada en la pequeña morena.

-Pregúntale…-nego-preguntale…

-Ah bien! Capitana…Kuchiki –ella les miro-sabe si el Capitán Kurosaki está enfermo-ella dudo.

-Porque lo dices…

-No ha venido hoy y como él vive con usted…

-No te preocupes, seguramente se quedó dormido-los jóvenes asentaron y retiraron.

Continúo su ruta y una cabellera plateada se veía a la distancia, avanzo y noto que pateaba piedras molesto rezongaba cuando llego a su lado.

-Que haces…

-Ah! Nada…vamos por Kurosaki de una vez.

-Sí, pero está en casa…vamos-el asentó y camino con ella en silencio.

 _Inove aguardo paciente en las afuera de la habitación Hitomi, Ayame y Hatsu pasaron repetidas veces pero sin comentar mucho la guardia que imponía, decidieron irse a la cocina y consumir los deliciosos pasteles que llevo Rukia._

 _Los saludos por la mansión a la señorita como el señor que le acompaña baalertaron a Inove que se coló dentro de la habitación de Ichigo, alboroto su cabello y desordeno su ropa._

 _Hace pocos minutos que el oji miel se había centrado en su mundo interno conversando con sus almas y no sentía mucho del mundo exterior_

-Rey...como está la reina…

-Que dices…

-Ichigo por eso has venido, nosotros sabemos todo pero ¿no has notado que una voz hace eco aquí? como nosotros lo hicimos.

-Ah no entiendo….

-Ella se acerca…-murmuro el hollow.

 _Ambas se acercaban Inove se tendió sobre la cama y ayudada de sus duendes coloco a Ichigo sobre ella esperando el momento adecuado, Rukia caminaba en dirección de Ichigo escuchando los suspiros molestos de Toshiro cuando golpeo la puerta_.

-Estas aquí…

-Porque debemos hacerlo!...tu accediste sin problemas y yo caí por sus tonterías-rezongo molesto mirando la hora mientras miraba a la morena golpear una y otra vez.

 _Ese fue el indicio de Inove para dejar el cuerpo de ichigo totalmente sobre ella y esconder a los duendes nuevamente, se aferró con fuerza mientras ichigo en su mundo interno sintió una leve brisa congelada._

-Porque se siente así…

-Quizá venga esta vez Ichigo, tú la conoces también…-el inquieto hollow de ichigo sentía una extraña sensación como ambos

-Los sientes-murmuro zangetsu.

-Sí, es cálido pero no lo siento normal aquí esta brisa se siente tan cálida que creo reconocerla…

-La brisa es cálida y reconocida por nosotros, pero esa otra calidez…-comento el hollow

 _Entre golpes y golpes sumándole los comentarios de Toshiro que la impacientaban y le reventaban la venitas marcadas abrió la puerta de un jalón con sus ojos cerrados de la molestia chillo._

-Hasta cuando! Maldición! –grito sin mirar parada en el marco de la puerta, haciendo que Ichigo y sus almas reaccionaran.

-REINA!...Debes volver Ichigo!

-Esa calidez…no es...

-Vuelve ya! –el obedeció y fue inconscientemente despertando en unos cálidos brazos, con sus manos tocando algunas partes y escuchando otro grito.

-CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE GOLPE…-se vio detenida ante la imagen a lo Toshiro se extrañó que no terminara su frase se acercó a ella.

-Que ocurre…-pregunto Toshiro,ella abrió sus ojos y miro en todas direcciones confundida e Ichigo abrió por completo sus ojos mirando a la chica frente a el -Rukia…-murmuro el peli plateado mirando el shock de la morenas haciendo que el oji miel volteara en su dirección.

-Yo…yo…-no fue lo que quería ver, y solo fijo su vista casi muerta llena de decepción, dolor y tristeza en el oji miel que le miraba sorprendido, haciendo que Toshiro mirara dentro y les viera a ambos jóvenes.

-Ah!...entiendo-puso su mano sobre los ojos de la morena y la atrajo hacia el con la otra.

-Es…espera esto...-el oji miel se puso de pie con rapidez al notar el actuar de los observantes.

-Lo sentimos Kurosaki no queríamos llegar así-la morena solo deseaba desaparecer y apretó la mano con la que le sujeta la cintura-Rukia llamo mucho no queremos interrumpir más te dejare la dirección...-bla bla…era lo único que entraba por los oídos de Ichigo y Rukia.

-Toshiro…vamos se hace tarde-murmuro la morena cortando la charla.

-Claro…-sin soltar a la morena se encamino con ella a la salida donde le soltó-bien eso fue vergonzoso e inesperado-murmuro caminando a su lado-segura que quieres hacerlo aun…

-Si…Rangiku-chan cuenta con ello y no la decepcionare- fingió una falsa sonrisa y camino hasta el lugar con Toshiro.

Ichigo quedo frio ante los ojos violeta, que le miraron tan dolorosamente e Inove le comentaba que harían en ese lugar con esos chicos.

-Entiendes…

-Si...

-Que bien Rangiku-chan no tendrá problemas, vamos te acompañare…

-Inove…que hiciste…-murmuro casi inaudible.

-Yo pero Kurosaki-kun acaso ¿no me amas?-no contesto aquella pregunta sabiendo que podría ser un sí y arruinarlo todo más de lo que ya estaba-responde Kurosaki-kun ¿no me quieres como tu novia?..-bla bla bla solo llenaba eso con sus oídos haciéndole enfurecer.

-Ah! Si…-grito molesto-Que pasa!-pedia por respuestas por sus si..

-Vamos nos ya se hará mas tarde….-dijo sonriente.

 _Lo arrastro hasta el lugar mencionado y se encontró con la sorpresa que ambos capitanes estaban reunidos con sus respectivas citas y tomo su lugar con la chica que solo le preguntaba tonterías y en vez de hablar solo negó o acento. Antes de que terminaran su velada Inove entro sentados a su lado haciendo más preguntas y sacándole de quicio._

-Qué me dices Kurosaki-kun-grito energética.

-Repítelo...

-¿Qué nos casaremos-había escuchado tanto que no le dio importancia, mientras fijo su vista en la morena que estaba en la distancia.

-Si…lo que sea.

-AHHH SI KUROSAKI-KUN Y YO NOS CASAREMOS!-grito a viva voz, para que la morena escuchara, pero solo actuó natural y aplaudió como todos los presentes.

-Que! yo…-fijo su vista en Inove y luego en Rukia quien fijo su vista en su acompañante.

 _Las horas se hicieron eternas los tres capitanes solo querían irse del lugar, a dos los ataba Rangiku y a ultimo Inove, cuando terminaron sus respectivas citas Ichigo iba muy bien agarrado de Inove, y Rukia era acompañada de Toshiro llegaron los cuatro a la mansión siendo esperados por Byakuya._

-Rukia necesito que hablemos…-Inove no aguanto

-Ah Kuchiki-sama Kurosaki-kun y yo nos casaremos-el noble guardo su sorpresa inesperada.

-Capitán Hitsugaya puede venir con nosotros-asentó y se dirigieron a una sala dejando a Ichigo curioso y molesto.

Era el momento adecuado para desaparecer y olvidar lo que vio esos días le venían como anillo al dedo pero solo le preocupaba que sería acompañando los primeros días.

-Bien Rukia eso es lo que debes hacer halla, irán contigo dos ancianos del clan y el capitán Hitsugaya…

-Si hermano…

-Recuerda que volverás en 5 días, tendremos la ceremonia para que se enteren de tu sucesión los demás clanes-ella asentó.

-Cuando me iré, puedo hacerlo hoy mismo…

-Si cuando tú gustes, la llave de la casa esta donde Urahara cuídate…-ella asentó

 _Toshiro camino a su lado solo le acompañaría la primera semana si era necesario, por petición de Byakuya no puso ninguna duda en lo que el noble le pidió pero ni en ¿Por qué? Tampoco quiso entrar en algo personal._

-Toshiro puedes venir conmigo hoy?

-Si no hay problema...-Ichigo escucho la conversación sostenida por ambos y decidió hablar con la morena para aclarar las cosas-hoy no iré con K-interrumpido.

-Con quien no iras-comento Ichigo, sabía que algo ocurría -Rukia donde vas… porque no me miras…

-No es tu asunto con quien yo valla Kurosaki…

-Toshiro…-murmuro la morena-vámonos-le tomo de la mano y abrió un senkaimon personal.

-Espera! Dime dónde vas! …-chillo tras ella quien al ingresar soltó un suspiro para tomar fuerza y le miro sobre el hombro.

-Felicidades Ichigo, espero que sean muy felices…

-Ah Si Kurosaki Felicidades, espero que se casen pronto -avanzo sin soltar ala morena-vamos volveremos en una semana.

-Si…tengo mucho que hacer-camino a su lado.

 _El senkaimon se cerró dejando al oji miel tratando de entender, por una parte él no podía ir al mundo humano, y todo eso del matrimonio con Inove le desesperaba no entendía como estaba sobre ella y más tocándola, como todas sus respuestas que eran un rotundo no terminaban en un Sí._

 _Llegaron al mundo humano siendo recibidos por el sexy y guapo vendedor, que se ocultó tras su abanico notando la fría mirada sin vida de la morena, y ahogo todos sus comentarios._

-Oh Kuchiki-san, Hitsugaya-kun llegaron antes de lo planeado…

-Hola Urahara, las cosas pasaron así Rukia no quería esperar…

-Ya veo, bien toma esta es la llave de la casa la he cuidado bien así que vallan a descansar-ambos jóvenes se retiraron, mientras el rubio sexy miraba examinando a la morena cuando un gato negro se montó en su hombro.

-Algo le ocurre…

-Si…

-Los vigilare…

-No es necesario, Byakuya le ha pedido al capitán Hitsugaya venir como su compañía es porque precaución quiza….

-Ah está bien recuerda que debo ir a la S.S, cuando ellos lo hagan.

Pasaron 2 días Ichigo no entendía nada, Toshiro le hacía compañía como los ancianos a Rukia, y ella se dedicó a peguntarle a Urahara.

-Qué me dices…

-No sé si es posible…pongámoslo así, tú quieres saber si el secreto de tu zampackto puede ser pasado a otra persona absorbiendo lo que necesita para que no te mate…

-Más o menos, sería posible que arranque esa necesidad y la supla por otra…

-Si tu confección con ella es perfecta, no debería haber problemas pero será un tanto doloroso...

-Perfecto lo intentare-se puso de pie para retirarse.

-Espera Kuchiki-san! Que harás…

-Lo probare, no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos-chillo al irse.

-Si…no lo hare…

 _Paso el 4 día y Rukia era visitada por Urahara, Ichigo esperaba a Rukia contantemente pensando en cómo se debió sentir esos días que el no llego, no aclaro las cosas con Inove pero si le pidió a su familia buscarla._

 _Llego el 5 día y por el senkaimon ingresaba Rukia seguida de los ancianos nobles tras ella, a su lado Toshiro y por el otro los Kurosaki, su presencia no paso desapercibida para Ichigo que se paró de su asiento tumbando su silla._

\- Tío Isshin sé que ustedes deben ir a prepararse.

-Si mi amada hija, antes iremos por Ichigo-ella asentó.

-Toshiro iras con Rangiku?

-Si…primero te dejare con Kuchiki vamos.

 _Nuevamente caminaba distraída, si no fuera por Toshiro seguramente ya estaría en el suelo sobando alguna parte que se hubiera dañado, los ancianos que les seguían iban pendientes en cada aspecto entre ambos que acallaron cuando se retiraron a su reunión grupal. Al ingresar en la mansión Inove no estaba, y fue recibida por sus 3 queridas chicas sonriente._

-Rukia-sama! Bienvenidos… Byakuya-sama le espera debe estar lista para salir en 20 minutos, su ropa ha sido preparada sígame-así se despidió rápidamente de Toshiro y solo siguió a su cuarto.

-Aquí está su junihitoe…

-Vamos a cambiarme para ir pronto si…-asentaron y le ayudaron cambiando su ropa, peinaron su cabello con cuidado y le tomaron en algunos kanzanshi, maquillaron su rostro tapando una que otra ojera.

-Ah se ve hermosa…

-Tú crees…

-Claro, vamos ya han pasado 15 minutos -salieron de la habitación Byakuya le esperaba vistiendo un Shinto elegante.

-Hermano…

-Rukia…-fue fuertemente abrazado-te ves hermosa estas lista-ella asentó-Vamos el palanquín nos espera.

 _Ichigo estaba siendo informado de porque Rukia fue al mundo humano y que solo era para atender los negocios del clan, mientras se vestía._

-Eso es todo…

-Pero porque…-fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-Ichi-ni cómo es eso de casarte con Inove-comento molesta Karin.

-Si Oni-chan cuando no ibas a decir…

-Eso no es cierto…

-Toshiro me conto todo, y como Kya-chan ha…Ah es algo que no te interesa…-a callo sus pensamientos.

-Karin-chan pero eso que tiene que ver con O ni-chan...

-Espero que nada-miro molesta al oji miel.

-Oh queridos hijos mi tercera hija será presentada sucesora y tu Ichigo como el mío así que vamos de una vez! Dejen esto para después..

 _Se fueron e ingresaron al palanquín por separado dejando solo al oji miel, que sentía la presencia cercana de la morena abriendo un poco su ventana logro divisar su palanquín e indeciso le observo._

 _Tanto Kuchiki y Kurosaki bajaron de sus respectivos palanquines y eran recibidos por los incontables nobles de ramas bajas, medias y altas. En una sala aparte solo Byakuya e Isshin, como los ancianos de los clanes 4 clanes estaban reunidos, eran aislados por una cortina traslucida que les daría la vista de los jóvenes._

-Cómo has estado…

-Bien y tu…como te van las cosas con Inove-murmuro.

-Ah! Rukia yo...-interrumpido cuando fueron llamados a ingresar. Notaron como fueron separados por una delgada cortina y los ancianos les miraban dudosos o muy pafios.

-Siéntense jóvenes-ordeno un anciano y ambos obedecieron- Saben para que están aquí, serán nombrados sucesores por sus clanes-ambos asentaron sin mayor interés.

-Esto no es correcto! –chillo un anciano molesto.

-De que hablas, que tiene de malo!-le enfrento una anciana.

-ELLOS NO PUEDEN SER SUCESORES!...

-Ah ahí esta…-murmuro la anciana rezongando

-NO LO VEN DEBE SER UNA BURLA ELLA NO ES UNA NOBLE, SOLO ES ADOPTADA, POR MAS QUE LE ENSEÑEN JAMAS OCULTARAN SU PASADO DEBE ESTAR EN EL RUKONGAI! DE DONDE SALIO-chillo molesto, pero ella hiso oídos sordos siendo observada por un oji miel molesto- Y QUE ESE CHICO ES MITAD NOBLE, PERO SU SANGRE ES IMPURA POR UNA QUINCY! QUIEN QUERRA FORMAR ALIANZAS CON AMBOS IMPUROS! DE RAICES SUCIAS Y DESGRACIADAS!- la morena miro con tristeza al oji miel, que no contuvo su enojo.

-CALLATE VIEJO BOCON! QUIEN ERES TU PARA HABLAR ASI DE RUKIA! Y DE MI MADRE! YA EH ESCUCHADO SUFICIENTES IDIOTESES QUE SALEN TU RETORCIDA BOCA, QUE TIENE QUE SEA ADOPTADA, QUE VENGA DEL RUKONGAI! QUE TE IMPORTA SI SOY MITAD SHINIGAMI Y QUINCY!-la anciana comenzó a reír seguida de otros.

-Ahí lo tienes! Ja jajá eres boqui suelto…anda respóndele…

-YO…

-PUEDE QUE RUKIA LO TOLERE, PERO YO NO! JAMAS VOLVERAS A DECIRLE ALGO ASI, NO DEJARE QUE ELLA ESCUCHE ALGO TAN HIRIENTE Y HUMILLANTE! DI LO QUE QUIERAS DE MI PERO TAMPOCO HABLARAS DE MI MADRE Y FAMILIA!-fue ovacionado y observado por la oji violeta sorprendida.

-Veo que te callaron al fin-murmuro un anciano

-Si ajajay este chico tiene todo para ser sucesor, como Rukia-sama.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hacía falta sangre joven y decidida.

-Ambos son de carácter fuerte y justos me parece excelente- asentaron los ancianos murmurando.

-Es perfecto! Kuchiki Rukia-sama y Kurosaki Ichigo-sama ambos desde hoy son sucesores de sus clanes, cuando los actuales no puedan o no quieran continuar. Nos damos por bien servidos son jóvenes, fuertes, un enorme reiatsu, Capitanes y excelentes guerreros, pueden ponerse de pie, Felicidades.

-Gracias…-murmuraron haciendo una reverencia.

 _Continuaron con el protocolo y saludaron a los ancianos de los clanes, mientras los de su clan respectivo estaban conversando cosas de la vida, cuando ambos se acercaron._

-Oh es la sangre joven que faltaba!

-Si…jovencito, ¿Cuándo piensas casarte? –comento una anciana picarona-seguro tienes a todas locas…

-Hablando de casarse Rukia-sama usted, pasa mucho con el Capitán del escuadrón 10 se ven muy bien juntos-comento un anciano-Podrían casarse.

-Oh si yo también oí que el joven aquí, tenía un compromiso con una chica del mundo humano…-rasco su barbilla un anciano.

-Ah…-recordó una anciana-niños no se queden más, hemos invitado a sus amigos a una celebración cerca hay una feria, no se quien decidió el lugar pero esta bueno hay comida juegos, lago y mucha gente sumándole los nobles que vieron al ingresar-dijo energética-creo que es un festival de no sé qué-murmuro dudosa.

-Festival quisieras ir no…vallase ya niños aquí no hay nada para ustedes se aburrirán con nosotros su celebración será ahí vallan, vallan-los hecho a ambos un anciano.

 _Sin decir nada, la morena vio como Ichigo subía lentamente al palanquín._

-Ichigo…gracias –le miro dudoso.

-Porque…-soltó un largo suspiro.

-Gracias…por todo-fijo su vista subiendo al palanquín subió, avanzando lentamente.

 _Ichigo analizo sus palabras y mirada, aquellos días en que la morena no estaba se paseó por su mundo interno cuando fastidio a sus almas internas comentaron que la reina tenía una hermosa alma, no comprendió realmente así que les dejo solos. Termino subiéndose al palanquín queriendo arreglar las cosas._

 _Llegaron al festival mencionado por la anciana, que realmente era uno gente a montones puestos y puestos de ventas, en un lugar lejano una enorme mansión repleta de nobles y sus queridos amigos les esperaban, fueron absorbidos por los nobles que les saludaron a ambos vejando miradas lujuriosas tanto en ella los hombres, como las mujeres en él y ofreciendo una que otra cosa, incomodos ambos les dejaron solos rápidamente y se unieron a sus amigos, cuando el oji miel fue apartado rápidamente por Rangiku_.

-Kurosaki-kun yo lo siento tanto!-comenzó a llorar.

-Porque…

-Es mi culpa que hace días solo dijeras que sí! A todo…

-Eh! Explícame Rangiku-san…

-Yo le pedí ayuda a Inove para que pusiera un líquido en tu bebida, así el día siguiente no te negarías a ayudarme a ir a esas citas…

-Ah...! Es enserio- pensó esos días.

-Si también sé que aprovechó haciendo que le dijeras que si al matrimonio! Por favor, por favor perdóname, no creí que llegaría así de lejos!

-Rangiku-san-dijo suspirando cansadamente-yo comprendo, y también te hubiera ayudado…

-Ichigo-kun dime cómo puedo ayudarte, lo que quieras por favor perdóname.

-No te preocupes Rangiku-san no estoy molesto contigo, debí haber arreglado ese tema desde la primera vez-comento con pesar al encontrar a Inove cerca se alejó rápidamente.

 _La tarde callo rápidamente y los nobles no daban pie de irse así que lo hicieron ellos, con su gran grupo de amigos se fueron al "festival" entre el sake escondido y bromas. Toshiro caminaba a justo con Karin seguido por una fría mirada repartida por Ichigo, Renji caminaba con Rukia entre sake y risas, Rangiku paraba de vez en cuando por las sombras con Ashido, Mientras Nell caminaba libremente borracha con la mirada del gatito negativamente al tener que seguirle, y Yuzu con Inove caminaban delante del grupo._

 _Rukia se apartó del gran grupo se recargo en la baranda mirando la laguna mientras la luna y su luz eran opacadas por las nubes y la brisa se volvía cada vez más fría provocado que se abrazara así misma pensativa_

-Tenemos que hablar…además te congelaras

-No tengo problemas con congelarme-se encamino al grupo que estaba a gran distancia, seguida por Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Ven aquí…-grito sonriente acercándose.

-Era lo que faltaba…

-Espero que no sea para ella-murmuro.

-Si es para ella que tiene, acaso te importa…

-Claro es mi amiga, y tú prometida también tú no eres así…

-Rukia me estoy hartando…

-Kurosaki-kun!

-Yo que tengo que ver en tus asuntos, ahora me he distanciado de ti para no tener más problemas…

-De que problemas me hablas…

-Kurosaki-kun!

-Problemas con Inove-murmuro cuando la chica se puso al lado del oji miel tirando de su brazo.

-Vamos, vamos los chicos quieren ir a unos juegos!-chillo arrastrando al oji miel ya que Rukia los había alcanzado sin problemas,

 _No era el momento pero, Toshiro cada vez se hacía más cercano a Karin dándole una impresión al oji miel que le molestaba ya que Rangiku cada vez que podía comentaba la hermosa pareja y sus queridos amigos asentaban o reían._

-No lo creo…

-Claro que si Ichigo-kun míralos, mi hermoso capitán con tu bella hermana awwww que lindos!, creo que han salido un par de veces…-rasco su barbilla.

-Oh si yo los eh visto-comento Renji haciendo que Rukia abriera a gran escala sus ojos por la sorpresa, mientras el oji miel miraba con ira y caminaba a grandes zancadas.

 _Conversaban a gusto cuando la morena con rapidez le gano a Ichigo viendo como Toshiro tomaba la mano de Karin con una sonrisa que fue vista por el oji miel, haciendo que se acercara más rápido._

-Toshiro! No…-chillo la morena asustando a los jóvenes, que lograron ver al ogro miel tras ella.

-Me…

-TOSHIRO! QUE DEMONIOS HACES!-grito molesto haciendo que la morena se pusiera frente a el-APARTATE RUKIA!

-No lo hare…

-PORQUE! ACASO NO LO VES ESTE DESGRACIADO, SALE CONTIGO Y MI HERMANA!, TE GOLPEARE ESPERA QUE TE ATRAPE.

-Ichi-ni espera yo…

-NO KARIN! ESTE IDIOTA ME LAS PAGARA!

-Kurosaki no es lo que crees, somos amigos…

-NO LO CREO!...SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO, PORQUE SALES CON MI HERMANA!

-Espera Ichigo no tenemos que darte explicaciones, si sale conmigo y Karin es cosa de nosotros, tenemos una…buena relación además Karin es mayor de edad suenas como un padre…vamos Toshiro, Karin-tomo las manos de ambos en las suyas y los alejo del oji miel que se derretía molesto.

 _Les alejo tanto como pudo, pidiendo disculpas..._

-Lo siento Kya-chan…

-No te preocupes todo está bien ahora.

-Rukia yo...

-No digas nada hicimos una promesa, si algo pasaba te ayudaría-sonrió

-Debe estar muy enojado…-murmuro Karin con pesar.

-Ah déjalo yo hablare con él en su minuto, solo no opaques esta divertida noche, anden vallan a disfrutar solos-los empujo levemente con una sonrisa y ambos jóvenes desaparecieron tranquilamente.

 _Nuevamente la fría brisa caía hace días que no estaba tan sola, las constantes visitas de Urahara como la compañía de Toshiro eran un impedimento para desahogar su corazón roto y herido, el compromiso con Inove y lo que vio, tanto lo que vivió con el solo verle era una gran herida que se auto infringía, podía aparentar una sonrisa, ocultar su dolor pero aun así no podía negar lo que realmente sentía._

-Que tonta soy, caí en un juego sabiendo el resultado pero…por más doloroso que sea no me arrepiento, lo eh intentado un par de veces y no puedo hacerlo, ella no quiere...Urahara me dijo que con conversarle estaría bien aun así, soy yo la que tampoco quiere… pero debo hacerlo buscar otra manera…

-Ah aquí estas! Me explicaras ahora todo escuchas!...

-Ichigo…porque continuas siguiéndome

-A que va esa pregunta...

-Te dije no quiero mal entendidos con Inove, además no te debo explicaciones de nada.

-Claro que sí! Como es que tienen una buena relación, es que ustedes están con el…

-Que ridiculez mas grande, pero piensa lo que quieras me da igual…ahora puedes dejarme Inove vendrá en cualquier minuto y...

-Kurosaki-kun! Aquí estas que haces…?

-Inove tu yo tenemos que hablar!...

-Yo me iré, para que conversen a gusto…-dando media vuelta y con sus amigos agitando sus manos acercándose a ellos, Karin como Toshiro retomaron el grupo-Oh Toshiro que te dije!-el anunciado que ya estaba frente a ella solo sonrió como Karin y el grupo.

-Vamos aún quedan cosas que ver Kurosaki-kun luego hablar…-interrumpida.

-No lo haremos ahora… Inove tú y yo no nos casaremos, yo no te amo, no sé cómo has podido hacer algo así!

-De que hablas yo…

-Lo sabes Rangiku-san me hablo de ese líquido en mi te el que tu quisiste echar para que aceptara cada pregunta o cosa solo diciendo que sí!-el confundió grupo miro sorprendido a Rangiku y a Inove.

-Entones todo fue…-murmuro Renji.

-Ella se aprovechó de eso, para que aceptara-murmuro Karin.

-Kurosaki-kun yo…YO TE AMO PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDES!, SIEMPRE LO EH HECHO Y TU! TU SOLO ME IGNORAS NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO CREES QUE SOY TONTA! QUE NO LOS VI DORMIR JUNTOS!, QUE SE ABRAZABAN.

-INOVE ES SUFICIENTE! NO TIENE NADA QUE VER, LO QUE HAGA ES COSA DE NOSOTROS, ENTIENDE YO NO TE AMO TU SOLO ERES MI AMIGA!, ES ASI COMO SIEMPRE TE EH VISTO Y TE VERE!...-demasiada información para los presentes que ya pensaban que era novela comiendo golosinas y tomando bebidas.

-ES LA CULPABLE DE QUE ESTES AQUÍ! –comenzó a llorar

-NO ES ASI, ADEMAS A SIDO SIEMPRE DECISIÓN MIA, COMO LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA VI Y ME DIO SUS PODERES, FUE MI DECISIÓN NO OBLIGACION .

-ES QUE KUROSAKI-KUN…

-Oh esto está mejor que las comedias que veíamos en el mundo humano… tiene de todo-murmuro Rangiku.

-Amor, drama, comedia, acción es lo que falta… pero hasta ahora me conformo -murmuro Ashido.

-Ah eso no pasara pero miren su cara esta para sacarle una foto no da cuota de la sorpresa!-salto Renji riendo.

-ES ALGO QUE NO TE RESPONDERE INOVE!, PERO SI SE CASA LO MATO!-miro a Toshiro molesto asiendo saltar a Rangiku

-NOOOO mi Capitán corra ahora! puede salvarse…!-chillo empujándolo con Karin que quería terminar de ver cuando un inesperado llanto les hiso volver la vista.

-AHHHH PORQUE NO ME AMAS! YO DEJE TODO POR TI Y DEJARIA…

-BASTA JAMAS TE PEDIRIA ALGO ASI YA LO DIJE SIEMPRE TE VERE COMO MI AMIGA ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAS-dijo apenado

Inove no aguanto, y huyó llorando tratando de consolarse, mientras los chicos miraban en silencio sin mucho que decir en realidad, decidieron irse dando por terminado ese momento.

 _Rukia sin querer escuchar su conversación romantica antes de que comenzara y entre tanto ajetreo, camino sin rumbo a la distancia más que considerable término en el lago sin el reflejo de la luna, se sintió abrumada ante la situación y derramo sus incesantes lágrimas ocultas para liberarse talvez de la carga que acumulaba por sus sentimientos hacia su amigo, y poder retomar aquella amistad que quería cuidar desde el principio_.

* * *

Ahora si queda la grande con la portada xD por los soñadores que creian que seria inove y kazui :s que mal xD pero debo reconocer que me encanto jejej por que salen ellos dos como en la novela...

por otro lado en este cap. se destapa un poco la cosa eh...que hare aun nose :D broma ...lo tengo craneado todo y escrito ...solo espero que les agrade un tanto el desenlace a medias ...`porque aun falta :D

Espero que les agrade :D

..::::::::::::::: 100000 % ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	19. Quemate conmigo y me Congelare Contigo

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado-**_

* * *

 _Tomo 18_

 _«Tu sombra, en secreto  
Como aguja venenosa  
Pincha mis pasos  
Tu luz, con flexibilidad  
Como un rayo que se derrama como una torre de agua  
me arrebata mi esencia vital.»_

* * *

Haberse ido en aquel momento era lo mejor o eso pensó, pero si no lo hubiera hecho sabría la verdad y su quebrado corazón se armaría nuevamente. Pero lejos de esos pensamientos y solo con la fría brisa pensaba en cada sentimiento y caricia que había vivido definitivamente no se arrepentía, ¿porque lo haría? Cuando finalmente las nubes se fueron dejando salir a la luna miro su reflejo en el lago.

-Ah…solo tengo que…-murmuro abrazándose del frio mientras indecisa caminaba dentro del lago-iré a casa entrenare un rato.

Mientras los chicos se despedían del oji miel sin referirse al tema, pero comentando entre ellos cuando ingreso a la mansión aunque escucho no les presto importancia alguna, las cosas eran así él no la amaba y no se casaría con Inove, si estuvo mal decirlo justo en ese momento pero ya el tema le superaba en todo sentido, por los largos pasillos de la mansión camino rezongando y lamentando un poco su actuar.

A la distancia logro divisar a la morena que se había recostado en el jardín y eso no era todo pues no estaba sola, sin quitar el ojo camino extrañado ante aquella imagen.

-Rukia-sama descanse un momento su cuerpo tiene algunas heridas…

-Es el precio que debo pagar…

-Pero usted paso al exceso cerrare sus heridas momentáneamente, recuerde que al derretir el hielo que las cubre debe curarse…

-Si…solo cerrare los ojos un momento te quedaras conmigo…

-Si-sonrió amablemente-siempre estaré a su lado-acomodo su cabeza en sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba.

-No puedo…que paso!...-llamo la atención de Sode.

-Veo que ha llegado…

-Rukia… ¿Que paso Sode? ¿Por qué? tu…YO TE VEO!...-dijo escandalizado.

-Rukia-sama practico hasta caer rendida, que usted me vea no es gran sorpresa Kurosaki-dono…por favor no grite o la despertara…-pidió sonriendo.

-Oh…lo… lo siento ¿porque puedo verte…?

-Ambos comparten el reiatsu no lo recuerda…yo como sus almas nos hemos complementado, ese día que Rukia-sama le vio con tristeza lo que usted sintió en su mundo interno fue mi presencia que anunciaba su cercanía hacia usted.

-Ah! Es eso posible, aun no compren…

-Es como usted y Rukia-sama, uno es calor y el otro frio, uno es día y el otro noche ambos distintos pero que se complementan bastante bien, como decirlo-poso su mano en la barbilla pensativa-si resumido en almas gemelas-golpeo su puño con su mano acertando.

-Eh...! por...porque lo dices así…-chillo sonrojado.

-¿Me equivoco…?-rasco su cien pensativa, y el pequeño cuerpo en sus piernas comenzó a quejumbrar-Oh…solo un momentos más…-le acaricio con ternura.

-Ustedes tienen una relación tan especial…-comento mirándolas

-Así es, gracias a usted todo ha resultado así, ella me visita y yo a ella, cada vez que va a flaquear soy su apoyo, como cada vez que se preocupa más por los demás que ella misma, aun así somos la misma persona la misma alma y somos diferentes.

-Lo dices por tu altura…si tú eres su alma tu altura demuestra acaso lo grande que es, aunque eres hermosa ella también lo es, y tu vestimenta representa tu poder no así…

-Veo que tiene muy buen concepto de Rukia-sama, la apariencia para nosotras es algo sin importancia, lo que realmente nos importa es lo que sentimos.

-Sode…tu querías decirme algo…-murmuro recordando.

-Así es, y creo que es el momento Rukia-sama a entrenado algunas veces como hoy para quitar la esencia que la mantendrá viva si el bankai se descontrola.

-Que…como… escancia…-murmuro

-Kurosaki-dono esa esencia, la calidez que tiene Rukia-sama está grabada en su alma y corazón la mantendría con vida si no logra dominar completamente el poder del bankai, pero con lo que ella ha visto…

-Sode…-murmuro la morena dormitando.

-Rukia-sama ha pasado el tiempo necesario-comento quitando el hielo que cubría sus heridas-Kurosaki-dono sé que no tengo derecho de pedirle esto y que no es su obligación pero podría curar sus heridas...

-HERIDAS! …-chillo escandalizado-LE LLEVARE A LA HABITACION, ASI NO TENDRA PROBLEMAS -Sode sonrió mientras él tomaba a la morena en sus brazos y caminaba rápidamente.

-Kurosaki-dono, yo no volveré a su mundo interno ella no lo quiere y por ende yo tampoco, no queremos ser una molestia en su futura vida con su novia espero que entienda el comportamiento que ha tenido últimamente.

-Porque me lo dices tú…

-Rukia-sama y yo somos la misma persona, es hora de irme-hiso una reverencia

-Espera…que tiene eso que ver…-cuando la vio lentamente desaparecer

-Conocerlo ha sido lo más hermoso que hemos vivido-susurro al desvanecerse completamente, dejando al oji miel con ojos de plato mirando a la morena.

-Es cierto…-murmuro mientras la observaba vendaba y recordando lo reciente como lo pasado, cuando ella abrió sus ojos lentamente-es cierto…

-Porque estás aquí…-dijo mientras se sentaba y tocaba su fría ropa, mojada-tengo que…

-Rukia…es cierto

-De que hablas, te pregunte que hacías aquí donde están los demás-se puso de pie buscando ropa seca y una toallas.

-Ya es muy tarde, estabas en el jardín y...-no pudo continuar pues ella se metió a la tina que estaba preparada con anterioridad y lo dejo solo.

Pensando que podía tornase más incómodo de lo que ya era, quito su ropa lentamente y se metió su mano sintiendo el jazmín en la tina que poco más y hervía agregando más agua logro incorporarse con pereza, pero aquel oji miel no tenía paciencia ni menos esperaría mucho tiempo al verse solo sin una respuesta y ahora molesto ingreso a la habitación donde ella se encontraba.

-QUE DEMONIOS! –chillo mientras se sumergía en la tina con un sonrojado oji miel.

-TU ME DARAS AHORA UNA RESPUESTA!-la señalo acusadoramente.

-SAL DE AQUÍ!-mientras le tiro un jarrón y el tapo sus ojos sonrojado.

-NO ME LANZES AGUA MALDICION

-COMO NO VEZ QUE…-una creciente venita crecía-SAL DE UNA VEZ! NO ME DETENDRE!

-DAME UNA RESPUESTA! DIME ES CIERTO!

-AHH NO SE DE QUE HABLAS!-le lanzo más agua como podía sin moverse de su lugar.

Entre tanta discusión y el oji miel como ella molestos no era mucho lo que se podía hacer.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME LANZARAS AGUA!-su sonrojo no se había ido, camino directo a la tina y se frente a ella.

-QUE HACES!-chillo al voltear dándole la espalda

-DIME DE UNA VEZ!-exijo le volteo tomándole los hombros y provocando que se parara-DIME RUKIA HABLA!

-Qu...e que quieres...

-RUKIA ¿TU ERAS FELIZ DE CONOCERME O ERES FELIZ?-le dejo dudosa y molesta.

-PODIAS HACER ESA PREGUNTA DESPUES! U OTRO DIA!

-NO Y LO SABES CADA VES TE ALEJAS MAS! SOLO DIME SI ES CIERTO! SE QUE ELLA NO MIENTE QUIERO ESCUCHARLO DE TI!

-BASTA! NO ES NECESARIO QUE SEPAS ALGO ASI-interrumpida.

-PORQUE NO, AUN NO COMPRENDES TODO LO QUE TE HE DICHO…

-DICHO A MÍ, LO UNICO QUE SALE DE TU BOCA ES QUE NO PUEDO CASARME-reclamo con gestos de molestia-Y CUANTAS TONTERIAS MÁS!

-ASI ES SABES QUE, ESTOY TAN FASTIDIADO ADEMAS TOCASTE A TOSHIRO…

\- ESO QUE TIENE DE MALO, SOMOS AMIGOS Y PASAMOS MUCHO TIEMPO JUNTOS!

-SABES QUE HARE PONDRE UN ENORME LETRERO SOBRE TI…

-ASI Y QUE DIRA QUE NO ME TOQUEN, QUE SI ME CASO LO MATAS! QUE TONTERIA!-expreso agrandando sus gestos.

-DIRA LO JUSTO Y NECESARIO! QUE TU …-señalando acusadoramente. – ¡TU ERES MIA!

-Q..ue que…-susurro impresionada

-ASI ES LO SABES- se acercó-ERES MIA, NO DEJARE QUE TE TOQUEN TALVEZ SOLO BYAKUYA-comento pensativo lo de Byakuya.

-Eh!…de donde sacaste eso…-susurro sorprendida

-ERES MIA POR MUCHAS RAZONES QUIERES QUE TE LAS RECUERDE…-comento sonrojándola.

-No…no es necesario que grites!-dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada-PERO QUIERO QUE SALGAS DE AQUÍ TU Y YO NO TENEMOS QUE ESTAR AQUÍ JUNTOS! SOMOS AMIGOS Y NO RECUERDO QUE CON TOSHIRO ME LLEVARA ASI...

-NI HABLES DEL AHORA SOLO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE NOSTROS ENTIENDES TU Y YO, NADIE MAS Y TE REPETIRE TU ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS…quizá un poco de Byakuya-murmuro lo ultimo pensativo nuevamente rodando loos ojos llegando a la desnuda figura frente a él.

-AHHH! PERVERTIDO!-chillo hundiéndose en el agua

-AHH! NO VI…NO VI…-tapo sus ojos sonrojados.

-Sal de una vez-murmuro sonrojada y apenada.

-Si…yo saldré…-comento tapando su vista y caminando.

-IDIOTA PARA!-chillo la morena al ver que el oji miel resbalaba cómicamente golpeando su nariz fuertemente.

-Argh! Maldición!-se sentó sobándose, y sintiendo una mano que sujetaba su barbilla.

-Que idiota eres ¿Por qué no descubriste tu vista al salir?...-miro su mano con un leve tinte de sangre de su nariz y más allá de ello a su "amiga" provocándole otro sonrojo y desvió de mirada.

-Me avergoncé y…-murmuro sacan dado la prende superior de su ropa.

-Y que…-comento aplicando kido-oye porque no me miras…

-Tu…estas desnuda…-le tapo rápidamente sujetando del pecho del shihatsu puesto-solo saliste y no pensaste en eso.

-Eh!...-se sonrojo y rasco su cien nerviosa-yo...yo… ah si no fueras idiota yo no hubiera salido! quita tu mano de ahí o caso piensas ahorcarme-murmuro.

-Oh…si lo suelto no servirá de nada que te la haya puesto, se abrirá y…y ¿no quieres eso o sí?-murmuro pensativo.

-SABES YA TERMINE, LARGATE AHORA ANTES DE QUE TE GOLPE-una venita palpitante se asomaba-eres un…crees que soy una exhibicionista-susurro molesta dándole la espalda

-Gracias, saldré ahora

Salió de la habitación sonrojado, mientras la morena quitaba la prenda húmeda secaba su cuerpo perfumado y se colocaba una yukata, paso a su cuarto secando su largo cabello con paciencia, se sentó frente a un tocador y lo peino pronto estaría seco, pero algo le saco de su perezosa rutina.

-Porque no te has ido…

-Dije que saldría de ese cuarto, pero no de la habitación…-provocando que la sutil venita creciera en la morena.

-Oh! ya veo…-poniéndose de pie camino hasta la puerta, sin lograr abrirla-¿acaso usaste un kyoumon*? (barrera alrededor de la habitación*) ¿Cuándo aprendiste algo así?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Lo hice esta semana como no estabas…-sonrió orgulloso como ella.

-Te felicito, aunque no as aprendido kido curativo y el básico…

-Sabes que podría explotar como el de Renji, otra cosa no has querido enseñarme…

-No me has dicho que te enseñe, y el de Renji explota porque no le dedica tiempo solo practica ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no nos desviemos del tema principal saca el kyoumon y…-su próximo reclamo se vio acallado.

-Me has dejado solo por muchos días-se acercó quitando algunos cabellos rebeldes- y te he esperado, como tú lo hiciste -murmuro abrazándola-solo quiero estar así abrazándote sabiendo que estas aquí solo para mi…sé que suena egoísta pero es la verdad-susurro cuando apoyo su barbilla en el pequeño hombro y reteniéndola con fuerza.

-Ichigo… ¿quieres congelarte? –amenazo sintiendo recorrer su cuello.

-Talvez…solo quedemos así como hace algunos días….

-No…piensa en Inove y nuestra poca amistad que queda además yo no quiero perderla, es mi amiga y todo esto está mal yo no soy…-interrumpida.

-No pienses en nada de eso, no la perderás serán amigas siempre si así lo desean ambas pero a mí no me incluyas en el paquete y no me hables ahora de Inove hablaremos de ella en su momento, vamos no sacare la barrera solo debes aceptar-exigió mandón.

-Bien tú duermes en ese rincón y yo congelare el mío…

-Perfecto!-rodo sus ojos incrédulo.

Ente tanta incredulidad, paso exactamente como dijo congelo su lado sin medir en nada y el en dicho rincón le miraba molesto y ¿que podría hacer? Una ampolleta se alumbro, cuando de rodillas llego a su lado.

-Oye Rukia…Rukia despierta…

-Que…-murmuro con ojos cerrados

-Tengo frio, vuelve la temperatura a la normalidad…Rukia-le repitió 2 veces siendo escuchado.

-Oh! si…-reprocho molesta balbuceando mientras le abrazo y obedeció-vamos a dormir-pidió quedándose dormida.

-Claro!...-de gorrón se metió en la cama, acomodo y sintió como ella volteo soltándole aprovechando el para abrazarle-No me dirás no se-murmuro en su oído y ella balbuceo.

-Buenas noches…-se aferró a las manos en su cintura con fuerza-te extrañe…ahora déjame…dormir…-callo dormida como el después de un rato.

Triunfador durmió a su lado como quería, mientras el amanecer se asomaba lentamente provocando que despertara y se aferrara al cuerpo que tan tranquilo dormía a su lado.

-Te extrañe, quiero decirte muchas cosas…pero la más importante aún no es como decirla, quiero hablarte de Inove y de lo que ocurrió, no comprendo porque te fuiste y sé que me excedí en decirle pero ella decía cosas que nadie más debía saber y que a nadie que no fuéramos tu y yo le importan o interesan…-murmuro pensativo acariciando la morena cabellera frente a el-¿Por qué?...

-¿Por qué?...-susurro la voz a su lado-porque estas aquí y no en tu rincón-provocándo un leve susto al oji miel.

-Desde cuando estas despierta!...-busco el pálido rostro cubierto.

-Desde Inove y no se…no entendí creo…creo que me dormí un poco-susurro inaudible escuchando un profundo suspiro.

-AHHH!…podías haber despertado antes…-murmuro en tono molesto.

-Si así sabría cuando te metiste aquí…-murmuro queriendo voltear-deja moverme…

-No hay nada malo en ello-apoyo su nariz en su nuca.

-Ojala fuera así…-susurro

-Eres mía no hay nada malo…-murmuro en su nuca inhalando el aroma-siempre hueles tan…tan delicioso que me molesta un poco…

-Eh! Que acaso sería mejor que apestara ¡pues sueña!-chillo en tono molesto.

-No quiero decir eso, es solo que todos pueden sentir tu aroma pero pensándolo mejor es bueno muy bueno, sabes porque-ella negó-porque como eres mía solo podrán sentir tu delicioso aroma-comento recorriendo con su nariz su cuello sintiéndole estremecer.

-Aha-dejo escapar un suspiro involuntario-detente….me haces sentir vulnerable y… -suplico entre suspiros, cuando fue volteada apoyada en la cama y el sobre ella.

-Me encanta sentirte indefensa cuando no lo eres, como también me encanta sentirte estremecer, oírte suspirar, tocar tu tersa piel eres un regalo uno que no pienso compartir.

-Ichigo…no es…

-Promételo…-miraba con lujuria los ojos violetas que como los suyos estaban encendidos-promete que solo serás mía, dilo.

-Po… -Tampoco sería una promesa que le trajera problemas a ella era un hecho, solo lo quería a él en su vida y a nadie más también aquel secreto de no casarse era en plena conciencia de que solo le amaba y amaría incondicionalmente, tal y como su hermano lo hacía con Hispana y aunque en su mente Inove aparecía incansablemente también desaparecía entre caricias.

-Solo dilo…quiero oírlo…-con ternura y deseo beso lentamente sus labios esperando atento, cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos aferrarse a su cintura con fuerza-dilo di que sí…No quiero que nadie obtenga nada de ti, tus caricias, tus besos ni mucho menos sienta el calor de tu piel, serás mía…siempre lo fuiste lo serás…

-I…chigo debes…no sabes que…

-Te extrañe y ahora…-acaricio el contorno de su cuerpo y se aferró con fuerza mordisqueando y besando incansablemente su cuello, mientras apartaba su largo cabello a un costado-quiero sentirte, como la primera vez…

-No sigas…no podre…más ante ti

-Quémate conmigo, y yo me congelare contigo… ¿me lo negaras?

-Ya no puedo…-con su explosivo corazón retumbando sin cesar, inconsciente y cegada desato la yukata sintiendo, esa piel bronceada tan cálida firme y definida físicamente que termino atrayendo a su cuerpo enterrando en ella sus uñas mientras le recorría- no puedo dejar de hacerlo-murmuro.

-Tus nervios a veces ganan…-murmuro mordiendo su cuello con sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo entre la yukata la cual desato lentamente-no imaginas cuanto espere para tenerte conmigo no deje de pensarte en esos días.

-Yo tenía que…

-Deja eso -recargo su frente en la de ella- somos tu y yo…-entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella dejando escapar un suspiro-ah! Ya no puedo…no puedo esperar más quiero todo de ti ahora...

-Yo…tampoco quiero esperar más-susurro consumiéndolo en un tierno e infantil beso, que poco a poco hicieron madurar entre incesantes mordidas terminaron cediendo y accediendo entre sí a desgastar de sus lenguas, con sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo que tenían en frente, y se vio desprendido de su yukata por unas pequeñas manos y entre gruñidos cuando sus uñas se enterraban o sentía ser devorado como mordisqueado su cuello se giró con ella sobre el quitándole la yukata escuchando sus suspiros que nacían por sus inconscientes apretones que daba a su pálida piel marcándola o cuando le recorría sus muslos y cuerpo volviendo a su posición ella en cama y el sobre ella.

-Rukia…yo no quiero…Las…-interrumpido sus besos respondían su pregunta, haciendo que apretara con fuerza sus muslos dándose paso a su intimidad con lentitud ingreso en ella sintiendo sus pequeñas uñas en sus hombros.

-Ahm…-gimió en su oído acallándose apretando sus labios, provocándole una enorme satisfacción al oji miel mientras le comenzaba a envestir.

-TÚ -susurro sintiendo la cálida piel que tocaba y escuchando sus suspiros cuando le mordía los desnudos hombros envistiéndole con velocidad. Gruñidos cuando con sus manos posadas en la cabellera anaranjada que apretaba cada vez que le sentía más rápido, recorriéndole el cuello con la lengua y sus agitadas respiraciones.

-I…chigo…ahaha…no tan fuerte-pidio-ahaha…no me aprietes tan fuerte

-Rukia…-susurro besándole con intensidad y de vez en cuando contemplando su desnudes acariciando su cuerpo apretando incansablemente su trasero -aha no pidas eso-envestía rápidamente, haciendo que ella se aferrara con fuerza entrelazando sus piernas a su cintura-Di que eres mía…

-Yo…soy tuya-murmuro sobre sus labios, tocando el pecho y abdomen formado recorriendo sus hombros y cuello, provocándole escalofríos al oji miel que sintió su pequeña mano en su barbilla apuntando a unos hermosos ojos resplandecientes.

-Me vuelves loco…-se contemplaron entre caricias, su cabello fue agarrado con fuerza mientras le envestía desesperadamente escuchando sus gemidos placenteros y sus gruñidos, el éxtasis se acercó con prisa sintiendo su sexo contraído sabido que seguiría un gemido que deseaba escuchar sin ser acallado apegando su frente a la de ella-ahaa no…lo hagas.

-AHAHAA I…ichigo.

-AHH Rukia-ese gemido excitante provoco que dieran termino al incontrolable acto, sus respiraciones agitadas e inconstantes rendido se quedó sobre ella cuando logro retomar su respiración como postura le miro y le beso infinidad de veces en el rostro, cuello provocándole cosquillas.

-Ya deja de hacerlo jaajaja -reía y retorcía

-Lo dejare de hacer solo porque estoy cansado-murmuro besándole para acomodarse a su lado-Y ahora…

-Como que y ahora…-le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Es broma!-acomodo la manta sobre ambos-vamos a dormir aún es temprano…-ella asentó en silencio acomodándose.

Sin duda por muy cansado que estuviera no quería dormir, era feliz estando con ella le miro y acaricio cerciorándose que dormía completamente, se levantó y saco la barrera que había puesto salió de la habitación y espero el amanecer sentado fuera de ella, luego fue a la cocina prendió el fuego y preparo una bandeja con dedicación saliendo de ella choco con el menos esperado.

-Kurosaki que haces a esta hora…

-Porque lo dices así…

-Normalmente te levantas tarde, específicamente 10 o 5 minutos antes del desayuno-comento el relajado noble.

-Y veo que tiene razón tu despiertas al gallo… no el a ti-murmuro el, provocándole una diminuta casi irreconocible sonrisa al noble que lo dejo extrañado.

-Así es… veo que Rukia te lo ha contado, pero la verdad es que ella me levanta a mí y yo al gallo –comento el noble retirándose pero -Kurosaki…

-Si…-volteo a verlo

-A Rukia no le gustan mucho esos pasteles…

-QUE!-chillo que casi vota la bandeja sorprendido-QU…QUE...COMO.

-Le encantan esos-apunto en la dirección, mientras se encaminaba nuevamente dejando al oji miel con el corazón en la mano.

Lleno de dudas el oji miel camino de vuelta a la habitación mientras la morena continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente dejo la bandeja a su lado y se metió nuevamente entre las cálidas mantas pero algo lo espanto dando un fuerte grito.

-AHHHH!-hiso saltar a la morena.

-QU…QUE PASA!-chillo poniéndose de pie enrollada en un manta.

-ALGO ME MORDIO! …

-Como que algo te mordió…-dijo relajada sujetando su barbilla pensativa dudosa y adormilada.

-QUE ALGO ME MORDIO QUE HAY BAJO LAS MANTAS!-las abrió rápidamente sin dar crédito.

-Oh!...

-COMO DEMONIOS LLEGO ESE CONEJO AHÍ! Y EL MUY DESGRACIADO ME MORDIO!...-chillo molesto apuntándolo.

-Ah Ichi…que escandaloso eres Ichigo-tomo al conejo en sus brazos y lo acaricio.

-COMO LLEGO AHÍ! ME MORDIO!...

-Veamos…anoche no estaba aquí, quizá cuando abriste la puerta ahora se metió y te mordió porque eres un gritón y le caes mal-sonrió mirando al conejo.

-ASI! SACALO DE UNA VEZ! NO LO QUIERO AQUÍ EN LA HABITACION, SI ME MORDERA-la morena le miro extrañada y sorprendida.

-Piensas acaso mudarte a mi cuarto, para decirme eso…

-SOLO DEJALO FUERA, ME ODIA PORQUE TE LO DIO TOSHIRO! ADEMAS PORQUE LE LLAMAS ICHI!

-Está bien, está bien no quiero escuchar quejas tan temprano-camino dejándolo fuera y cerrando la habitación-Y eso…-apunto la bandeja.

-Es el desayuno vamos a comer tenemos trabajo que hacer en un rato-comento pensativo, mientras ella comía tranquilamente.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de tus hermanas!-dando un golpe en su mano con la otra en puño

-Yo lo había olvidado-murmuro

-Parece que vivirán aquí no tienen intenciones de irse…

-Si…

-Yo me tome la libertad de preparar los regalos que pensé que olvidarías-sonrió con una gotita.

-Enserio…

-Si mande a hacerles kimonos y junihitoe también compre algunos kanzanshi…

-Porque esas prendas y adornos…

-Porque ahora son nobles reconocidas y deben vestir elegantes siempre, con una hermosa sonrisa y todo eso…-resto importancia-así que no te preocupes lo tenía previsto.

-Gracias

-Porque…-comento con la boca llena.

-No creo que otra persona me conozca mejor que tú…

-Creo que ambos pesamos lo mismo-sorbió su te.

-Pero siempre vas un paso adelante y lo captas en el mome…OYE DEJA DE COMER ASI!...-la vio engullirse unos cuantos pasteles.

-Pero…estos me enca...ntan-comento con boca llena.

-Si…-sonrió recordando a Byakuya-PERO DEJAME ALGUNOS!

-AH!...No!

Una guerra por quien se comía los pasteles comenzó rápidamente, entre forcejeos, mordidas y cosquillas sumándole uno que otro beso para despistar al enemigo de los pasteles pero que rápidamente los despistados eran ellos cuando terminaban aplastándolos o votándolos consumiendo los besos que se daban.

Llegaban al 7 escuadrón, para recoger unos papeles…Dicen que del amor al oído hay un paso o quizá varios, pero del amor al enojo…y reconciliación cuantos habrán…

-NO RUKIA ESE CONEJO NO DUERME EN LA CAMA!

-QUE!

-NO SOLO, LO MAL ACOSTUMBRARAS EL MUY DESGRACIADO ME MORDIO CUANDO ME ACOSTE!

-EH CUIDADO COMO HABLAS DE ICHI…!

-ICHI...ICHI PORQUE ESE NOMBRE...

-QUERIAS QUE LE LLAMARA TOSH…-interrumpida.

-NO! PREFIERO QUE SE LLAME ASI, PERO SI LO VEO ENTRE LAS MANTAS DE LA HABITACION YO…-expreso molesto

-TU QUE…-el oji miel ingreso a la oficina seguido de la morena quien lo increpo-ESCUCHA BIEN ICHI PUEDE DORMIR AHÍ…SI GUSTA…-coloco sus mano en su cintura

-CLARO QUE NO! SE METIO CUANDO SALI DEL CUARTO A PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO, ME METO ENTRE LAS MANTAS Y QUE SIENTO ALGO PELUDO QUE PIENSA QUE SOY COMIDA PORQUE A TI NO TE MORDIO! CUANTO LLEVAS DURMIENDO CON EL…

-PUES…era la primera vez que…A DETODAS FORMAS ESTABA EN MI CUARTO!

-POR ESOES LA PRIMERA VEZ! IMAGINATE DORMIMOS JUNTOS ME LEVANTO VUELVO Y ALGO ME MUERDE! TU SALTASTE Y GRITASTE … QUE HERMOSO DESPERTAR EH!...

-OH!...no lo vi así lo siento…

-Olvídalo, pero no quiero que lo haga nuevamente el desgraciado muerde fuerte…

-Bien iré a recoger a Ashido donde Toshiro seguramente duerme ahí-tomo su barbilla pensativa.

-Que…porque ahí…

-Ah! Por Rangiku-chan, bien nos vemos más tarde…-dijo saliendo de la oficina.

-Te recogeré en tu escuadrón-camino con ella a la salida de la oficina-a qué hora era…

-Que bruto eres…es a las 7…eso si tu padre invito a los ancianos de tu clan y los míos…

-Porque…

-No lo sé… así que solo ponte un Shinto nos ve…-se despedía mientras caminaba alejándose pero el no.

-Espera-le detuvo su caminar tomando y tirando de su mano rápidamente atrayéndola su pecho y reteniéndole, dándole un beso fugaz.

-Qu..que haces!-chillo sonrojada y sorprendida

-Que parece que hago…me despido de ti…-comento normalmente.

-Tu!...AHHH SUELTAME!-se zafo rápidamente tocando sus sonrojadas mejillas-LO HICISTE! Y SI ALGUIEN NOS VE!...

-Solo están ellos…

-AH! QUE…-miro a dos jóvenes que desviaron la mirada-AHHH ME LARGO!-desapareció un en shumpo.

-EH ustedes…-apunto a los jóvenes que reían con pesar

-Oh la capitana es muy vergonzosa…parece que no se lo espero…-comento uno

-CALLATE!-le chillo el otro- CAPITAN NO HEMOS VISTO NADA, NI OIDO NADA ES MAS NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS AQUÍ…NI ESTUBIMOS NI ESTAREMOS…CIERTO!-, miro a su compañero.

-Bien…porque si es al contrario…

-NO SE PREOCUPE CAPITAN! YO ME ENCARGARE PERSONALMENTE-respondio el joven amenazando al otro.

-OH! NO….SI CAPITAN YO NO E VISTO NI OIDO NI NADA DE NADA, NI RECUERDO QUE HACIA AQUÍ!...TENGO AMNECIA CONVENIENTE…Y UF! JUSTO ME DIO…OH TAKESHI…DONDE ESTOY ACASO ME GOLPEE CON ALGO, QUIEN ES…OH PERO SI ES EL CAPITAN!-chillo dramático y con temor ante las amenazas, no se dejaría golpear por su amigo, y menos quería morir por las manos de su capitán.

-Eso espero…ahora hagan lo que quieran…-dijo el oji miel yéndose y los sonrientes jóvenes se fueron corriendo a vaguear.

* * *

Quedan una semana para que salga el vendito tomo del manga :s ojala traiga sopresas para nosotros los IR...je,

Te pillaron justito no Ichigo...O.o...xD y ya son cuatro ...personas :D

tambien no esperaba que llegara casi a los 20 cap, parece que me emocione xD solo lo de siempre...

!Espero que les agrade¡ :D

...:::::::::: ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	20. Mi Realidad (by Luna) , Tu Obsecion

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite (Troll) los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 _Tomo 42_

 _«No hay mundo sin sacrificio.  
¿Acaso no lo sabías?  
Estamos  
en medio de un mar de sangre y cenizas, flotando en el infierno,  
gritando el nombre  
de un mundo que se desvanece.»_

LO IMPORTANTE... (piensen que alzo mis cejas xD) ..

* * *

Que amanecer tan particularmente alocado era ese, y más con su teniente que no quería dejar el escuadrón 10 a kido limpio lo saco, así paso la tarde entre el papeleo su teniente llorando en un rincón por Rangiku.

-Hasta cuando seguirás…-con una vibrante venita explosiva.

-AHHH EL MALVADO CAPITAN HIELO NO ME QUIERE CERCA DE RANGIKU-CHAN! ESTA DISPUESTO A SEPARARNOS ES UNA PRISIONERA!-chillo dramático.

-A…Ashido!

-AHHH AHORA MI HERMOSA PRINCESA SE LE A SUMADO EN LA MISION, PERO QUE VA MI CAPITANA DE HIELO NO PUEDE SER!

-OYE A QUIEN LE DICES DE HIELO!

-SI ME DEJA IR, RETIRARE LO DICHO! CAPITANA DE HIELO!-inflo sus cachetes y fruncio el ceño, provocando en la morena risa, dejando atrás su enojo.

-AH SAL DE UNA VEZ! PERO NO QUIERO VERTE HASTA LA FIESTA ME OYES!-chillo fingiendo seriedad y el reía feliz.

-CLARO MI HERMOSA PRINCESA! AMADA MIA, QUE HARIA YO SIN TI…

-VETE DE UNA VEZ, LAME BOTAS! –chillo, haciendo que se fuera el joven riendo , como ella se sentaba de igual manera.

Las visitas estaban a la orden del día al echarse automáticamente Ashido, la morena recibió al Gatito con Nell cuando estos se fueron recibió a Toshiro muy molesto.

-Ella se arrancó con el!

-Oh…que mal…

-Así…

-Pero eso no es importante-le restó importancia.

-Como que no, y su trabajo el idiota que lo hará soy yo…

-Bueno, como fue mi culpa iré a buscar los informes en un rato más así El idiota que los iba hacer no se quejara…

-OYE!...

-Lo que es importante… ¿Qué le regalaras a Karin?-dejándolo sonrojado.

-Yo…yo porque preguntas eso…somos amigos…

-Oh pero…porque te sonrojaste tanto solo era una pregunta, además yo no eh dicho si ustedes son amigos, amantes, novios, o cuando se casan…-tomo su barbilla mirando al peli blanco que no sabía que decir.

-Re…recordé que tengo algo que hacer…nos vemos más tarde y no te preocupes por el papeleo -chillo al irse corriendo.

Riendo incansablemente ante las ocurrencias del día mientras disfrutaba tranquilamente de un té sentada en el tejado de su oficina y también de lo que hiso en la madrugada.

-Pfff…tan débil…-bufo pensativa

-Porque o quien lo dices…

-Por mi…

-Que! no lo eres para nada…

-Gracias, pero no es de lo que crees que hablo no pienso en fuerza sino en voluntad…-comento poniéndose de pie y bajando del tejado, mientras cerraba la ventana tras ingresar el oji miel.

-Voluntad…

-Si es tan difícil de creer, yo también pierdo la fuerza de voluntad hay cosas y personas que me hacen perderla-ordeno unos cuantos papeles.

-Como…los pasteles…-una mirada entrecerrada se le clavo.

-Mmm… puede pero no, cuidado-pidió barriendo

-Entonces porque la pierdes…-murmuro mirando los ojos violeta y deteniendo su barrido.

-Ichigo…

-Que…solo quiero saber…

-La pregunta entonces sería ¿Por quién?, ahora déjame barrer o llegaremos tarde aún falta cambiarnos ropa y todo eso…-retomo su labor con esmero.

Su labor de ordenar termino y cerrando su oficina seguida del oji miel fueron rápidamente a la mansión bañándose y cambiando sus ropas, Hatsu con Ayame ayudaron a Rukia con su junihitoe al terminar e irse Hitomi peinaba su cabello con cuidado, y Ichigo no quería quedar en la duda y también tenía algo entre manos que había guardado quizá por mucho.

-Rukia…-ingreso en la habitación

-Que…

-Byakuya ya se fue…

-PERO PORQUE! Aún es temprano…

-Estuve con él hace poco dijo algo de deberes y le dije veríamos allá…

-Oh…está bien-inflo sus mejillas y cruzo sus brazos.

-Rukia-sama usted se ve tan tierna con esos gestos-comento Hitomi riendo

-Oh! Hitomi-san!...-volteo con un gesto más infantil y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Es verdad, ¿no es así Kurosaki-dono?-pregunto al oji miel que se sonrojo y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

-Eh!...si…

-Bien eh terminado Rukia-sama pueden irse el palanquín está afuera con los presentes le esperare afuera

-Si gracias…-la joven abandono la habitación-estás listo...

-Si vamos ya, no me gusta esta ropa…

Subieron al palanquín en un silencio absoluto, tras ellos Hitomi caminaba tranquilamente y Rukia miraba por la delgada cortina las calles.

-Rukia…

-Que…

-Como te pones eso, es difícil-comento sentándose a su lado y tocando el sujetador de cabello.

-No pero, mi cabello es largo ahora y sola me cuesta un poco…-murmuro

-Oh déjame ver…-tiro del sujetador dejando caer el largo y negro cabello.

-Ichigo…TE GOLPEARE!-chillo molesta.

-Espera…espera lo arreglare contigo ven- tiro de su cintura y acomodo entre medio de sus piernas que la rodearon-bien esto así…y así….por aquí mmm bien creo…

-Que tanto haces!..

-No ya lo tengo mete tu mano en mi bolsillo…

-Que...que y porque!

-Ah ahí metí esa cosa…-ella obedeció-me dirás ¿por quién pierdes la voluntad?...

-Lo sabía todo era una de tus trampas raras-chillo queriendo apartarse- le pediré a Hitomi que lo acomode al llegar...

-No es una trampa!-reclamo soltándole el cabello y callando unos minutos-Rukia…

-Mmm

-Me dirás…no es así

-Como molestas…

-Rukia…

-Que…

-Yo…me dirás-una venita latente y notoria para él, amenazaba con reventar así que la volteo y mirándose detenida y amenazantemente.

-Que quieres…

-Tengo un presente para ti…

-¿Un presente?-murmuro sorprendida y extrañada.

-Si yo lo compre ese día que te perdiste en la feria comiendo pasteles y te lleve al lago recuerdas?...

-Ah!... como olvidarlo…

-Qué bueno que recuerdes aunque no has contestado mi pregunta de ese día, como la de ahora pero ten-extendió el kanzanshi comprado con un sol y luna.

-Es hermoso gracias…

-Cuando lo vi pensé en...ti

-En mi ¿Por qué?-miro los ojos miel extrañada.

-Bueno pensé en ti y en mí, tu marca me representa y dijiste que era un sol, también mi padre te describió y concorde con lo que él dijo.

-Tu...padre me describió como…

-Él dijo que **_SU TERCERCERA HIJA CONQUISTARA A CUALQUIERA, CON SUS HERMOSOS OJOS VIOLETA VIBRANTES COMO ESTRELLAS, SU CABELLO NEGRO COMO EL ANOCHECER, SU PIEL BLANCA COMO LA LUNA Y SU HERMOSA SONRISA!_**.

-Es…cierto y tú concordaste con eso

-Si es la verdad per...-interrumpido

-Gracias-susurro en su oído mientras le abrazaban con fuerza colgada de su cuello-es hermoso.

-Qué bueno que te gusto…-le abrazo desde la cintura con una sonrisa y ella se apartó mirando el kanzanshi, pero su mirada se desvió rápidamente del objeto a la persona que tenía enfrente y que también se acercaba rozando su piel con la de ella-pero no tomes mucho en cuenta eso de conquistar...

-Como si lo hiciera…

-Haciéndolo o no, pasa de todas formas ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿cuenta?...

-Te diré pero responde mis preguntas, o solo una ¿por quién? O ¿Qué sientes por mí?-pregunto rozando sus labios con los de ella

-No…y deja de hacer eso-murmuro

-Porque debería… sé que no te molesta, y que estas ansiosa esperando porque te conozco mejor de lo que crees y como tú me conoces sabes que espero tu respuesta…

-Que insistente, es lo que jamás cambiara con los años en ti y también espero…que no cambie

-Ese es un buen punto…pero responde alguna de las dos podrías ser más sincera sin tener miedo…

-¿Sincera? ¿Miedo?...-comento al alejarse y sentándose en frente del.

-Espera...no quería que…

-Tienes razón debería ser más sincera y si lo soy así no tendré remordimientos, molestias ¿no?-se cruzó de brazos pensativa.

-Eh…lo serás?

-Eso quieres… primero que nada eh sido muy sincera contigo todos estos años y desde mucho antes, te conteste tus dudas con respecto a Kaien su esposa, y Toshiro…

-Sabes que del no…-interrumpido.

-Ichigo déjame hablar no querías sinceridad acaso

-Si…

-Bien Toshiro y yo somos amigos, nos besamos una vez y SI...! que me trajo problemas, me eh juntado con hombres y todos eran guapos terminaba haciendo que la cita se arruinara usando kido o escusas baratas, ya te dije lo que sentí cuando te deje en el mundo humano, cuando volviste y te fuiste nuevamente sucesivamente un par de veces.¿cierto?

-Si…

-Ahora lo que pasó en la madrugada como anteriormente, no me arrepiento y no es un tema para poner en discusión porque como me conoces tan bien debes saber que yo no lo hubiera hecho con cualquier persona…

-Si…pe...

-Nada de peros déjame terminar, no creas que lo hice por hacerlo, porque no es así eh pasado años a tu lado agradecida de conocerte y no sabes que eres tan importante para mi eres la persona por la cual me desvelo, a la cual cuido, eres a quien no puedo negarle nada solo porque sentirte cerca me vuelvo vulnerable y caigo a ti queriendo hacerlo una y otra vez…

-Es…tu…

-Rukia-sama-chillo Hitomi-hemos llegado...

-Hitomi-san terminare de decirle algo a Ichigo y bajaremos…

-Claro señorita-se alejó del palanquín-ya oyeron nadie se acerca…-asentaron obedientes.

-Rukia no es mejor esper…-interrumpido

-No…ahora me dejaras terminar, para que todo esto acabe de una vez! No querías sinceridad te la estoy dando y respondiendo tus preguntas…

-La quiero, pero no es correcto hablar aquí…podemos esperar

-Tu puedes esperar pero yo no!... y ahora solo debes escuchar te lo diré de una vez no quería decir nada porque prefería tenerte a mi lado y verte siempre y feliz con la persona que amas, pero me siento tan tonta y me odio a cada momento Inove me revuelve la cabeza y me hace pensar mi actuar, solo quiero abandonar todo lo que siento por ti y no puedo!. Porque lamentablemente hace mucho que no te veo como amigo hace mucho yo me enamore de ti.

-ES VERDAD…TÚ...

-Hace mucho me había enamorado de ti Ichigo.

-DETENTE…AHÍ ¿TE HABIAS?…

-Si…

-Qu...po...

-La razón por la que no me casare, porque accedí a tus estúpidas amenazas, por que dejo que duermas conmigo, que me toques y la razón por la que yo…ah por la que yo me eh entregado a ti-se puso de pie rápidamente apretando con fuerza el kanzanshi.

-Ru…kia…-sorpresivo y atento a sus movimientos y palabras cuando ella se arrodillo frente a él.

-Hipocrita…es lo que me e vuelto aparento lo que verdaderamente siento y el único que miedo que tengo es lo que siento por ti, no volver a verte, que no estés más para mí que con lo acabo de decir te distancies de mí, pero me esforzare así no dependeré de ti y no seré una molesta carga en tu vida más de lo que ya soy también no me interpondré en tu camino me alejare todo lo necesario. Sé que lo eh aceptado pero no es conveniente-deposito el kanzanshi en sus manos apretó con fuerza antes de soltarle se puso de pie y bajo rápidamente mirando a Hitomi.

-Rukia-sama que…ocurre porque…su cabello.

-Oh…solo olvídalo entreguemos los presentes-comento con pesar.

El impactado oji miel quedo en blanco por casi 30 minutos, Sode le comento lo valioso que era para ella y si ambas eran iguales…Se levantó luego de meditar esa media hora y con el objeto en su mano bajo en dirección a la mansión donde la fiesta había comenzado.

La morena también medito pero era algo que debía afrontar y no se dejaría ganar esta vez buscando más excusas, "lo hecho…hecho esta" se repetía constantemente mientras consumía un brebaje celestial "sake", pero aquellos 5 ancianos de su clan le miraban y solo sonreían cuando se le acercaban tranquilamente.

-Rukia-sama…como esta…queremos hablar con usted

-Si claro…vamos a otra habitación si gustan…

-No es necesario queremos felicitarla por su nombramiento aunque nos pone algo tristes...

-Sé que no soy lo que espe…-interrumpida cuando se reverenciaba ante ellos.

El consternado oji miel ingreso buscándola rápidamente a la sala mientras era saludado dramáticamente por su padre, pero le dejo solo ante los incansables gritos. Al ubicarla se ganó a su lado saludando a los ancianos.

-Buenas tardes…-comento

-Oh Kurosaki-dono por fin a llegado-comento un anciano

-Si yo me…quede….

-Conversamos con Rukia-sama, si le apetece acompañarnos con su presencia será esplendido-chillo una picara anciana

-Si…claro

-Bien retomemos el hilo de la conversación…usted dijo que no era lo que nosotros esperábamos ¿cierto?-asentó en silencio.

-No pequeña, es al contrario nos enorgullece solo nos entristece que no tendremos herederos…

-Si Rukia-sama será la última Kuchiki…-comento con pesar el grupo, dejando al oji miel extrañado.

-¿Por qué?...

-No lo sabe Kurosaki-dono solo los nobles de sangre pueden tener hijos en la S.S-chillo una anciana.-es por eso que estamos tristes…-haciendo sentir pesar en Rukia quien se arrodillo ante el grupo de ancianos y reverencio con pesar.

-Lo siento mucho, solo eh traído problemas conmigo, no puedo traer herederos al clan también Ni-sama me nombro su sucesora pero no sirvo de mucho en realidad.-comento

-Rukia…

-Rukia-sama eso no es cierto-chillo la picara anciana poniéndola de pie-no se disculpe por algo así, nos a traído orgullo y ser sucesora…pues es algo sin importancia en realidad-se tomó la barbilla pensativa, mientras los ancianos reían-no lo ve Byakuya-sama está ahí todo serio…-apunto al noble-es lo único que tiene que hacer!...

-Eh…-comentaron los jóvenes con una gotita resbaladiza ante la ocurrencia.

-Solo olvide los sucesores…por ahora-murmuro la anciana.

-Rukia…podemos hablar-pregunto el oji miel.

-Espere Kurosaki-dono solo un momento Rukia-sama nos quería decir algo...

-Si yo…debo decirles con respecto al matrimonio.

-Oh ha decidido casarse…!

-Qué bueno es perfecto…

-Espero que sea el joven peli blanco, es tan guapo y tiene unos hermosos ojos-chillo la anciana picara.

-Podemos hablar en privado por favor-pidió la morena apartando a los ancianos.

Mientras Inove hacia su majestuosa aparición en la fiesta y se disculpaba con los correspondientes que oyeron aquella escena dejando para el final a Rukia e Ichigo talvez. Se fuera del salón donde los ancianos como la morena hablan tranquilamente escuchando sus OH!...o sus SEGURA…

El oji miel hablaba tranquilamente con Urahara esperando a la morena.

-Y Kurosaki-san sabes si Kuchiki-san lo ha logrado…

-Solo me comento algo su zampackto…

-Oh así que puedes ver a Sode…-cubrió su rostro con el abanico uniendo los puntos.

-Si fue tan raro, me hablo y me dijo porque pero dime Urahara-san tu sabes algo de esto...

-Si ahora lo se…. ¿quieres saber?-dijo cerrando su abanico y poniendo sus brillantes ojos.

-Por tu rostro claro que quiero.

-Recuerdas que dijo Sode.

-Dijo algo de la esencia y entrenar para quitarla, también dijo calidez en su alma y corazón pero…

-Kurosaki –san sabes que las zampackto solo revelan sus secretos a sus portadores…

-Claro como olvidaría algo así…porque lo dices

-Que Sode te halla confiado un secreto que solo ella y Kuchiki-san deben saber no te hace pensar…

-La verdad lo encontré extraño, no es algo que debería decirme quizá solo confía en mí.

-Ah Kurosaki-san que ingenuo eres aun, la confianza no nace sola debe haber mucho más seguridad, paciencia, tolerancia, ayuda, comprensión años de por medio pero con Kuchiki-san son tan…anormalmente interesantes-tomo su barbilla pensativo.

-Porque lo dices…suenas a Mayuri…-entrecerró sus ojos.

-Ni lo menciones o lo invocas… si el conoce esta conexión entre ustedes pronto los meterá en un tanque…o un tubo de ensayo-tapo su rostro nuevamente riendo-solo digo que entre ustedes la confianza nació en cuanto una hora…en un encuentro casual… ¿cuándo ella te dio sus poderes y si no resultaba morirían juntos…? O arriesgo su vida en ese momento por la tuya…quizá cuando discutían en tu cuarto sobre sus dibujos…ah o cuando la pateaste al ingresar a tu habitación la 1 vez…

-Como sabes…

-Estuve esperando y en el momento para salir tú estabas inconsciente, antes de irse conmigo ella me dejo solo y herida te cargo a tu cuarto le mire extraño en su actuar no pidió ayuda ni nada…-rio recordando.

-No es gracioso…habla de una vez.

-Almas gemelas, no solo compartir su reiatsu entre ambos la conexión es perfecta, puedes ver y hablar con Sode lo más probable es que puedas ingresar a su mundo interno a tu conveniencia como ella al tuyo, si ella intenta congelarte lo que sentirás seria a Sode que necesita tu esencia y la absorberá de esa manera cubriéndote con su hielo.

-Eso…ya paso

-LO SABIA-chillo emocionado y cambiando su rostro a uno preocupado-SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA!...

-No realmente…

-Kuchiki-san eso explica su extensivo intento en el mundo humano y que Hitsugaya-kun haya ido con ella, ya Sode te confió su secreto y sus intentos lo comprueban, ella ahora quiere sacar de raíz la calidez para no depender de alguien cuando su peligroso bankai se descontrole…

-EH…-Yoruichi se les unió a ambos.

-Oh Kurosaki un no comprendes...

-Yoruichi-san…

-TU ERES LA CALIDEZ! IDIOTA! Ah…-suspiro cansada tocando su frente y negando.

Lo proceso unos segundos y se fue corriendo a buscarla, pero en ese momento Inove ingresaba a la sala donde Rukia estaba sola...

-Kuchiki-san podemos hablar-dijo con su melodiosa voz.

-Inove cuando llegaste…

-Hace un rato…

-Que pasa inove porque el misterio…

-Kuchiki-san sabes que Kurosaki-kun y yo no nos casaremos…

-QUE…

-No sabes….

-No…

-PORQUE TU TE METISTE ENTRE LOS DOS!

-I...inove yo puedo expli...-interrumpida.

-NO, LO SE TODO TU ARRUINASTE NUESTRAS VIDAS, TE ACOSTASTE CON EL! Y LE DEJASTE QUE TE BESARA TAMBIEN QUE SE SUBIERA SOBRE TI! HAS DESTRUIDO NUESTRAS VIDAS!MI VIDA!

-Es...

-YO LE AMO Y AUN ASI…AUN ASI LO SEDUJISTE Y LLEVASTE A TU CAMA CON ENGAÑOS BARATOS, SE SUPONIA QUE SOMOS AMIGAS Y ME HACES ESTO!-grito molesta.

-No lo seduje…-murmuro apenada.

-TE JUNTASTE CON ESOS CHICOS PORQUE NO TE QUEDASTE CON ALGUNO DE ELLOS O CON TODOS SI QUERIAS-el oji miel logro dar con su paradero escuchando a su vez los incansables gritos de Inove-PORQUE, PORQUE LO HAS HECHO...

-Yo…-el oji miel paro a una pequeña distancia del salón.

-HAS ARRUINADO NUESTRAS VIDAS!, LO TRAJISTE AQUÍ Y NISIQUIERA LE GUSTA, NO SABES COMO SE SIENTE AL VER TODOS LOS DIAS A LA PERSONA QUE ARRUINO SU VIDA Y SUS PROJECTOS PARA EL FUTURO Y ADEMAS TENER QUE VIVIR CON ELLA!-unas incontrolables lagrimas querían escapar de los ojos violeta- ERES UNA APROVECHADA QUIZA A CUANTOS AS METIDO A TU CAMA ¿LO LLEVASTE TAMBIEN EN COMPENSACION POR TENERLO AQUÍ? ACASO TAMBIEN LLEVASTE A TU CUÑADO Y TOSHIRO-KUN, POR DIOS TIENES CASI 150 AÑOS MAS QUE EL Y NO PENSASTE EN ESO…

-Tienes razón…-murmuro-si has terminado me retirare ahora-salio del salón y camino en la dirección contraria en la que el oji miel miraba con un rostro ilegible, ella paso cabeza gacha.

Pero aquella chica de gran delantera seguida de un Gatito y una chica peliverde no aguantaron tanta molestia

-INOVE-SAN QUE DEMONIOS HACES!-chillo Nell molesta

-Rngiku-san, Nell-san Grimmjow-kun…es lo que pienso y la verdad!..

-NO ES CIERTO, PORQUE DIJISTE TANTAS COSAS QUE ADEMAS NO TE CORRESPONDEN..-reclamo Rangiku

-Porque, es la verdad lo amo y podríamos haber tenido una vida juntos.

-ESO NO ES AMOR POR DIOS!-chillaron preocupadas las chicas.

-Claro eh pasado años amándole en silencio como para que ella llegue un día y lo arruine todo! le seduzca y caigas ante una arpía que le supera en edad!-chillo molesta.

-RUKIA SEDUCIRDO!, Y QUE SEA 300 O 5000 AÑOS MAYOR IMPORTA, NO DIGAS TONTERIAS DE QUE SI SE ACOSTO CON EL CAPITAN KUCHIKI ES SU HERMANO! Y HITSUGAYA-KUN NO LO HARIA!-reclamo furiosa Nell

-TAN CIEGOS QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL, ES DE BAJA ESTATURA, SU CUERPO…NO SE COMPARA CON EL MIO, NO SABE COCINAR, SOLO SABE SER UNA MIMADA CON SU CUÑADO, SE A COLGADO DEL CUELLO DE GRIMMJOW-KUN HACE UNOS MINUTOS ACASO NO TE ENFADA NELL-CHAN?

-AMI MOLESTARME, ¿DEBERIA? LOS TRES SOMOS AMIGOS, EL GATITO Y KYA-CHAN SE CONOCEN MUY BIEN, Y YO ADORO VERLES INFANTILMENTE Y COLARME SOBRE ELLOS CUANDO CAEN DE BORRACHOS O JUGAMOS, DEBERIAS MADURAR!-respondio Nell sin dudas.

-INOVE-SAN, NO DEBERIAS DECIR ALGO COMO ESO SOLO ARRUINARAS LAS COSAS PARA ELLOS, MI CAPITAN, KYA-CHAN Y ICHIGO-KUN, ESO ES INMADURO PARA TU EDAD..-entre chillidos y gritos molestos el gatito hecho fiera un muy irritado oji miel entro inalando y exalando.

-INOVE QUE DEMONIOS HACES! MALDICION CADA COSA QUE HAS DICHO ACASO NOS HAS ESPIADO ANTES O QUE…-le miro dudoso-NO QUIERO SABERLO SABES! RUKIA…POR ELLA DARIA MI VIDA, LO QUE TENGO Y LO QUE NO, CONFIO EN ELLA PORQUE JAMAZ ME A FALLADO SIEMPRE ME A APOYADO SIEMPRE!, ESTA INCONDICIONALMENTE PARA MI ME PONE DE PIE CUANDO MAS LO NECESITO ME DA MAS DE QUE QUIERO Y PIDO QUIZA SEA PEQUEÑA PERO TIENE LA ALMA MAS GRANDE Y HERMOSA QUE EH CONOCIDO, NO MIDE EN SU SEGURIDAD POR LA MIA Y LA DE LOS DEMAS. CONFIO EN ELLA Y SOLO EN ELLA A OJOS CERRADOS DEJARIA QUE ME GUIARA.

-Per..pero..

-NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA AQUÍ, ENTIENDELO CON LO QUE HAS HECHO SOLO TU ARRUINAS MI VIDA, RUKIA SIEMPRE SE PREOCUPO POR TI Y LO QUE SENTIAS HACIA MI, PERO PERDI MI TIEMPO EN ASEGURARLE QUE SERIAN AMIGAS POR AÑOS! ...NO, NADA CAMBIARA MI MUNDO!

Bueno esa pequeña batalla campal ya tenía un ganador pero solo si sobrevivía a los frívolos ojos del noble que los escucho en algún momento, cuando vio a su pequeña hermana con ojos llorosos en dirección contraria a la suya

Por otro lado la morena fue secuestrada por la anciana de su clan, esa picara anciana tenía más de algo entre manos.

-Es su decisión pero entendemos.

-Gracias…

-Si no hay problema y con lo de los herederos… ya lo arreglaremos… sé que usted me complacerá hoy y a todos los del clan...

-Cómo?...

-Ah descuide tome beba esto…esta delicioso…-extendió un vaso mientras le miraba beberlo.

-PUAJ PUAJ…esta…-miro a la anciana-DELCIOSO…ME DA MAS PORFAVOR-pidió con una gotita cayendo en su frente.

-CLARO EL QUE GUSTE…-fue en busca de más pero era algo-tenga

-Gr...gracias-bebió el horrendo líquido que pidió para aparentar-puj..puaj…si está muy rico …

-Gracias es algo especial…

-Sí que es…

-Se lo diré…en –miro su reloj-30 minutos si…tengo que ir allá y vuelvo-dejo sola a la morena quien buscaba a su hermano por el lugar.

Era demasiado, entre los 4 presentes que ya no podían creer lo que salía de su boca

-ENTENDISTE INOVE!..-se relajó un poco

-Si…-chillo lloriqueando y siendo consolada por Rangiku mientras Nell salió molesta a beber.

-TU MUJER-le llamo el gatito- ESO NO ES AMOR COMO LLAMAS…ESO ES UNA MALDITA OBSECION, TU NO MERECES TODA LA AMISTAD, CARIÑO Y PREOCUPACION QUE KUCHIKI TIENE HACIA TI SUENAS MAS COMO UNA PERSONA QUE, SE AH APORVECHADO DE LA SITUACION Y CERCANIA QUE TIENE KUCHIKI CON KUROSAKI…-chillo molesto yéndose y Siguiendo a Nell

-AH CADA VEZ EMPEORA...-murmuraron Rangiku e Ichigo

-Kurosaki…-un escalofrió alerto al joven de quien ingresaba al salón.

-Lo sabía cada vez empeora…-murmuro-Dime…

-Habla de una vez…

-Claro…-susurro en silencio

Pasaron al menos 25 minutos cuando Rukia logro encontrar a su hermano en el jardín, como los invitados que miraban el actuar del noble y el oji miel.

-Sembonsakura kageyoshi

-Byakuya….espera….AHH ENTIENDE!…

-…- Era una escena cómica y rara para todos pero la morena distrajo a su amado hermano.

-Ni-sama... – le llamo a su lado

-Rukia…-dejo a sembozaruka solo sabía que debía hacer.

-Byakuya!...-chillo el oji miel perseguido por las flores de cerezo.

-Rukia-sama -chillo la anciana-ya pasaron los 30 minutos...

-Oh si…yo me gustaría tomar de eso nuevamente…-dijo no muy convencida

-Si gusta…-fue en busca del líquido.

-Rukia…-le llamo el noble un tanto preocupado al verle palida.

-Me duele la cabeza y el estómago-…-se tocó con dolor -creo que voy a…voy a vomitar...

-Rukia-sama tenga!-extendió el vaso la sonriente anciana.

-Tómalo...-dejo de seguir al oji miel en su totalidad y dedicándose a su hermana.

-Que paso…-llego el agitado oji miel

-No es nada…-comento la anciana riendo-pronto se le pasara.

-Me siento mal, tengo frio…

-Rukia…estas pálida, vamos a casa deja eso ahí y no comas nada más…

-Si…pero quiero saber que bebí…-comento mirando a la anciana que reía.

-Oh hija no te preocupes por eso…te lo diré en su momento ve a casa a descansar te Prometeo que te sentirás mejor…en unos días-tomo su barbilla-eso espero…

-Rukia te llevo a casa-pregunto el oji miel.

-No!-se puso de pie rápidamente-porque…porque-camino afirmando su estomago.

-¿Por qué?

-Veo...borroso-murmuro cayendo desmayada.

-RUKIA!-chillaron ambos.

-Tiene fiebre!..

-La llevare a casa…

-Espera le diré a papa que...

-No Kurosaki, tu padre y hermanas están festejando también sabes que Rukia no quisiera que dejaran de lado sus cosas por ella, la llevare a casa y cuidare de ella.

-Me iré contigo, adelántate me despediré…

-Bien…-desapareció con rápido shumpo

En su mente todo era un caos, entre Inove y sus cosas y agregado Byakuya pero dos ya la tenía más o menos solucionado o eso pensaba solo faltaba, la pequeña Kuchiki

* * *

 _ **comprenden porque les dije eso en paréntesis xD de las cejas xD...**_

HORROR...DESCRIBE EL TOMO DEL MANGA U.U BUENO HASTA AHORA ...

Seguire amando a mi Taicho y Shinigami sustituto...IR

No tengo mucho que decir solo gracias... los Reviews.. :D no queria que fuera tan larga historia asi que me quedan como 3 mas que subir para terminarla :) gracias ..gracias miles a quien siguen leyendo a esta hermosa pareja 3 (lloro) ...proxima actualizacion el sabado :D

...:::::::::: ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	21. Mi Realidad (by Sol), Sus Engaños

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite (Troll) los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **Poema:51**  
 _«No pongas un dedo en mi corazón»_

* * *

Era una novedad verla así de enferma para el noble que la cuidaba, cuando llego el doctor que quien sabe de dónde salió.

-Byakuya-sama la anciana me ha informado.

-Lo veo…que tiene-como responder esa pregunta SI esa anciana estaba loca-es grave o algo pasajero.

-Es algo que comió, su estatura concuerda con su peso pero debería subir uno o dos kilos más por lo que perdió hace algunas semanas, es una joven fuerte no tendrá problemas solo le darán ganas de vomitar y dolores como estos pero la próxima vez espero que no caiga en desmayo, le recetare medicinas y con eso estará bien ah también reposo por dos semanas.

-Comprendo…

 _Luego de ser despachado el doctor y llegado el oji miel le comento un poco de lo ocurrido pero nada concreto._

-¿Algo que comió?

-Si…

-Quizá tantos pasteles le hacen mal, pero que yo la haya visto…

-No lo creo siempre come pasteles y le compra al mismo vendedor o le manda a hacer pero siempre es ese joven-tomo su barbilla pensativo a los ojos del oji miel.

-Que pasa…sabes algo.

-No realmente, pero…la anciana del clan…estaba muy extraña parece saber algo…-interrumpido.

-Hermano-una voz de ultratumba-que paso

-Rukia está bien…recuerdas que paso

-Yo te vi seguir a Ichigo con sembonzakura-comento sentándose

-Rukia que comiste hoy algo extraño…-ella comenzó a pensar.

-No…lo normal…

-Y la anciana del clan que te iba a contar…

-Ah dijo que después de 30 min. Me diría que era ese-se tapó la boca con arcadas recordando el líquido-quiero…quiero

-Rukia espera…-chillo el oji miel, mientras Byakuya cerraba sus ojos pensando en su habitación-AQUÍ NO! AFUERA O EN OTRO LUGAR!

-No…puedo yo…-fue veloz mente llevada a un basurero como al patio-BUAAAHJ….-vomito

-Estas…bien ahora...-pregunto el oji miel sobando su espalda.

-Por kami ese vaso era tan asqueroso que…buaaajjj…

-Pero que era…

-No lo sé…solo lo bebí por complacerla…buaj.

-Rukia toma…-el noble extendió un vaso con agua unos pañuelos añadiendo pasta dental y cepillo.

-G...gracias hermano, lo siento casi lo hago en tu habitación…

-Sí, aunque mientras no sea sobre mi cama-murmuro inaudible el noble dejándolos solos.

-Vamos te acompañare al baño…-comento el oji miel.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, recuerda lo que te dije es hora que te alejes de mi…-camino casi arrastras hasta el baño.

 _Así se llevó la noche preferido acampar fuera del baño para evitarse problemas mayores, era asistida por Hitomi, Ayame y Hatsu cada una le daba las medicinas a la hora correspondiente preocupadas como el oji miel que le veía dormir entre quejas por la fiebre, y cuando ella despertaba él no sabía que decir ya que solo le veía correr al baño quitando del camino a quien fuera._

 _Toshiro era consciente de la situación de la morena por Karin, pero la misma le pidió que no se preocupara y le ayudara a Ashido, pero este le devolvió la mano a Rukia._

-Ahí esta…

-Capitán!

-Que Matsumoto, no le veo el problema pero sabes cómo es Rukia…

-Hay no mi princesa me mata si algo sale mal!...-dramatizo preocupado

-Ni lo digas Kya-chan no mata a ambos-agrego Rangiku.

-Si no lo hace ella, lo hare yo…ahí lo tienen Ashido no te quedas solo serás asistido por Matsumoto ni piensen en escapar porque ambos se quedaran aquí, también tienen que terminar las labores de Rukia estas dos semanas como tus informes pendientes Matsumoto.

-Capitán…

-No, nada de nada…como amigos de Rukia deben ayudarle además hace unos días atrás Ashido "fue dejado en libertad"… "para robarse a mi prisionera" y ya saben cómo es Rukia les dio el favor a ambos no...

-Si!-chillaron como guardia.

-Perfecto le diré a Kuchiki que no se preocupe, ahora hagan sus labores y después…no es de mi incumbencia...-comento yéndose.

 _Pero no solo él se movía por la morena si no Byakuya, incansablemente buscaba a la anciana en pleno atardecer sin dar con su paradero llego exhausto a la mansión y exactamente donde la morena._

-Rukia como te sientes ahora...

-Yo…me siento un poco mejor…-miro a su cansado hermano.

-Eso es bueno, no eh dado con la anciana…

-Hermano…por favor debes descansar, no te preocupes por lo que bebí llevas así desde que llegamos en la madrugada y ahora es de noche no es bueno para tu salud.

-Lo hare cuando la...-interrumpido

-No hermano, lo harás ahora descansa Renji ha venido a dejarte algunos informes, los deje en tu habitación duerme…hazlo por mí-pidió con pesar y una enorme sonrisa.

-Está bien…

-Hermano antes que te duermas yo iré a donde tú ya sabes…

-PERO ESTAS ENFERMA!...

-Si pero ya me siento mejor además, necesito estar sola también quiero que descanses no lo has hecho Hitomi, Ayame y Hatsu no pueden hacer sus cosas tranquilamente y eso no me gusta…no quiero ser una carga más.

-Rukia…pero no puedes ir sola...

-Ah estaré bien además allá hay dos personas y les pediré ayuda si…

-Está bien solo que mañana…y hablaremos antes de que lo hagas…-se acercó abrazándole

-Si dejare todo listo y me ire mañana….

 _El amanecer llego como ese inesperado castigo que su hermano le daba y le dio justo en su corazón, ni noto cuando la puerta se abrió e ingreso el oji miel, se limitó a llorar con nostalgia buscando consuelo que consiguió en brazos del mismo oji miel que acariciaba con ternura su cabeza._

-Entiendes Rukia…- con una mirada significativa.

-Que paso Byakuya… ¿qué le dijiste?…

-Le prohibí que comiera pasteles…no puede comer tantos…es por eso que ha enfermado ahora..

-O…-miro a la morena-no llores...-sonrió ante la escena.

-Pe…pero…no comí tantos y...yo…

-Rukia…Renji me dijo que parecías desquiciada y te metías de dos…-asimilo con sus dedos-nada más de pasteles para ti…

-Ahhh…-lloriqueaba

-Ya…creo que entendió ahora….-isshin hiso presencia como visitante e ingreso a consolarla.

-OH MI AMADA HIJA!NO LLORES…PERO EL MOCOSO TIENE RAZON…-grito corriendo hacia ella, pero de momento se detuvo ante la imagen. Su hijo, primogénito y sucesor abrazaba con ¿ternura? A su Kya-chan que el mismo le saco de pensamientos.

-Papa…papa…

-Eh…que…- pestañando y riendo como bobo luego miro al noble que les permitía estar así.

-PAPA!...-chillo ichigo llamándole la atención.

-OH QUERIDA HIJA!-se acercó a ella llorando, provocándole mas llanto.

-Qué demonios haces! Solo la haces llorar más!-le grito molesto.

-Awwww QUE TONTO SOY….LO SIENTO KYA-CHAN –comento con pesar isshin acariciando la larga cabellera negra-Mocoso…-llamo al noble.

-Que…

-Necesito una audiencia contigo lo más pronto posible…

-Mañana…o la quieres ahora…

-Si puedes ahora…

-Bien, vamos a la sala solo llevare a R..-interrumpido.

-No te preocupes yo la llevare…-la cargo y camino con ella quien ya había dormido y murmuraba incoherencias.

 _Entre las incoherencias y baba que mojaba su shihatsu ayudado de las 3 jóvenes que armaron la cama, la recostó y fue donde los mayores tomaron un té uno…muy esperanzador quizá._

 _Por el anochecer la morena podía irse, y era lo que haría…_

-Tú cuídate hermano por favor descansa…

-Espera…También-comento tomándola de los hombros-No quiero a esa muchacha aquí en casa…

-Oh… no te preocupes… solo ve a dormir, lo arreglare y me iré.

 _Despedida de su hermano y con su maleta preparada, sumada una enorme bolsa de medicinas y otra por si en el camino necesitaba descargar su estómago camino sin fuerzas entre las paredes de la mansión maldiciendo su suerte._

-Esa mujer está loca!...quien sabe que me dio, Ni-sama debe pensar que cosa -toco a la habitación del oji miel.

-Adelante…-corrió la puerta a duras penas y cerro tras ella recargándose.

-Ichigo tengo que de…-otra vez vomitar.

-ESPERA...ESPERA!-chillo el ojimiel corriendo con un basurero

-Buaaajj…ahahaha…maldición-tardo unos segundos en retomar su antigua apariencia pues cepillo sus dientes y decidió tomar su cabello por si ocurría nuevamente.

-Querías decirme algo…

-Si Inove…tendrás que verla en otro lugar espero que entiendas…

-Entender…

-No es nada personal es mejor así, bien eso es todo no hay nada más que pueda o quiera decir-comento yéndose, con los ojos miel sobre ella que no se quitaron de encima

 _Viéndole cuando tomo su bolso y se despidió de las tres chicas la siguió, la vio!…. le vio hacer ese hechizo extraño y que tanto odia cuando ella caminaba alejada de la mansión y desaparecía con un shumpo, pero de todas formas la siguió llegando a un verde campo sin mucho en especial también le había perdido el rastro._

-Demonios…definitivamente su estatura la hace demasiado ágil y rápida…-comento mirando a su alrededor un par de veces para recordarlo, y dado el momento se fue de vuelta a la mansión.

 _Esa pequeña y ágil morena se recostaba en la mansión que mantenían oculta y cuidada por dos personas no era el mejor momento para estar ahí, pero era bueno en parte, en parte su hermano descansaría, en parte Hitomi, Ayame y Hatsu se dedicarían a sus labores cotidianas sin retraso y en parte estaría lo más alejada de Ichigo e Inove_.

-Sería bueno…si me mudo aquí -pensó- estaría sola vería a Ni-sama en el trabajo, Renji, Ashido, Rangiku-chan, traería conmigo a Ichi él podría comer todo lo que quisiera sin preocuparme de que pelee con los peces del estanque-rio-y también estaría lejos de Ichigo y Inove y ellos retomarían su relación, y yo poder verle sonreír desde la distancia-comento con pesar.

 _Desde ese pensamiento pasaron 5 días interminables para el oji miel que veía como Toshiro salía con Karin._

-TOSHIRO QUE DEMINIOS HACES!..

-ICHI-NI NO EXAGERES DENUEVO

-EXAGERAR QUE CREES QUE SOY TONTO O LOCO!

-SI KYA-CHAN YA TE LO DIJO SOMOS AMIGOS…

-ELLA SOLO LO VE CON BUENOS OJOS HABLA YA TOSHIRO QUE TRAES AHORA ENTRE MANOS!

-RUKIA LO VE COMO LO QUE ES KUROSAKI…

-SI ICHI-NI LLEVAS DIAS ASI DE ODIOSO, ¿QUE PASA KYA-CHAN AUN NO VUELVE…?

-AHH ESO NO ESTA A DISCUSIÓN AHORA-grito molesto.

-Oh así que ella, no ha vuelto-pensó el peliblanco- porque será…

-Qué dices Toshiro…

-Kurosaki espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Rukia…

-Aquí hablamos de ustedes no la metas a ella o…

-O que Ichi-ni, Kya-chan es importante para nosotros lástima que solo se fija en…-miro al oji miel y Toshiro.

-En que! y porque nos miras ambos…

-Nada algo sin importancia pero Toshiro y Kya-chan lo juraron…no es algo hermoso…-quedo en las nubes el oji miel.

-Karin que haces…-le susurro peli blanco.

-Solo lo molesto ahora que lo piensa vámonos…-le susurro yéndose.

 _Entre idas al baño a vomitar en 3 días, y comer aire, las medicinas realmente eran de ayuda se sentía débil mentalmente pero tan fuerte como una roca en su 5 día de retiro._

 _Por los incansables pasillos del escuadrón 6 caminaba buscando respuestas_.

-RENJI! SABES DONDE ESTA RUKIA…-grito

-No…se supone que en casa…

-NO ME JODAS!, HACE DIAS QUE NO ESTA AHÍ…

-Oh… que raro…pregúntale a mi capitán…-apunto a la oficina que ingreso rápidamente.

-Kurosaki….

-Byakuya donde esta Rukia...

-En la mansión…

-No digas eso sabes que la eh buscado hasta con reiraku y no eh dado con ella, por ese maldito hechizo que le has enseñado!

-No miento ella está en la mansión- se puso de pie mirando por la ventana -un verde y extenso campo, si vas de noche la luna ilumina sin cesar si vas de día el sol es abrumador, y como arboles de cerezo golpean con una fuerte fragancia…

-Espera…tú la estas descri…biendo…-susurro inaudible.

-Claro…!-respondió su pregunta pero en tono de recuerdo- Rukia planto flores hace algunos años, unas naranjas muy extrañas para recordar o conmemorar algo y en la entrada unas azuladas con grises para recordar a nuestro abuelo y a mí, unas pequeñas flores violeta que dan vida a un sendero que lleva a ese lugar…-comento pensativo.

-Byakuya…tu

-Kurosaki Sabes lo que significa el nombre de Rukia…

-No realmente bien… sé que Lucia?

-Lucia significa Luz… Rukia es más que mi cuñada, realmente es mi hermana, lo único que tengo en la vida, la única que quita el peso sobre mis hombros, no me arrepiento de que Hisana la buscara incansablemente pero si, de haberme cerrado a ella en ese momento como años, no correspondí sus intentos de agrado ni siquiera quería a Shiba Kaien cerca de ella y cuando lo mato ella… su luz se apagó.

-…-

-Pero tu…le encendiste, así que el intento de acercarse a ti protegiéndote de mí incluso sabiendo que sería capaz de matarla, esa pequeña es mi orgullo, mi vida, mi hermana y mi debilidad y luz…espero que no te equivoques

-Creo que ya lo hablamos…

-Si es todo lo que querías…puedes retirarte necesito buscar a esa anciana!

-Gracias…-comento retirándose.

 _Por primera le escucho atento al noble Rukia era su debilidad luz y más, como para Renji inspiración y para el ….Llego al extenso campo verde era casi el atardecer vio y sintió unos árboles de cerezo y fragancia camino observadoramente el piso logrando divisar las flores violeta camino un rato observando la belleza cuando la luna aparecía en resplandor y con ella mansión ,camino entre las flores azuladas con grises en la entrada se paseó un rato cuando logro divisarla entre las anaranjadas flores que se esmeraba en cuidar._

 _Escarbando la tierra, moviéndola plantando y arreglando, con sus manos llenas de barro como su ropa y rostro murmuraba con tranquilidad sin notar que era observaba por unos expresivos ojos miel._

-Si muevo esta…no pero y estas…-inflo sus mejillas confundida-no no mejor esta…porque no encaja me llevo toda la tarde…y ahora es de noche-comento mirando la luna sobre ella y volviendo a su labor-AL DEMONIO! NO PUEDO PONER ESTA AQUÍ!-chillo un tanto molesta meditando-ah! Pero esta…encaja perfecto!-sonrió poniéndola cuando se sintió observada y busco quien era el poseedor de aquella intensa mirada.

-Que tanto haces...-un leve salto se llevó al escucharle hablar y dirigió su mirada al oji miel.

-Nadie sabe de este lugar…

-Byakuya comento algo…y yo te seguí pero te perdí en el campo de más allá-comento frente a ella-como has estado-tomo sus mejillas examinándola-estas más delgada! Acaso no has comido-sus manos fueron apartadas rápidamente-Que...pasa.

-No me toques!

-Pe...Pero

-Aléjate de mí! Me fui de casa para no tenerte cerca! No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mi salud solo vete…

-Ah...-suspiro cansado.

-Ya me viste ahora solo déjame por favor ve y retoma tu vida …te dije que no queria ser una molestia y carga ya hice demasiado daño en tu vida, arrastrándote hasta aquí y arruinando tu futuro, vivo aquí para no atormentarte con mi presencia olvida este lugar conmigo…-pidio alejándose, como el se le acercaba.

-Aun lo haces…-pregunto deteniendo su caminar.

-De que hablas…

-¿Aun estas sacando la calidez de tu alma?

-Eso no es de tu importancia-retomo su caminar.

-LO ES RUKIA, SODE LO DIJO Y YO NO COMPRENDI SINO HACE ALGUNOS DIAS!-chillo el oji miel sujetándole de la muñeca.

-Si lo hago o no, no debería molestarte si no alegrarte...

-Porque debería quieres eliminarme AMI…-ella volteo sorprendida.

-Quien te dijo eso…solo ella y yo sabemos alg...

-Urahara y Yoruichi-san pero al parecer lo descubrieron ese mismo momento.

-De todas formas, no es asunto tuyo solo nos corresponde a ambas es decisión mía ahora hazme el favor y suéltame quiero quitarme el barro también debes irte es tarde-pidió al soltarse caminando rápidamente al baño dejándolo solo.

 _Aunque era su primera vez en aquella mansión y le costó mucho dio con el baño e ingreso rápidamente cerrando con llave._

-AHORA ME OIRAS!-chillo el escandaloso sin importarle las condiciones en que estaba la morena desnuda que le vio dar un salto de asustada.

-MALDICION!-chillo tratando de cubrirse con aire.-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ DEJAME SOLA!

-CLARO QUE NO!-se acercó a paso robot sonrojado pero decidido la tomo de los hombros-ME ESCUCHARAS! Y NO QUIERO RECLAMOS...

-La…lárgate! No comprendes solo quiero paz, y tu felicidad deja de seguirme…de buscarme!

-ME OIRAS RUKIA, TE PEDI SINCERIDAD EL OTRO DIA Y ME LA DISTE, TE DIJE QUE APARTARAS TUS MIEDOS Y LO HICISTE PORQUE NO QUIERES ESCUCHARME TU!

-POR…PORQUE YO NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO SABER NADA SE QUE ME ENAMORE DE TI PERO NO QUIERO OIRTE PORQUE SE QUE NO SIENTES LO MISMO POR MI ALEJATE AHORA! O YO...YO TE DAÑARE CONGELARE TODO DEJAME SOLA!

-QUE PUES HAZLO, VAMOS CONGELA LA MANSION, CONGELAME A MI NO TENGO MIEDO A ESO…

-NO ESTOY JUGANDO!

-NI YO SOLO HAZLO!O ME ESCUCHARAS!

-AL DEMONIO!-bajo rápidamente la temperatura a tal que la mansión por su interior mayoritariamente el baño era hielo el más frio y doloroso que quemaba la piel en el rose.

-OH RUKIA PUEDES HACERLO MEJOR…!-chillo el oji miel-LIBERA TU BANKAI Y DEMUESTRALO O TIENES MIEDO…

-NO JUEGES…BANKAI HAKKA NO TOGAME-era un exceso pero nadie le vería la cara y menos cuando le dio advertencias, liberado su bankai congelo en su totalidad la mansión y dejándolo a la vista por primera vez para el oji miel que sentía el inmenso terror de perderla si había quitado su calidez pero también admiraba su forma.

-Jamás lo había visto…es hermoso-susurro.

-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ! O NO ME DETENDRE…!

-AH BIEN…-se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazo mirando como el hielo cubría su cuerpo.

-Que...que haces… acaso no tienes miedo de congelarte…

-CONGELARME CLARO QUE NO, NO NOTASTE QUE PUSE A PRUEBA LA TEORIA…AUN NO ELIMINAS MI CALIDEZ DE TU ALMA… -pregunto en su oído

-Yo… Yo

-Ah…-suspiro sintiendo el bankai desactivado y la temperatura a la normalidad.

-¿Ya te has burlado de mí?…-pregunto sin ganas-ahora lárgate…

-Rukia…no vine a reírme de ti, porque piensas que me iré –se aferró con fuerza a la diminuta cintura.

-Entonces solo suéltame y déjame sola.

-Has pasado aquí días, pensé que volverías a casa pero jamás llegaste y ahora no me iré dije que vine a hablar contigo y no es de lo que piensas también vine a ver como estabas y…

-Y que…

-Rukia tu ¿ya no estas enamorada de mí?

-Ahhhh… porque preguntas eso.

-Necesito saber además-revolvió entre sus bolsillos sacando el kanzanshi-dije que era para ti y aun así me lo regresaste-le extendió a los dudosos ojos violeta.

-Te dije que…

-No era conveniente, pero sabes-tomo el largo cabello negro y acomodo poniéndole el kanzanshi-te equivocas-susurro en su oído y abrazo con fuerza el desnudo cuerpo frente a él que estaba extrañado, sorprendido y emocionado termino aferrándose con fuerza-vez.

-Eres tan idiota que haces...Rukia no puedes volverte adicta…ya había tomado mi decisión-murmuro con pesar.

-¿Adicta?-miro extrañado los ojos violeta-Porque adicta…

-Solo apártate de mí! Debo quitarme el barro, tomar mis medicinas y muchas cosas más-intento soltarse pero no todo salía como quería.

-Barro…oh claro!...-una ampolleta alumbro su cabeza y sin soltarla se metió con ella a la tibia agua sentándola sobre el-listo...

-Qu.. sa…sal de aquí! No pienso perder ahora la ba...ba-unas cálidas manos recorrían su espalda.

-Que…no quieres perder…y que adicción es la que tienes…-pregunto cerca de su rostro.

-La ba..Batalla contra…la adición y ya no te…acerques mas-puso distancia con sus manos sobre el pecho del oji miel que fueron guiadas en direcciones distintas, una a su corazón y la otra termino entrelazada con la del, mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Sabes que cada vez me acercare mas, y que hay demasiado que hablar entre nosotros por mi parte, ya que tu me aclaraste lo suficiente y no lo eh hecho de idiota pero…¿puedes sentir?

-De que hab…-interrumpida

-Recuerdas ¿cuándo te bese en casa de mi papa?-asentó-y luego dijiste que te sentías rara y no sabías como decirlo…-asentó-bien esto es lo mismo, tu pusiste mi mano sobre tu pecho así ¿cierto?-asentó-y yo puse tu mano sobre el mío…

-y que tiene eso que ver…con esto y que salgas de aquí…

-Eres tan terca…-comento rodando los ojos y termino con la distancia acelerando el corazón violeta como el suyo poniendo nuevamente la pequeña mano violeta en su pecho como el en el de ella- estas comprendiendo…-murmuro mirando fijamente los brillantes ojos violeta, mientras rozaba sus labios.

-Soy una maldita masoquista…y adicta eres una bendita droga.

-Si es por adicción, entonces somos dos pero no eres masoquista…

-No…solo soy idiota…

-Lo somos ambos, tu por creer y yo por no detenerle...

-Basta… no puedo seguir-dijo apartándose, de pie y siendo detenida en el acto de su muñeca.

-Rukia…

-Que quieres ahora…

-Esto es extraño…

-Si porque no te largas!...

-Dije que no lo hare pero…

-Pero que…

-Es la como segunda vez que…yo- se tomó una pausa

-Habla ya! Que…-una creciente venita se asomaba ante la espera, que se limitó con su mano libre sujetar de su cintura impaciente.

-Que yo te…veo desnuda detenidamente-los sorprendidos ojos violeta casi explotan- no es como que no lo haya hecho la segunda vez que tú y yo…. pero no tenía un panorama completo y ahora…-comento sonrojado viéndola hundirse en el agua con velocidad al decir solo desnuda.

-PERVETIDO!

-¿Por qué? Si a la que se le olvido fue a ti…-le vio sonrojarse.

-Y porque demonios no hablaste antes!

-Pues yo me quede mirándote y era difícil decir algo… no había tenido una oportunidad así con la nada de luz que hay en la habitación, y ahora con la luz que hay aquí…

-AH! Ya cállate! No quiero que te oigan hablar que pensaran…además vine sola, que tu estés aquí me traerá más de un problema sobre todo si estas precisamente aquí! -rezongo acercándose a ella asiendo muecas de fastidio.

-Escúchame ahora, no me interesa nada de eso ¿problemas? Los tendrás conmigo, si no me haces caso de una vez y me escuchas, hable con renji luego con Byakuya para poder dar con este lugar y me tomo mucho tiempo está muy lejos demás oculto me conto de las flores y los significados que les has dado pero ahora-tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho nuevamente.

-Que...

-Lo sientes…-pregunto mirando los ojos violeta dudosos en responder-vamos Kya-chan...

-K...Kya-chan…-murmuro alzando su ceja-si lo siento-desvió la mirada y aparto su mano.

-Entonces no hay problema, en todo caso-tomo las blancas mejillas en sus manos para que le mirara-TU eres MIA…

-Ah...-suspiro cansadamente- cuál es el punto…

-El punto aquí es ese Tu eres Mia…-rápidamente beso deseoso a la morena, que intentaba apartarse mientras que el, sujeto su nuca y la retuvo en un abrazo pero no se esperó algo-AH RUKIA! ME MORDISTE!...Y ME DOLIO LO HICISTE MUY FUERTE!-chillo soltándola y sobándose- COMO DUELE!...-ahora ella se acercó a él.

-Déjame ver…Lo siento no quería hacerlo tan fuerte-murmuro con pesar observando el labio del oji miel-no tienes nada más?...

-No…

-Creo que eso es bueno, puedo aplicar Kido para tu dolor si quieres…

-Sabes que…-oportunidades, eran pocas-puedes hacer otra cosa para que el dolor se quite, cuando era pequeño y me golpeaba, mama me consolaba...

-Pero no soy tu madre…- ¬¬

-Solo…sóbame! y no me mires así, es tu culpa hazlo sin protestar quieres…

-Oh…pero ¿Cómo?

-ASI MIRA…-de nueva cuenta la beso mientras hablaba en ello-lo vez pero ahora…-puso la pequeña mano sobre su pecho sintiendo el explosivo palpitar-lo sientes…solo responde-pidió recargando su frente en ella.

-Si…

-Byakuya me dijo que eres su debilidad, Renji su inspiración sin dudar y eres mi fuerza y luz...Rukia, Lucia eres luz no solo por tu nombre…

-Ni-sama te dijo eso…y porque hablan de mí...

-Escucha, escucha-pidio- quiero volver audible lo que siento, sabes adoro estar aquí en la S.S no solo por proteger si no porque estoy contigo, cuando me llevaste a casa y me preguntaste si no quería quedarme recuerdas que dije que si…

-Si…

-Pero solo pensaba que quería quedarme ahí…contigo, tienes razón hemos tenido muchas despedidas y reencuentros abrumadores pero siempre estabas tú al final del camino sacándome de la oscuridad que sentía, mi rayo de luz personificado y ahora quieres que me nos alejemos acaso crees que soy tan tonto…

-Pues…

-Eh!... no era una pregunta…

-Pero esto no tiene nada que ver…las cosas son diferentes ella tiene razón, no solo soy mayor que tu eso suena a que te seduje, sé que me odia y que mi relación con Ni-sama y Toshiro es diferente ahora, como también las citas con esos jóvenes…y solo eh arruinado tu vida.

-No digas eso, que "ella" lo piense y diga a que salga de mi boca son cosas distintas, sé que te juntaste con los nobles porque Byakuya te lo pidió y que tu relación con él sea así es perfecto para ti y me gusta, él te ama eres su hermana. También sabes que por más que me digas que eres 150 o 200 años mayor que yo eso me importa un carajo…y es mentira que me sedujiste tú lo sabes la verdad seria que yo me aproveche de ti besándote en casa de papa…

-Eh…si lo vemos así…-comento pensativa.

-Ni digas que soy pervertido, y además solo quería hacerlo…pero retomemos el tema, ¿Qué le juraste a Toshiro? Creo que es algo con relación a Karin porque solo les proteges cuando están juntos así que dilo y quizá…no caiga en la tentación…

-Q…tentación…

-Kya-chan escuchaste bien… pero responde para poder terminar de hablar.

-Pero no te enojes, de todas formas le dije que hablaría contigo Ichigo…yo le jure a Toshiro…-expectante el oji miel-le jure que les protegiera de ti cuando supieras que salen a beber- dijo rápidamente-no te enojes con ellos…

-Ahh menos mal…pensé que le habías jurado otra cosa, como casarte con él o que se yo…

-A sí que mal concepto es ese!, acaso pensante que lo que dije respecto a los hijos con él era cierto, o que si me casaría con el después de fugarme...ahora sabes que yo no tendré hijos...

-Eso es muy…extraño pero luego veremos ese tema-comento abrazándole con fuerza-yo no pienso alejarme de ti, ya te dije que te quiero solo para mí…

-Eso es muy egoísta...-murmuro

-Si pero eso no es todo, tu eres mía...

-Eso lo es más…

-Pero es cierto como es la verdad que Inove…

-Ah…no quiero oír eso…es mejor que te largues…

-Debes hacerlo pero escucha bien porque …-susurro- Inove y yo no nos casaremos eso lo sabes, pero no es porque tú te pusieras en medio, ella mintió

-Eh…pero…pero ella dijo y que tú y… yo

-Rangiku-san le dio un líquido para que no me negara ese día de las citas para esa revista, pero cuando me viste sobre ella yo estaba en mi mundo interno discutiendo con mis almas…al abrir mis ojos la vi bajo de mí, y luego tu voz también como me miraste…mientras Toshiro tapo tu vista sacándote de ahí…ahora entiendes todo fue un mal entendido.

-Ya…veo-comento con tristeza-lo que no entiendo es porque tu necesidad de darme respuestas, te dije que tú y yo no nos debemos explicaciones de lo que pasa se supone que somos ami…-interrumpida.

-Amigos... Kya-chan lo que hacemos tu y yo, solo lo hacen personas que sienten algo por la otra hasta tú lo dijiste y me lo confirmaste que te habías enamorado de mi…pero ese había…

-ya cállate…-murmuro cruzándose de brazos molesta.

 _Pero como eran ingenuos ambos que no notaban que los cuidadores de la mansión les habían echado el ojo desde el principio y al notar la situación se dedicaron a irse a descansar…_

-Ey el molesto aquí debería ser yo, pero…observando mejor la situación y como estas-bajo sus manos recorriendo el contorno desnudo frente a él, llegando a sus muslos con rapidez la sentó sobre el-podríamos seguir…hablando después…

-Pe...

-Ya he dicho algunos puntos que quería aclarar…

-No…no es buena idea

-Que!... mmm déjame pensar-pensaba mientras recorría su cuerpo y besaba su cuello.

-Ahh-suspiro instantáneamente al sentirle ser atraída a él desde nuca-no puedes pensar de otra forma...-murmuro entre suspiros, dejándose llevar -Que idiota me eh vuelto…y todo por ti…

-Cómo voy a pensar…si te vez tan seductoramente tentadora con tu cabello húmedo y sujeto dejando caer uno que otro, con tus suspiros palabras y estas sin ropa…

-Eso no es…

-Justo ¡CIERTO! …claro que no!... podemos equilibrar la balanza…

-Iba a decir adecuado…-susurro en su oído, con su descarrilado corazón desato el Shihatsu saco la parte superior comenzó a deslizar lentamente la yukata desde los hombros mientras el escuchaba sus suspiros nacientes por sus recorridos en la blanca y tersa piel-no aprietes tan fuerte…ya casi marcas mi cuello…

-Y cómo te dije te repito, no pidas eso…tenerte así me desespera y necesito tocarte, apretarte sentirte para saber que…es real y no un sueño…-murmuro mientras se desprendía de las ultimas prendas.

-A…acaso tu…soñast...-interrumpida.

-Si muchas veces soñé contigo, es por eso que lo hago aunque de todos modos parece que es un sueño…que no es real y tendré que despertar el algún momento para ir a trabajar…¿y?

-No soy una pervertida como tú no sueño cosas así…aun así los motivos por los que te araño es porque comparto tus pensamientos de que es irreal…y necesito comprobarlo tocándote, arañándote, sintiendo tu aroma, tu respiración-comento; mientras le tomaba de las mejillas y acerco su rostro rozando sus labios murmuro-también necesito hacerlo así…-fijo sus labios sobre los suyos e instantáneamente se fundieron y perdieron en el cuándo la falta de aire les separo.

-Sabes…lo haremos aquí y ahora-murmuro volviéndole a besar acomodándose con ella que solo se dejó guiar por las convencedoras manos que acariciaban y recorrían su desnudo cuerpo sin demora ingreso en ella, se dejó llevar ,salpicando agua a destajo volviendo el baño en una pequeña laguna cuando comenzó a envestirle perdidamente.

-I…chi..go..-murmuro

-Mm…

-Ahaha Va… van a…oír

-Aquí aha…no hay…nadie

-Si…ahaha...si hay

-Ahaa olvídalos…-comento, porque parar no tenía ni la más mínima intención y si había alguien era algo sin importancia.

 _Se centraba en las pequeñas manos que recorrían su cuerpo, los besos que recorrían sus hombros seguían en su cuello y terminaban en su oído en un gemido que le provocaba ansiedad posando sus manos en su trasero atrayéndola lo que ya no podía a él dejando escapar algunos gruñidos cuando sus brazos eran apretados sintiendo el filo de sus pequeñas uñas haciendo que le envistiera con fuerza y rapidez ante la desesperación que sentía._

-Ahah ¿te Quedaras?...- una simple duda que se coló en su mente de repente, logro preguntar con dificultad ya que las incontrolables manos del oji miel como su boca le tenían aturdida centrarlas sobre su piel recorriendo su abdomen, espalda y pechos mientras le besaba quitándole el aire escuchando algunos susurros entre medio o simplemente su mirada lujuriosa… Si era idiota era la más afortunada.

-AHAAMM…Si…me quedare contigo... –susurro con algo de ternura, le besaba apurando más sus envestidas por los gemidos excitantes que escuchaba, rozando su nariz sobre su cuello sintiendo su aroma, como su sexo se contraía lentamente-¿Aun estas enamorada de mí?...

-Ahaha-se aferró al cuello del oji miel aprontado sus ojos con fuerza como él.

-Ahaa sí o no…-no podría aguantar más como ella, que apretaba fuertemente sus labios.

-Mmm…Ahaa Si…-dejando escapar entre su gemido incontrolable su respuesta entre un beso tan dulce como los pasteles que le encantaban, haciendo que el oji miel le siguiera veloz ante tanta excitación.

-Aha…- al terminar ambos intento retomar su respiración, sintiendo como las pequeñas manos se posaban en su pecho seguidas de su cabeza que hacían lo mismo respirar, dado que le abrazo con fuerza-ahora…vamos a bañarnos-razono cansado.

-Eh…-levanto su vista alzando su ceja.

-Ya se hiso de noche quiero decir tarde, es hora de dormir tus medicinas, nos bañaremos y haremos ambas.

-Oh…

 _Dicho y hecho, entre que se bañaron y la morena se secaba, vestía tomaba su medicina volvió iba a su habitación con cansancio, y miro al oji miel sentado._

-Porque andas en toalla, quieres resfriarte

-No traje ropa…

-Que inteligente eres…-ironizo

-Que molesta…-bufo, pero noto que la morena salió y volvió con algunas prendas de vestir que deposito en sus manos.

-Vístete, o te enfermaras… es ropa de mi hermano.

-Si…gracias-comento poniéndose de pie y quitándose la toalla frente a ella haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendidos se sonrojara y desviara la vista cubriéndose

-ICHIGO! QUE HACES!-chillo.

-Eh me visto-dijo con naturalidad

-PERO NO AQUÍ! ACASO NO TE IMPORTA- avergonzada y tapada, provocándole risa al oji miel que se visto rápidamente.

-Debería...-asentó- si ya me has visto así o no...-negó- pero ya lo hiciste que te provoca tanta vergüenza-rasco su nuca dudoso y ella salió de su tapadera chillando.

-QUE! CREES QUE TE HABIA VISTO ANTES!...-asentó- PUES NO! YO NO VEO MAS ALLA DE TU PARTE SUPERIOR ERES TAN!

-Tomaste tu medicina…

-SI, PERO NO CAMBIES EL TEMA!-chillo sonrojada.

-Kya-chan... pasaría de todas maneras-comento sin dejar dudas, sonrojándola aún más.

-ERES AL PRIMER HOMBRE QUE VEO DESNUDO! Y ME RESPONDES ASI, ADEMAS PORQUE ME DICES ASI…

-¿Como Kya…?-asentó-me gusta, pero también me gusta tu nombre-se acomodó en la cama y le dio unas palmadas a su lado vacío llamándola, y ella suspiro resignada acostándose a su lado.

-Es enserio ¿te quedaras?...-pregunto en murmuro, él se acomodó de frente a ella y la miro fijamente.

-Sí, hasta que te vayas me quedare contigo quiero decirte algo de Byakuya-los ojos violeta se sorprendieron- no es nada malo no pongas esa cara, él está buscando a la anciana que te dio eso, piensa que puso algo en ese vaso...

-Oh…Ahora que lo dices…

-¿Es cierto?...la viste

-Ella dijo algo de, complacerlos y que no me preocupara y de los herederos que lo arreglarían o algo así…y me dio ese líquido diciendo que era especial, también dijo que en 30 min me diría que era en vez de eso le pedí más y me lo tome-una resbaladiza gotita caía en su frente, sintiendo la mirada reprobatoria del oji miel.

-Cómo pudiste tomar algo sin saber que era, y si era veneno...no vuelvas a hacerlo puede haberte pasado algo y no me digas que confías a ciegas en ellos eh!

-Si papa…-susurro

-No soy tu padre…me preocupas solo lo bebiste y te sentiste mal, vomitaste hasta lo que no tenías y has bajado de peso nuevamente…

-Lose…

-Me quedare contigo, le diré a alguien que valla por mi ropa mañana ya le avise a Kyoraku-san así que no habrá problemas, ahora solo descansemos

-Que naturalidad la tuya…

-Vamos a dormir… tenemos días para discutir…-comento

 _Cayendo dormido, mientras ella le observo por un largo tiempo quedándose dormida en su regazo._

* * *

Seguiré amando a mi Taicho y Shinigami sustituto...IR

No tengo mucho que decir solo gracias... los Reviews.. :D no queria que fuera tan larga historia asi que me quedan como 3 mas que subir para terminarla :) gracias ..gracias miles a quien siguen leyendo a esta hermosa pareja (lloro) ...

...:::::::::: ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	22. Te Quiero Conmigo

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite (Troll) los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **Poema:** 74  
 _«Aunque carezcamos de forma, no dejaremos de ir hacia adelante.»_

* * *

Pasaron tranquilamente los días para ambos que arreglaban el jardín, se lanzaban barro, salían a caminar por los senderos o se quedaban en el cuarto encerrados eso era lo habitual, como despertar rodeado de un cálido hielo, o risas cuando la veía dormir frunciendo el ceño mientras regañaba a Ashido en sus sueños llamándole idiota.

 _Byakuya dio con el paradero de la anciana picara que no le conto lo que le dio a beber solo le dijo:_

-Ella no será la última…así que solo relájese le contare más adelante o cuando lo encuentre conveniente.

 _Con ese pensamiento recorría la mansión pensativo y se decía "quien sería mejor" y reía "seguramente igual, eres tan torpe" y pensó nuevamente "por lo menos yo no caigo como esos idiotas" una gotita resbalo por su nuca._

 _Era su último día en la esa precisada mansión escondida, habían preparado sus maletas temprano y se irían pronto pero él tenía una ¿petición especial?.._

-Hazlo…

-Si…

-Además tenemos una conversación pendiente, solo nos hemos llevado disfrutando…

-Te estas quejando-comento alzando su ceja.

-Que! no…-negó sonrojado.

-Entonces, te dije que no es necesario hablar más …

-PERO YO..-interrumpido.

-Lo hare ahora… solo no sé cuánto saldrá -deshizo el hechizo, lo cual no había hecho sino hasta ahora, la cantidad de lágrimas que oculto en su mundo interno era enorme y le miraba con tristeza pensando que en **_se volverá a repetir_** , soltando un sonoro suspiro y un cálido abrazo reconfortante que lo siguió.

-No pasara de nuevo…

-No es algo que se deba asegurar…

-Entonces es una promesa, prometo que jamás volverás a tener que hace algo así

-Ah…-suspiro pensativa-eso se oye hermoso, pero es difícil…es mejor no prometer en vano y solo olvidarlo-susurro inaudible-…¿cuál era tu otra petición?

-Yo quería saber si puedo ir a tu mundo interno…

-Creo que debemos probar…-tomo su barbilla pensativa y nombro-Sode puedes venir por favor…-la nombrada obedeció con una enorme sonrisa saludo.

-Kurosaki-dono, Rukia-sama que necesitan…

-Sabes cómo puede ir a mi mundo interno…?-ella tomo su barbilla imitando a la morena y se sentó a su lado mientras Ichigo les miraba curioso por la imagen.

-Oh! qué tal si…le toca mientras usted está en trance…-comento victoriosa cambiando su posesión frente a ella quien hizo lo mismo.

-Si tienes razón y donde debería…-negó- bien probaremos-miro al oji miel

-Claro…-dudo ichigo, su mano fue guiada alrededor del pequeño cuerpo.- parezco pervertido y más tu que lo haces sin importancia..

-Que! Claro que me importa…ven probaremos aquí y será lo último-puso la mano sobre su corazón y se concentró-debes concentrarte Ichigo o si no ,no creo que resulte..

-Cla…claro como en mi mundo-asentó-bien..

 _Ambos se concentraron, y en un momento la morena llego a su mundo interno acompañada de Sode, esperaron pacientes y el apareció acostado._

-Rukia-sama…

-Si ya lo veo, pero que hace que no se para?...-ambas se acercaron dudosas cuando el de un salto se sentó asustándolas

-AHHH! Pero que…-sin continuar ambas callaron

-OH! lo siento, pero no sabía cómo es tu mundo interno y temía que pasara como cuando entre al mío por primera vez-rasco su nuca recordando.

-Quien sabe que te paso…-murmuro la morena-vamos ponte de pie.

-Si…

-Bienvenido a mi mundo Kurosaki-dono-comento Sode sonriendo-no lo esperaba tan rápido, pero como entre ustedes son… "especiales" no esperaba que pasara de otra forma a la vez.

-Gracias creo..

-Bien que quieres ver…-pregunto la morena caminando.

-Esperemos un momento, la verdad quiero que ellos vengan…

-Los traerá…-pregunto sode.

-Si antes de venir hable con ellos y vendrán…-mientras respondía sus almas ingresaron.

-Ichigo…

-Rey…para que nos queri…-se interrumpió el mismo cuando vio a Rukia a la distancia el veloz hollow corrió hacia ella-reina, es un placer poder tocarla-comento tomándole las manos.

-Oye que haces!-chillo el oji miel a su lado apartándolo.

-Que tiene de malo ella es mi reina, ichigo espero que pierdas el control en algún momento-comento riendo.

-Eh…?-murmuro la morena sin comprender mucho como el oji miel, cuando el hollow tomo sus manos entre las suyas nuevamente.

-Si deberías perderlo ichigo…así yo pasare algún tiempo-se acercó al rostro de la morena-en realidad pasaremos más que un momento grato será uno muy placentero…

-I…chigo…

-Suéltala ya!...-chillo quitándosela-no que quería que vinieras para eso..-chillo celoso, mientras Sode caminaba con Zangetsu.

-Oh pero…si soy la representación de tus más oscuros deseos…-encarno la ceja.

-Si pero…

-Eso...es cierto-pregunto la morena con dudas

-Si...pero no te preocupes reina, mi intención no es hacerte sufrir si no…darte placer…-sorprendida y sonrojada no sabía qué hacer.

-CALLATE! QUE DICES…-chillo molesto y sonrojado ante las cosas.

-Ichigo, es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí no crees…

-Si… tienes razón zangetsu…-llamo al anciano-es hora de irse, este desgraciado solo dice..

-La verdad-respondió el anciano-bien vámonos –arrastras se llevó al hollow despidiéndose de sode y la reina.

-Gracias Sode, esto ha sido muy…irrespetuoso de su parte nos veremos nuevamente..

-Claro kurosaki-dono no hay problema alguno, ha sido agradable verles..

-Bien vamos Ichigo…

-Si adiós Sode..

-Adiós.

 _Despedirse y retornar a la normalidad fue fácil y rápido, como ella quien se paró y camino tomando su equipaje._

-Que haces…

-No vez…ya accedí nuevamente a tus peticiones ahora quiero irme…

-Oh…bien vamos…

 _Emprendieron el camino de regreso y ella no paro en ningún momento fue al contrario iba más rápido como alma que sigue Aizen con los espadas, al notar el umbral de la mansión voto su equipaje a vista del oji miel quien lo recogió_.

-Que haces…- pregunto mientras ella recorría .

-Busco…-comento seria.

-Que…

-AHHHH! TE ENCONTRE!-chillo emocionada lanzándose sobre su hermano quien boto la taza de té que sostenía cuando ella se hecho reteniéndole-HERMANO…HERMANO TE EXTRAÑE…-chillo sobando su mejilla contra su espalda pero fue detenida…

-Rukia…detente…-comento el oji miel.

-¿Por qué?

-Ni te fijaste, solo te le lanzaste encima y sostenía una taza…-apunto el líquido y la quebrada taza, ella se coló entre el brazo de su hermano y le miro el rostro y ropa.

-Hermano…¿te has quemado?...-el noble busco su rostro que se escondía entre su abultada ropa y la diviso dándole una sonrisa.

-Rukia…-la abrazo con fuerza-estas bien, te has mejorado no tienes nada cierto?...espera déjame verte bien…-se puso de pie rápidamente con ella y la examino.

-Que pasa Byakuya…-pregunto extrañado el oji miel ante el ritual.

-Si…¿Qué pasa herman..-interrumpida cuando le abrazo con fuerza.

-Esa loca anciana no me ha dicho mucho de lo que te dio…solo que lo dirá en el momento que ella encuentre adecuado, y que no es nada malo pero te fuiste enferma y no enviaste ni una maldita mariposa infernal avisándome como seguías…y tu Kurosaki…

-EH…yo…que…

-Porque no me avisaste…-comentó retomando su postura fría-No importa ahora, ella está bien pero la próxima vez…

-Hermano…Ichigo no tiene responsabilidades conmigo, sabes que somos amigos y nada mas no es como que sea su obligación...¿sabes?...-eso molesto a Ichigo pues nuevamente ese "somos amigos", incluso le había gustado como Byakuya le amenazo tan cercano aprobando casi a la distancia que hubiera estado con ella.

-Lose…tienes razón pero no creas que me disculpare con el…vamos cuéntame cómo te has sentido…Kurosaki que haces parado ahí…-menciono el noble al verle como estatua en la puerta.

-Eh…yo…-no quería arruinar tal reencuentro con su presencia, era algo que nunca hacia iba a irse para no incomodar.

-No sé qué tanto haces parado-comento el noble cruzado de brazos-deberías sentarte con nosotros esta es tu casa, siempre que Rukia y yo hablamos parece que desapareces para evitar incomodarme o a ella.-soltó naturalmente, sorprendiendo al oji miel.

-Tu…

-Si eh llegado a conocerte…Kurosaki…reconozco algunos gestos pero los más básicos…pero quien mejor te conoce sin duda es Rukia-soltó nuevamente-así que solo siéntate…y me dirás cuanto te costó llegar y porque no me avisaste como estaba –comento frio el oji miel sintió un escalofrío enorme y se sentó tomando el hilo de la conversación.

 _No…ese frio hombre de mirada seductora y enloquecedora para sus seguidoras lo conocía un poco, y estaba agradecido porque por el dio con Rukia así que decidió se sentó conversando entre risas y discusiones con la morena claro evitando algunas encerradas de cuarto o cansancio extremo contaron lo que paso a medias claro._

 _A medias como aquella anciana recorría en la mente del frio noble que se sentía feliz al ver a su hermana, pensó en que ese mocoso que era atacado por su dulce hermana lo conocía un poco, también agradecía la compañía que le hiso esos días así que se limitó a escucharles reñir y luego reír, sintiendo la mansión con vida nuevamente._

 _Dos meses pasaron luego de aquel momento, era decisión cerrar su puerta con un Kyoumon para que el oji miel se rindiera o se dormía con Ichi entre sus mantas, tomo la costumbre de ir donde los shiba o que Yuzu y karin como Nell durmieran con ella y el gatito que se refregaba extasiado en sus faldas._

 _La razón sencilla, quería y necesitaba mantenerle lejos ya que Inove recorría su mente sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo y considerando sus palabras de "seducción" como "por tu culpa está aquí" un verdadero martirio o eso pensaba mientras se comía un pastel con el cual casi se atraganta por escuchar su nombre_.

-Rukia!...RUKIA….MALDICION RUKIA!

-Ohh...eh…jeje …

-COMO QUE OH…TE EH LLAMADO MUCHAS VECES…DEJA DE COMER ASI!..

-A no fastidies Renji…que quieres…

-Ven vamos a la fiesta…Rangiku-san, Nell-san y los demás estamos esperándote y tú te atragantas con pastelillos.

-Pero…no quiero ir…solo quiero estar aquí…-miro sus pasteles con amor.

-Que dices, sabes que debemos festejar…-chillo emocionado tragando saliva fuertemente…

-Oh…todo es un festejo cuando se trata de beber…-dijo con sarcasmo

-Claro! Pero no es solo eso Nell está de cumpleaños, sabes que medio gotei está aquí hasta mi capitán está ahí…-apunto-claro que está sentado y serio pero está bebiendo…

-Lose…pero aun asi quiero comer…

-Déjamelo a mí Renji…-murmuro tras el.

-Has lo que quieras…pero oblígala….-le dijo amenazante y se fue dejándoles.

-Rukia….

-Que…

-Debemos hablar…

-De que…-comiendo pasteles.

-Quiero saber…que…-le miro como devoraba sin parar-que…deja de comer así…

-No ahora habla….de una…vez

-Dime que te pasa conmigo…-le miro dudoso.

-A...que va …esa pregunta…

-Lo sabes llevas dos meses igual…acaso tu…ya no..-interrumpido

-creo que…-trajo su pastel-dije que dejáramos las cosas así….

-Yo no acepte nada…

-Ah…y que quieres…

-Que volvamos como antes…

-¿Antes?...pues es lo que hago…trato de que nos llevemos como antes…como amigos.

-Porque demonios ere…-interrumpido por el mismo, al notar que ella tapaba su boca con asco-Que…que pasa…-chillo preocupado.

-No...mm…no se…creo que…mmm..

-ESPERA….TE LLEVARE AL BAÑO-grito cargándola mientras ella cubría su boca la dejo en el baño y solo escucho el mmmbuuuajjhhh estrepitoso espero y entro-que te pasa…

-No se…creo que…comí demasiado…

-Renji te lo dijo y seguías comiendo esos pasteles…

-Ni...lo mmm…buaaaj

-Así dejaras de comerlos, pues comes como animal…-comento riendo y ella seguía vomitando, se sentó a su lado sosteniendo el largo cabello y acariciando su espalda.

-Voy…a…morir…-comento con pesar recordando la vez pasada.

-QUE!...PORQUE…-grito asustado.

-Cuando tome ese líquido y ahora esto…buuaj….

-No…solo comiste de mas, debes estar tranquila además deberías subir de peso y no bajar más…

-Lo…se…ya puedes dejarme sola…no necesitas estar aquí escuchando y soportando esto…

-Que tontería, me quedare de todas formas…oye estas muy pálida…y ojerosa..

-Olvídalo…-se puso de pie tiro de la cadena, lavo su rostro y dientes rápidamente-vamos ya me siento mejor…-el obedeció

 _Camino tras ella llegaron al medio del fiesta y sin notarlo la menuda figura frente a él se desmayó, antes de que tocara el piso fue detenida por su ágil hermano que la vio de la distancia pálida, el oji miel quedo blanco de papel y despertó por el noble._

-Kurosaki…kurosaki…

-Eh…yo

-Kurosaki….ve por un médico…llama a la capitana Kotetsu o tu padre…

-Si...si…yo voy...-corrió buscando a alguien cercano y encontró a isane, quien rápidamente le siguió en busca del noble que cargaba a la morena los dejaron en una sala solas para que la revisara y aquel noble no podía creer lo que veía aquella anciana de su clan estaba colada en la fiesta.

-Kuchiki-san…Kuchiki-san…despierte…-escuchaba al abrir lentamente sus ojos ante aquella dulce voz.

-Oh…que…paso…

-Kuchiki-san escúcheme si…

-Si…

-Soy Kotetsu Isane…

-Oh…kotetsu-san

-Si…usted se ha desmayado y me han pedido que la revise…

-Solo fue algo que comí…no te preocupes…ya me paso una vez y solo me dieron remedios …-resto importancia.

-Lo…veo eso le sirvió.-sonrió

 _Por fuera del cuarto Ichigo pedía que retomaran la fiesta y así lo hicieron, el miro a Byakuya que estaba impaciente._

-Byakuya…

-…-

-Ella estará bien, no te preocupes…además quiero decirte algo mi padre está en esta sala esperando puedes venir conmigo un momento…

-Si...-ingresaron a la sala y un preocupado Isshin les pidió sentarse.

-Bien seré breve…Rukia-chan debe estar debilitándose al parecer aun quiere arrancar al imbécil de mi hijo de su alma…

-QUE!

-Que…dices Shiba.

-Lo sabes Byakuya, además tengo la impresión que nuevamente se a consolado con su zampackto…

-No es posible…Rukia está preocupada…tensa…

-Que porque-pregunto extrañado el oji miel.

-Rukia…ella no ha podido hablar normalmente con Sode…-comento sereno y preocupado-es mejor dejar esto para otro momento…

-Espera…Byakuya…yo necesito hablar con ella…-pidió el oji miel

-Kurosaki…yo no te eh alejado de Rukia…y lo sabes…

-Si…

-Entonces no me lo pidas…solo tú te detienes…-comento al irse.

-Si el mocoso de Byakuya tiene razón…

-Que…

-Solo tú te detienes Ichigo…mi amada tercera hija…- pensativo iba a irse cuando fue detenido..

-Papa quiero…quiero pedirte algo…es muy importante…

-Eh…

-Ven necesito que hablemos un momento…

-CLARO HIJO TU AMADO PADRE TE DARA CONSEJOS DE AMOR!-chillo emocionado cual 15 añera.

 _Byakuya esperaba atento pero aquella anciana había desaparecido tan solo parecía que venía a confirmar algo, lo que le dejo más que incómodo y preocupado cuando Isane salió de la habitación y le informo lo sucedido._

-Entiendo…

-No se preocupe capitán…ella estará bien…

-Segura..

-Claro solo es algo estomacal debido a que mezclo muchas cosas y eso le causo los vómitos…

-Gracias…

-De nada me retiro…-ambos quedaron solos y ella…

-Hermano…podemos ir a casa…

-Si…te llevare ahora…

 _Indeciso en regañarla, lo hiso y era lo peor no hallaba como consolarla ahora, por suerte para el callo la noche y ni eso…recurrió a quien le ayudo la primera vez…y ella le buscaba. Se lamentaba ella no descansaría así que se limitó a tocar la puerta._

-Byakuya…¿qué pasa?- pregunto el oji miel tallando sus ojos.

-Rukia…ella no descansa bien hoy…

-Que le duele algo!

-No Kurosaki, Rukia ella solo te nombra en sus sueños-en tono molesto.

-Es…enserio…

-Sí, sé que pedirte esto está mal, pero podrías ir con ella…no soy yo por quien se lamenta…

-Cl…claro…iré ahora…-sin medir en su vestimenta, salió en ropa interior y corrió prácticamente donde ella, sintió al noble dar un sonoro suspiro de relajación y se detuvo-Byakuya…

-Que…

-Descansa…me quedare con ella, también sabes que no le gusta que duermas mal...-el noble camino a su habitación y se encerró como el oji miel que dudoso se sentó a su lado escuchando sus murmullos que a veces podía entender.

-No…Kotetsu-san…shhhh…es un secre…-eso lo extraño..

-Que...es un..

-Shhh…esa anciana…PASTELES!-chillo asustándolo-Ni-sama…no…mis…pasteles…

-Como te dolió lo de los pasteles…-murmuro el oji miel

-I..Ichigo….-le llamo- No…no…espera….INOVE!...-chillo nuevamente mientras se daba algunas vueltas.

-Ah…-suspiro el oji miel pensando en que sueño era ese-Rukia…-ella se quedo extrañamente quieta-no pasa nada…-entre las incoherencias, pero algo le asusto cuando ella dio un fuerte grito y se sentó.

-EMBAR..!-grito exaltada, sintiendo como casi se le sale el alma interna y su respiración agitada, el oji miel se limitó a abrir sus ojos sorprendido y boquiabierto que sueño era ese..

-Rukia…-eso la asusto.

-AHHHHH! Que haces aquí…

-Tu…¿soñabas?

-TE PREGUNTE QUE HACES AQUÍ! MI HERMANO…DONDE ESTA…-miro a su alrededor y aliviada soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

-El me fue a buscar, dijo que solo me llamabas…no dormirías bien…

-Y porque te fue a buscar…no era necesario…ya te puedes ir…-comento acomodándose para dormir.

-Rukia…que soñabas…quien estaba embarazada…

-Embarazada…no dije tal…Solo…vete a dormir…

-No le dije a Byakuya que me quedaría contigo…

-El acepto eso…-pregunto sentándose.

-Si…él sabe que hemos dormido juntos…

-QUE! COMO!

-Tranquila, él sabe que cuando bebí esa cosa y quede pequeño dormí contigo me vio lloriquear hasta ti…

-Ah…pero ya no eres pequeño puedes irte…-comento recostándose-mañana tengo que salir así que será mejor que valla a dormir..

-Donde iras…

-Al mundo humano…tengo trabajo que hacer…

-Rukia…porque me estas evitando…hice algo mal...

-No…yo…es mejor así…Inove ella y sus palabras creo que tiene razón…

-De que hablas!...ella solo lo dijo por molestarte no entiendes que te quiere lejos de mi…

-Si…pero es mi amiga y …

-Y que…acaso no dijiste que solo yo podría alejarte de mí…no le dijiste lo mismo a Toshiro que solo yo elegiría…

-Si…

-Entonces! Qué demonios haces…te quiero cerca de mí, conmigo y tú también!

-SOMOS AMIGOS!

-BASTA DE ESO! Y TU YO YA NO LO SOMOS! NO LO FUIMOS REALMENTE!

-MALDICION! ICHIGO SOLO…SOLO QUIERO-tapo su boca-voy a….mmm

-AHHH! ESPERA….ESPERA!-chillo tomándola y llevándola al baño.

-Buaaajjj!...ahaha…buaaj….ahora si…me muero…

-No digas eso…esto pasara…

-¿Cuando?...primero esa anciana y ahora yo no puedo…pero todo toma sentido…

-De que hablas…

-Buaaajj…nada solo…-se puso de pie y lavo sus dientes y rostro-iré a dormir mañana tendré que salir…y volveré…-se hundió en pensamientos caminando seguida por el ojo de agila miel.

-Rukia…

-Que…

-Yo…tengo que decirte algo es muy importante…-la vio acostarse

-Puede esperar…

-Si viendo en las condiciones que estas…es mejor de durmamos-se acomodó a su lado sobrando su espalda.

En ese instante los demás chicos seguían con sus vidas:

 _Salió por la madrugada abriendo un senkaimon, paso casi todo el día en el mundo humano paseándose prácticamente y cumpliendo sus labores, también recorrió algunas tiendas y tentada compro medias y gorros de chappie algunos capitanes algas para su hermano y un montón de chocolates para ichigo._

 _Inove aparecía luego de esos dos meses acompañada por ishida su fiel amigo y pañuelo de lágrimas aunque tenía el mismo semblante o similar al de antes "ella arruino mi vida "pero también debía asumirlo si no fuera por su "torpeza" quizá hubieran sido algo más._

 _Toshiro sonría alegremente con Karin, se llevaban mejor de lo que todos pensaban, seguían saliendo a beber su amistad se volvió más cómplice sintiendo incluso celos por motivos totalmente estúpidos, pero se decían mutuamente "celos de amigos" nada más… ¿cierto?._

 _Una hábil sacaba fotografías oculta por alguna razón no se explicaba porque…pero siempre pensaba en su revista aunque los edificios estaban reconstruidos no habría necesidad de hacer algo como las comparaciones nuevamente pero si pensaba en la gran cantidad de dinero que entraría y sumándole el preciado sake para celebrar eso la llenaba de orgullo, notando a cada pareja que se formaba como una extensa entrevista son que se notara sonreía pícaramente_ pero todo se vio acabado cuando Ashido le detuvo y le reprendió se vio tentado a revisar las fotos.

 _Así que decidieron sacarse algunas aunque no eran correctas para esa revista sino más bien para una de_ _pornografía o quizá un video amateur_.

* * *

 **:D aqui se nota el punto xD el proximo tendra algo como decirlo ...deberan usar imaginación xD mas de lo normal xD**

 **Tambien le di otro significado a el poema uno mas lindo? :D si carecen deforma (como pareja) no dejara de luchar por ello..3**

 **Seguiré amando a mi Taicho y Shinigami sustituto...IR**

No tengo mucho que decir solo gracias... los Reviews.. :D no queria que fuera tan larga historia asi que me quedan como 2 mas que subir para terminarla :) gracias ..gracias miles a quien siguen a esta hermosa pareja (lloro) ...

...:::::::::: ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	23. Inmutable

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite (Troll) los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **Poema:54**  
 _«Si se puede decir  
que el corazón es inmutable,  
igualmente lo es la fuerza»_

* * *

 **EL FINAL PARTE 1**

* * *

Ichigo medito esa noche, hasta caer rendido en el sueño despertó claramente cuando la morena se fue recordando ese té esperanzador y algunas juntas que tuvo con Byakuya y su padre….

Flash back

-Bien dime Shiba que querías hablar tan apresurado…-indago el noble

-Si...y ichigo habla….-lanzo la pelota, extrañando al noble que miro fijo.

-¿Kurosaki?... habla de una vez…

-Ve...ver…veras Byakuya…yo.

-¿Porque hablas así?-pregunto su padre en tono burlón.

-Deja eso Kurosaki, solo lánzalo como acostumbras…-comento el noble.

-Si Ichigo el mocoso tiene razón…

-Byakuya yo…

 _Ah ¿su hermana no estuviera enfermiza?... ¿quizá? lo encerraba con su bankai una temporada… ¿o mejor lo perseguía? ¿Tan ingenuo se veía ante el peli naranja? ¿O lo veía tan distraído?, pero el más distraído era el…pensó el noble meditando seriamente desenvainado su zampackto._

-Repítelo…Kurosaki…

-Si quiero oírlo nuevamente…-añadió su padre esperanzado.

-Yo…me enamore…de R...Rukia….-tartamudeo al ver a sembonzakura sobre la mesa para quedarse ahí.

-AL FIN-respingo su padre suspirando-POR FIN TUVISTE EL VALOR, DE ASUMIRLO…

-Eh…acaso es broma…-cometo dudoso.

-Eres el único que no lo asumía…Kurosaki…tú y Rukia son tan "anormales" como su "relación"…-comento en noble.

-ESPERA ANORMALES A LA MAYORIA LES DA CON LLAMARNOS ASI!...-chillo molesto.

-Que más querías, revisa tu historia con ella…y veras que esa definición es perfecta para ambos…

-Si el mocoso tiene razón…-tomo su barbilla pensativa Isshin.

-MOCOSO PORQUE LE SIGUES LLAMANDO ASI! Y TU PORQUE LO PERMITES BYAKUYA!...

-Mocoso pues porque así lo vi cuando me fui al mundo humano…

-Le permito porque Shiba es mayor en edad por muchos años…y le debo respeto como tal…aunque se comporta como un mocoso inmaduro…-mientras meditaba

-oh….

-Pero retomemos el hilo ichigo-brillo con ¿maldad? Su padre…acaso ¿lo quería ver destrozado? Pensó el oji miel.

-Y que harás Kurosaki…Rukia se los dejo más que claro al avisarle a los ancianos…

-Que…que les dijo…

-Ella no quiere tener esposo, ni que la desposen…

-Eso…ya lo sabía ella me lo conto…

-Sabes ¿porque? ¿Por qué tomo tal decisión drástica? Ella sabe que no tendrá hijos y sé que siente mal, pero aun así ella podría tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida…como yo y Hisana

-Es cierto Kya-chan podría ser feliz…habla Ichigo dilo!...

-Ella…no lo quiere por mi causa…ella quiere verme feliz, prefiere mi felicidad antes que la suya…-con una sonrisa ladeada y un leve brillo en sus ojos.

-Entiendo…

-ICHIGO ACASO TU!-chillo preocupado su padre poniéndose de pie acusadoramente lo apunto-TU!

-Espera…espera….

-Kurosaki, por la cara de Shiba…-se puso de pie-que es lo que tanto te acusa…

-By...byakuya…

-HABLA!-chillaron en un sonido.

-OH MASAKI…TENEMOS UN COBARDE POR HIJO!-pego un poster en la pared el cual Byakuya miro extrañado por su gran tamaño-MASAKI….MADRE….MI TERCERA HIJA…! NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA!...-lloro dramático.

-Shiba….¿de donde sacaste ese cartel tan grande?….¿dónde lo guardaste? ….-pregunto desviado el noble pues el poster cubría su pared la mitad del cielo y piso de la habitación.

-Te impresiono ¿no?-dijo orgulloso, mientras el oji miel intentaba huir pero fue frenado por ambos.

-Está bien…está bien…yo le dije algunas cosas pero no eh sido capaz de decirle…que yo. Que… -ambos comprendieron y se sentaron.-Ahhh… -suspiro- ella quiere alejarme estos dos meses yo no eh podido….

-No te ha dejado entrar a su habitación-agrego el noble.

-Lo…lo...sabes…

-Su inconfundible aroma a jazmín se había mezclado con el tuyo…desde que tomaste ese líquido que te dejo pequeño y te vi lloriqueando hacia ella.

-Eh!

Fin Flash back

 _Entre eso al sentir el vacío a su lado, decidido nuevamente llamo a su padre y a Byakuya._

 _Sonriente volvió notando la ausencia de ambos su hermano e ichigo, y Hitomi el saco de sus pensamientos de que…ya era un mes más._

-Rukia-sama al fin!...-chillo preocupada.

-Que paso….

-Oh Byakuya-sama y Kurosaki-dono fueron llamados por los ancianos creo que están dando una fiesta…

-¿Fiesta?...

-Si invitaron a sus amigos, vamos tiene que vestirse…-la empujo y cambio su ropa por un kimono, sin soltar sus preciadas bolsas ingreso al palanquín que rápidamente la llevo al lugar.

 _¿Fiesta? esos estirados ancianos del clan, como era posible e invitar a sus amigos era tan extraño ha pero esta vez no tomaría nada que esa anciana le diera…si nada de nada…se dijo cuando ingresaba al lugar. A la distancia localizo a su hermano y en caminada a su dirección sonrió._

-Hermano!...

-Rukia…

-Que pasa… a que se debe la fiesta…

-No han dicho nada…

-Oh…ya veo…ten hermano te traje un regalo-extendió el paquete y él lo examino curioso lo abrió y una sonrisa se escapó entre su bufanda.

-Gracias…¿y que hay en esas…? Espero que no sean pasteles-le miro entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Oh no…esta es para Ichigo y la otra...la otra…

-Kurosaki, esta allá ve a dárselo dijo que solo te marchaste…-ella sonrió levemente nerviosa.

Camino donde el oji miel pero antes de que pudiera decir algo esa anciana llego a ella entre ambos que solo lograron mirarse.

-Rukia-sama tenga, este presente…

-Presente…pero no es mí…

-Solo acéptelo…-ella sonrió, antes de abrirlo extendió la bolsa a Ichigo.

-Y…esto…

-Es un regalo, gracias por ayudarme ayer…

-Pero no es necesario…

-Lose pero como iba allá, creí que los extrañarías…-comento cuando el abrió la bolsa y dio una sonrisa ladeada, esa anciana no aguanto.

-Oh…QUE LINDA PAREJA SON!-chillo fuerte-vamos Rukia-sama, donde Byakuya-sama y los de más –ella asentó y guiada por la anciana que arrastro al oji miel con ella los sentó.

-Que…es

-Ábralo…es un regalo y esta fiesta es…por…por…el hermoso día…-soltó una gran…mentira, quien haría una fiesta por el hermoso día que había, pero como ambos eran distraídos con eso bastaría.

-Oh…gracias…

-Rukia…tengo que hablar contigo…

-Claro…pero déjame abrir esto…

-Si…

-Ábralo…ábralo…ábralo…-decía desesperada la anciana y los presentes todos le miraban la locura que se asomaba.

-Bien…-abrió el paquete y sin ver el contenido lo saco un gran OH quedo suspendió en el aire, ella miro aquel objeto-que…que…es…-comento boquiabierta.

-LE GUSTA! SON ZAPATITOS DE BEBE! TAMBIEN UN SHIAHTSU EN MINIATURA…!-grito emocionada.

-Eh…-un leve tic se asomó en su rostro, y que no paso desapercibido para Ichigo.

-Rukia…

-Eh…

-Oh Rukia-sama… le gusto…

-Si…claro…pero…yo no puedo….

-CLARO QUE SI!…-chillo sonriendo, la morena palideció, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, isane rápidamente se alertó como el oji miel que la saco mientras ella sostenía la diminuta prenda nerviosa y se aferraba con fuerza a ella.

-Kuchiki-san…míreme…

-Eh…

-Míreme…debe relajarse…en su estado…esto no le hará bien…

-¿Qué estado es ese…?...Ah -claro donde estas enfermiza del estómago pensó él.

-Kurosaki-san…puede sentarla…-el obedeció y las curiosas miradas llegaron ante ellos claro que escondidas-Kuchiki-san debe respirar tranquilamente…

-Si...yo…no puedo…-alterándose nuevamente.

-Rukia…que pasa…

-Kurosaki-san iré por agua…puede verle unos segundos-el asentó y ella se retiró.

-Rukia…

-Eh…

-Que pasa…

-Yo…

-Si es por lo de los herederos…solo olvídalo…

-Que… como podría…acaso tú no quisieras hijos…por supuesto como tú puedes…

-Olvídalo, no es-como decirlo-importante…y que si pueda no signif...-interrumpido

-No puedo olvidarlo, ahora me tendré que casar…-murmuro un tanto molesta y se dio una extraña solución-pero si me voy al mundo humano…?-comento poniéndose de pie e ingresando, el extrañado oji miel reacciono quizá un poco tarde a eso de 30

 _En esa media hora que el oji miel medito las palabras, Rukia era un tanto reprendida por Isane en medio de la fiesta pero nadie sabía de lo que hablaban, solo la curiosa anciana._

-Kuchiki-san debe decirlo…

-No…yo necesito tiempo…

-¿Cuánto más? Eso solo le dañara...-iba a responder pero alguien chillo antes.

-QUE!- chillo tomándola de la muñeca-CASARTE!...Y CON QUIEN…

-No grites…-pidió la morena pues todos les tenían puesto los ojos.

-RUKIA TU NO TE ACASARAS CON NADIE!...

-UY YA DEJATE DE TONTERIAS!

-TONTERIAS! QUE TONTERIA

-ESTE BENDITO ESCANDALO…-isane trato pero no pudo así que les dejo discutir.

-NO RUKIA TU ERES MIA! CON LA UNICA PERSONA QUE TE CASARAS AQUÍ SERA CONMIGO!-declaro tajante y decidido.

-Ohhhh

-Ahhhh

-AWWWWW..-inundaron la habitación.

-Que...qu...-interrumpida como sorprendida.

-LO HAS OIDO BIEN, TU ERES MIA, TE CASARAS CONMIGO Y NADIE MAS!

-PE…-interrumpida.

-NO AHORA SI ME ESCUCHARAS! PORQUE NO ENTIENDES DE UNA VEZ! YO ME ENAMORE DE TI! Y TU DE MI HAY ALGO DE MALO EN ESO?...-nego-¿ENTONSES? RUKIA..YO…-miro a su alrededor y se sintió cohibido ante los ojos de todos-QUE MIRAN!..

-NADA….-chillaron todos mirando a distintos puntos, el noble se quedó en su lugar meditando, e Isshin ya no aguantaba.

-OH ICHIGO HABLA DE UNA VEZ ¡PORQUE NOS DEJAS EN SUSPENSO!-grito emocionado y era ovacionado.

-CALLATE CABRA LOCA, LO QUE DIRE…SE LO DIRE SOLO A ELLA! VAMOS!-la afirmo con fuerza y con su rostro sorprendido la llevo no muy lejos de ahí-RUKIA..

-Que..

-Rukia…yo…tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-Yo…también…pero no sé cómo…lo tomaras…

-Eh… bien déjame a mi…

-Está bien…

-Yo me enamore de ti…

-Eh…

-Que yo me enamore de ti…pero no es solo eso…-rasco nervioso su nuca y decidido tomo sus manos-Rukia yo…TE AMO!

-Eh…

-Si me escuchaste…yo te amo…y no es solo eso…ahí más…hable con Byakuya, y le pedi…tu mano en matrimonio…

-Eh…

-Pero él me dijo que, la decisión era tuya aunque estaba agradecido que no le pasara a llevar... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto temeroso.

-I…Ichigo…yo Te amo…

-Lo...se…

-Pero…

-¿Pero...?

-Debo confesarte algo…

-¿Qué?-miro un tanto asustado ante lo que se vendría.

-Ichigo yo….estoy…-Interrumpida.

-Estas tensa lo es tú no has podido hablar con sode…-soltó natural, y ella alzo sus cejas.

-Esa es una excusa, ella y yo estamos como siempre, solo estamos un poco cansadas de lo que hemos ocultado…-comento nerviosa

-Ocultado...ustedes que podrían ocultar…

-Ah…veras hemos gastado energía ocultando algo que ya no puedo…y es un tanto difícil de decir…

-Rukia solo…dilo sabes que siempre confiaras en mi…-soltó en noto consolador.

-Ichigo…yo…quiero decir…em…yo…tu…estoy embarazada…-termino murmurado nerviosa.

-QUE…TU…!-chillo sorprendido, ella aparto sus manos rápidamente.

-Sé que yo no puedo…pero es cierto…-comento sintiendo tenso el ambiente.

-COMO…

-Yo les diré…-se acercó la anciana

-Que…-dijeron ambos.

-Rukia-sama lo que usted bebió ese día, era una cosa especial recuerda-asentó-era un brebaje que le pedí al centro de investigación y desarrollo, me pidieron un poco de sangre noble Kuchiki ni me pregunte como la conseguí era de Byakuya-sama…con unos "arreglos" del capitán modificamos su sangre…y pues listo…-soltó recordando cómo consiguió esa pequeña muestra y soltó una risa leve de maldad.

-Que…que...me hiso y bebí…-el estómago se le revolvió- voy…voy….

-ESPERA!-chillo el oji miel corriendo con ella, si también se le revolvió el estómago se había escuchado tan…tan –BUAJJJJ…!

-Buajjj...-le siguió la morena, pero el rápidamente se repuso y aseo, a su lado sostuvo su cabello y acaricio su espalda.

-Estarás…bien…

-Eso…es tonto…has oído lo que bebí….era…era…buaajjjj

-Tranquila…por lo menos es de tu hermano…-comento queriendo le, ella rápidamente se aseo y sentó apoyada en la pared blanca como papel, de pronto unas manos rodearon su cintura y le atrajeron a un fuerte y cálido pecho.- no me has respondido…

-Y tu…no has dicho nada…eso…no es bueno…hace poco quieras que lo olvidara…

-Solo quería hacerte sentir bien, claro que quiero hijos cuantos dijiste 5 como era 3 niños y 2 niñas…

-Eso fue una broma…

-Broma o no-le tomo de las mejillas mirando sus brillantes ojos violeta-será mi hijo o hija…y te juro que no puedo creerlo, necesito saber si es verdad ¿tendremos un hijo?-recibió un fuerte golpe que le ayudo a reaccionar.

-Con eso tienes…-comento la morena.

-Ahhhh Rukia...- sobando su cabeza-entonces ¿si tendremos un hijo?

-Si…-esperando una reacción la cual le sorprendió una enorme sonrisa acompañan de unos brillantes ojos que expresaban tal felicidad por su mente paso... "es igual a tío isshin"

-VOY A SER PAPA!-grito abrazándola-LO VEZ ERES MIA Y AHORA SOLO DEBEMOS A CASARNOS! BYAKUYA Y PAPA TIENEN TODO LISTO…-soltó emocionado.

-Que…de que …

-SI!...será en un mes…apropósito ¿cuánto…tenemos?..-pregunto dudoso

-¿Tenemos?-rio ante eso-tenemos 3 meses…

-Oh…nos faltan 6…

-6…que…

-6 meses para verle…pero no te preocupes lo haremos como en el mundo humano…-sonrió pensando en las ecografías y ella no comprendió pero una voz fría se posó ante ellos.

-Kurosaki…

-Oh…si

-Es cierto…?-con su postura fría y seria.

-Si…-comento sonriendo

-Hermano…yo…-el noble se agacho rápidamente y la abrazo con fuerza dándole una sonrisa.

-No digas nada…no sabes lo feliz que me hace, ¿cuanto nos falta…?

-6 meses…-comento el oji miel.

-Ah….bien, solo tendremos que esperar…-mientras le soltaba.

-ICHIGO!-grito su padre con lágrimas.

-Papa….

-ES CIERTO!

-Si….

-AWWWW MI AMADA TERCERA HIJA-no fue detenido y la abrazo fuertemente con un sonriente oji miel.-¿CUANTO NOS FALTA? ….

-6 meses…

-AHHHH! MASAKI….-otro poster pegado en una pared ajena-TENDREMOS QUE ESPERAR 6 LARGOS MESES….-lloriqueo emocionado.

-Rukia es por eso que estabas cansada…porque lo ocultaste con sode en que te ayudo-era una enorme curiosidad.

-Sode me ha ayudado a mantener a raya el reiatsu del bebe con el mío…veras calculando tu reiatsu con el mío isane dijo que era bastante fuerte…y se notaría de inmediato. Y yo…no quería decirlo aun… en realidad no sabía cómo decirlo…

-Entiendo…solo que quería saber que ocultaba ambas…así que mi hijo será poderoso, podrá pelear como yo?...-sonrió a lo que la morena suspiro negando siendo abrazada por Isshin

 _Si era realmente una extraña escena, entre los ¿Cuánto nos falta? Y los ¿tendremos que esperar?, la noticia fue más que recibida por los presentes esa loca anciana les tenía más de una sorpresa así que recibieron las bendiciones y apoyo de todos los presentes._

 _Y algunos regalos escondidos que la anciana tenia listos, por sus mentes paso que esa picara anciana pervertida los había espiado y que deberían tener cuidado._

 _Mientras una gatubela rangiku había grabado todo y esperaría el momento adecuado para lanzar aquella hermosa e importantísima información. Al publicarle con autorización de la morena, noto la fama que tenían los bautizados IchiRuki o abreviados IR así que se puso con un puesto de mercancías fotos, ropa estampada , poster incluso peluches que poco a poco fue poniendo a todos hasta un mini-Byakuya en peluche tenia._

 _Antes que nada su amado hermano le regreso sus privilegios de pasteles y siendo más contrato a aquel joven para que ella no saliera buscando sus delicias. El mes paso rápidamente y así llego el día esperado, su boda._

 _Un hermoso jardín decorado, rodeado de árboles florares dejando caer sus pétalos que bailaban con el leve viento que corría y por supuesto todos sus amigos miraban al nervioso novio y podían escuchar su mandíbula desde la distancia trinar._

 _Vestía un Shinto que Byakuya le regalo y debía admitir que tenía buen gusto aunque todos eran parecidos, el noble había mandado a bordar una insignia la cual le sacaban una sonrisa, una luna destacaba brillante en su oscuro traje como su extravagante cabello._

 _Pero pensaba que si pasaba un pájaro y le hacia la gracia por lo menos podría moverse del lugar, pero no, ahí estaba estático era una estatua, una decoración antigua del lugar, es que la novia había realmente tomado más que su tiempo, si no el que sobraba al reloj._

 _¿Pero que le lleva tanto a Rukia...?_

-Me perdonas.

-Si tú lo haces…

-Claro!...somos amigas…-sonrió dulcemente.

-Lo somos…-devolvió el cálido abrazo.

-Rukia-sama! Vamos o pensaran que le dejo!-chillo Ayame mientras con Hatsu la subían al palanquín –Inove ven conmigo…-ella sonrió recibiendo la extendida mano.

 _Al llegar su presencia no pasó desapercibida, un Shiromuku impecablemente blanco con un brillante sol bordado, su piel pálida resplandecía y con su leve maquillaje sus ojos eran el centro de atención, también la sonriente joven a su lado a quien sentaron en primera fila, ingreso tomada del nervioso brazo de su hermano quien parecía dudoso cuando la entrego._

-Que pasa…-cuestiono el oji miel.

-Mmmm…

-Byakuya… ¿ACASO DUDAS...?-chillo sorprendido.

-Lo medito…

-QUE…! –al verle blanco como papel el noble logro quizá su cometido.

-Es broma…solo cuídala, y escucha bien-se acercó al oji miel- 6….escuchaste…

-CLARO!-dijo sonriendo, los curioso no entendían como la morena.

 _Al pasar ese momento, tan importante y especial la celebración se llevó a cabo Yuzu lloraba emocionada y era consolada por el noble que acariciaba su cabeza, Karin ¿consolada? No realmente no ella disfrutaba a la distancia de su novio Toshiro, Isshin era más que una cabra loca, era una verdadera yegua suelta. Rangiku y Ashido se daban sus buenas escapadas como la mayoría, Ishida llevaba una buena relación con Inove quien quiso estar a su lado sintiendo el mismo enamoramiento pero que era correspondido._

 _Lo único que se limitó a preguntar el ojimiel al verla recostada y cansada…_

-Rukia…

-Que…?

-Crees que las cosas cambiaran…-uso un tono de preocupación mientras se recostaba a su lado, ella le miro detenidamente y sonrió.

-No…lo que tú y yo hemos vivido juntos es y siempre será Inmutable…

-¿Inmutable?

-Que no se puede cambiar… -Sonrió como él.

-Inalterable…que no se puede cambiar… -

Dándole un tierno beso seguido de un fuerte abrazo se durmieron…

* * *

 **El diccionario de Khoana xD**

 **Shiromuku : vestido de novia tradicional es blanco completo forrado su interior de rojo con una especie de sombrero.**

 **Amas palabras las reconocerán**

 **Inmutable: en la canción de Rukia Echoe significa que no se puede cambiar… tambien aparece en su poema en el tomo 54 . "Si se dice que el corazón es inmutable también lo es la fuerza"**

 **Inalterable: la canción de Ichigo Kawaranai Kotoba, esa "inalterable" palabra… también significa que no se puede cambiar.**

 **:D**

 **COMO VA LA IMAGINACIÓN , EN LO DE LA MEZCLA QUE HISO LA ANCIANA XD POR ESO ERA...**

 **Seguiré amando a mi Taicho y Shinigami sustituto...IR**

No tengo mucho que decir solo gracias... los Reviews.. :D no queria que fuera tan larga historia asi que me quedan como 2 mas que subir para terminarla :) gracias ..gracias miles a quien siguen a esta hermosa pareja (lloro) ...

...:::::::::: ICHIRUKI ! ::::::::::::...


	24. Asi es, Nada ni nadie cambiara mi mundo

_**Bleach no me pertenece , es de Kubo Tite (Troll) los tomo prestados para este fic**_

 _ **Gracias por leer , espero sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

 **Tomo 19**  
 **Así es. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiar mi mundo.**

* * *

 **EL FINAL PARTE 2.**

* * *

Los 6 meses restantes pasaron tranquilamente, o a medias.

-Que torpe!

-Ehy!

-Quería del otro…

-No quedan…

-Ahhhh!

-Ya le Pedí que prepara más…

-Oh…gracias…-sonrió.

-Vamos Byakuya dijo que tenía algo para darte…-mientras caminaba delante de ella.

-Si…AH!..

-Que paso…

-Me dio un…buen golpe…- se sobaba y él se acercó tocando el abultado vientre.

-No seas malo o mala con mama…sabemos que te gusta la voz de tío Byakuya…iremos ahora…-sonrió para caminar tomando la pequeña mano.

Al casarse Byakuya les regalo una mansión, que quedaba frente a esta pero también les dijo que no los estaba echando, eso dio a entender que les quería con él y ellos tampoco querían irse, como los Kurosaki que eran los que habitaban la mansión que les regalo.

-Byakuya…

-Al fin…

-¿Que paso hermano…?

-Nada en especial…quería verte…

-Oh…pero si estamos en la misma casa…y las habitaciones están cerca…-comento Ichigo.

-Lo se…quería verla…ven Rukia siéntate…-ella se sentó a su lado e Ichigo al otro que se había acostumbrado a esos quería verte y le veía tocándole el vientre- ¿cuánto nos falta?

-Veamos…-tomo su barbilla pensativa e ingresaron los Kurosaki.

-HOLA FAMILIA! MI HERMOSA QUERIDA TERCERA HIJA, HOLA ESTUPIDO HIJO, MOCOSO!-saludo isshin feliz al acercarse acariciando el vientre.

-Hola…Kya-chan, Oni-chan , Byakuya-kun -saludo yuzu colando su mano en el vientre.

-Como están…-saludo Karin que también se arrumbo en la pila de manos.

-Rukia…como estas…hola en general-saludo el peli blanco imitando al resto.

-Kya-chan! Vine a darte amor! Con Ashido y Renji…-chillo Rangiku mientras cómo podía tocaba la inquieta panista como Asido y Renji que ingresaron directamente a aquello.

-Kuchiki…-ingreso veloz el gatito –NELL APURATE!-chillo un tanto irritado, y se transformó al sentir la felicidad en su aroma y se metió como sardina rozando su mejilla en el vientre.

-LLEGE…OH NO …ESTA VEZ NO ME QUEDARE FUERA …DEL CIRCULO DE AMOR!-chillo Nell que escarbo y se montó sobre Renji pisando la cara de Ashido y afirmándose del busto de rangiku, alcanzando el vientre-SIIII! PORFIN…

-No puedo creerlo…-comentaba el oji miel, buscado el rostro de la morena entre la cantidad de gente y miro disimuladamente al noble quien era una estatua teniendo encima a tanta gente pero su mano ahí estaba.

Todas aquellas personas eran realmente hermosas y especiales, lo demostraban de formas distintas, pero estaban agradecidos ambos de que su pequeño o pequeña aun sin nacer recibiera tantas atenciones y amor, cada una tubo un merecido y correspondido amor, quizá perdido pero era amor lo que tuvieron y sentían entre ese extraño grupo o "CIRCULO DE AMOR"

Un fuerte pataleo en el vientre sintió cuando le hablaban todos, seguido de unas quejas que buscaron el rostro de la morena y vieron el piso húmedo.

-QUE PASA…!-chillaron todos.

-RUKIA!-chillo preocupado el oji miel.

-Vi…vi..viene….-dejo salir con dolor.

-AHHHHHH!-asustados todos se apartaron sin saber que hacer daban vueltas y afirmaban sus cabezas.

-Llamen a la capitana kotetsu-ordeno Byakuya, la cual llego rápidamente pues le pidió que se quedara los últimos días.

-Que pasa…!

-DICE QUE EL BEBE VIENE!-respondieron todos alterados

-Bien….bien…salgan todos, necesito algunas cosas…-ordeno a todos cuando llegaron rápidamente con lo pedido también exigió-bien deben Salir Hanataro ven…el padre puede quedarse…o esperar afuera con los demás…

-Yo…yo…me quedare...-isane sonrió enternecida y le vio ponerse al lado de la morena sujetando su mano-tranquila …todo estaba bien..

-Tu…lo dices….AHHH!

-Lo prometo…

-Kuchiki-san estamos listos, necesito que pujes…cuando te diga…

-Si…

Entre fuertes respiraciones y 1 ,2,3 ahora ...sentía que su mano reventaba como su corazón mientras le apoyaba pidiendo una vez más, y queda poco.

Fuera de la sala todos ansiosos se paseaban y bebían te , sake , comían o tenían nauseas, mordían sus uñas afirmaban hasta sus cabezas escuchando los gritos del cuarto hasta que..

-Rukia…tu puedes…-dijo el noble apoyando, todos le miraron extrañados y sonrieron

-SI TERCERA HIJA EL MOCOSO TIENE RAZÓN TU PUEDES!...

-VAMOS Kya-chan! –se emocionó Yuzu

-Kya-chan luego golpeas a ichi-ni!-agrego Karin

-Rukia, Hazlo! Debes ser fuerte!-apoyo Toshiro.

-Vamos kya-chan! Comprare del mejor sake! Ashido está por vomitar y Renji se come las uñas y tira de su pelo pero te apoyan!

-Kuchiki…! Iremos a comer pasteles! Esos rellenos…-añadió el gatito

-Kuchiki-san déjanos ver el bultito de amor!-grito Nell emocionada.

Eran demasiados gritos talvez pero era fuerza, como la compañía que tenía que dejo salir un gritito respondiéndoles.

-wuaaaa….wuaaaaaa

El silencio se filtró, y sus gritos de apoyo frenaron mirándose todos sonrieron y abrazaron, pero el noble estaba en shock perdido sacado del trance por un tierno abrazo.

-Byakuya-kun! SOMOS TIOS!-grito yuzu llorando y el sonriendo la abrazo, dejo boqui abiertos a la mayoría.

Salió de la habitación luego de unas horas una cansada pero satisfecha Isane seguida por Hanataro dándoles la entrada con cámara en mano Rangiku tenía a todos fotografiados y ese oji miel embobado era una dulzura dejando caer unas locas lagrimas mirando a su bebe.

-Felicidades…-comento el noble mirando a la morena que ya se dormía-como estas…

-Bien solo estoy cansada…-sonrió

-Byakuya…ven…-le llamo el oji miel y deposito en sus manos una pequeña niña.

-Es igual…a ti Rukia…pero tiene los ojos de Kurosaki -en silencio el noble se sentó frente a la morena con la pequeña en brazos y la mecía como muñequita- ¿cómo se llamara?-pregunto mientras todos se colaban a su alrededor dejando caer una que otra lagrima loca y embobados.

-Byakuya…le propuse a Rukia…que tu eligieras el nombre…-la mirada fue a ambos que sonreían

-Seguros…

-Si…el próximo será papa…luego yo, me seguirá Rukia…yuzu y Karin-solto dejando a todos impactados ante sus intenciones que soltaron unas carcajadas ante al perpleja mirada de la morena.

-Bien…-la contemplo en silencio-Sakura…-nego- Hikari…-nego- Yumeko, no me gusta…¿que dices?…Miwo kurosaki Kuchiki…eres Bella como tu madre y lo que has traido es Paz…

-Es hermoso y perfecto!

-Si…

-Capitán Kuchiki es un genio! …

-Te gusta…- pregunto a la morena que cerro sus ojos para dormir con una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, sabía que se dormiría pero quería que conocieran a Miwo antes…-comento a su lado.

-MOCOSO DEJANOS TOMAR A MI QUERIDA NIETA!-chillo dramático Isshin y la recibió sonriendo.

Miwo paso de mano en mano de sus visitantes diarios pues, todos los días se habían vuelto así antes que naciera, reconociendo las voces de cada uno y quedándose dormida llego donde su padre que sonrió al tenerla.

Los meses pasaron para la pequeña Miwo que tenía ya un año y medio, caminando por todos lados o gateando Ayame, Hatsu y Hitomi la cuidaban cual tesoro como Byakuya que le llenaba la habitación del capitán alga. Sacando de risa al oji miel ante tal abominación que era frenado por la morena en un golpe.

Karin y Toshiro formalizaron su relación logrando que se casaran a punta de amenazas del oji miel que fue frenado por la morena a quien nuevamente obedeció pero esta vez le saldría cara.

Inove e ishida se casaron y tuvieron un niño de cabello marrón llamado Yushin para que no siguiera los pasos de su madre, ella era feliz aun así no volvió donde Ichigo y Rukia solo escuchaba rumores y sonreía con sinceridad.

A Rukia ese juramento de protección hacia Toshiro le trajo más de un problema y sí que le salió caro pues ya habían pasado años desde que le amenazo así el oji miel mientras le buscaba recorriendo las habitaciones.

-Al fin!...

-Que paso…

-Te busque por todos lados…

-Oh pero sabias que estaría aquí…

-Lo olvide…-comento riendo.

-¿ Y Miwo…?

-Esta con sus tíos y tías…-sonrió

Ese tíos y tías claramente eran Rangiku, Ashido, Renji, Toshiro, Nell , Grim ,Yuzu , Karin Byakuya sumándole a Isshin …continuo la morena.

-Como Masaki, Mamoru ,Kaori y Yuki vamos deja ya a Yukiko dormir…

-Si…-tierna mente dejo a la pequeña recostada.

Miwo tenía tres años cuando tuvo nació; Masaki nombrada por Isshin una bebe de cabello anaranjado y ojos miel tenía 2 años cuando nació; Mamoru nombrado por Ichigo que tenía el cabello de un tono casi cobrizo al tener ambos y ojos violeta cuando el tenía 4 años, nacieron; Kaori nombrado por yuzu y Yuki nombrado por Karin eran gemelos con los ojos miel y cabello negro dejándolo algunos anaranjados.

Por ultimo Yukiko nombrada por Sode, que la veía cual un copito redondito y blanquecino al ser tan pálida con unos radiantes ojos casi grises y cabello cobrizo.

-Vamos..

-Si…-beso ala pequeña y camino donde su ya esposa de años.

-Están preguntando por ti…¿qué tanto pensabas…?-murmuro mirándole mientras tomaba su mano.

-Primero…cumplí con Byakuya-le miro dudosa-en el matrimonio dijo 6 –sonrió cómplice.

-Que!..

-Bien no lo tomes a mal…-tomo una pausa pensativo -pero podríamos ir por el 7mo…

-Ya quisieras!...

-Si quiero…

-¿Y que más pensabas…?- cambiaba el tema.

-Oh lo otro que no me encuentro en mejor lugar que no sea este, contigo y nuestros hijos bueno también agreguémosles a Byakuya, Papa , Yuzu ,Karin ,Toshiro , Renji ,Ashido ,Rangiku ,Nell y Grim…

-Oh…y…eso-la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura dándole un apasionado beso y reposo su frente con la de ella.

-Que no cambiara nada, del pasado y si eso fuera posible nuevamente te patearía y me atarías con kido, también me salvarías y llegaría hasta aquí buscándote…sin cambiar absolutamente nada…porque todo lo que amo está aquí.

-Entonses me colaría en tu habitación…-Sonrieron cuando caminaban en la dirección de su familia.

Antes de llegar se detuvo sosteniendo la mano de la morena quien siguió donde su vista se había fijado.

Contemplando a toda la gente a su alrededor Ichigo sonrió al ver a su pequeños, a Miwo con Masaki tirando de la bufanda a Byakuya que parecía estar medio asfixiado así que se las entrego, a Mamoru golpeando a Renji con ayuda de Ashido, Yukiko era traída y cargada por Grim mientras Nell le hacía muecas dejando escarpar unas risitas, Isshin jugaba con Yuki y Kaori quienes se lanzaban nieve cortesía de Toshiro quien era reprendido por Karin, Yuzu y Rangiku reían y sacaban fotografías

-¿Que pasa?…

-Pensaba…

-En que…-le vio negar con su cabeza y sonreír.

-Asi es, Nada ni nadie cambiara mi mundo…

Una hermosa promesa, la cual cerro caminado sonriente con ella, donde su familia disfrutando de aquella imagen mientras los brillantes ojos violetas guardaban aquellas palabras sabiendo que lo dicho seria inmutable.

 **FIN**

* * *

Significado de nombres Khoana apuntes xD

-Miwo : belleza y paz

-Masaki : Árbol hermoso

-Mamoru: protector

-Kaori: perfume de la mañana

-Yuki: valiente alma

-Yukiko: hija de la nieve

-Yushin: corazón valiente (hijo de inove)

* Este es el fin :) espero que les halla gustado tanto como ami al escribirle...

 _ **Kei fuiste fundamental para terminar la historia muchas gracias por tus reviews :D**_

 ** _También_** _ **quiero agradecer a Fresanan , Sumire , Diana carolina :)**_


End file.
